Mushroom Wars
by Kaiimi
Summary: The Mushroom Kingdom's under attack! 12 Mario characters have been 'captured' by a secret agency and are forced to go on a mission to save the captured people and defeat whoever is causing the destruction. Obviously there's no way things can go right when the group's already dysfunctional in the first place. Will anyone survive this disaster? Expect tons of drama and hilarity!
1. Introduction Part 1

Hello everyone, I've had this story running through my head for months but I never got around to doing it because of too much work going on, but now I finally made free time to do this. If you remember in my fic, 'The Exclusion', at the last chapter, I said that another humor fic would be coming soon by me. Well, this is that fic. Enjoy.

Note: I'm expecting this story to be INCREDIBLY long, even longer than my longest fic, so don't be fooled by the short story summary.

**The following story is rated T for intense scenes of action, violence, swearing, crude humor, and bits of randomness.**

Cast List

Main Characters: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, DK, Toad, Toadette, Waluigi, Dixie, Luigi, Goombella, Fire Bro, Kylie Koopa, Arfur, Tatanga. (Meaning that these characters will appear in every single chapter, except for probably one or two for some. They are also the most important.)

Upper Major Characters: Mario, Diddy, Wario, Koops, Flurrie, Vivian, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Dimentio, Pauline, Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, Grodus, Bowser, Wendy, Jojora. (Almost as important/relevant to the story as the main characters are, but will appear in less chapters than the mains.)

Middle Major Characters: Mimi, Nastasia, Mona, Bowser Jr., Lemmy, Larry, Watt, Miss Mowz, Kammy, Banjo, Kazooie, Amy Rose, Charmy Bee, Tippi, Lady SaSa, Roy. (Not as important as the above characters, but still holds some relevance/importance to the story).

All the other characters that will appear in the story, are unimportant and are only there for support for the main people, unless I specifically say that this certain character WILL become important soon.

Note: This is the general list of characters for now, but a few more may be added as the fic goes on and the position of some characters may change. Also, a few characters may die way later on in the story, thus having them get removed for the remainder of the story, but don't worry, the deaths will be far spread out and not many from this cast list will die.

* * *

Daisy lifted her eyes open very slowly and carefully. As soon as she got her focus, she gasped. She wasn't in her bed...nor was she in her room. She was in some closed-in room with gray walls and dull features. She also noticed some of her friends all laying around her.

"Luigi? Yoshi? PEACH? You guys, get up! Where the hell are we!?" yelled Daisy.

Luigi yawned and opened his eyes. "Hey...this isn't the chocolate factory! Where's my candy!?"

Daisy raised her eyebrow. "Luigi, get up! Something is very wrong here. Why are we in this room? Who brought us here!?"

Luigi rubbed his eyes and got a better look of the room. "Oh! This is...odd. Ummm, have we been kidnapped?"

"I don't know. Probably." shrugged Daisy.

Waluigi was the next to get up. "Will you guys shut up!? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep over here!"

"Idiot, look around you! You're not in your room!" said Daisy.

Waluigi widened his eyes as soon as he realized he was in some random room. "Oh...WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO!? Don't tell me you all pissed off Bowser and he went on a kidnapping rampage!"

"No, moron. This doesn't look like one of Bowser's lairs! We must've been kidnapped by a new villain..." guessed Daisy.

"Great, more villains to wreak havoc in the world! Why can't we live in peace for once where there's candy and rainbows galore?" asked Luigi.

Waluigi and Daisy stared at him like he was a freak.

Everyone else eventually got up and freaked out about where they were. The rest that seem to have gotten 'kidnapped' were Yoshi, Peach, Dixie, Toadette, DK, Toad, Rosalina, Goombella, and Birdo.

"Oh my! This does NOT look like my castle! Which one of you did the renovations!?" Peach demanded to know.

"This doesn't even look like your castle Peach! It looks like we're in one of those security rooms from those spy movies, you know?" said DK and looked all around the room for cameras.

"Wait, we're in a spy movie!? Why wasn't I informed of this!" complained Birdo.

"Darling, that wasn't what DK said. Did you take your pills before you went to sleep?" asked Yoshi.

"You guys, I'm scared! What if someone captured us, placed us in here, and is going to bomb the room any second now? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" screamed Toad.

"Oh get over it you big wuss!" yelled Toadette and smacked Toad.

"Ohmigosh! This is, like, totally not cool! I bet you all that Bowser is, like, up to this!" said Goombella in her valley girl accent.

"Like I said before, this doesn't look like one of Bowser's lairs. This has to be someone else doing this. But who? Who else in the world that is currently evil and alive would do this to us?" asked Daisy and rubbed her chin.

"Tatanga?" suggested Toad.

"Who's Tatanga? I don't know her!" said Peach.

"Tatanga is a GUY, Peach. Don't you remember that time I was captured and saved by Mario like, decades ago?" asked Daisy.

Peach thought for a moment. "Hmm...nope! Doesn't ring a bell. Are you sure you're not thinking of Tangela, the pokemon?"

Daisy crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Huh, the sense of fear and cluelessness is strong in this room." spoke Rosalina.

"What did she just say?" asked Waluigi.

"I think she spoke pig latin." answered Luigi.

"Well whether we've been captured by Bowser or not, I'm getting out of here! This room smells like dead toad!" yelled Dixie and headed for the door. She turned the knob, but unsurprisingly, it wouldn't open.

"Damnit! DK! Open this door right now!" she demanded.

"Erm...I'm not sure if that's a good idea. What if a trap happens once we go out there and we get hurt or killed?" said DK in worry.

"DK has a point. I'm sensing odd energy beyond that door so I highly advise not going out there." warned Rosalina. DK blushed in response.

"Odd energy? What a load of crap! We're just wasting time in here!" complained Waluigi and went towards the door.

But suddenly, the door's knob started shaking.

Waluigi screamed like a girl. "OH MY GOD, THE FREAKING KIDNAPPER IS COMING! GOOMBELLA, YOU'LL BE THE SACRIFICE!" He ran over to her and picked her up.

"Hey! Like, put me down!" she screamed.

The door slammed open and everyone screamed.

"HERE, TAKE HER!" Waluigi threw Goombella at the person, but missed very badly as she hit the wall instead.

"Toad, before we die, I have to let you know that I was the one who ate your Milky Way bar on your birthday! I'M SO SORRY!" cried Toadette.

"Well I have something to confess too Toadette...I'm not actually a toad...I'M A SHY GUY!" said Toad.

"WHAT?" yelled Toadette.

"WHAT?" yelled Peach.

"WHAT?" yelled Birdo.

"WHAT?" yelled Yoshi.

"WHAT?" yelled Dixie.

"WHAT?" yelled DK.

"WHAT?" yelled the mysterious person.

"WHAT?" yelled the audience.

"WHAT?" yelled the rest of the world.

"Oh." said Waluigi.

The person walked into the room and came into the light. Everyone gasped at who it was.

"Oh my god...IT'S SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" shrieked Peach.

"Excuse me!? NO! It's Kylie Koopa you fool!" she said.

"How the hell do you get her mixed up with Sonic of all people!?" asked Daisy who was scratching her head.

"...I've been playing too much Sonic lately...and reading the comics...and buying the toys..." confessed Peach.

"Ohmigosh! I know you! You're, like, that girl who starred in that 'Partners in Time' movie and, like, became irrelevant shortly after!" said Goombella.

Kylie rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead. "SO ANYWAYS! I'm sure you all wanna know why you're all here, correct?"

"DUH! That's pretty much the first thing that comes to anyone's mind when they wake up in a place they don't know about!" clarified Daisy.

Kylie tried to keep her temper with these people under control. "The reason why you guys are here is because we have chosen you 12 to do a mission for us."

"A mission? Oh great, does this involve us having to go through a bunch of levels where the worst ones would be the water levels?" asked Luigi.

"No! Well...maybe. But that's besides the point. The Mushroom Kingdom is in danger and you 12 are the only heroes left in Mushroom City that can help get rid of the cause!" explained Kylie.

"Wait a second, HEROES!? Well why the hell isn't Mario here then? He's more of a hero than all of us put together!" said Dixie.

"AHEM!" coughed Luigi.

"Yeah...that's the thing. Mario has been captured and held prisoner along with Diddy Kong and Wario...and a bunch of other people."

Dixie and DK gasped. "DIDDY GOT CAPTURED? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I told him to not throw away his rocket launcher!" exclaimed DK.

"Wait, WARIO is being held prisoner? Pffff, so typical of him! Thank goodness I'm the lesser evil brother!" laughed Waluigi.

"Mario? But...how did he get captured? He NEVER gets captured. Well, even when does, he escapes minutes later!" cried Peach.

"There is a guy that is causing the destruction in the Mushroom Kingdom and he's the one that captured your friends. His name is...Tatanga." Kylie said over-dramatically.

"Hey, I was right! Go me!" cheered Toad.

"Well isn't this just perfect! Also, how could the Mushroom Kingdom be under destruction? Everything was fine last night!" yelled Daisy.

"You've all been here for 3 days, that's why."

"3 days!? No freaking way! There is no way we could've been asleep that long!" yelled Birdo.

"Ewwww! That means I, like, totally haven't taken a shower which means I probably, like, smell really bad!" complained Goombella.

"You see, we predicted that this would come, thanks to our lovely psychic, Merlon. He predicted that chaos and destruction would come about the kingdom from a villian that he couldn't quite make out, but managed to tell us that Mario, Diddy, and Wario would be captured, leaving only you 12 fit enough to fight this. While you were sleeping at night 3 days ago, we kind of snuck into your houses, drugged you, and brought you back with us and have remained with us since."

Everyone gasped.

"Holy cow! Isn't that illegal?" exclaimed Toadette.

"Not in this case." answered Kylie.

"Wait a second, if you knew that Mario, Diddy and Wario would get captured then why didn't you try to save them and bring them here with us?" asked Dixie.

"Merlon specifically told us to follow his foresight. He warned us that anything going out of order could potentially lead to worse things."

"So let me get this straight, we have to go defeat this villain, save our friends and that's it? Why do I feel like there's something more to this than you're letting on?" asked DK who crossed his arms.

Kylie sighed. "Yes, there is. While most of the kingdom has been okay with attacks, Mushroom City has it the worst. Half of the city is in ruins and it's expected to get worse."

Everyone gasped again.

"Oh my goodness! Do you know if my castle is okay!?" worried Peach.

"Who cares about your castle! What about me and Toad's house!? I still have a bunch of Wii games that I haven't played yet!" complained Toadette.

Daisy started to get frustrated. "Alright Kylie! So we know the gist of what's going on here. How are we suppose to stop it?"

"I'm glad you asked that question! Follow me, please." she gestured and everyone followed her out of the room.

The hallway they were in looked exactly like the room. Gray, dull, and boring but it looked high-tech.

"Kylie...when you spoke to us in that room, you sometimes referred to yourself as 'us'. Who is 'us'?" asked DK.

"I was referring to this company. It is called Mushroom Corp. We are the most advanced company, technology wise, in all of the Mushroom Kingdom." answered Kylie.

"Mushroom Corp? I've never heard of you guys before...and I'm the princess!" exclaimed Peach.

"We are a top secret agency, Princess Peach. The only people that know about us are our employees, and the families of those employees. We have a strict policy on keeping this place a secret as to not let the media try to get in on what we're doing."

The gang followed Kylie into another room. Everyone gasped as they saw people in big green tubes.

"What is this!?" shrieked Yoshi.

"Oh, those? Those are clones. They aren't ready yet so we have to keep them in there as a precaution."

"Do you have a clone of me? I wanna see if I'm actually as skinny as everyone says. Mirrors don't count." said Waluigi.

Everyone ignored his ridiculous comment and entered another room. This room looked like it was the control base of the entire building because of how many mechanical equipment there were.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my partner, Arfur McDoogan." Kylie introduced.

"Hello everyone! It's a pleasure to meet all of you." said Arfur with a bright smile.

"Hi!" everyone said back.

"Wait a second. He's your partner...as in life partner?" asked Toad.

Kylie blinked. "Nooooo...as in BUSINESS partner."

"Oh. Well you two would, like, make a cute couple anyways!" claimed Goombella.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Moving on! This is where all the magic happens in the building. We have screens for the security cameras that are placed throughout, we have test modeling, training rooms, computers, etc."

"I'm not seeing the point here." scowled Daisy.

Arfur sighed. "We want you guys to use our newly invented Arwing. There's one for each of you. We want you guys to use these ships to get rid of the enemies that are helping to cause havoc in the city, and then get to the castle that Tatanga is in, then defeat him, save your friends and then your mission is complete! Comprende?"

Dixie stepped back. "Wait, you want us to go out there where everything is completely dangerous!? Do you not realize how high the risk of us being killed is?"

"Yeah, no way am I gonna do this! This seems like a suicide mission!" cried Luigi.

"I assure you guys that there is no way you will die. These Arwings were built of tough texture so it's highly unlikely they will go down easily. And even if they do, there is little chance of you dying from impact or even from the arwing exploding." clarified Arfur.

Peach rubbed her chin. "I still don't know about this! Why can't you just send some military guys out there to do the job?"

Kylie shifted her eyes. "Well...the military's been destroyed."

Everyone gasped yet again. "WHAT!?"

"Yes, it's true. Tatanga is really a lot more powerful than we had expected. Thank goodness we prepared for something like this years in advance!" said Kylie.

"Please, you guys. The fate of the kingdom rests in your hands. Besides, don't you wanna rescue your friends and have them be safe?" asked Arfur.

"Well...you do have a point there. I don't think I could live with myself if we let something bad happen to our friends." said Birdo.

"But we WILL be safe right? No chance of impending doom heading our way?" asked DK.

"Pretty much, yeah." answered Arfur.

"Will there also be fruit here too? I haven't eaten a watermelon in days!" pleaded Yoshi.

Kylie and Arfur looked at each other oddly then back at him.

"Uhhh...sure!" Kylie lied.

"Well, what do you say guys? Should we do this or no?" asked Daisy to the group.

Waluigi nodded. "Might as well. It's going to be weird not having Wario around in the house eating garlic all the time anyways."

"I'm in!" yelled Toad and Toadette.

"Fine, I'll go. For Diddy!" said Dixie.

"The kingdom is depending on all of us to do this risky task so I will join." said Rosalina.

"I'm in if she's in!" grinned DK.

"I'm, like, totally in! Imagine how, like, much more popular we'll be if we, like, end up saving the world!" cheered Goombella.

"Oooh...you're right! I'll be able to buy all the fruit I want! I AM SO IN!" said Yoshi and danced around.

Birdo sighed. "I guess I'm in."

"I'll go too. I mean, if the fate of the kingdom is truly up to us, then we might as well try, right?" asked Daisy.

"I...I...I'm in." hesitated Luigi, clearly nervous about the mission.

"Oh, alright I'll join in. Besides, SOMEONE'S going to have to rescue me whenever Bowser kidnaps me!" said Peach and flipped her hair.

"Speaking of Bowser, it's kinda funny how he isn't the one causing the destruction this time!" laughed Birdo.

"Actually...about that...King Bowser Koopa has also been captured by Tatanga." confessed Kylie.

Everyone suddenly bursted into laughter.

"BOWSER? KIDNAPPED? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" said Daisy as she dropped to her knees while laughing.

"Seriously, that's like putting lemon juice into orange juice!" laughed Peach.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"Thanks Peach, you totally ruined it." scowled Dixie.

"COMPLETELY ruined it." added Waluigi.

"You ruined it, tore it into pieces, set it on fire, and ran it over with an eight-wheeler." also added DK.

"Okay GOSH! You people can be so critical!" yelled Peach.

"Now, before we show you our Arwings that you will be using, someone from our group will be joining you on the mission." said Arfur.

"Ooh, I hope it's Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Peach in hope.

"Shadow is WAY better than Sonic." said Dixie.

Peach turned to her. "You better stop right there."

"It's neither of them. This guy that we have is tough and has years of experience in combat and defense. The only drawback with him is that...he...ummm...how do I say this...he's a bit on the crazy side." said Arfur oddly.

"No big deal. We've dealt with different kinds of people throughout the years." said DK proudly.

"Alright then. FIRE BRO!" Kylie yelled out.

The doors on the opposite side of the room opened and in came Fire Bro, who was sliding on the back of his shell over to the group.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" he cheered as his speed was increasing as he was sliding.

"Oh shoot, not again! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" screamed Arfur and everyone ran away. Fire Bro crashed into Dixie who was too slow to move fast.

"YOW! GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAK!" yelled Dixie who tried pushing him off.

"Oh my god, that was soooooo much fun! Like, did you see how I was sliding on the floor! I was all like, 'WHEEEEEEEEEEEE!' and you were all like, 'OH EM GEE!' and Arfur was all like, 'EFF EM EL!'" laughed Fire Bro.

"I don't care! GET OFF!" Dixie finally pushed him off and brushed herself off.

"THIS is the guy that's gonna help us?" asked Toad in complete shock and utter disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. He's the only guy we have left that is most fit for this position..." said Kylie with a depressing sigh.

"And Fire Bro, what did I tell you about sliding on the floors!? That is VERY dangerous around here, you know!" Arfur scolded.

"Oh psshhh! It's not a big deal! You need to drink some kool-aid, man!" laughed Fire Bro.

"What does kool-aid have to do with anything?" asked Toadette.

"KOOL-AID. IS. EVERYTHING!" Fire Bro stated demonically.

Everyone backed away from him in fright.

"Ugh, this is gonna be a loooooooooooooong mission." said Birdo tiredly.

EOC.

For some of you that have noticed, yes, the Arwings ARE a reference to Star Fox. This fic is basically a half-parody of Star Fox, meaning that the only thing I'll be using in relation to SF is the Arwings and nothing else. Please review.


	2. Introduction Part 2

Cast List

Main Characters: Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Birdo, DK, Toad, Toadette, Waluigi, Dixie, Luigi, Goombella, Fire Bro, Kylie Koopa, Arfur.

Upper Major Characters: Mario, Diddy, Wario, Koops, Flurrie, Vivian, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Tatanga, Dimentio, Pauline, Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, Grodus, Bowser, Wendy, Jojora.

Middle Major Characters: Mimi, Nastasia, Mona, Bowser Jr., Lemmy, Larry, Watt, Miss Mowz, Kammy, Banjo, Kazooie, Amy Rose, Charmy Bee, Tippi, Lady SaSa, Roy.

* * *

"Now, please follow us to the room where we store the Arwings." Arfur gestured and they all walked out of the control room and into another gray hallway.

"Kylie and Arfur, I have, like, a question to, like, ask you. Where is this company, like, located at?" asked Goombella.

Dixie clenched her teeth. "Say 'like' one more time and I am gonna-"

"We are located on the outskirts of Mushroom City. That is all we're allowed to tell you." Kylie cut Dixie off.

"Seriously? You can't even tell us heroes where this place is located at? That is total cuckoo bananas!" Yoshi dramatically exclaimed.

"Did someone say bananas!?" DK asked in excitement.

"I love bananas! They're all yellowy and tasty and fun to sniff!" Fire Bro cheered.

"Why are you so insane?" spoke Toad.

"Purple." responded Fire Bro.

Toadette suddenly busted out laughing at his response. "Hahahaha! I'm sorry I shouldn't be laughing at that!"

"Ugh, can you all just be mature for once? This is important stuff here you guys!" exclaimed Daisy.

"Um, Kylie? Are you sure bringing these guys along is a good idea?" Arfur whispered into her ear.

"Well they're the only ones that have a decent shot at defeating Tatanga. The company needs us to stay here and keep everything under control and to communicate with them while they're flying on the Arwings." Kylie whispered back.

"That's true I guess...well, better them than us!" said Arfur.

"Are you guys talking about us?" sneered Waluigi.

Arfur and Kylie nervously looked at Waluigi, then back at each other.

"Uhhhhhh...oh! Look! There's the room with the arwings! Follow me everyone!" Kylie said, trying to change the subject. Everyone entered the room she was talking about and were stunned by how amazing the Arwings looked. There were 13 of them, one belonged to each person.

"Woooooooow! This is amazing! How long did it take you guys to build these things?" asked Daisy.

"All together, about a year. The process was long, hard, and even frustrating, but we luckily got it done just in time for emergencies like this." answered Arfur.

"So cool! I can't believe we get to ride on these things!" said Yoshi in amazement.

"Like, this is totally a dream come true! I am SO, like, telling everyone about this when this is all, like, over with!" cheered Goombella.

"Yeeeeeeee! I wanna get on these bad boys!" said Fire Bro and started running towards the Arwings until Kylie pulled him back.

"Not so fast there! There are a few rules we need to go over before you board these things." Kylie explained.

"One, there will be these devices that look like headphones in each of your arwing. You can use this to communicate with us and everyone else as well." said Arfur.

"Two, you must all stick together. No wandering off! And I especially mean this to YOU, Fire Bro!" Kylie demanded, but Fire Bro wasn't even paying attention as he was trying to lick his nose with his tongue.

"Three, our other assistant named R.O.B will assist you by sending you packages of bombs or other handy supplies. Use this only if you absolutely need to!" instructed Arfur.

"Who's R.O.B?" asked Birdo.

"Ooh ooh! I know him! He's a robot and his name stands for Really Orange Blastoise!" said Fire Bro.

Kylie facepalmed herself. "Well, you got half of it right. His name actually stands for Robotic Operating Buddy and he's located at the highest room of the building. He'll see what all of you are doing through his computer screens so he'll know when you need backup."

"Do you think you can make a clone of ROB and give one to me? I've always wanted to have a robot for Christmas but my parents always said 'HELL TO THE NO!' said Toad.

Arfur ignored his question. "Now then, everyone get into an Arwing! We'll show you how to maneuver your ship and attack enemies with it."

Everyone ran to a random arwing and got in.

"Woah! This is so neat! Everything looks so high-tech in here!" said Dixie in amazement.

"DUH! It's suppose to be high-tech!" scowled Birdo.

"Shut up! Quit ruining the moment!" Dixie yelled back.

"At least I don't have a fake banana weave!" Birdo insulted.

"You bitch! MY HAIR IS NOT A WEAVE! IT'S 100% REAL! NO EXTENSIONS WHATSOEVER!" Dixie cried.

"Whatever helps you get through the day." laughed Birdo.

"Alright you guys, the controls of these arwings are pretty simple. But first, I want everyone to get buckled in so you won't forget later on." Kylie instructed. Everyone fastened their seat belts.

"Ohmigosh! This is, like, so tight!" complained Goombella.

"Well, the ride can get pretty bumpy and out of control sometimes so it's purely precautionary." Kylie clarified.

"Alright is everyone buckled in now?" Arfur asked and everyone nodded their heads. Arfur raised his eyebrow at a certain person however. "Are YOU buckled in, Fire Bro?"

"Si!" he replied.

"Okay then...I'll trust you. Anyways, here's the controls for the Arwings. See that big blue button on your control panel? That's where you shoot the lasers to attack the enemies." said Arfur.

"Ooh, shiny!" yelled Fire Bro and pressed it. A green laser shot out of his blaster and almost hit Arfur. The laser bounced throughout the room until it hit an air vent and went inside.

Arfur growled in anger. "GAAAAAAAHHHHHH! FIRE BRO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PRESS THE BUTTON! CAN'T YOU JUST LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!?"

"You technically never told us not to press the button." Luigi corrected. Everyone else nodded in agreement, even Kylie.

"Haha! You got told!" Fire Bro laughed.

Arfur started fuming inside. "Fine, whatever! Now, check for the big green button on your control panel. You see it? That's where you shoot your bombs...AND DO NOT PRESS THE BUTTON!"

"These bombs shoot far out from your blasters and can kill multiple enemies within a quarter mile radius so you don't need to worry about getting caught in the explosion." Kylie added.

"Next, at the center of your panel, there is a big joystick-looking object. That's where you control your Arwing." said Arfur.

"This is starting to look VERY familiar..." Yoshi pointed out.

"To the left of that, you have your yellow buttons. The button that is furthest down is for slowing down. Use this if you think you're going too fast. You can also use this to use a somersault. To somersault, hold down both the yellow button and push down on the joystick. This is for if you can't seem to shake off an enemy that's right behind you." said Kylie.

"Did you all know that I can do a triple backflip somersault?" asked Toad.

"No one cares." replied Waluigi.

"The button to the top left of that, is the boost button. Use this to speed up in case you're in a bad situation. However, you can only use this button every few minutes as it has to re-charge after every boost." said Arfur.

"Next, there is a gray button right above the blue button. Press this button to do a barrel roll. This will temporarily protect you from projectiles." said Kylie.

"Hee hee...barrel roll. That's such a funny name! Reminds me of when Cranky use to throw down millions of barrels at Mario back in the old days..." DK snickered.

"And lastly, there should be headphones somewhere in your arwing. You can use this to communicate with your team, us, and ROB. Oh! There is also a radar in there too. It shows where you and your teammates are, and where the enemies are too." said Arfur.

"Do you know if this arwing has a radio?" asked Peach.

"Uhhhhhhhhh...no, it doesn't." Arfur answered with both of his eyebrows raised.

"Darn it! I'm in the mood for some Starships by Ricky Minaj!" Peach pouted.

Kylie rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Anyways, that's pretty much it for the instructions. Any questions before we send you guys out there?"

"Yeah, I have, like, a question! What if we, like, crash our arwings into the ground and we can't, like, go back for help?" asked Goombella.

"If that happens, ROB will send us a notification about your whereabouts and we will send our medical team out there to bring you back and repair the ship." Kylie answered.

"Hey wait a second, you have a team of your own!? Why don't you just send them out there instead of US!?" Daisy yelled.

"Okay, no further questions! Good luck everyone!" Arfur quickly said and hurried into the back with Kylie.

"HEY WAIT A SECOND! YOU TOTALLY IGNORED MY QUESTION ON PURPOSE! GET BACK HERE!" Daisy screamed.

"Hmmm...I am already sensing danger coming towards us. Everyone, be prepared to attack once we get out!" Rosalina instructed.

"Do you always act this weird?" Dixie asked.

"DIXIE! Don't be rude! I find her weirdness kinda...cool." DK said, trying not to blush. Rosalina smiled back.

Suddenly, the Arwings' hood closed up and everyone was locked in tight in their own Arwing. Then, the wall slowly opened by itself, revealing a forest-like area.

"Daisy, if I somehow die from this mission I want you to know that I asked Rosalina out before I asked you!" Luigi cried.

"YOU WHAT!?" Daisy shrieked.

"We can all hear you, you know." said Toad.

"Luigi, quit being melodramatic. We have a mission to do and we are gonna complete this no matter what!" Waluigi yelled.

"THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" Fire Bro cheered.

"Why oh why did they have to bring with him us again!?" Birdo complained.

The wall fully opened and the Arwings all suddenly blasted off at once into the sky. Kylie and Arfur watched them fly away.

"So...there's a good chance they'll fail, right?" asked Arfur.

"Come on Arfur, have a little faith for once! If we keep thinking positive and believe in them then maybe...oh screw it, WE ARE DOOMED!" she screamed.

EOC.

A bunch of chaos will be happening next chapter. But who doesn't love chaos? Heh heh heh...anyways, REVIEW!

Also, cookies goes to anyone who can figure out why Yoshi said the controls for the arwing looked 'familiar'. ;)


	3. Arwing Madness!

The 13 heroes swiftly flew in the air in their arwings, mostly being nervous because anything could happen.

"Hello everyone, this is Kylie speaking to you. We have all of you on our radars back on the lab so we always know where you are and where you are going." She spoke.

"This is Arfur, I will also be helping out on this mission with you guys. Experienced any trouble so far?" He asked.

"Nope. It actually seems pretty clear so far. I don't see any damage to this area that we're in, nor do I see anything bad far off in the horizon." Daisy replied.

"Don't worry, you'll be seeing some damage soon. We're actually surprised this area hasn't been attacked yet." Kylie said.

"Okay, like, I don't get it. Where are we, like, suppose to go?" Goombella asked.

"Just keep going straight, Goombella. We'll let you know where to turn." Arfur answered.

"Hello? Okay, so I wanna order some large french fries, six chicken nuggets with no sauce, a cheeseburger and a large Vanilla milkshake." Fire Bro said.

"Huh!?" Everyone said at the exact same time.

"Fire Bro you idiot, this isn't a McDonalds drive thru! Pay attention for once in your life!" Dixie scowled.

Waluigi bursted into laughter. "Man, I like this guy! He is such a riot!"

"I am sensing chaotic energies up ahead! Are we getting closer to the city?" Rosalina asked.

"You would be correct Rosalina. Remember guys, if you see any enemies whether or not they're in the air, shoot them!" Kylie reminded.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm actually going to blast some enemies! This is the best day of my entire existence!" Toadette squealed.

"That's pretty sad, to be honest." Birdo replied.

Everyone entered into the main part of the city and couldn't help but drop their jaw at the destruction. Buildings were blown apart, there were fires everywhere, the ground had numerous cracks and holes, it was basically like a tornado went through the place and a fire bomb exploded at the same time.

"OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Peach screamed. "The mall is in ruins! Where am I suppose to get more pink dresses from now!?"

"Seriously Peach? You already have 59757589375 pink dresses in your castle. You do NOT need anymore, girlfriend." Birdo said.

"Yeah, about that...I kinda...burned all my other dresses..." Peach shamely confessed.

"What? Why the hell would you do that for?" DK asked.

"Because I got fed up with Bowser so I brought all my pink dresses and threw them in front of his castle, poured gasoline all over them, and set them on fire!" Peach explained.

"Um...okay? Were you trying to prove something by doing that?" Dixie asked.

"...I dunno, I just felt like doing it!"

Everyone facepalmed themselves, including Arfur and Kylie.

"You are such a blonde, Peach!" Yoshi spat.

"Why thank you!" Peach stupidly responded.

"AH! What are these tiny ships flying in front of us!?" Luigi freaked out.

"Oh! Those are your enemies! Quick, shoot them down before they shoot you all down!" Arfur responded.

"Ohmigosh! Like, what button do I, like, press again!?" Goombella shrieked.

"It's the blue button. Blue is for shooting lasers and green is for shooting bombs." Rosalina answered.

"Did you guys know that my great great great great great great grandmother invented lasers? Yeah, before then, people just had to use boring old guns!" Fire Bro happily spoke.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND SHOOT THESE BASTARDS ALREADY!?" Daisy yelled and fired away.

Everyone fired their green lasers at the ships, destroying one at a time. The ships fired back as best as they could.

"Wow this is so much fun! I can't believe I'm actually blasting some puny ships!" Toad cheered.

A shot fired from one of the ships and hit Luigi's arwing.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'VE BEEN HIT! I'M GONNA DIE!" Luigi screamed and cried.

"Luigi, calm down! Your arwing won't go down because of one hit. I completely forgot to mention this to you all but there is a meter on a small screen right above your heads. That meter indicates how stable your arwing is. There is 100 life points on that meter. The less life points your meter has, the less stable your arwing is. Once it hits zero, the arwing can no longer function and will break down." Kylie explained.

"Bahahahaha! You're just not cut out for this, Luigi!" Waluigi laughed.

"Shut up Waluigi or else I'll shoot you myself." Daisy warned.

More shots fired back from the big group of small ships and they started hitting more of the heroes' arwings.

"Like, ohmigosh! They just keep on, like, coming!" Goombella complained.

"Can you PLEASE say a sentence without the word 'like' for once?" Dixie demandingly asked.

"Ugh, screw this, I'm using the bomb! Everyone, move back!" DK ordered and slammed the green button and out came a small bomb that shot out and made a big, blue explosion, destroying all the ships in the small vicinity.

"Woohoo! GO DK!" Toadette cheered.

"Nice going." Rosalina complimented. DK blushed at her comment, not trying to hide it since no one else could see him really well.

"Wow, that was awesome! Let me try that out." Fire Bro said in glee and shot out another bomb.

"Wait Fire Bro, where are you aiming that bomb at!?" Arfur panicked.

His bomb shot towards Daisy's ship and exploded near her, knocking her away.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Daisy screamed and tried to get her arwing back in control.

"Fire Bro you idiot! WHY WHY WHY did you aim your bomb towards your teammates!? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GO BACK IN THE FREAKING INSANE ASYLUM!?" Kylie raged which shocked everyone else.

"Kylie, calm down. Remember the rules? No insulting our co-workers no matter how annoying and/or crazy they are." Arfur said.

Waluigi laughed again. "Man, this day just gets better and better! Well except for the Mushroom City being destroyed part of course."

The group proceeded forward and a couple enemies kept coming every minute or so, but they took them down easily with their lasers. But they were also distracted by how ruined parts of Mushroom City were. It was a very sad sight to see considering a lot of the buildings were places the gang use to visit frequently.

"Sigh, it's gonna take years for all of this to be re-built...I really hope nobody has been killed. No one deserves this!" Rosalina said.

* * *

High up on a hill, away from the city, was Tatanga's castle. Inside, there were hundreds of prisoners that were separated into different rooms all crying out to be free. The prisoners rooms looked like your regular prison cells, except much bigger to hold more people along with a door and a barred window.

In one room, there was Mario, Diddy, Wario, Toadsworth, Pauline, Tiny, Bowser, Lemmy, Wendy, Larry, Morton, Ludwig, Iggy, Roy, Jojora, and Kammy all being held captive.

Bowser wiped tears from his eyes. "I-I don't understand! I'M suppose to be the one doing all the kidnapping here, not the other way around! This is so unfair! WHY DOES LIFE HATE ME SO!?"

Iggy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because you had sooooooooo much success with kidnapping in the first place."

"If I just had my damn wand with me, I'd be able to get us out of here. I would blast these walls and turn those assholes into BLT sandwiches!" Kammy raged.

"Ugh, please don't mention any food...I'm already hungry enough as it is." Larry groaned, feeling his tummy rumble once again.

"Well I WOULD say to you all that we shouldn't worry since someone AKA probably Mario will save us and live happily ever after, but that's apparently not the case is it?" Morton said and tapped his foot repeatedly on the floor.

"Pipe down sonny! Master Mario is clearly in an upset mood right now so it's best to just not mention his name." Toadsworth scolded and looked over to Mario who was sitting in a corner with his head buried in his lap.

"Hey old man! Don't tell my brother what to do! You aren't the boss of us!" Ludwig yelled.

"Can you guys shut up!? I'm trying to get a signal from my PDA!" Jojora said as she pressed a bunch of numbers on her keypad.

"Will you stop screwing around with that ugly device? You've been trying to reach someone for the past hour! GIVE IT UP ALREADY, IT'S NOT GOING TO WORK!" Wendy shouted.

"Get out of my face you troll! The sooner I can call my news agency with whatever bars I can get in this cheap, low-rent building, the sooner we can get out of here and I can get away from YOU!" Jojora shouted back.

"Why are you even calling your agency anyways? I doubt those guys can actually even do something about us being stuck in here." Lemmy said.

"Because, since my agency's company building is on the outskirts of the city, it's possible they're still intact since I heard the guards talk about how only the central district of Mushroom City has been ruined." Jojora explained.

"So? What makes you think that anyone is even there? You do realize that anyone who hasn't been captured or killed, has probably escaped far away from this place, right?" Roy questioned.

"It's worth every shot now stop talking to me! I need total concentration." Jojora demanded and went back to typing on her phone.

Wario pounded his fists on the wall. "GAHHHHHHHHHH! I NEED GARLIC! I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA GO INSANE IF I DON'T EAT SOME!"

"Oh will you shut up? It would do you good if you don't eat anything for a while anyways, you need the weight loss." Tiny laughed.

"DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I CARE ABOUT LOSING WEIGHT!? I DON'T! I EMBRACE MY FATNESS! IT'S A PART OF ME AND IT ALWAYS WILL BE!" Wario screamed and out of rage, grabbed one of the beds and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Wario, you acting like a psychopath isn't going to help anything. Just sit down and stay quiet...I want to think about Dixie and DK in peace and hope they're okay." Diddy said as he laid on a bed and stared at the ceiling.

Tiny walked to him. "Yeah, I miss them too...but I don't think we should worry too much. This is DK and Dixie we're talking about, they're tough! They can survive through harsh things."

"You know, I could really use a nice glass of ice cold beer right now. I've been craving it for so long!" Bowser Jr. complained.

"What? Since when did you start drinking alcohol!?" Lemmy asked in shock.

"Ever since dad started buying those beer cans! They actually taste really good, even though I get tipsy easily."

"Gosh, I am FAILING as a guardian!" Bowser cried again.

"Yes, yes you are." Wario added.

Pauline looked over at the depressed Mario, still sitting alone in the corner. Mario was badly injured. He had bloody cuts all over his body, trying to fight off the enemies that captured him, along with a black eye. Despite all of the controversy with her and Mario in the past (and even some of Mario's friends), he was actually the only one she really cared about in the room. Everyone else, she either thought they were annoying, stupid, or just plain weird. She walked over to him and sat next to him.

"Mario? How are you doing?" She asked.

Mario didn't lift his head from his lap. "Leave me alone...please."

"Mario, I understand that we haven't exactly gotten along for a long time, but I just wanna let you know that if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here for you." Pauline said, feeling his sadness.

Mario didn't respond. Pauline knew what he was sad about. He was sad about the fact that he couldn't save the day like he usually does. He was sad about the fact that he had no idea if Peach, Luigi, and the others were also captured, or hurt, or possibly worse. He was sad about the fact that it may really be the end of the world this time because this new villain seems a lot smarter and stronger than any other villain he has faced...well, except possibly the Shadow Queen. He was sad about the fact that he possibly let the citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom down due to the fact that he's known as some super hero but got caught off guard and captured so easily, leaving little hope in everyone else's minds.

* * *

The next room over had Koops, Koopie, Flurrie, Yoshie, Vivian, Bobbery, Miss Mowz, Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, Lakilester, Lakilulu, and Frankly.

"I'M TELLING YOU, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STOLE MY IPOD YOU WHORE! OH AND LOOK, THE SCREEN IS SMASHED! GEE, I WONDER WHO DID THAT!?" Lakilulu screamed.

"And I'm telling you, that I just found it under the bed and the screen was already smashed! Stop looking for someone to blame you fat cow!" Bow yelled back.

"Oh yeah, and I bet the Easter Bunny just so happens to travel from Sarasaland over to Yoshi's Island in less than 24 hours each year. NOT! You've always hated me so if anyone here would want to ruin something of mine, it would be you!"

"WHAT? That doesn't even make any sense you broad! Just take your stupid iPod, listen to your crappy Toadney Spears music, and leave me the hell alone!"

Bombette jumped in. "Can you both just stop already!? Seriously, all of this yelling is going to make us insane and it isn't gonna solve anything!"

"Buzz off you pink-markered bomb! I'm going to rip this slut of a ghost INTO SHREDS!" Lakilulu threatened.

"Oh, I would LOVE to see you try!" Bow retorted.

"Ugh whatever! I am so done with this." Lakilulu screeched and stormed off.

"Me too!" Bow added and stormed off in the same direction.

"Same here!" Bombette also added and went in the same direction.

"Uhh, guys? We can't just storm off in to the same direction together! Kinda defeats the purpose!" Lakilulu pointed out.

"Fine, you go back there and I'll stay right here!" Bombette said.

"How about you both stay on the other side of the room for the rest of the time we're in here!?" Bow said.

"GOD, YOU PEOPLE ARE IMPOSSIBLE TO DEAL WITH!" Lakilulu raged.

"For pete's sake JUST KILL ME NOW!" Koopie groaned and laid down on her bed.

"Speaking of 'kill', um...does anyone have any idea what they might do to us?" Koops asked in worry.

"Who knows, my boy. They could either starve us to death, torture us, make us their slaves...anything could happen. I do know for certain we WILL get out of this mess sooner or later!" Bobbery said.

"But how though!? Mario is the only person that could save us, and he got captured too! Let's just face it you guys, unless a miracle happens, we aren't getting out of here. All hope is lost..." Kooper sighed.

"Geez, can you be any more pessimistic? You just gotta have patience. Someone or something will get us out of here, I can promise you that." Watt stated.

"Hey wait a second, can't Bow just turn invisible since she's a Boo and simply float through the walls, out the castle and get some help?" Parakarry pointed out.

"Don't you remember, Parakarry? I already tried doing that, but there's like a force field protecting these walls that blocks me from getting out." Bow answered.

"Not really surprised to be honest. The leader of those slaves that captured us seemed pretty smart...even smarter than Bowser! Well, that's not really saying much I guess. Still, he seems like he knows what he's doing. By the way, does anyone remember his name?" Goombario asked.

"Not to mention, I can't even use my veil ability here, because, like Bow said, there's some stupid force here that's preventing me from doing it!" Vivian cried.

"Wasn't his name Tangela? Or Tamango? Or Tamale?" Yoshie asked.

"His name was Tatanga. I've read about him before actually. Our hero that we all know and love, Mario, went on a quest many years ago to save Princess Daisy, who was captured by Tatanga. Mario ended up defeating Tatanga and rescuing Daisy but it seems now that ever since then, Tatanga has been planning his revenge and...well...here we are, under his control." Frankly explained.

"Wow, I never knew for one second that this guy had a famously bad history. Still though, why revenge now after so many years? Doesn't make much sense." Sushie commented.

"It's probably because he wanted it to be completely unexpected so that Mario and others would be caught off guard. And, uhh, he pretty much succeeded in doing that." Lakilester added.

"Well whatever the case is, darlings, we must keep our head high and pray that we will get out of this ugly disaster soon...along with getting out of these disgusting and inhumane prison cells!" Flurrie preached.

"But you wanna know the worst part about being locked in here though? There's nothing of interest in this room that I want to steal and keep for myself!" Miss Mowz complained.

* * *

The next prison room over had Mona, Mimi, Nastasia, O'Chunks, Lady SaSa, Shy Guy, Fly Guy, Wiggler, Boo, Dry Bones, Tippi, Banjo, Kazooie, Amy Rose, and Charmy Bee.

Mona was tugging on the large cell bars of the only window in the room. "AGGGGGGGHHHHH! C'MON! I WANT OUT OF THIS PLACE!"

"Um, excuse me but what do you think you're doing?" Nastasia asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing!? I'M TRYING TO GET OUT OF THIS HELLHOLE!" Mona yelled in response and continued tugging on the bars.

"Do you really think you could just break those bars apart so easily with your bare hands? Just forget about it. We aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Nastasia coldly said.

"Well I refuse to stay in this filthy, smelly, rathole any longer! There has to be a way out...there always is!" Mona sighed and gave up on the bars.

"Even if you do somehow get out of this place, what makes you think you'll make it far? They probably have guards patrolling way outside of this place so you'd probably be overtaken by them within seconds." Boo said.

"What I wanna know is, is this really the apocalypse that's been rumored to happen for years now? Could this guy that captured us really try to end the world?" Dry Bones asked.

"Well, it's past December 21, 2012 so I doubt that it's the same 'apocalypse theory' you're talking about." Shy Guy said.

"Wanna know the worst part though? I won't be able to release my new album anytime soon! The first single was suppose to come out later this month then the album would be released over a month later, but now it's all ruined! I HATE MY LIFE!" Lady SaSa cried.

"Huh? You're a music artist or something?" Mimi asked.

"Duh! Do you not know who I am?" She asked back. Everyone else didn't notice it at first, but she was dressed very oddly. She was a Toad with long platinum blonde hair, super long eyelashes, pink and glittery eyeshadow, golden colored lipstick, a dress on made of bubbles, and 9 inch heels.

"Uhh...oh! I think I know you! You're the one that went crazy and shaved her head a few years ago, right?" Wiggler asked.

"NO NO NO! THAT WAS TOADNEY SPEARS! Come on people, I'm the one and only...LADY SASA!" She exclaimed while flipping her hair and doing a model pose.

"Sorry, doesn't ring a bell." Charmy added. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Lady SaSa sighed depressingly and sat down on one of the beds. "I knew I should've released my album last year..."

Meanwhile, Tippi was staring outside the barred window. "I wonder if Dimentio got captured too..."

"Bleh! That pompous son of o' bitch probably joined forces with the guy who captured all o' us! We all knew how he is!" O'Chunks yelled.

"I wouldn't be surprised either. Dimentio is quite powerful and smart...and evil. It would be no shocker if he played a role in this." Mimi added.

"Ugh, I'm actually not even suppose to be in this dump! Me and Charmy here were suppose to be traveling to Sarasaland but noooooooooo! SOMEONE here begged to visit Mushroom City because of the supposed 3 story arcade that was on 64th street, which wasn't even all that glamorous!" Amy spat.

"It was too! You're just mad because you sucked at all the games you played there!" Charmy retorted.

"Me and Kazooie were actually on vacation in this city too but...uhh...yeah, it was definitely a 'right place, wrong time' kind of deal." Banjo said.

"I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF I STILL HAD MY EGG ABILITY I WOULD BLAST THAT MOTHERFUCKER WITH MY FUCKING GRENADE EGG ALONG WITH HIS FUCKING SLAVES AND DESTROY HIS FUCKING LAME CASTLE WITH A BUNCH OF FUCKING GRUNTY CLONES THAT I CAN CREATE USING THE FUCKING CLONE MACHINE THAT THAT MOTHERFUCKING WHORE BUILT LAST YEAR IN HER FUCKING DISGUSTING CAVE!" Kazooie exploded.

"Holy crap! Can ya tone down the anger and swearing please!?" Wiggler exclaimed.

"Sorry about that. She forgot to take her pills this morning." Banjo said.

"Guys, this isn't the time to be arguing like a bunch of ugly people!" Fly Guy said and then did a model walk throughout the room while everyone stared at him in disgust.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the highest part of the castle sat the man himself in his throne room, the one that's responsible for all of this madness.

Tatanga.

Beldam, Marilyn, and Doopliss entered the throne room.

"Hello my king. Everyone is successfully locked up and the guards are patrolling the hallways along with the castle grounds." Beldam reported.

"Excellent! Things are going very well according to plan. Well, at least I'm doing much better than that disgusting fool, Bowser! He should be ashamed of even calling himself a Koopa!" Tatanga exclaimed.

"Heh heh heh, you've got a good point there, my king. You would think after trying like 75 million times to capture the princess only to be defeated by that midget plumber, he would know by now, eh?" Doopliss laughed.

Tatanga smiled. "Indeed. But, of course, a part of this wouldn't be possible if my lovely servant, Grodus, here wouldn't have lent me his magic stick...or wand...or whatever the hell you're suppose to call this."

"Um, yeah...do you think you could return that to me anytime soon?" Grodus pleaded.

"I'll return it when I feel like it. Now Grodus, go away, I need to speak to these three alone." Tatanga ordered.

Grodus sighed and slowly walked to the exit but also muttered the word, "Asshole..."

Tatanga stood up and stomped his foot. "What did you just say!?"

Grodus jumped and turned around. "N-n-nothing, my king!"

"You know Grodus...I brought your body back easily with your very own magic stick because you couldn't do it yourself considering you were just a head. But you do realize that I can take that away anytime I want, right? Especially the more angry you make me..."

Grodus sighed again. "Yes, my king. I apologize."

"Good. Now go."

Grodus slowly exited the room and slammed the door.

"Awkwarrrrrrrrrrrd..." Doopliss commented.

"So...uhh...my king! What is it that you wanted to talk about with us?" Beldam asked.

"It's Dimentio. Where the hell has that joker been? I specifically told him to come back here after his watch at 1pm...and it's now almost 20 minutes later!"

Then, as if on cue, a flash suddenly appeared in the room and Dimentio instantly showed up.

"Ah! Sorry I took so long to get back to you my king. I was distracted by...something..." He said.

"Hmm? And what is this something if I may ask?"

"I believe there are intruders coming this way. It was hard to tell who it was, but it looks like they were driving some kind of airborn vehicle. And there seemed to be a lot of them!" Dimentio explained.

"Oh great. Well, it was to be expected. SOMEONE always has to come save the day from evil..." Doopliss complained.

"What should we do about this, my king?" Beldam asked.

Tatanga rubbed his chin, deep in thought. It took him a minute before he could respond.

"Say...did we capture Princess Peach?" He asked.

Beldam raised her eyebrow. "Um, I don't believe that we did...but there's no need to worry about her! The girl can't even save herself from Bowser despite being the richest woman in the kingdom!"

Tatanga took another minute to process his thoughts. Everyone else in the room was dying to know what he was thinking, but was a bit afraid to ask.

"Okay then. We already have those small ships of ours destroying the remains of the city, but we're gonna need more if we want to defeat these guys. You three! Send out the next wave of enemy ships out and tell them to attack any ship that does not resemble theirs! Dimentio, get back to the tower top and keep a look out. Me...I must do something important."

EOC.

So this chapter basically introduced the rest of the characters. Next chapter will have our heroes approaching the castle, but of course, they'll be experience A LOT more trouble along the way. Please review.

Also, I should've mentioned this last chapter, but chapter updates are going to be more infrequent from now on, meaning that the fastest update you'll expect to see will be 6 days (unless I say for sure there is going to be an update quicker than that). The reason is because the chapters in this fic are going to be a lot bigger than my usual standard chapter length, which means that it's going to take more time to write each chapter. So yeah, I just want to not put myself in such a pressuring position that it doesn't stress me out TOO much. So expect updates as short as 6 days and as long as 2 weeks. If I somehow update later than 2 weeks, then you can start a mob and chase me down to the ocean.


	4. Dysfunction Crew to the Rescue

Owen: Don't worry, he WILL be included in this story much later on, most likely when a couple characters are killed off. I don't want to give away too much info though because I plan on his appearance happening during a shocking part of the story.

Note: This chapter will have numerous dialogue references to Star Fox 64. Think you can find them all?

The 13 heroes were still flying through the ruined city, still destroying a few enemies here and there.

"How much longer till we get to the castle? I'm starting to get bored." Waluigi complained.

"Dude, you're SERIOUSLY bored right now? When we're all flying these awesome arwings and shooting down a bunch of enemies?" Birdo questioned.

"Ugh, don't worry. You guys should be at the castle in a few minutes. In fact, you should be able to see it from where you are. Can you?" Kylie asked.

"I think I see it. It sure is tall...and ugly! Tatanga must be taking notes from Bowser." Peach said.

"Yeah, we all see it Kylie. But I have a question though, where do we land once we arrive there? Do we just stop on the ground and walk into there, or stop somewhere on top of the castle...?" Daisy asked.

"It's simple, you don't. All you all really need to do is destroy the castle, defeat any enemies that are in the way, and free the prisoners. Oh, and of course, defeat Tatanga as well!" Arfur explained.

"YAY! I LOVE DESTROYING STUFF!" Fire Bro cheered and launched out another bomb and it launched to the Cheese factory and destroyed it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THE CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEESE! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!?" Toad cried.

"Uhh, are you okay there Toad?" Yoshi asked.

"He recently got addicted to cheese. Like, for the past week all he's been eating is cheese...one time, when we had dinner, he put a bunch of cheese into a bowl, microwaved it, and drank the melted cheese down!" Toadette exclaimed.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Everyone else shrieked.

"What? It's not my fault cheese is so good. I even made up a song about it. Do you guys wanna hear it?" Toad asked.

"Hell no! Let's just stop talking about this dumb topic and move on to another topic that's actually interesting like...bunnies!" Dixie said.

"Wait a second, I, like, see something up, like, ahead!" Goombella said.

Everyone squinted ahead of them and saw a large batch of blue enemy ships that were a bit bigger than others they've encountered.

"Uh oh. These guys look tough. I'm going to use the bomb!" Dixie said and pressed the green button, launching out her bomb. All of the blue ships quickly moved out of the way from the bomb, and it exploded, hurting none of them.

"Oh my, they are certainly fast. I have an idea everyone, let's all release our bombs at the same time so they won't be able to avoid it. Understand?" Rosalina said.

"Got it!" Everyone else replied. They all pressed each of their green buttons at almost the exact time and all the bombs launched out. Immediately, like before, all of the blue ships moved high up in the air at a very fast speed and all of the bombs exploded, still hurting no one.

"Ugh you have got to be kidding me! How are they able to move so fast!? And where the hell did they go!?" Dixie yelled.

Suddenly, a bunch of laser shots hit everyone from above. The heroes screamed as they felt the shots hit their arwing, causing it to rumble a little.

"CRAP THEY'RE COMING FROM ABOVE! EVERYONE, WE HAVE TO ATTACK!" DK commanded and flew up in the air to where the blue ships were and everyone followed.

The heroes split up and began firing at the blue ships like crazy, while they fired back.

"We are, like, sooooo outnumbered! There's no way we are, like, gonna get through this!" Goombella cried.

"Just keep shooting at them! We can do this you guys!" Daisy said and managed to shoot a blue ship down.

"THIS IS FOR DESTROYING THE MALL YOU BASTARDS!" Peach screamed and locked on to an enemy, and shot them down with ease.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE FURY!" Fire Bro crazily laughed as he was shooting his bombs out everywhere he could until he ran out of them.

One of the bombs exploded and managed to destroy 10 blue ships, while another bomb hit Birdo, costing her 25 HP.

"HEY, WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!?" Birdo raged, trying to get her arwing under control.

Yoshi chased a blue ship, continuously firing at it until one of his lasers finally hit it. "I GOT ONE!"

"Congratulations! You must feel so proud of yourself!" Waluigi said in obvious sarcasm.

"AHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! I'M BEING CHASED BY LIKE 10 BILLION SHIPS AND THEY ALL KEEP SHOOTING AT ME!" Luigi cried, even though the actual number of ships that were chasing him was just 7, not 10 billion. He cried even more as he saw his HP go down to 70.

"Luigi, do a barrel roll! That will deflect the shots!" Kylie informed.

Luigi remembered the procedure for the barrel roll. He did that and almost fell out of his seat by how fast the arwing spun around.

"Woah...that was awesome! It was like being on a rollercoaster! I wanna do that again!" Luigi cheered and began barrel rolling numerous times.

"Uhh, Luigi? Don't barrel roll too much otherwise your stomach will get sick..." Arfur warned.

Luigi stopped and held his stomach. "Too...late..." He then puked on the side of his seat. Everyone heard the gross puking noises and made disgusted faces at it.

"ANYWAYS! Just keep on shooting them, guys. I think we're halfway there." Daisy said.

"Take care of the guy behind me, Daisy!" Peach screamed as she was being chased by a ship that kept shooting at her non-stop.

"Peach, try a somersault." Kylie said.

Peach (surprisingly) remembered the procedure for the somersault, so she put it in and before Peach knew it, she flew up, went backwards and returned to normal.

"Wow! That was so fun! It was like eating a jalapeno pepper while being chased by monkeys!" The princess cheered.

"I'm not even going to ask on how that's suppose to make sense." DK said and facepalmed himself.

"Toadette, you've got an enemy on your tail!" Yoshi said.

"What? Since when did I have a tail?" Toadette asked.

Birdo rolled her eyes. "He means there's an enemy right behind you! Use the brakes!"

Toadette did so and the enemy flew past her by accident. "Thanks Birdo! I thought he had me."

More and more enemy ships were being shot down and it was getting closer to the end.

"Time for a little payback!" Luigi locked on to a ship and blasted it, blowing it away completely, also knocking into another ship and destroying that one as well. "YES! DOUBLE KILL!"

"Nice job, Luigi! Now let me get this guy..." Daisy said and started speeding up so she can shoot the enemy with perfect aim. But suddenly, the ship was shot down by someone else.

"Hey go find your own target, Waluigi!" Daisy scowled.

Waluigi laughed at her. "It ain't my fault, you were taking too long to make a hit!"

Meanwhile, Toad was shooting his lasers everywhere like no tomorrow. "HOW DO YOU LIKE SOME OF THIS, HUH!? YOU WILL NEVER DEFEAT ME FOR MY ALTER-EGO IS CAPTAIN SYRUP!"

One of his lasers hit Dixie's arwing. "Hey Einstein, I'm on your side!"

"Almost there..." DK said as he shot down two more ships. After that, he flew back to where everyone else was and noticed all of the enemy ships were gone.

"YES! WE DID IT! WE DESTROYED THEM ALL!" Peach cheered.

"I thought I was a goner. I saw my life flash before my eyes!" Yoshi over-dramatically preached.

"Oh just shut up, Yoshi. You knew you were gonna be okay." Waluigi scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Ohmigosh, that was, like, super scary but I totally, like, enjoyed it! It was, like, so much fun!" Goombella also cheered.

"Did you guys know that my great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather invented enemies? Yeah, before then, people actually dealt with and pretended to be nice to each other!" Fire Bro obviously lied.

"Thank you Fire Bro for that stupidly false information you have provided us." Daisy groaned.

"Nice job you guys! We knew you could do it. Now keep on going to the castle. You should arrive there in 2 minutes." Arfur informed.

* * *

Tatanga saw everything happen from his throne room window. He was a little angry, but the defeat of his enemy ships was not that surprising since he knew that these guys would be major trouble.

"Alright then. They wanna play? Then let the real games begin." Tatanga threatened as he got out Grodus' scepter and aimed it at a large building not too far away from his castle.

Tatanga concentrated very hard. Within a minute, he managed to lift up the building magically. He gave a smirk once this happened. He then waved the scepter around a few times and the building suddenly broke apart into a bunch of large pieces. Tatanga swung the scepter forward and all the pieces flew into the direction of the arwings.

"Let's see how they can avoid this one..."

* * *

"Wait a second, what is that up ahead?" Dixie asked as she noticed tons of large flying objects heading toward them.

"I'm not sure but we better get out of the way before one of us gets really hurt!" Rosalina said.

"Wait, what's going on you guys?" Kylie asked.

"There's these bunch of what looks like building parts coming right for us! I don't even know how that's possible! Does this mean the law of gravity theory is false?" Yoshi asked.

"Um, okay then, all you guys need to do is either shoot the parts to get them out of the way or you can just avoid them. There's really no need to panic right here." Kylie said.

"There's so many of them though! AHHHHHH! I ALMOST GOT HIT BY ONE!" Toadette screamed.

"Hold on guys, I'm gonna use the bomb to get rid of these things!" Waluigi said and pressed the green button which sent out another bomb and it exploded right in the center of the mess. However, all it did was make the objects fly faster out due to the explosion velocity.

"OH NO! IT DIDN'T WORK! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Peach screamed as she flew into a building part which cracked her windows and scraped against the top part of the arwing.

"Peach you idiot all you need to do is- AGH!" Daisy screamed as well, not paying attention to her surroundings as she also flew into a building part.

"Like, ohmigosh! I'm, like, surrounded by all these things! I'm, like, gonna crash!" Goombella cried.

"Goombella, like I said before try hitting them with your lasers, or use the boost to get through!" Kylie said.

"Oh...DUH! I am, like, soooooo stupid sometimes!" Goombella laughed and started blasting the large objects.

Meanwhile, Waluigi was flying all over the place, doing his best to avoid every building part that he could.

"You know, I'd really like to know how the hell this is all possible. I'm assuming Tatanga is now a magic demonic wizard and can make anything happen in the world, including sending objects flying into the air as if they were in outer space!" He complained.

"Based on your guys' descriptions, I find it very odd also. It seems Tatanga is A LOT more powerful than we had ever thought." Arfur replied.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE! I KEEP GETTING HIT BY THESE THINGS! THIS IS BEYOND UNFAIR!" Luigi cried and screamed while he kept crashing into the building parts.

"Can someone go over there and help him!? Jesus, it's like hearing a 2 year old crying over his cookie being eaten by his pet Poochie!" Dixie complained.

"Be quiet Dixie. Luigi, where are you? I'm coming to help." Daisy asked.

"I don't know where I am! I don't know what we're doing! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!" Luigi cried again.

Birdo groaned. "For pete's sake Luigi, just haul your ass out of there! We don't have time for this!"

"FINE! I'M GOING! BUT I'M AT 30 HP RIGHT NOW SO DON'T BLAME ME IF I CRASH AND BURN!" Luigi cried yet again and got himself out of there.

Everyone else was trying to get out of the area as fast as possible, avoiding and sometimes shooting every single object that was in front of him. Some of them were starting to panic even more mainly because they were going pretty fast and had to maneuver around each large object every few seconds which definitely got them scared.

"Never give up! Trust your instincts!" Rosalina said in encouragement.

"What if I don't like to trust my instincts?" Yoshi asked.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GOOOOOO!" Waluigi yelled, boosting his arwing as many times as he could.

Even though everyone got hit by one of the building parts at least once, they all successfully got out of the area and got even closer to the castle.

"We did it! I was, like, worried for a moment." Goombella cheered.

"I'm fine. You okay over there, Toadette?" Toad asked.

"Yes Toad!" She happily responded.

"You're becoming more like your father, Yoshi." Fire Bro said.

"Huh?" Everyone said at the same time.

"How the hell do you know who my father is!?" Yoshi shrieked.

"Alright Kylie and Arfur, we're at the castle now. What do we do?" Dixie asked.

"If our scans on the castle are correct...destroy the topmost part of the tower, as that's where Tatanga should be. One group can take care of Tatanga, while the other group can destroy the other parts of the castle, without overdoing it, and free the prisoners. The prisoners should be on the second floor so don't go crazy with the shooting around that area." Arfur explained.

"Got it!"

* * *

"Damnit! These guys are a lot tougher than I had imagined. Looks like I need to get into my nice and comfy spaceship and fight these bastards..." Tatanga said to himself as he walked back downstairs to his throne room. Once he arrived there, he saw Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, Dimentio, and Grodus who all looked panicked.

"My king! The intruders have arrived and their ships look supremely tough! What should we do!?" Beldam loudly asked.

"Beldam, is our 'base' by the beach still clear?" Tatanga asked.

"Well, I believe so my king. At least, the last time I checked, everything was perfectly fine!" Beldam answered.

"Excellent. I want all five of you to go use the teleporter in the basement and remain put...oh, and bring some of my guards with you as well!" He ordered.

"Wh-what!? But...don't you need our help with these guys, my king!? I mean surely, as powerful as you are, you're completely outnumbered by them and have a good chance of going down!" Dimentio exclaimed.

"Just let me handle it, Dimentio! Now, you know the secret underground path to get out of here so go! No more questions!" Tatanga stomped. The other five hesitantly nodded and got the hell out of there.

* * *

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, DK, Dixie, Luigi, and Waluigi decided to go for the topmost part of the castle, which is where Tatanga was supposedly residing while Toadette, Yoshi, Fire Bro, Goombella, Birdo, and Toad decided to do all the other work.

"Alright, we're here now so I guess we just pretty much destroy this part of the castle then?" Daisy asked.

"Yes, Daisy. Go for it." Arfur answered.

As they were about to blow it all down, they were caught off guard by a large, gray, flying spaceship that came out behind the castle.

"Woah...WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?" Dixie screamed.

"My god, it's so huge!" Waluigi also screamed.

"We're gonna die, aren't we?" Luigi cried.

"Oh my god...IT'S...IT'S...SOMEONE!" Peach yelled dramatically.

Daisy smacked her forehead. "It's freaking Tatanga! I recognize that space ship anywhere!"

"Hello everyone. Well well well! I definitely recognize each and every one of you...especially YOU, Daisy! How have you been all this time? Did you miss me? Cause I sure missed you." The alien said threateningly.

"Don't flatter yourself, Tatanga, we're here to destroy you once and for all!" Daisy screeched.

"Is that so? I like a challenge. Hit me with your best shot!" Tatanga laughed and blasted a large, blue laser from one of his ports. DK barely dodged it.

"WOAH! That could've obliterated me! Uhh...Kylie and Arfur? We could use some tips on how to defeat this guy!" The ape shrieked.

"Okay, hold on a second, we are currently analyzing the shield of Tatanga...got it! Everyone, look on your screens where your own HP meter is at. Tatanga's own HP should appear right below yours." Kylie said.

Luigi squinted at the bar. "What!? 150 HP!? That's more than all of our HP's combined!"

"Luigi, quit over-exaggerating. You don't even know how to count right. Now, what should we do? Just shoot at him?" Dixie asked.

"Hmm, I assume so. Tatanga's spaceship is pretty small and doesn't seem like he has a lot of features, so yeah, go for it!" Arfur cheered on.

"Hey you guys, I'm starting to think that Tatanga is not such a nice person after all! He's just as cruel as Bowser is!" Peach stupidly said.

Everyone was in disbelief at what the dumb blonde just said, including Tatanga.

"Is she serious right now? Like...seriously now?" Tatanga questioned.

"Don't worry, that's only the worst of it you'll ever see." Waluigi commented.

"Prepare to die!" Dixie yelled and started shooting her lasers like crazy at Tatanga. The alien managed to avoid all of her shots except for a few.

"Damn, this guy is fast! Alright, everyone, start shooting at him! We have to corner him!" Daisy ordered and everyone started firing at his spaceship. Tatanga flew out of there and the 7 chased right after him.

"Get a load of THIS!" Tatanga said as the back ports of his spaceship opened up and out flew a bob-omb which exploded right on to Rosalina's arwing.

"Oh no! That bob-omb really damaged me, I'm only at 30 HP now!" The space queen started freaking out.

DK started growling. "That's it, no more playing around!" He boosted and got even closer to Tatanga and fired away.

The shots were making dents in Tatanga's spaceship and started to damage it a little. He was getting more furious by the second.

"GAAAAAAAHHHH! MORE BOB-OMBS!" He screamed and shot out a crapload of bob-ombs at everyone.

"Everyone, watch out!" Waluigi yelled and they all did the best they could to avoid the bob-ombs. Some of them exploded in the air while some barely passed the arwings.

One of the bob-ombs managed to explode onto Luigi's arwing, bringing his HP down to zero.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS THE END! GOODBYE WOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD!" Luigi screamed as his arwing crashed all the way down to the earth.

"LUIGI! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Daisy cried.

Tatanga saw the crash and simply laughed. "That's one annoyance down!"

"Crap, this doesn't look good at all!" Kylie freaked out.

Daisy began to rage. Fire was burning in her eyes. She was no longer playing around.

"THAT DOES IT! EVERYONE, MOVE ASIDE! I AM USING THE BOMB!" Daisy screamed and smashed down on the green button.

But nothing happened.

"Huh? What...what's going on here!? Do I not have any bombs left!?"

Everyone else tried theirs as well, but they also seemed to be out of bombs.

"Crap, all of us don't have any bombs left! This is NOT good!" Dixie shrieked.

Arfur typed something into the large keyboard he was at. "Guys, I just submitted a request to ROB for an extra bomb. I need to have one of you press the left yellow button that way ROB can get your location and send it to you in a box near your current location. However, he can only send one bomb every 10 minutes so you must use it wisely!"

"Okay, I'll do it! Guys, you keep shooting at Tatanga while I get this bomb." Daisy commanded and pressed the left yellow button.

_"Location confirmed. Sending supplies."_ ROB said in a very robotic voice.

"Okay Daisy, the box with the bomb should be somewhere near where you're at. Once you locate the box, you just have to destroy it and you'll retrieve your bomb." Kylie said.

"Got it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the other six descended to the lower part of the castle.

"So...uhh...we just blow the crap out of this castle then?" Toadette asked.

"No, we make love to the castle. OF COURSE WE DESTROY IT!" Birdo raged.

"DESTROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!" Fire Bro sang as he smashed the green button, sending off another bomb that exploded at the bottom front part of the castle, destroying some of the architecture.

"...Okay then...everyone, blast the first floor area but not the second floor since that's where the prisoners are!" Toad instructed and everyone started firing their lasers at the bottom part of the castle like there was no tomorrow, destroying the walls and crumbling the architecture. A bunch of enemies came outside the castle and started firing at the arwings with what looked like laser guns.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Birdo shouted, releasing a bomb and exploded on the ground, creating a meteor-like hole, making the enemies scatter about.

As they shot more and more, the building started crumbling even more and before they knew it, they saw that they entire first floor was covered in rubble from the windows. Along with the walls down there, that were completely broken open and shattered.

* * *

"What the hell are those noises?" Ludwig asked, hearing the booming sounds from below.

"I'm guessing a fight broke out over something irrelevant like a piece of pizza and the guards are now shooting each other over it." Kammy said.

"Wait a second, you guys, look!" Lemmy pointed out the window and everyone gathered around. They all saw some kind of aircrafts shooting lasers at something that was below they were.

"Um, are they here to rescue us?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"They better damn well rescue us otherwise I'll...cry even more!" Bowser whined.

* * *

"Excellent! I think we're, like, done with the first floor you guys!" Goombella cheered.

"Yay! NOW FOR THE SECOND FLOOR!" Fire Bro said and charged his lasers.

"NO WAIT!" Everyone screamed.

Fire Bro unleashed another bomb and it exploded directly in the middle, blasting open the wall.

* * *

"WOAH! What on earth is all this!?" Flurrie shrieked.

"Oh no! Aircraft monsters! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Goombario cried.

"Wait a second...is that Yoshi!?" Bobbery pointed out.

"Yeah, that is! What is he doing in there?" Bombette asked.

Yoshi lifted his window hatch. "Hey guys! I'm here to rescue you all!"

"You mean WE'RE here to rescue you all!" Birdo scowled.

"Yay! We're saved! But wait...how did you get that aircraft thingy? Did you steal it from the aircraft store?" Koopie asked.

"No, I- wait a second, there's an aircraft store!? Well anyways, I'll explain everything later. I'll blast open that door for you guys and you need to let the others out!" Yoshi said and shot at the prison door which blasted it away.

Everyone in the room got out in huge relief and managed to unlock all the other prisoner doors to let everyone else out.

"Yes! We got them out! Now...there's the problem with Tangela...I mean Tatanga!" Toadette said.

* * *

Peach, Rosalina, Dixie, DK, and Waluigi were still shooting at Tatanga as much as they could.

"Damnit! He's only at 100 hp, our lasers aren't doing much damage! Where the hell is Daisy?" Dixie yelled.

Tatanga turned his spaceship around. "FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRE!" His front ports opened up and a wave of blue energy blasted out at everyone. They all managed to barely dodge it, except for Peach who had it scrape against her arwing.

"Oh no! I've dropped down to 20 HP! Someone, give me a super shroom!" Peach demanded.

"Peach, we don't have any items right now! Plus I'm not even sure how that would work for our arwings..." Waluigi pointed out.

"Alright, I didn't want to use this so soon but you leave me no choice..." Tatanga said and suddenly, the top of his spaceship opened up and a large and wide bazooka popped out.

"My god...WHAT IS THAT THING!?" DK shrieked.

"It's the biggest bazooka you'll ever see. It has auto-lock and can obliterate anything it wants to. I highly suggest you run now...or in this case, FLY!" Tatanga laughed and started charging the bazooka.

"Crap, this doesn't look good! What should we do!? Someone is going to die because of that thing!" Dixie said.

"We have to retreat! We can't risk anymore of us going down!" Rosalina answered.

As Tatanga was about to unleash his shot, he was suddenly blasted away by a bomb that they've all seen before.

"WOAH! What just happened?" Peach gasped.

"Sorry I took so long guys. Kind of got lost on my way back." Daisy said.

"YES DAISY! YOU DID IT! GREAT JOB!" Waluigi cheered.

They all then saw Tatanga's spaceship coming back to them, except it was A LOT more ruined looking. Wires were popping out, his glass was shattered, and the bazooka gun was destroyed.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Fine, you win this time you bunch of jackasses! But you haven't heard the last of me! I WILL GET MY REVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENGE!" Tatanga yelled and flew off...only to crash into a tall tree a minute later.

The heroes cheered and rejoiced and saw the others join them.

"Hey guys! Is everything okay with Tatanga?" Toadette asked.

"More than okay, we beat Tatanga! Well, we didn't actually BEAT him, he just kinda gave up and ran away. The pansy." Waluigi explained.

"Awesome! I just knew we could do it!" Yoshi also cheered.

"Alright guys, we have a small airplane of our medical staff and enforcements coming over to the castle's location right now. We will be picking up every survivor there and bringing them back to our 'hospital' that isn't too far away from our building. We also know of Luigi's location and we'll be bringing him back as well." Kylie said.

"Sweet! Gosh, this has been, like, a hectic day!" Goombella said in relief.

"I've taken a few hits, but I'm okay." DK said.

"Okay, we need you guys to report back to our building pronto." Arfur said.

EOC.

So the fight between good vs. evil has just begun and it's expected to get more chaotic, dangerous, and probably humorous. Trust me when I say that everything will be better written from now on because next chapter has more character interactions and more plot devices. Please review.

Also, guys, try not to be TOO intimidated by the large amount of characters because really, pretty much only half the cast is gonna be active in the main storyline while the other half will just stay behind for support and whatnot.


	5. Meeting Up At Last

**Okay...I REALLY screwed up on this chapter. You see, last night, for WHATEVER kind of forsaken reason, I mistook this chapter for Chapter 6, and not Chapter 5 (because I've already typed Chapter 6 and I saved it in a document on here) so I deleted it, thinking that I accidentally submitted Chapter 6 and was careless about double checking...then I immediately realized that I was completely in the wrong, and that the chapter I deleted WAS Chapter 5, not 6. And I couldn't upload it last night because my mom rushed me off of the computer so I kinda forgot all about it because of homework and me being tired. I swear, I am the biggest airhead you will ever meet! Anyways...here is the REAL, ACTUAL Chapter 5.**

The gang arrived back at Mushroom Corp, landing in the same room that they found the Arwings. Everyone got out and rushed to the hallway, luckily finding Arfur right there waiting for them.

"Hey guys! Your mission was a complete success. You all should be proud of yourselves!" He happily said.

"Yeah yeah, now where's Luigi!? I demand to see him!" Daisy angrily said.

"Okay, okay, him and the others that we found at the castle are being treated at our secret hospital base about a mile from here. The staff, me, and Kylie are about to drive over there and we want you guys to come along too to see if you can find your friends or family members." Arfur said.

"Secret hospital base? Is this...also in the forest?" Waluigi asked.

"Kind of. It's closer to the city than this building is, but we still take great measures to keep it hidden. Now come along, we're about to leave." Arfur said and everyone followed him outside.

"I'm still in shock at how we managed to save everyone from torture and possibly death and that we made Tatanga run away like a pansy! I feel like such a hero right now!" Toad cheered.

"I don't. We didn't even defeat Tatanga! If this were a video game, we would have gotten a penalty for not defeating the boss!" Toadette complained.

"Wait a second, ARE we in a video game? This all seems sooooo familiar." Peach added.

"Peach, can I ask you something? What is your IQ? Because it sure as hell ain't over 100!" Birdo scolded.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! I got an A+ in my English and Math classes in all my 5 years of high school! I was the most perfect student the teachers could ever had." Peach retorted.

"Five years? Isn't there usually four years in high school though?" DK asked.

"Huh? I did say four years." Peach replied.

"No you didn't, you said five." DK said.

"Oh. Well...I...I meant four."

Yoshi leaned over to Birdo. "She got held back, didn't she?" Birdo nodded in response.

The group got in a large van, that was presumably Arfur's since he had the keys and turned the ignition on. Fire Bro got in the passenger seat while everyone squeezed in the back.

"Hey Arfur, I wanna drive! Can I pleeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaase!?" Fire Bro begged.

"Hell no! Why would I let YOU of all people drive my van!? All you would do is just destroy the van and get us killed!" Arfur replied as he drove off.

"That may be true, but I've always wanted to drive a super slick looking van ever since I was zero years old!" Fire Bro said.

"I have a question for you Fire Bro, have you ever, at anytime in your life, got hit on your head when you were a baby or a kid? This is a serious question so I want a serious answer." DK asked.

"Oh heck yeah! I was dropped on my head LOADS of times when I was younger! One time, when I was 7, I was riding my bike at 20 miles per hour and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going so I accidentally ran into a fire hydrant and I zoooooooooooooooomed out of my seat and hit my head against someone's house! It was so fun, that I decided to do it one more time! But thankfully my head wasn't injured too badly, though the doctors did mention that my head bashing might've caused some 'trigger' in my brain to set off, causing me to go 'loopy' temporarily...boy, were they wrong about the temporary part!" Fire Bro laughed.

Everyone else didn't know how to reply to that. They had never seen someone with such a weird childhood before...except for Bowser maybe.

"Hmm. Fire Bro's past is certainly...how should I say it...special? Yes. The head bashing was indeed the trigger for his insanity, but he was hit on the head numerous times before that, so it looks like the bike incident was the one that did him in." Rosalina explained.

"Dude, how do you know all this stuff? You're just like Merlon!" Daisy said.

"It comes with being the queen of space." Rosalina winked.

Dixie scoffed at her. "More like being the queen of showing off."

The van pulled up to a dirt road and parked in front of the hospital. It was white, three-stories and very high-tech looking. The gang saw many people walking and talking around inside, and they even recognized a few of them. Other cars were parked outside, most likely from the staff that came to assist the ex-prisoners.

Everyone got out and rushed inside. They were shocked at how many people there were! There were Nokis, Koopas, Goombas, Toads, Piantas, Bob-ombs galore...along with a few other minor species.

Kylie walked to the group. "Hey guys! This place is basically a haven for our victims of Tatanga. Some of them are being treated for injuries as we speak but luckily, nothing major has been reported so far."

"Good work, Kylie. What is the survivor count?" Arfur asked.

"I believe it is...333?" Kylie answered.

"333!? If you multiply that by 2 then that equals 666! This is CLEARLY a bad thing you guys, which means something apocalyptic is going to happen very soon!" Toad freaked out.

"Shut up, Toad. Anyways, 333 eh? That's a decent number but isn't the population of Mushroom City 9,999,999? That's extremely small when you compare those numbers." Birdo pointed out.

"I agree Birdo, but we must assume that everyone else in the city either evacuated, are hiding out...or...you know." Kylie hinted at the last part, but they all knew what she meant.

"Besides, now that the coast is clear, for now, we have a small team of our staff currently searching throughout the city for more survivors so there shouldn't be too much worry." Arfur reassured.

"Yeah, so you guys can go on and see if any of your friends or family are here and can talk with them for a while, but I need you guys back outside in 30 minutes as there's something important we need to discuss. Oh, and one more thing, me and the staff pretty much told everyone about your guys' mission and what you did, so expect a lot of thanks coming your way. Oh! One last thing, I'm sorry, Luigi is upstairs in room D5. He is alright." Kylie ordered and everyone else nodded and they ran off, searching for their friends that are hopefully alive.

Toad and Toadette decided to go upstairs and immediately found Mona, Kooper, Parakarry, and Bombette who were all talking to each other.

"Hey you guys! It's us! We are SO glad to find that you're okay!" Toadette said and hugged Mona.

"Oh it's you two! We heard ALL about your little 'mission' to save us! That is so awesome! You guys are such heroes!" Bombette cheered.

"Yeah. Who would've known you guys of all people would just come out of nowhere and rescue us? No offense or anything. We just thought that someone like the military would do it, but you guys totally surprised us all!" Mona also cheered.

Toad couldn't help but blush. "Well, you wouldn't believe how we even started out in the first place...but that's a story for later though."

"So, what was it like to drive those cool aircraft things? I imagine it must be even more exciting than typical flying!" Parakarry asked.

"Oh oh oh! Let me tell you Parakarry, let's just say that it was like being on a rollercoaster, floating through mid-air, while eating tofu and drinking an Oreo McFlurry and listening to 'Party in the Mushroom Kingdom' by Miley Cyrus." Toadette happily explained.

"Um...I'm not really sure if that made any sense whatsoever but...okay!" Kooper awkwardly said and smiled.

* * *

Rosalina wandered her way throughout the first floor, receiving compliments and thanks from the ex-prisoners. She was grateful to receive them, but she had no idea who any of them were. She was basically looking to see if there was anyone in the place she could talk to without making it awkward.

As she turned the corner, she spotted Bowser and his kids (along with Kammy) all arguing with each other and whatnot. The space queen sighed, due to the fact she disliked them all, but she was truly concerned if any harm was done to them, so, being the kind person she is, she walked over there, getting more nervous with step.

"Well well well! Look who it is! The queen of exposing everyone's darkest secrets!" Wendy called out. Rosalina sighed again, knowing that she was going to get belittled by them one way or another.

"Um...hi there everyone. Are you all okay? No injuries or mental scars?" She asked.

"Hmph! What's it to ya? But if you're THAT curious, then no, we're just fine. Those stupid guards couldn't hurt me even if they wished upon a shooting star for it!" Bowser roared.

"Oh really? Is that why you got captured so easily?" Roy smirked.

Bowser growled at him. "SHUT UP! I WAS CAUGHT OFF GUARD, OKAY!?"

"Hey Rosalina, you wouldn't happen to have any alcohol on you, would you? Preferably Vodka!?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Um...no? Anyways, I was honestly concerned for you all but since you don't want me around obviously..." Rosalina said and then turned around.

"WAIT!" Larry yelled and Rosalina turned back around again.

"Um...we all heard what you and the others did, Rosalina. So...uhh...thank you...I guess." Larry said while scratching the back of his neck.

Rosalina smiled a bit. "Your very welcome." She was glad to find SOME kindness in the Koopa family.

"Still though, if those pumpernickels hadn't stolen my wand, they would've been turned into abominable Koopas by now!" Kammy yelled.

"Oh get over it Kammy! You were scared out of your mind and we all heard you crying out for your momma!" Iggy accused.

"You're one to talk Iggy, you were running in circles and screaming 'GODS OF HYRULE, DESTROY THESE MUTANTS THAT CAME FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!'" Lemmy re-directed.

Rosalina quickly got out of there as she knew it was gonna turn ugly pretty soon.

* * *

Waluigi walked over to the cafeteria as he figured that if Wario was alive and he got saved by the Mushroom Corp, that's where he would be and lo and behold! The purple man spotted him sitting at a small table with Dry Bones, Boo, Fly Guy, Shy Guy, and Wiggler.

"Wario! My obese brother!" Waluigi shrieked in happiness and ran up to the table to hug him.

"Waluigi! Nice to see you're still alive. Who would've thought YOU of all people would help save the day?" Wario laughed.

"I know, right? I'm a total anti-hero!" Waluigi also laughed and looked at the rest of the table mates. "Hey guys! I'm glad you're okay too."

"Hey Mr. Thin-As-A-Stick. How's life going for ya now that you're a supposed 'hero'?" Boo said and snickered.

"Seriously Boo? Making fun of my skinniness? How original." Waluigi said and rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't listen to him Waluigi, you're one of the most beautiful guys I know!" Fly Guy complimented while checking himself out in a hand-held mirror.

"ANYWAYS! So we heard you fought Tatanga. How was that? Did you almost die?" Wiggler asked.

"To be honest, we were THIS close to retreating because we just couldn't defeat the guy with our basic lasers but luckily, Daisy came in and saved the day and bombed the hell out of him! He then flew away like a little biatch!" Waluigi explained and laughed again.

"Oh? So DAISY saved the day and not you? Interesting." Boo smirked.

"Is there a problem that you need to address with me, Boo? Cause if so then you better say it right now!" Waluigi demanded and smashed his fist on the table.

"Nope, no problem. I'm just relaxing, something that you should do too." Boo smirked yet again.

* * *

Goombella cheered in glee once she saw her friends talking right outside the entrance to the Courtyard. She ran over to them and gave a big hug to Koops.

"OHMIGOSH! I'm, like, sooooooo happy that you guys are, like, okay! Seriously, I thought you guys were all, like, obliterated by one of those laser cannons on Tatanga's ship!" She said and Koops hugged back.

"Um, nice to see you as well Goombella. Nice job on helping save everyone too! You're definitely a true hero." Koops said and smiled.

"Yeah! When we heard that you and the other guys of the Mario gang helped save us, I was overfilled with joy! I just knew we would be saved, but it came as a total surprise when you and the others did all of it!" Koopie vibrantly said.

"Well, we're just glad that you're not hurt or worse, Goombella. You have definitely grown a lot since I've last seen you." Frankly said.

"Oh gosh you guys! These shower of compliments are, like, too much!" Goombella said with a blush.

"But still, Tatanga? Man talk about totally unexpected! That's like hearing news about a Sonic the Hedgehog game receiving a 10/10 on a game site!" Yoshie shrieked.

"Excuse me dearie, but I prefer you not to insult the semi-legendary video game series that is Sonic the Hedgehog." Flurrie commented.

"Yeah Frankly told us all about Tatanga. But to be honest though, if Tatanga was beaten that easily then it's not really something we should be worried about again because we all have dealt with something worse." Vivian explained and everyone nodded their heads.

"Plus, based on what we've seen, the lad isn't much different from Bowser. He may use different tactics, yes, but he's just as easy to defeat!" Bobbery said.

"Does anyone know if there's anything of interest I can steal here? I swear, I haven't done any of my thieving for months now! I'm totally slipping you guys!" Miss Mowz complained.

"Um...back on topic here...we also heard that Tatanga actually just ran away and you didn't ACTUALLY defeat him. Is that true?" Bow asked.

"Yeah unfortunately it is..." Goombella said with slight disappointment. She was very tempted to say something else, but she couldn't let it out for some reason.

"So does this mean there's a possibility of him coming back then? If so that means we might be in even more danger than before! OH THE HUMANITY!" Watt cried.

"It may be likely, yes. But for now, all we can do is rest and wait for any more news to come about." Frankly reassured.

"Let's go to the cafeteria shall we? I'm sure all of us are starving and I sure can use a few pounds of food in my stomach!" Sushie laughed and everyone agreed.

As they were walking, Goombario tapped Goombella on the shoulder.

"Hey Goombella...um...do you wanna walk together to the cafeteria? Like, side-by-side?" The goomba shyly asked.

"Um, okay." Goombella said, raising her eyebrow.

* * *

Fire Bro entered the cafeteria, looking for some food to eat, when suddenly he spotted a couple of familiar characters.

"NO. FREAKING. WAY!" He screamed and zoomed over to the table where Charmy Bee, Amy Rose, Mimi, Tippi, Nastasia, O'Chunks, and Lady SaSa were sitting at.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! CHARMY! MY BBFFL! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE HERE IN ALL OF THE PLACES IN THE GALAXY!" He cheerfully screeched and squeezed the bee.

"Um, nice to see you too Firer Bro! Now can ya get off me please!?" Charmy begged and Fire Bro broke off the suffocating hug.

"Um...BBFFL?" Amy questioned.

"Oh! It stands for Best Bee Friend For Life! I'm so clever, aren't I?" Fire Bro laughed.

"...Sure. Let's go with that." Amy said and rolled her eyes.

"Um, guys? I'd like you to meet my longtime friend, Fire Bro!" Charmy introduced and everyone else waved to him.

"Nice job taking care of that bastard and saving us! I really thought all hope was lost for a while." Mimi said.

"Pssshhhh, it's no big deal! Saving you guys was easier than breaking open a peanut butter jar at a squirrel convention!" Fire Bro laughed again.

"Um...Interesting..." Mimi fake smiled.

"Yeah, me and Fire Bro go wayyyyyyyy back! We also have a lot in common too! I told him the story about how I use to bug the cashier guy at Burger Queen to give me free fries and Fire Bro told me he use to do the same thing too! Isn't that awesome!?" Charmy cheered.

No one gave a response. They all just stared at the both of them in annoyance.

"Well, I can certainly see why they're best friends." Nastasia whispered to O'Chunks.

"I have a question I need to ask you all of you. Did you guys buy my last CD, 'Mooooo This Way'? If not, then I have a few of them in my lucky handbag right here! No cost whatsoever!" Lady SaSa vibrantly asked. It got quiet once again.

"Alright, ya bloke. I want to know who in the bloody hell kidnapped us! I swear, if I got my hands on 'im, he would be deader than a frog sunbaked in the desert!" O'Chunks yelled.

"It was this weird mutant thingamajig called Tatangirina...or something like that." Fire Bro answered.

"HUH? What the hell kind of name is that suppose to be!?" Mimi yelled.

"Well what kind of name is MIMI?" Amy spat.

"Girl, I will rip off that ugly pink hair of yours and make you eat it!" Mimi retorted.

"Tatangirina? What a unique name! I'm gonna go put that as a song title!" Lady SaSa cheered and ran off to go write her new song.

"So, this Tatangirina is the new villain in the game...hmmm, well, something tells me he isn't done with his reign yet. And something also tells me he's going to be much different than Bowser." Nastasia said.

"I don't care who it is, I just want to sting the crap out of that guy! GRRRRRRRRRRRR! SOMEONE GET ME SOME LEMONADE THIS INSTANT!" Charmy angrily demanded.

* * *

Yoshi and Birdo went up stairs and walked down the right hallway. They saw Jojora typing something on her cellphone, along with Banjo and Kazooie who were talking to each other.

"Oh hey! It's Jojora! And...Banjo and Kazooie!? What the hell are they doing here? We haven't seen them in so long! Come on, let's go say hi!" Yoshi said but Birdo stopped him.

"Wait. Do we HAVE to say hi to Jojora? Seriously? I mean, I just...UGH, I can't stand her! She's so obnoxious and catty, plus I can't stand her high-pitched voice!" Birdo grunted.

"Really? I think she's pretty funny. Just suck it up Birdo, we'll only talk to her for a minute." Yoshi said and they both walked over to the blue fairy.

"Oh hey you two! I heard ALL about the fabulous defeating of that monster! I always thought you two were just background heroes, but, well, that announcement proved me wrong obviously!" Jojora said and laughed. Birdo was trying to resist the urge to strangle her.

"Gee, thanks. But you didn't get hurt, right? Everything went A-okay?" Yoshi asked.

"Well, despite me being stuck in a room with Wendy Koopa and Kammy Koopa, the two most headache-inducing people I have ever met, I was fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go call my lawyers because I am almost positive that vile whore, Wendy, stole my other cellphone!" Jojora said and walked away.

"She's the one to talk about headache-inducing! I wish Tatanga would've zapped her ass into oblivion!" Birdo yelled.

"That's nice. Now let's go see Banjo and his bird friend!" Yoshi said and they went over to the bear and bird.

"Woah woah woah! Yoshi? Birdo? Is that really you in the flesh? My goodness, you don't look the slightest different ever since the last I saw you!" Banjo happily said and gave both of them a big hug.

"Yep, it's really us. We couldn't be more than happy to see that you two are okay. Hey Kazooie!" Birdo said and waved to the bird. Kazooie lazily waved back and gave a weird smile.

"Um, is she okay?" Yoshi asked in concern.

"Erm...yeah, you see, she kinda had an outburst back at the castle but that was because she didn't take her pills. So when we got here, I searched everywhere I could to see if the place had the same pills that Kazooie took and thankfully they did, so I gave it to her and they basically made her tired and such. Hoo, but it's better like that, trust me! She might've gotten us in deeper trouble with that mouth of hers...because, well, you know how she can be..." Banjo explained.

"Trust me, we both played all your Banjo-Kazooie games, so we definitely know about that. But anyways, if you don't mind us asking, what are you two doing here?" Yoshi asked.

"We decided to take a vacation in Mushroom City. You know, get away from the same old basic life back in Spiral Mountain. Unfortunately, we came at the completely wrong time..." Banjo explained again.

"Yikes. But I wouldn't worry too much though, you should be able to get back to your world soon once more crap is cleared up about what is happening." Birdo said.

* * *

"DK, we have to keep looking! Tiny and Diddy have to be here somewhere!" Dixie freaked out.

"Dixie, we've looked everywhere for them. I think they probably escaped...or...um...gone to the Overthere...or the Underwhere." DK nervously said.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT! I know they're still alive! I can feel it in my heart. I know that sounds cheesy but it's true! Now if you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom because I've been holding it in for the past 4.5 hours." Dixie said and ran into the girls room. A minute later, and there was a loud scream.

"Dixie!? Are you okay!?" DK called out. Another minute later, and Dixie dragged out Tiny and Diddy, who had puke all over their shirts.

"Oh my god, you found them! Diddy! Tiny! We're so glad you guys are fine! But...um...what the hell happened to you?" DK asked.

"Ate...cake...at cafeteria...errrrggghhh...who knew coconut...cake...was so...terrible that it...makes you puke...your brains out...ohhhh..." Diddy explained as best as he could while holding his stomach in pain.

"Excuse me? Coconut cake is not terrible. That cake was CLEARLY poisoned by some maniac. Or the cook sucked at making it. But anyways, I'm so happy you guys are well. Kiss me you poor monkey!" Dixie said and planted a bag fat smooch on Diddy's lips.

"EWW! Dixie...really now? Kissing him after he...ugh, threw up?" Tiny groaned, trying her best to stand up.

"Oh it's no big deal. I'll wash my lips later. Now Diddy sweetie, you do realize you ran into the girls bathroom to puke your brains out, right?" Dixie asked.

"Yergh, I don't care! I didn't want to spill it all over the floor and watch people slip on it! Yuck. It had to be done." Diddy explained.

"Well, let's get you two to one of the nurses. They'll find some way to deal with your cake-diseased stomachs." DK said.

* * *

Daisy and Peach went up to the second floor and took the left hallway.

"Okay, Kylie said Luigi is in room D5 which should be right over...THERE!" Daisy pointed to a room right near them. The princesses ran in, but they did not see Luigi.

They saw Mario, laying on the hospital bed, looking in poor condition. Pauline, Lakilester, Lakilulu, and Toadsworth were sitting near his bed.

"What the!? M-Mario!? Toadsworth!? Lakilester!? Lakilulu!? Eww. Pauline!? Double eww!" Peach shrieked.

"Oh Princess! I see you have completed your little mission here unharmed along with Miss Daisy. I must say, good job defeating that wretched monster. The entire kingdom is in your debt." Toadsworth said.

"Yeah yeah, debt collectors and taxes, now for Mario! Don't tell me...is he..." Peach started to panic.

"Don't worry, he's alright. He's just badly beaten up. He's resting right now." Lakilester explained.

"Well, hello to you Peach. Fancy meeting you here of all places." Pauline said while crossing her arms.

Peach rolled her eyes. "Likewise. So, what did you do to Mario while I was gone? Did you try to make him fall for you like you tried last time!?"

"You seriously need to calm your jets, girlfriend. Mario has been resting the entire time we've been in here." Lakilulu said.

"Excuse me but was anyone talking to you!? Buzz off!" Peach yelled, grabbed her shoe and threw it at Lakilulu. The female lakitu screamed and ducked under the bed to dodge it.

"Princess! That was highly unnecessary!" Toadsworth shrieked.

"I don't care. Now, I demand to know what you were doing with Mario while I was gone and I want full details, pronto!" Peach stomped her foot.

"Calm your ass down! Like Lakilulu said, he's been resting the entire time we've been here. I have a right to be concerned and look after him you know!" Pauline yelled.

"Okay, this is nice and all, but where is Luigi? He's suppose to be in this room!" Daisy interrupted.

"Master Luigi? He's behind this hospital curtain." Toadsworth said and pulled the curtain away to reveal Luigi on a hospital bed as well, along with bruises all over him just like Mario.

"LUIGI! YOU'RE OKAY!" Daisy squealed and hugged the green Italian.

"Yeah...I'm just fine. But when I was about to crash...I really thought I was going to die, Daisy. I thought it was going to be the end. I've never felt so scared in my entire life..." Luigi said to Daisy and sobbed a bit.

"Oh Luigi! I'm so sorry that happened to you. But at least you're alive and that's all that matters." Daisy reassured him and gave him a kiss.

"Thanks. But...um...can I ask you something that's probably embarrassing?" Luigi asked.

"Um, go ahead!" Daisy answered, curious to know what it is.

"Well...you see...when the arwing crashed, I was still screaming and the control panel blew up, having one of the buttons fly and land in my mouth and I accidentally swallowed it. Should I be worried, or should I be happy that I didn't accidentally swallow something worse?" Luigi explained.

Daisy gave him a vacant look. "...I'll get back to you on that."

Meanwhile, Mario was slowly opening his eyes. Peach and Pauline caught notice of this and immediately got excited for his awakening.

"Wha...oh! You guys...ugh, my head is killing me..." Mario softly spoke.

"Mario! I'm so glad you're all right. You really had me worried there for a second." Peach said and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Mario smiled at her. "Peach...I heard what happened...you're a real hero...despite you not being much of a hero in the past, but still, great job. I'm proud of you."

"How did you even get so bruised like that anyways?" Peach asked.

"Tatanga's guards beat me down pretty badly because I was trying to fight them off. They were a lot tougher than I had imagined. It was like one of those times where you play a video game on Easy mode, but then come to a certain point in the game where you realize that something to get pass by is difficult when it really shouldn't be. Do you know what I am saying?" Mario asked.

"Not at all, but I don't care! I'm just happy you're alive!" Peach cheered again.

"Master Mario! So you have finally awakened I see. Excellent, because I knew there was no way you would go down so easily." Toadsworth complimented.

"Thanks Toadsworth...oh! Pauline! I didn't notice you standing here. Um, you and Peach didn't get into a fight like the past 26 times before, did you?" Mario asked.

"Well, kind of but we quickly got over it. I wasn't too worried about your condition though, Mario, because don't you remember? I was locked in that prison cell-like room with you, Toadsworth, Bowser, and a bunch of other people that I don't care enough to know the names of. I saw that you were okay, despite you being a bit depressed." Pauline explained.

"Wait a second, you were thrown into a cell...WITH HIM!?" Peach shrieked.

"Oh don't start getting over-dramatic again! We were barely talking with each other the entire time. In fact, I wasn't even talking to anyone else because I didn't like any of the people in that room." Pauline rolled her eyes.

"Hey Mario! I know it's been a long time since you've seen me and Lakilulu but we came to give you a present that would hopefully cheer you up." Lakilester said as walked up to his bed with his girlfriend.

"Oh hey there! What's the present?" Mario asked in excitement.

"It's...this!" Lakilester brought a purple mushroom and showed it to Mario.

"What the hell!? That's a POISON mushroom you dolt! Are you trying to kill him!?" Pauline yelled and smacked the mushroom off his hand.

"Wh-what!? But...LAKILULU! You told me that it was an ultra shroom!" Lakilester yelled.

"Erm...yeah, I just now remembered that the ultra shroom is GREEN, not purple...heh heh heh." Lakilulu said in embarrassment.

"That's it. Someone hold my heels, I'm going in!" Peach yelled as she took off her heels and ran towards Lakilulu, but was stopped by Daisy.

"PEACH! It's been a half-hour since Kylie told us that we need to meet her for something important. We have to go now!" Daisy explained to her while Luigi got up and went over to Mario.

Peach sighed. "Fine. You win this time, ugly Lakitu chick! Mario, I must leave now but I shall be back soon. Toadsworth, make sure that skank doesn't get close to Mario! And Lakilester, get a new girlfriend. Peace y'all!" Peach said and left with Daisy.

"WAIT! MARIO! I didn't even get a chance to say hi to you! You're fine, right? Please tell me you are!" Luigi cried.

"Don't worry bro, I'm just fine. Now go on, I'll wait for you and the others patiently." Mario said.

"Kay kay!" Luigi said then hugged Mario, and ran off.

Meanwhile, Lakilulu was growling loudly. "That Peach is such a bitch! And so are you Pauline! I hope you both get ran over by elephants and then get eaten by a bunch of crocodiles!" Shen then ran off crying.

EOC.

Next chapter will feature Tatanga and his army of bad guys forming a new plan, and will also feature the main 13 talking with Kylie and Arfur about something important that will have them go on yet another mission. Also, the reason for Peach and Pauline's rivalry will be revealed as well. Please review.


	6. A New 'Fun' Mission

Tatanga, Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, Grodus, Dimentio, and the Koopatrol army were at an abandoned beach, surrounded by huge war-like bunkers and buildings.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHERE THE HELL DID THOSE GUYS COME FROM!? HOW DID THEY GET THOSE FLYING SHIPS!? AND WHERE THE HELL IS MY CONTAINER OF VANILLA BEAN ICE CREAM!?" Tatanga roared.

"I'm sorry sir! Please give us until Tuesday to get the container!" Said a random Koopatrol.

"Fine! Get me three containers by Tuesday then!" Tatanga replied.

"WHAT!? BUT YOU JUST SAID ONE CONTAINER!?" The Koopatrol shrieked.

"Now, now, Tatanga, you must calm down. Surely, it is not completely your fault as we didn't expect the likes of that horrendous Mario Crew coming in and screwing everything up. Well, I mean, we DID expect someone to come in and try to save the day, but we had no idea it would be those guys in a freaking arwing!" Beldam said.

"Arwing? Is that what those ships are called?" Tatanga asked.

"Yes, my king. I have seen these arwings before and they are a potential threat to us and we were lucky all of us made it out alive. Sigh...why can't anything go in the villains way for once?" Beldam shook her head.

"Hmm...arwings. Yes...surely, with those menacing ships, they will stop at nothing at trying to take us down with those things. I was lucky enough to take one of them down actually, but I have this horrible gut feeling they'll come back even harder this time. We're gonna need something just as strong to counter them." Tatanga said as he rubbed his chin.

"Oh yes, I must agree my king! Even with my powerfully powerful magic attacks, I'm afraid it wouldn't be enough to destroy those goons." Dimentio added.

"Hee hee hee...MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Doopliss laughed maniacally out of nowhere.

"And may I ask what the hell you are laughing at!?" Tatanga demanded to know.

"Well, me, Marilyn, Dimentio, and Beldam have been working on this spell in advance that could protect this entire island that we are on, my king. It would deflect any kind of attack AND make it impossible to get through." Doopliss explained.

"Guh-uh!" Marilyn uttered and nodded.

"Oh yes yes! Our spell power combined with your scepter, my king, could make this place impenetrable! In fact, it could make your scepter become even more powerful than it is right now!" Beldam laughed in excitement.

_"...You never did that for me, Beldam..."_ Grodus muttered.

"R-really!? Wow! I must say, I'm impressed. To be honest, I found it a bit odd that a scepter this powerful couldn't do something like that, even though it could smash huge objects apart. Alright, I want it done this instant!" Tatanga demanded, but then snapped his fingers. "HEY WAIT A SECOND! WHY DIDN'T YOU DO THIS WHILE WE WERE AT THE CASTLE!?"

"Erm...well...um...you see...we were still practicing it then...and...um...we wanted to perfect it...but...err...we didn't have enough time to do all of it because those losers came out of nowhere and...um...yeah, that's it." Doopliss said VERY nervously.

Tatanga sighed at him. "Whatever. Just do it now."

"Of course, my king! All right everyone, stand back. This could be dangerous." Beldam warned and the Koopatrol army plus Grodus backed away while Tatanga got out the scepter and held it in the air. Beldam, Marilyn, and Dimentio waved their hands slowly in a circulation motion while Doopliss was making a chant.

"To the powers that be...make those annoying heroes see...that entering this place...is impossible to face...let your shield guard this island...MAKE IT INDESTRUCTIBLE!" Doopliss loudly yelled at the last part.

"What? Indestructible doesn't even rhyme with island!" Tatanga pointed out.

"Shut up! It was the only thing we could come up with!" Doopliss retorted.

Then, the wind started kicking up and a big blue magic ball floated in Dimentio's hands. Then a red ball appeared in Beldam's hands, and a yellow ball in Marilyn's. The three balls blasted towards the Scepter, all hitting the very tip of it, where the glass ball lays. The glass ball started glowing a darkish color and the entire Sceptoer started shaking.

"Wh-what i-is going o-on...?" Tatanga stuttered due to the immense shaking. Suddenly, a bright white beam shot out of the Scepter's glass ball and blasted into the sky, brightening up the entire area. It kept going and going until it spread out and the white beam shrouded all over the entire island. The white color faded and everything went back to normal.

"That's it? But I don't see any kind of shield whatsoever!" Tatanga complained.

"Watch, my king." Dimentio said and grabbed a random Koopatrol and threw him with intense force, extremely high in the air. The poor Koopatrol screamed for his life while some of the other Koopatrols gasped in shock. The Koopatrol stopped flying and his body was seen smashing against an invisible wall. His body slid down the 'wall' a bit and fell into the water.

Tatanga was absolutely astounded at this. "AMAZING! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT ACTUALLY WORKED!"

"Dark magic never fails you, my king. Mwee hee hee!" Beldam evilly laughed.

"Well, this just makes everything easier for us then! Now then everyone, let's re-configure our world domination plan, shall we?" Tatanga said and the large group started walking to the bunkers area.

"Um, Tatanga? What are we gonna do about the guy that was thrown in the ocean...?" Grodus asked.

"Oh, just leave him there! It's only one guy, so it's nothing important." Tatanga yelled back without even looking at him.

Grodus sighed. He was unhappy. Well, that's not 100% true. He was happy that his body was back and no longer a simple head, but he hated the fact that he was being used by Tatanga. Not to mention, he basically stole his scepter! Grodus was beginning to get tired of playing the 'evil role' and just wished that he could go back in time and never bothered to kidnap Peach back in Rogueport because that's pretty much when all of this started considering after Mario saved the world from the Shadow Queen, Tatanga found him in his head form and somehow managed to find his Scepter. Tatanga used the Scepter to bring his body back the way it was, but of course, he had to make a deal with Tatanga first. That deal was to help him get world domination. Of course, Grodus agreed to it because he was desperate at the time, but now he regrets all of it. Maybe it would've been better for him to be just a head...

* * *

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Dixie, Toadette, Birdo, Goombella, Luigi, Yoshi, Fire Bro, Waluigi, Toad, and DK walked back outside and met up with Kylie and Arfur.

"Hey guys! What's up now?" Daisy asked.

"We may have found out where Tatanga and his little 'army' are hiding at now. When R.O.B analyzed Tatanga's data back when you guys were fighting him, he also managed to get his signal from his spaceship that he was using. R.O.B traced the single and sent the info to us, revealing that Tatanga is hiding out on some small island east of Rogueport we have never seen before." Kylie explained.

"Rogueport? Eww! I don't want to go to that horrid, disgusting, tacky, crazy, weird, smelly, and vomit-inducing place!" Peach complained.

"Umm, Peach, I just said that the island is east of Rogueport, which means you don't have to go to Rogueport!" Kylie said and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! Listen more closely, dummy!" Waluigi spat.

"Alright then. So you want us to go over to this island and basically do the same thing as we did at the castle?" Rosalina asked.

"Pretty much. And since he just got there, I bet he won't be expecting you guys to follow up so quickly, which makes the mission all the more easier!" Arfur said.

"Cool! Let's get a move on then!" Dixie cheered.

"YEAH, LET'S GO KICK SOME FAT BOOTIES!" Fire Bro roared, picked up Toadette, and threw her into a large, faraway tree.

Kylie and Arfur facepalmed themselves at the same time. "Can someone go get her please? We'll warm up the van...AND DON'T LET THAT PSYCHO OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!" Kylie shouted.

* * *

The main 13 got in their arwings, and blasted off into the sky.

"Alright, me and Kylie will be giving you directions on how to get to this island. All you have to do for now is head east. We'll let you know where to turn next." Arfur said.

"Ohmigosh, flying this high is, like, making me super panicky. Does anyone have any, like, anxiety pills?" Goombella asked.

"Are you serious right now? Even if we did have pills, there's no way we'd be able to give them to you right now!" Birdo scowled.

"Just take a slow, deep breath in your nose and out your mouth, Goombella, and don't even think about it." Rosalina advised.

"Like, thanks Rosalina! You're such a sweet and caring person. You would be a great girlfriend to DK!" Goombella cheered.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else except DK yelled.

"Hahaha! Goombella, you're so funny! You tell the funniest jokes ever!" DK faked laugh in embarrassment, trying to cover up the situation.

"Um, that, like, wasn't a joke. Didn't you say that you liked her?" Goombella questioned.

"DK likes Rosalina? Pffff! As if that will ever happen! She has a better chance being with me than that gorilla..." Waluigi whispered.

"Uhh, NEW SUBJECT! So Peach, how did your meet with Mario go? Was he alright?" DK quickly asked.

"Oh yeah, he was fine. But that bitch, Pauline, was in there, watching over him! I swear to God, if I find out she does anything to him, I will bash her in the head with a frying pan!" Peach angrily yelled.

"Geez. Why do you two hate each other so much? You're always going at it with her! Mind telling us some background history on that?" Toad asked.

"Fine. Well, basically, Mario confessed to me last year that he kissed Pauline and felt really guilty about it. I was angry, of course, but I forgave him. He also told me that Pauline was desperate to be with Mario because she 'apparently' never got over her crush on him back when he saved her from Cranky Kong thirty years ago and said she 'fantasized' about him for years, and that she hated me for being with Mario. That's why I despise her. I'm positive she has mental issues and I wouldn't be surprised if she was as crazy as Fire Bro." Peach explained.

"NO ONE IS EVER AS CRAZY AS FIRE BRO, THE TWELVE FOOT TALL GORILLA WARRIOR IN DISGUISE!" Fire Bro randomly shouted. There was a minute of awkward silence after that.

"So...umm...wow. Even if I did have a crush on someone's boyfriend, and I was single, I would NEVER go try to be with him because it just makes a bunch of unnecessary drama, ya know?" Dixie said.

"Exactly. I knew that girl was trouble because there were so many rumors about her being a slut, a bitch, a hooker, a drug dealer, an escaped convict, a serial killer, and a girl that was actually a robot created by this software company back in 1980 but ended up being a failed project because she supposedly had 7 toes on her right foot by some stupid mistake." Birdo added.

"And you wanna know what made me meeting Mario even worse, besides seeing Pauline? Lakilala was there too!" Peach exclaimed.

"Umm, you mean Lakilulu?" Luigi corrected.

"Oh yeah, probably. I never cared enough about her to remember her name." Peach replied.

"Can someone tell me why people are always hating on Lakilulu? I swear, Peach is like the 20th person I've heard about that despises her!" Yoshi asked.

"I don't think there's any reason, to be honest. People just find it fun to hate on her. Plus, it's not like she actually does anything to defend herself, which doubles the fun." Daisy answered.

"Okay, can we change this conversation to something LESS boring!? Seriously, I'm almost falling asleep here!" Waluigi complained.

"Deal with it, Waluigo! This is gossip at its finest!" Peach yelled.

"Waluigo? Really now? You know Peach, they should create a new stereotype just for you...THE ANGRY DUMB BLONDE!" Waluigi yelled back and laughed.

"WHAT? I am not dumb! I am the smartest person I know! You all agree with me, right!?" Peach angrily asked everyone else.

"Well...uhhhhhhhhh...you know...umm...you see...it's kinda...how do I say it...uhh...WATERMELONS!" Yoshi randomly yelled out.

"I think you're s-s-s-s-s-smart, Peach..." Luigi nervously stuttered.

"Umm, why did you stutter at that word?" Peach asked.

"N-no reason! No reason at all! Heh heh..."

"Sigh...Toad! Toadette! You guys think I'm smart, right?" Peach said, starting to sound desperate.

"Errr, I'm gonna say...Pikachu?" Toad said.

"3 TIMES 3 EQUALS 9!" Toadette spurted.

"...Daisy? Rosalina?"

"Oh hey everyone! Look at the beautiful scenery below us! Check out those hills and that sparkling ocean!" Daisy nervously changed the subject.

"No comment." Rosalina quickly said.

"D-DK? Dixie? Yoshi? BIRDO? FIRE BRO!?" Peach started sobbing at this point.

"Erm, did you guys know that sniffing bananas is actually healthy for you? I just learned about this last week!" DK also tried to change the subject.

"Aha! I was right! I told Funky Kong this but he wouldn't believe me!" Dixie added.

"Well Peach, you see, there are dumb people and smart people in this world...and then you have the ones that are in between. The ones that are in between are the ones that fall right in the middle of the scale and are, essentially, neutral. The ones that are neutral have their smart and dumb moments while the ones that are dumb are...uhh...wait, what was I talking about again?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm just gonna pretend this entire thing never happened." Birdo said.

"I LOVE ORANGES!" Fire Bro randomly cheered.

* * *

Kooper was walking down the hallway and noticed Goombario sitting by himself with a bright smile, completely lost in thought.

"Oh, hey Goombario! You sure look happy. Care to tell me why?" He asked as he sat down next to him.

"One word...GOOMBELLA! Man oh man is she amazing! Seriously Kooper, me and her were completely made for each other! We're both smart, we both love reading books, we're both huge fans of Mario, we both love to Tattle, AND we both enjoy Avocados! Seriously, the majority of the world hates Avocados, so this just makes our connection even MORE awesome!" Goombario squealed with delight.

"Um...oh! Yeah, I see...I think, but...do you think the feeling is mutual?" Kooper asked.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Goombario asked back.

"I mean, no offense dude, but I saw you walk with her to the cafeteria a few hours ago. I saw you talking on and on to her, but she honestly looked bored out of her mind. Plus, all the other times I've seen you with her, she just seems distant from you. Not to mention, she's 19 and in university, while you're 15 and still in high school! That might be awkward for her to date a guy way younger than her..." Kooper confessed.

"Bored!? Please! I was telling her about what ingredients go into an Ultra Shroom! That is NOT boring! Kooper, I get the feeling that you're jealous that I'm scoring with a beautiful and intelligent lady who I'm going to marry and live with until the day we die. Oh! And we'll have six kids too, I already wrote some names down, do you wanna see?" Goombario asked as he got out some kind of notepad.

"No no no! I am NOT jealous, I'm just telling you what I really think, okay? Besides, Goombella isn't the only girl out there, there are plenty of other fish in the sea...or in this case, GOOMBAS in the sea! Wait, can Goombas even swim?" Kooper questioned while Goombario sighed.

"Whatever Kooper. Believe what you want to believe." The braniac got up and left the koopa by himself.

Meanwhile, Bowser, Kammy, and the Koopalings were in line getting their food to eat, except for Roy.

"Dude, how the hell are you not hungry? We were stuffed in that stupid cell for hours!" Larry yelled to Roy.

"Because there was a slightly rotten banana in the room and I just HAD to eat it! I even ate the peel, I tell you!" Roy yelled back.

"WHAT!? YOU WERE EATING A BANANA AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US ABOUT IT!? YOU BASTARD!" Wendy screamed and ran to him, only to get held back by Morton and Iggy.

"Wendy, shut the hell up! Maybe if you and the rest of my stupid family weren't such assholes, I would've shared it with you!" Roy roared.

"You vill get your karma for being zuch a hoarder, Roy! Kammy, give me your vand!" Ludwig demanded.

"No way Jose! I wouldn't trust any of you brats with my wand even if my life depended on it!" Kammy screeched.

"Ludwig, seriously, knock off the vampire persona, it got old the minute you started using it." Iggy said while rolling his eyes.

"Can someone enlighten me on how he started that in the first place?" Bowser asked.

"We all have no idea. The guy just woke up one day and decided to talk like a generic vampire. He never told us why nor did he ever stop using it even once." Morton answered.

"He probably got it from watching too much Twilight late at night. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Lemmy laughed and fell to the ground.

"Dude...that wasn't even funny. Plus, Ludwig doesn't even watch Twilight." Roy said.

"Do you guys know if this place has any alcoholic beverages?" Bowser Jr. asked.

Meanwhile (again), Mimi, Nastasia, O'Chunks, Mona, and Lady SaSa were sitting at a separate table away from everyone else. Mimi was staring longingly at Roy.

"Sigh...that Koopa guy with the sunglasses is soooooo hot! I wonder if he goes for short and petite girls like me?" Mimi said.

"What? You mean Roy? Give me a break. The guy is a complete narcissist. I've heard awful rumors about him and the rest of his family and I wouldn't dare touch one of them with a 64 foot pole." Nastasia scoffed.

"Bleh! What in the hell do ya see in that lad!? He looks like one o' those body builders that are self-obsessed with showin' off their body to a bunch of desperate laddies! Those sunglasses ain't helpin' the situation either!" O'Chunks complained.

"Ugh, you two are so judgmental. You can't just judge someone on how they look. I REALLY wanna talk to him but I'm a bit scared to." Mimi sighed.

"Do you think the Koopa family would accept my album from me for free? I heard the Koopa race are more open to the Pop genre than other races are!" Lady SaSa desperately asked.

"Dude, STOP TALKING ABOUT YOUR ALBUM ALREADY! We've all heard more than enough from it!" Mona yelled at the popstar.

"Excuse me, you do NOT yell at me like that! I am Lady SaSa, the world's biggest popstar! I have 26 #1 singles all 10 of my albums reached number 1 as well!" Lady SaSa clearly lied.

"Umm, I thought ya had 3 albums?" O'Chunks asked.

"Well, I'm counting my remix albums and my unreleased EPs." The popstar quickly corrected, but no one believed her still.

"Oh look! Roy's by himself! Well...here goes nothing..." Mimi gulped and slowly walked to the Koopa.

"Ugh, typical regular girl falls for the bad boy. Such a stupid stereotype. I'm glad I've never done that before." Mona scoffed.

"Although I'm against this, I'm curious to see how this will all turn out." Nastasia said and slowly formed a smirk.

Meanwhile (yet again), Amy, Charmy, Banjo, and Kazooie were all sitting together out in the courtyard.

"Girl, do you really think calling your little boy toy will get us out of here?" Kazooie scowled.

"Of course SONIC will! Sonic can do anything! All I need to do is call him, tell him where I am, then he'll hop into a portal, come here, rescue us, and take us back to our worlds!" Amy said in excitement as she got out her cellphone.

"Wait a second, there's a portal that connects this world to ours!?" Charmy gasped.

"DUH! Have you not been paying attention at all this entire trip? How do you think we even got here?" Amy said and rolled her eyes.

"Uhh...where is this portal located at exactly? Because me and Kazooie took a warp pipe here, but we both forgot where it was..." Banjo asked as he scratched his head.

"It's located in Exploding Banana City, about an hour from here. But of course, we can't get there since it's too dangerous so hopefully Sonic will able to save the day." Amy answered and typed in Sonic's number and pressed the green phone button. She held it to her ear and waited for Sonic to answer.

_Hey, this is Sonic the Hedgehog! I'm obviously not here right now so please leave a message after the beep...unless you're Eggman! In that case, screw off!_

"Damnit Sonic! Ugh, he didn't answer..." Amy groaned then she heard the beep. "Hey Sonic! Me, Charmy, and two other third party characters named Banjooie and Kazoo are trapped here in Mushroom City because of some destruction crap going on due to some stupid villain who's trying to be the next Bowser. Please come through the portal and save us! Kiss kiss!" Amy then hung up and put her phone away._  
_

"First off, it's KAZOOIE and BANJO. And secondly, there's no way that guy is coming all the way down here to save us! Even if he does try, he'll probably get hurt along the way or get lost trying to find us!" Kazooie argued.

"Well well, aren't we a bit pessimistic? Since you obviously want to take charge, Mrs. I-Got-Screwed-Over-By-My-Video-Game-Company, what do you suggest we do?" Amy asked while tapping her right foot.

Kazooie fumed at that statement, but kept herself from screaming at her. "I suggest that we ditch this place and get to this Exploding Banana City ourselves so we'll be able find our way out faster. There's no use in the four of us staying in a world we don't even live in."

Banjo nodded. "Even though it seems really risky, I guess it's the only choice...so, which way is the city?"

"It's that way!" Charmy and Amy said at the same time, pointing in different directions. Amy was pointing east, while Charmy was pointing west.

"Um, I'm positive that it's east!" Amy groaned again.

"No way! It's totally west! West is the best, yo!" Charmy said, trying to act all cool.

"Charmy, why don't you fly to the west area and see if it's there? If it's not there, then it's obviously at the east!" Banjo suggested.

"Because my wings were damaged by those ugly soldiers! I can barely fly above 6 feet!" Charmy answered.

Kazooie facepalmed herself. "We are beyond screwed."

Meanwhile (again for the 3rd time), Pauline and Mario were alone by themselves in the patient's room.

"I'm still so disappointed in myself...how could I just let this disaster happen? I'm Super Mario for crying out loud! I'm suppose to prevent stuff like this from happening!" Mario cried.

"Hey, don't be so down on yourself! You did the best you could, and no one can ever tell you otherwise." Pauline said in encouragement.

"I know that, but...I still feel like I let the kingdom down. People are so use to me saving the day but not this time...I'm scared to even go out in public." Mario cried again. Pauline had never seen Mario this upset before, excluding what happened in the prison. He really was that depressed about not being the 'hero' this time.

"Who the hell cares what other people think? The only thing that matters is that you stay true to who you are and that I love y-...I mean that I love...yams! Um, yeah heh heh." Pauline blushed at her mistake in the last part of her sentence.

Mario sighed at her. "Pauline, I know you still like me. But it's not gonna happen. I'm with Peach now and you're gonna have to accept that fact."

Pauline sighed back. "I know, I know! But what's so special about Peach anyways? All she does is get kidnapped and drink disgusting tea at her castle!"

"You would know how special she is if you spent years with her, like I did." Mario answered.

Pauline sighed again and left the room. She clenched both of her fists. "I WILL get Mario to love me and fall out of love with that dumb broad...even if it's the last thing I do!"

EOC.

Next chapter will feature more drama, humor, chaos, and randomness...you know, the same things that basically appear in every one of my fics, LOL. Please review.


	7. Troublesome Troubles

The gang spotted two small islands that were coming into view below them. The two islands were separated from each other, but only by what seemed to be a few miles. The left island didn't seem to have much on it, while the right island looked like it had a bunch of plain-looking buildings scattered all over.

"Kylie! Arfur! Are those the islands that Tatanga is on, right below us?" DK asked.

"Yes it is! According to the map, he should be on the right island." Arfur clarified.

"Excellent. Alright you guys, let's get ready to attack." Daisy said.

"Wait a second...something doesn't seem right here..." Kylie said with uncertainty.

"What? What's going on? Don't tell me we're about to fall right into a trap!" Waluigi said in worry.

"I don't know...on the map we have, there's this white circle that suddenly showed up that goes around the right island...what could this be?" Kylie asked.

"Um, it obviously means that the right island is the correct island we're going to...DUH!" Fire Bro spat.

"Fire Bro, shut it. That's not what I mean. The red dot we have on our map back at the headquarters indicates Tatanga's location. But this white circle, why did it suddenly show up? Why is it here? This isn't ROB's doing, because he never makes those kind of markings on our maps." Kylie explained to everyone.

"I'm not sure, but I'm getting strange auras coming from that island. I can't really explain it, but it feels negative. Should we go back?" Rosalina asked.

"No way! We didn't come all this way for nothing! It's time to take that bastard down once and for all, and then we can go indulge in Hot Cheetos and Orange Juice!" Birdo angrily shouted and zoomed towards the island.

"WAIT BIRDO! STOP THIS INSTANT!" Arfur screamed, blaring into everyone's ear pieces.

"OW! DUDE! You almost deafened me!" Dixie complained.

Birdo sighed and stopped her ship. "Fine."

"Okay...I want to be sure about this. Someone, fire a bomb at the island. I want to see something." Arfur instructed.

"Um, okay? I'll do it I guess." Toad said and pressed the green button. A bomb launched out from his arwing and zoomed toward the island. It suddenly exploded. However, as it did, they realized that the bomb actually hit some kind of invisible wall, because this wall reverberated and the bomb wasn't suppose to explode that quick.

"Oh my god...TOAD HAS FAULTY BOMBS!" Peach shrieked.

Daisy banged her head against the control panel multiple times. "NO. NO. NO! THE ISLAND HAS A FREAKING FORCE FIELD AROUND IT! WE CAN'T GET IN!"

Everyone else gasped, including Arfur and Kylie.

"I knew it. That's what that white circle around the island on the map meant. A force field. I can't believe it...I didn't know he would come up with something so strategic this soon." Kylie said in disappointment.

"To be honest, I'm not that surprised. I mean, the dude freaking blasted a ton of rocks at you guys! Still though, I wonder why he didn't use this technique at the castle. It's a mystery." Arfur pointed out.

"So, like, what are we suppose to do now? Can we, like, give up and go have a party now?" Goombella suggested.

"Ugh, no Goombella! We just have to...wait a second...hold on you guys, Merlon wants to talk to me and Arfur right now. It will only take a minute." Kylie said.

"Hey! You can't just leave us hanging like this! What if one of Tatanga's enemies comes out of nowhere and tries to blast us into a million pieces? What if our power suddenly dies and our ships drop down into the ocean? Or worse...WHAT IF NO MORE MINECRAFT GAMES WERE MADE!? THAT WOULD BE HELL, MAN!" Toadette freaked out.

"Minecraft is so overrated. 'Nuff said." Waluigi commented.

"Okay, we're back. Guys, we need you to come back to Mushroom Corp immediately. Merlon just told us some VERY important info that will aid you on your quest. It's a bit confusing and weird, but it's our only shot right now and it just confirms our theory that Tatanga's island is indeed protected by this invisible force." Arfur explained.

"Okay, we're on our way!" DK said and the arwings blasted off in the direction they came from.

Meanwhile, Tatanga saw the ships blast off through a window in a secluded room that he was in. He formed a deadly smirk upon his face.

"That's right pesky heroes...fly away...you may have rescued all those people, but my plan hasn't ended yet. Heh heh heh, because when the final day arrives, time will stop and the world will be mine, and there will be absolutely nothing you all can do about it. You guys are lucky that my other 'plans' weren't ready when I was back at the castle. I know where you all are going, thanks to my powered up scepter. It's like a crystal ball...I can see everything that you guys do. But I won't attack yet...cause when my 'experiments' are ready...hoo hoo hoo, you will all be in for the time of your life."

* * *

"So Roy...how come you always wear those silly sunglasses?" Mimi asked. They both were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, all by themselves. She was enjoying her time with him, since Roy had a pretty good sense of humor and wasn't a complete jackass like everyone else thought...well, despite him blowing up earlier.

"Well, why not? I look good in them, don't I?" Roy smirked and laughed. Mimi laughed with him.

"Yes yes, you do. But why don't you take them off once in a while? Do you have poor vision?" Mimi asked again. She was really genuinely curious about this.

Roy was stuck for words. He was a bit scared of telling her the truth. "I...well...you see...sigh...okay, I confess, the reason why I wear these sunglasses all the time is because...of my eye color..."

Mimi raised both of her eyebrows. "Your eye color? Um, what about it exactly?"

Roy sighed again. "My eye color is, how do I say it, abnormal? It isn't your usual Koopa eye color that you see everyday."

"Well, I'm sure it can't be that bad! Let me see, Roy. Please?" Mimi innocently asked.

"No way! I mean...no. I don't want to scare you." Roy strictly replied and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on! I promise I won't judge. And besides, I've seen PLENTY of scary stuff in the past so I really doubt I'll be scared by some 'abnormal colored' eyes." Mimi stated.

Roy sighed once more and slowly took his sunglasses. He raised his head up and looked toward Mimi. Mimi gasped a bit by how his eyes looked.

His eyes were HUGELY dilated, and his pupils were purple. It made him look absolutely nothing like his brothers. In fact, if you didn't even know Roy, you could probably say that he was a half-Koopa half-Alien hybrid since his eyes were completely out of this world.

Mimi didn't response for a minute, which angered Roy. "You hate it, don't you? I figured you would. I'm outta here." Roy put his sunglasses back on and stood up to leave but Mimi grabbed his arm.

"WAIT! I don't hate them. Sorry Roy, I was just so taken back by how 'otherworldly' they looked. They're actually really pretty...and I'm not just saying that!"

Roy smiled a bit. He hadn't smiled in such a long time that it felt strange for him to even do it. It was definitely an interesting yet weird experience.

"Th-thank you...I guess." Was all Roy could say.

"So, how come only you have purple eyes in the Koopa family? No other Koopa I've seen has those kind of eyes..." Mimi said.

"Because when Bowser told me about when I was born, the doctor said I had some genetic defect, which caused my eye color to change into something completely different than what the average Koopa's eye color is suppose to look like. Cases like this happen only with one out of every 1000 Koopas and, well, I just happen to be that 1 Koopa..." Roy said, becoming depressed and frustrated about the topic again.

"Ah, I see. So...did Bowser and the rest of your family accept you for who you are still?" Mimi asked.

"Nope. When I turned 10, Bowser and my siblings could no longer stand the sight of my eyes. Morton complained that I looked 'too creepy' and he had nightmares about me, glaring into his soul. Iggy said that I had the eyes of a serial killer. Bowser even agreed with him! I was so ticked off at them all, that I just wanted to kick them all right in the face, to see what it feels like to be hurt on a daily basis! But, Bowser came up with a conclusion, and bought me these sunglasses from a place called Sunglass World and put it on me. Everyone agreed that it looked good on me and so, from that day on, I've been wearing these ever since." Roy told the story and Mimi was in a bit of amazement but a bit saddened by his tale of woe.

"Oh my god! I'm really sorry that happened to you, Roy. I can't imagine what kind of hell you had to go through..."

"Now you see why I'm such an asshole to people. Well, 'mean' DOES run through our family's blood anyways, but what happened with me only made it worse." Roy added.

"I see...I see..." Was all Mimi could say. She was still trying to take all this information in and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy. She actually felt a bit relieved though that Roy wasn't truly mean for the sake of being mean. She thought Roy's family was more messed up than ever now!

* * *

Pauline entered the cafeteria and stomped over to Kammy Koopa.

"Hey you, old hag! I need to ask you something important!" Pauline yelled.

"Excuse me? Old hag!? The name is KAMMY KOOPA, you ditz! I oughta turn you into dust just for that! Oh, and honey, that pound of makeup you have on doesn't do your looks ANY good so quit trying so hard, eh?" Kammy angrily retorted.

"Well, you wouldn't know about makeup in the first place anyways." Pauline rolled her eyes while smirking.

Kammy growled at her. "I barely know you, and already you're on my hit list! Now buzz off or I'll have Bowser kidnap you and do certain 'things' to you!"

Pauline backed away a bit, immediately remembering all the stories she's heard about Peach being kidnapped. She sighed and said, "Fine. Whatever. I'm sorry. But I need to ask you something that's VERY important...can you make someone fall in love with...someone else!?"

Kammy raised her eyebrow. "...And why exactly are you asking me this?"

Pauline sighed again, scared to admit the truth. "Because...I...I...I want Mario to love me and not that dumb bimbo, Peach!"

Kammy dropped her jaw. She couldn't believe what she just heard. "WHAT!? AM I...HEARING THIS RIGHT!? YOU WANT MARIO TO FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU!?"

"Yes! All day, every day, I can't stop thinking about him. It's been driving me crazy how badly I want to be with him, knowing that he's with some airhead! He could do so much better with me. We'd be perfect for each other. Not to mention, Mario would never have to worry about saving that idiot from Bowser ever again! Please Kammy...help me." Pauline got on her knees and literally begged.

Kammy laughed a bit, noticing how desperate the Queen Bee was. "Alright. I'll help you out. But, in order to get this 'love spell' working, I need a few ingredients to pull it off, because having this wand by itself just isn't gonna do it since it isn't powerful enough."

"Please! I'll get what you want! Anything!" Pauline begged again.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to need a cup full of water...a red flower...a candle...and a match or lighter. This is what you'll need in order for me to conduct the spell right." Kammy instructed, but Pauline just blinked at her in confusion. Why would Kammy need these certain ingredients of all things? She thought it was completely weird to get these items, but it was the only option for her at this point.

"Okay. I'll do it."

* * *

Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Lakilester, Lakilulu, Koops, Koopie, Flurrie, Yoshie, Vivian, Bobbery, Miss Mowz, and Frankly were all sitting on the rooftop, looking out at the beautiful horizon.

"My my, I sure do hope those guys are okay with their mission! It would be awful to find out that Tatanga all of a sudden came back and started chasing them down." Flurrie said in worry.

"I wouldn't worry Flurrie. They're a tough bunch, so they'll make it through one way or another. Though, I can't help but feel there is more to this Tatanga ordeal..." Frankly said.

"Um, what do you mean by that exactly?" Koops asked.

"I mean that there has to be more to Tatanga's plan than simply just kidnapping everyone and imprisoning them. It's only logical." Frankly responded while adjusting his glasses.

"Eh, probably world domination. It's in every villain's goal to do that, don't you know?" Yoshie half-teased.

"I still can't believe my sisters could do such a thing, especially since I thought they turned good! I can't believe I let myself get fooled so easily..." Vivian said and started to sob. Watt came over to her side and comforted her.

"Hey, don't blame yourself! You didn't know it would happen. There's no need to start crying now, sweetie." The light bulb very kindly said, which cheered Vivian up a bit.

"Speaking of them, who the hell was that clown-looking guy that was with them? He freaking creeped me out! I thought he had laser vision and I would melt just by staring into his eyes!" Kooper exclaimed.

"That was Dimentio." Goombario answered. "Mario told me of him a long time ago. He was the cause of every dimension almost being on the brink of destruction a few years back. He has magical powers and is VERY cunning yet a total bastard at the same time. No surprise that he teamed up with Tatanga..."

"And then there's Doopliss. God, I hate him. He thinks he's sooooooooo slick but he's really just a joke! I would like to steal that ugly white sheet he has on and reveal what he REALLY looks like underneath!" Miss Mowz yelled.

"My goodness...so that's five villains that they have to deal with! Tatanga, Beldam, Marilyn, Doopliss, and Dimentio. Jesus, talk about an overload of power! It will take a miracle to destroy all of them. That's completely insane, especially if you add in those large amounts of Koopatrols." Parakarry yelled in disbelief.

"Wait, five villains? I thought there were six? I could've sworn there was another odd guy out that was with the main group." Bow pointed out.

"I only saw five. What did the sixth guy look like?" Koopie asked.

"Ugh, I can't remember. All I know is that he had a large, blue-ish head and wore some kind of robe." Bow answered.

"Doesn't sound familiar to me. It's probably a brand new villain, which is blasphemous, considering there's more than enough villains in the world as it is." Bobbery commented.

"I know, right? This whole 'anti-hero' crap is starting to become such a stupid fad. I hate fads. Oh, did I tell you guys that I hate fads before? Because if not, then I do. And if you didn't hear me correctly the first time, I'll say it again...I. HATE. FADS!" Parakarry annoyingly yelled.

"Yes, Parakarry, WE GOT THE MESSAGE. Jesus." Sushie said while rolling her eyes.

"Still though, I wonder if we'll be able to help them out on their mission to defeat Tatanga? It obviously isn't going to be easy as we like to think it would be, but it would make the situation quite simpler with more help, hmm?" Flurrie suggested.

"That's up to those weird, government-type corporation Matrix people or whatever the hell they're suppose to be. I doubt they'll let us go even if we all ask them, because they'd probably think we would get in the way." Lakilester said.

"Don't be like that Lakilester, you'll never know until we try!" Lakilulu cheered.

"Excuse me, but who said you could speak?" Bow glared at the lakitu. Lakilulu growled at the boo and turned away from her.

"All we can do for now is totally support them for what they're doing. You know, we should really form a cheerleading squad and uplift everyone's moods, thus giving them more confidence to beat the baddies! What do you all say!?" Bombette happily suggested.

"Uhh, how about no?" Goombario scowled.

* * *

The main 13 landed their ships back in the room they set off in. They all got out and entered the hallway to find Kylie and Arfur waiting for them there.

"There you guys are. We're glad you made it back safe and sound. Now follow us, we're taking you to Merlon. What he's about to tell you all is VERY crucial to this mission." Arfur explained.

"Yeah, we already figured that when you told us earlier." Waluigi scowled.

"Waluigi, I dare you to keep your mouth shut the entire time we're meeting with Merlon." Rosalina spat, getting tired of Waluigi's nasty attitude.

"You're on, princess!" Waluigi laughed.

The two led everyone else into a room, which looked to be a small bedroom. It had a queen-sized bed, a window that looked out to the forest, a drawer, a TV, and a few cabinets. Merlon was seen sitting on the bed, looking down at his lap. He slowly rose his head to the others as they all came in.

"Merlon, I'm sure you know everyone here. Everyone, this is Merlon's room. We're keeping him for the time being here as he is a VERY important asset to defeating Tatanga so we need to make sure he is safe from harm." Kylie explained.

"Yes. Hello everyone. It's a pleasure meeting you all once again." Merlon greeted. Everyone either smiled or waved back to him.

Fire Bro ran up to him. "HI! Why do you have a hood on!? Do you have a deformed face? OOH, I WANNA SEE!"

But thankfully, before he could do anything, Arfur pulled him back. "HERE DK! Make sure this pain in the you-know-what doesn't go anywhere!"

DK grinned at him. "No problem." He arm-locked Fire Bro by his chest tightly so he couldn't move.

"Alright Merlan, what do you have to tell us?" Peach said, not noticing that she said the wizard's name wrong.

"...I had a vision come to me earlier today. It was probably the longest and most important premonition I have ever received in my entire life. It had to do with your guys' mission on defeating Tatanga. In this vision, I saw Tatanga, two shadow-looking people where one wore a yellow striped hat and the other wore a blue striped hat, a guy in a white sheet with a party hat, a clown or jester-looking fellow with bright yellow eyes, some person with a robotic dome head and an odd-colored robe, and an army full of Koopatrols." Merlon began, but a few others gasped.

"Wait a second, two shadow people? That sounds a lot like Beldam and Marilyn to me because they're the only shadow people I know of besides Vivian, but she would never work with Tatanga!" Luigi screeched.

"Huh, I remember Mario telling us about them. No surprise they would try to make a comeback on the villains side. But a guy in a white sheet with a party hat...that's Doopliss isn't it? Mario also told us about him and I've seen pictures of him on the internet before. Also not surprised that freak would team up with Beldam and Marilyn and go along with Tatanga." Birdo hissed.

"A clown with bright yellow eyes? That's..uhh...Diamondio, right?" Peach asked.

"It's DIMENTIO, Peach." Yoshi rolled his eyes. "But yes, that is him. Mario also told us about him, but I thought that guy was defeated? Well actually, let's be real here, no villains are truly EVER defeated because they somehow always come back by some magical force from beyond our world."

"Ugh...Dimentio. I've heard nasty rumors about him. I was told that he was the most evil of that group of people that tried to destroy every dimension a few years back, and was very powerful too. It's going to be hell trying to take care of him." Rosalina said as she ran her hand through her hair, clearly feeling overwhelmed.

"And the last description, a robotic dome head with a robe...that sounds like...GRODUS! But wait a second, how!? Didn't Mario say that he turned into just a head after the Shadow Queen was defeated?" Toadette shrieked. Everyone was getting more nervous and scared by each second that passed by. They didn't realize all of Mario's past nemeses were teaming up together and try to help out Tatanga.

"Yes, I'm afraid getting to Tatanga and defeating him, even if you destroy the force field that surrounds his island, isn't going to be as easy as it sounds. Those baddies backing up Tatanga will surely get in your way of victory and will definitely stop at nothing trying to destroy you all. But now, back to my vision, I saw something that I have seen before, and I knew for sure that this particular object would be a great help to your guys' journey as I have seen this object being used in action before and its effects are unbelievably powerful. I am almost positive that this is the object that can break the force field surrounding the island and make your chances of defeating Tatanga easier. This object is called...the Star Rod."

Everyone gasped but then had a questioning look on their faces.

"Wait a second, the STAR ROD!? How the hell can that have powerful effects? I've used that before in Super Smash Bros., and let me tell ya, it's almost as useless as Goldeen is!" Yoshi complained.

"You obviously haven't used it right, Yoshi. Quit hating!" Peach scowled.

"Ah, but this isn't your typical Star Rod, Yoshi. This is the legendary CRYSTAL Star Rod spoken of in fables and legends. It's power is so great that it had to be sealed away so it could not be in evil's grasp. But, since this is a dire situation, and I know of its location, I'm allowing you all to find it and use it against Tatanga."

"Awesome! Just tell us where it is and we'll be on our way!" DK excitedly said.

"Hold your horses there. It's not going to be easy. When the Crystal Star Rod was sealed away, the power used to lock it was used by 9 gems. These 9 gems were then separated to distant places so no one could ever find them. In order to break the seal, you must find these 9 gems and put them in place where the Star Rod rests so the seal will break open and you can retrieve it."

"WHAT!? YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! This is sounding too much like a freaking Paper Mario game! You're telling me we have to go on a collecting frenzy all over the world, face annoying bosses and enemies, and risk having some of us die in the process!?" Waluigi raged.

"Waluigi! What did I say about not talking during this!?" Rosalina yelled at him.

"Well Waluigi...pretty much." Merlon admitted.

"WOW! That sounds like a fun adventure! Think about all the amazing obstacles we have to go through! We should totally make this into a movie!" Fire Bro cheered.

Toad sighed disappointingly. "Even though I'm not a fan of super long adventures, I guess it's the only choice we have. So, where are suppose to get these gems then?"

"I don't know the names of them, but I do know what the places look like. The first world you must go to is-"

Merlon's explanation was cut off by the sudden sound of loud snoring. Everyone looked to where the sound was coming from and saw that Goombella fell asleep and was snoring very loudly.

"Yo, Goombella! Wake up, girl!" Dixie yelled and whacked her on the back of her head. Goombella shrieked and almost fell over. She shook her head and saw that everyone was staring at her.

"Um, what just happened?" She asked.

"You were sleeping and snoring very annoyingly so I hit you to wake you up. If you have a problem with that, then take it to my lawyers." Dixie replied.

"Oh. Sorry. That story was, like, so boring that it made me sleepy. Where were we at now?" Goombella asked. Everyone, including Merlon rolled their eyes at her.

"I was getting to the worlds that the gems you need to collect are in. Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted, each of the 9 gems are located in 9 separate worlds or areas. The first world that came in my vision was an area filled with water that had these 4 legged bugs crawling on the water and a town located through a nearby tunnel. This is where the Sapphire Gem is located at. The second world is at a very fancy-looking mansion that appears to be haunted with ghosts roaming about, which is where the Platinum gem is. The third world is a large city with these odd-looking creatures roaming about and these people treating these creatures like their pets. That's where the Gold gem is. The fourth world was a temple-like place located in the desert that does not look like Dry Dry Desert. This is where the Diamond gem is at. The fifth world is a small area with a large industrial boat in odd-colored water, that's where the Pearl gem is. The sixth world is in an ancient-looking area with a train that travels to the place and a path that leads high up the mountain and another path leading to a jungle. The Emerald gem is located here. The seventh world is located on a snowy mountain where an icey palace lays and that's where the Crystal gem is located. The eighth world is in place where half the land is covered in lava and heat, and the other half is covered with ice and cold. That's where the Ruby gem is. The final world is in a deserted area with a tall tower and where evil and agony lurks, and that's where the Black gem lays. After you retrieve all 9 gems, take them to a place called Delfino Island. The path to the Star Rod is located under the big statue. You're gonna have to climb up the statue and press down on the left eye, which is a switch that moves the statue and reveals the way. Go in, put the gems in place, get the Star Rod, go to the island Tatanga is on and defeat him once and for all."

Everyone was astounded by his description, but a bit frustrated too because of the sole fact that they had to go through 9 freaking worlds in order to get rid of Tatanga.

"Now guys, I understand that this seems VERY hectic but believe us, it's the only way to defeat Tatanga and his minions." Arfur said with sympathy.

"But we're not gonna even have enough time to do all these worlds before Tatanga does something even MORE disastrous than last time!" Toadette cried.

"Yes you will, actually." Merlon spoke with a slight smile. "In the final part of my vision, I saw Tatanga speaking about his plan to his minions. Clear as day, he basically said that he will need a LONG time before his world domination plans start taking effect. In this plan, he described shrouding the world in darkness where no light will break through to shine on the lands, and have half the people and land on this planet be destroyed, and the other half be his slaves to do his dirty work and live in sorrow for the rest of their lives. But, he also said that he doesn't have the proper tools yet to do all of this. This is why you should have plenty of time to get all the gems and defeat him, as long as you don't dawdle around."

Everyone became even more nervous at this. The thought of half the world's population dying and the other half being slaves, plus the world being covered in darkness sounded pretty scary.

"World domination...pfff, yeah, THAT'S original..." Birdo scoffed.

"Oh boy, this is some pretty dark stuff. Is that all you saw in your vision?" DK asked.

"Yes. My head is also aching right now because of that long premonition I foresaw. But one thing is for certain...getting to Tatanga without that Star Rod is almost impossible, especially with that large and powerful backup group he has with him." Merlon finished then sat down as he felt a bit dizzy.

"Okay, so, based on the descriptions of the places you gave us...I can recognize only 3. The one where you said that an area has water with a town nearby and 4 legged creatures...that's Wet-Dry World and it's located in a painting within Peach's castle. I've seen it before when Mario took the gang on a tour to places he traveled to a while back, which actually ended in disaster because Petey Piranha came out of nowhere once we reached Big Boo's Haunt and chased all of us down, threatening to eat us and then regurgitate us back out and...okay, I'm getting off topic. But the second area sounds a lot like Luigi's Mansion, which shouldn't be hard cause the place isn't that big. And then there's Delfino Plaza, which I'm sure we all know where that is. I have no idea about the other places you described though..." Daisy thoroughly explained.

"Well exploring my mansion is gonna be a piece of cake! It's been redone and it's not haunted!" Luigi cheered.

"Dude, do you not remember what he said!? He said that he saw a mansion in his vision...WITH GHOSTS ROAMING ABOUT!" Dixie shouted.

Luigi's jaw dropped. "WHAT? B-BUT...HOW!?"

"Yeah...Wet-Dry World...I remember that place too. It appeared in that movie, Super Mario 64, right? Or was that a game? Well, no matter. That and Luigi's mansion will be the first two places you guys will go to." Arfur said.

"Oh, and don't worry about the other places you guys. While you guys are doing your mission, me and Arfur will look up the descriptions Merlon has given us on the internet so we'll be able to pinpoint the next locations you must go to." Kylie said.

"Cool! So when do we start our mission?" Yoshi eagerly asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I imagine you all are exhausted from today so you all will be able to sleep in rooms that each of you will receive on the upper floor. And yes, there's a bathroom and a shower too..." Arfur said.

"YES! NO MORE DIRTINESS! I AM SOOOOOOOOO HAPPY! LIKE, REALLY REALLY HAPPY!" Goombella loudly cheered.

"Okay, yes! WE GOT IT THE FIRST TIME!" Birdo yelled.

"Wait, before we do that, do you think that we could possibly visit some of our friends back at the hospital and say goodbye to them?" Rosalina suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, I don't see why not! I'll pull up my van around the front and you guys can hop on in and I'll take you there." Arfur said and everyone smiled in relief.

"But for now, we must take our exit. Thank you Merlon for all your help. We really appreciate it." Kylie said and everyone else said 'Bye' or 'See ya' and waved to him. Merlon waved back with a smile and the door closed as the final person exited.

"Yes...good luck...you guys are going to need it..."

Meanwhile, Tatanga was watching all of this from his Scepter ball.

"Oh, so is that how they're gonna play this game? Merlon...that old geezer...he needs to be taken care of ASAP. If it weren't for him and his stupid 'vision', then I would have all the precious time in the world to do my plans! BELDAM! MARILYN!" Tatanga shouted.

The two Shadow Sirens popped up in front of him immediately.

"Yes sir? You called for us?" Beldam asked.

"You can transport yourselves anywhere, right? I need you to capture this Merlon freak and bring him to me. He just told that stupid Mario Crew everything about my plans because he had a 'vision' from the Jewelry Gods or whatever. He is located at some place called Mushroom Corps, which is on the outskirts of Mushroom City, in a forest. He has a long, blue robe on with a long white mustache. Do NOT hurt him and do NOT do anything to draw attention to yourselves while you're there." Tatanga ordered.

"Oh my! This scoundrel sounds like a troublesome little fellow, doesn't he? Mwee hee hee...but, you don't want us to wreck the place while we're there?" Beldam asked.

"No. Not yet at least. Who knows what kind of defense weapons they have there. It would be too risky for you both. But, I want this guy to spill all the info out of himself as much as possible first. That's why I need him." Tatanga answered.

"Hmm...alright then. We will do it, my king. We'll be back as soon as we can!" Beldam and Marilyn then disappeared into the shadows.

Tatanga sighed and then sat down in a typical, wooden chair. "I really wish I had some Chocolate Milk right now. That stuff makes everything better!"

EOC.

So now, the plan is officially set for our heroes. But, of course, Tatanga will not take it. And also, with his newly powered-up scepter, a lot of things that Tatanga can do are more possible than ever. The chaos is just beginning folks...please review.


	8. What The Hell Is Love?

**Robo: No, they're not my OC's. Kylie Koopa appeared in Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time as a photojournalist who worked for the Koopa Kronicle. Arfur appeared in Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door and he had a trouble that you could help him out. Honestly, I'm not sure why I chose these two as part of the Main character cast, but it's too late to change them now...**

Pauline ran up to Kammy in a rush.

"Alright Kammy, I've got the stuff you wanted. A red flower, a lighter, a candle, and a mug with water. Now what?" Pauline asked in desperation.

"Okay. Lead me to where that annoying Mario is now!" Kammy said.

"Fine...but he isn't annoying!" Pauline replied.

"Yes he is! He's always ruining Bowser's plans and defeating his henchmen! Did you also know that one time, Mario stole Ludwig's 3DS XL?" Kammy angrily responded.

"Well that's because Bowser's plans suck! Seriously, have you not figured it out by now why Mario has beaten him every single time Bowser causes havoc?" Pauline questioned to her.

"Well...uhh..." Kammy was at a loss of a response. She didn't want to admit that Pauline was right. "Oh, just take me to him so we can get this overwith!"

"Score for 1 for Pauline." The Queen Bee quietly cackled. Pauline led the witch up the stairs to the second floor, to room D5. They both entered the room to find that Mario was snoozing away.

"Alright. Close the door and shut off the lights. We cannot let a soul know of what we're doing. After that, take the lighter and light the candle." Kammy warned. Pauline nodded, not realizing how serious this situation could be. She shut the door and locked it and flicked the light switch to off. Meanwhile, Kammy sat on top of Mario's legs and positioned herself. This woke up Mario and seeing the sight of Kammy right in front of him made him scream like a girl.

"WOAH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" The plumber screamed.

"HI-YA!" Kammy whacked him in the head with her wand, which knocked Mario right out.

"What the hell did you do that for!?" Pauline shrieked.

"He can't be conscious during this procedure! Now, give me the red flower and lighter..." Kammy said and Pauline gave her the two said items.

Kammy flicked the lighter on and lit the red flower on fire. Pauline started becoming uncomfortable because this might turn out to be more dangerous than she originally thought.

Once the flower was lit, Kammy put the lighter down and grabbed her wand. Started waving it around the flower.

"Goddess of love, bring this soul together with the one that lay before me. Make the man in red forget he had ever fallen for that princess who is always in need. Tear them apart, bring him a new love. For these magical forces will always be watching him from above!" Kammy chanted, then suddenly a glow emitted from the tip of her wand and a red beam blasted the flower. Kammy then inhaled deeply and suddenly blew into the flower. Red mist was blowing from the flower due to her breath, into Mario's nostrils. Pauline was astounded by how amazing the process looked. Kammy then grabbed the mug and dipped the flower into it, dousing the flames.

"Done! When he wakes up he should be head over heels for you." Kammy said as she got off the bed.

"So...it worked? Oh, thank you so much, Kammy! I really mean it!" Pauline cheered with actual sincerity.

"Your welcome. Now pay me 20 coins, bitch!"

* * *

Roy and Mimi were laying on their backs on the hard ground up on the roof, side by side, staring at the starry sky.

"You know, I've actually counted the stars in the sky once a loooooong time ago. I think I made it to 2,036?" Mimi said with a giggle.

"Dude, you seriously wasted your time trying to count all those stars? Pah, sounds like too much hard work. Besides, everyone knows there's an infinite amount of stars in the galaxy anyways." Roy scoffed.

"Well, I was bored! I think it happened during one night where I couldn't sleep for some reason so I stuck my head out my bedroom window and just stared at the night sky. I remember being amazed by how mystical it looked...it's like a whole other world up there you know? A humongous world comprised of different worlds...that's just insane. Have you ever wanted to explore outer space?" Mimi asked while being taken in by the hypnotizing shining stars.

"Eh, not really. Mostly because I'm paranoid that there's gonna be aliens that are gonna pop out of black holes and try to shoot my rocket ship down." Roy answered truthfully, which made Mimi laugh.

"Well that's an interesting reason! Haha. But...I just now remembered something...last week, I was walking home from the store and on my way there, I couldn't help but notice a shooting star that flew across the entire sky. I noticed it out of the corner of my eye! And so, naturally, I made a wish. Wanna know what I wished for?"

"What? A billion dollars? World peace? More Burger Queen restaurants?" Roy obnoxiously guessed, which made Mimi laugh again.

"No! I wished for love!"

"Love? Why would you wish for that out of all things?" Roy clearly thought her wish was a mistake.

"Because I feel like it's that time in my life where I need to start a relationship with someone and live in happiness with them for the rest of my life. I'm tired of living a lonely life...well, I guess 'lonely' isn't the right word because I DO have some friends but I've never actually fallen in love with somebody. And I really want to." Mimi explained to him in a serious tone.

"Oh...I didn't know that about you. I kinda assumed you already had a previous love because you seem like one of those girls who..." Roy cut himself off before he said anything else.

"Who, what?" Mimi wanted to know.

"...Nothing. Nevermind. It would sound rude, I know it. And I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Oh...well...thank you...I guess..." Mimi was still curious to know what he was going to say. "Anyways, have you had a relationship with someone before?"

"Nope. Mainly because I hate people. All people will ever do is screw you over and judge you constantly. That's why I never trust anyone, not even with my family." Roy told her, which caught Mimi a bit off guard.

"Wow! You're the first person I've ever seen say something like that. While it's true there are some judgmental and cruel people out there, not EVERYONE is like that you know. You just have to look hard for the good ones."

"Pffff, yeah right. You can try to convince me all you want, but at the end of the day, everyone will judge you, no matter what kind of person they are. Every person in the world is so 'anti-society' nowadays because society is known for judging people and whatnot, but that makes them hypocrites because those same people will judge someone that is IN the society and follows the generic rules of the world." Roy harshly explained, rubbing his temples in frustration at the topic.

Mimi didn't even know how to respond. It's clear Roy grew up in a very negative environment that left him isolated from the world. Deep down, she wanted to change him. But how? And would it even be the right thing to do?

* * *

Arfur pulled up his van in front of the hospital.

"Alright guys, try not to take too long, okay? Sorry but I'm ready to get some shuteye." He told the others.

"Don't you worry about a thing. I promise we'll be as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog who's speeding down a hill and onto a train going 75 miles per hour...or something like that." Yoshi replied and everyone got out and rushed into the hospital.

"Hey hey hey! Can we go meet Mario first!? I wanna feel how smooooooth his clothes are!" Fire Bro impatiently asked, freaking everyone else out as well.

"Errr, well, I actually agree with Fire Bro. Only Peach, Daisy, and Luigi have seen Mario and the rest of us haven't. Let's go see him before visiting the others." Dixie suggested.

Daisy nodded at her request. "That's fine by me. Any objections?"

"I don't care, I just wanna get this over with then go to bed and sleep! I get cranky when I'm tired if you all didn't know!" Birdo yelled with her eyes having bags under it.

"We ALL get cranky when we're tired, Birdo. You aren't an exception." Toad said while rolling his eyes.

"Oh my god...SHE'S BLEEDING!" Luigi shrieked and jumped into Daisy's arms while pointing at Goombella.

"YUCK! IS SHE GIVING BIRTH? WHO IMPREGNATED YOU?" Yoshi also shrieked.

"Why is Goombella peeing Kool-aid?" Peach stupidly asked (again).

"Like, no! I'm having my period! Can someone, like, help me out here because I, like, didn't bring my tampons with me!" Goombella started to panic.

"Don't worry girl, I've got you covered. I always carry a pack with me just in case. You guys go on and see Mario, we'll catch up with you in a while." Toadette said then quickly brought Goombella into the girls bathroom. Everyone else just shrugged and went up the stairs.

The 11 reached Mario's room and saw that the plumber had just woken up from his nap.

"Mario sweetie, it's me again! And look who's here this time!" Peach called out and showed Mario the rest of his friends that he didn't get to see before.

"Mamma mia! Yoshi! Birdo! Toad! Dixie! DK! Rosalina! Waluigi! Some guy I don't know! It's fantastic to finally see you all!" Mario cheered in excitement.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE MARIO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M TALKING TO A REAL PLUMBER!" Fire Bro wildly screamed as he jumped onto Mario's bed and started jumping on it, while also jumping on Mario's stomach.

"OW! STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Mario cried. DK rushed over to Fire Bro and punched him right in the face.

"Sorry about that. The dude is not right in the head." He explained.

"Yeah, CLEARLY he isn't. But thank you though." Mario said as he fist bumped the ape.

"Mario, my dear. How are you holding up? I had heard about your awful injuries and you trying to fight back Tatanga's army. I have to say, even though you weren't successful, that was still pretty brave of you to not give up without a fight." Rosalina complimented him, which raised his spirits a bit.

"Thank you Rosalina, and oh, don't worry too much about me, I'm doing just fine. I should feel much better in a few days." Mario explained to everyone.

"A few days? Jeeze. But it's understandable though, you DID go through a lot recently, plus Peach told us that Pauline was in here with you so I imagine that must've not gone well." Birdo said.

"Pauline? Are you kidding me? That girl is fantastic! She's one of the most beautiful women in the entire universe!" Mario exclaimed. This freaked everyone else out a bit.

"Seriously, you think she's BEAUTIFUL!? The girl is 23, yet she looks 43! Plus her hair looks oily and nasty! YUCK!" Dixie said while making a disgusted expression.

Peach seemed more tense about this than the others. "Um, y-yeah, Mario. She's not beautiful. She's ugly, horrible, disgusting, weird, hazardous, gross, despicable, pathetic, ugly, odd, desperate, weird, ugly, rich, feminine, Zebra, Ganondorf, blue, pink, purple, yellow, orange...wait, what am I talking about again?" Everyone else facepalmed themselves.

"Changing the subject now! We want to tell you, bro, that we are going on a new mission tomorrow to save the world." Luigi told him. Mario gasped at the last few words.

"Save the world!? Woah woah woah! Don't tell me this is Tatanga's doing!" He started to freak out.

"Unfortunately, it's true. This is what Merlon told us back at Mushroom Corps, which is where we'll be sleeping at and where the main base of operations that all of this is coming from. In short, Merlon explained that he had a vision in which Tatanga said he is going to shroud the world in darkness and take over the world while making half the people on the planet slaves, and the other half will die. We have to go on this RPG/Platformer-like adventure to get these 9 gems so we can get something called the Crystal Star Rod that will truly defeat Tatanga and his baddies." Daisy told him the story. Mario was still in shock.

"My god...you guys...if this is all true...then...then I'm going with you!" He stated. Everyone stepped back in surprise.

"What? No, you can't! Mario...you're still in critical condition. We can't let you come with us and risk yourself becoming even MORE hurt. We would never forgive ourselves!" Daisy said.

"Yeah, leave this to us, Mario. You deserve a break from trying to save the world so many times anyways. It's our turn now." Toad added with everyone nodding in agreement.

Mario lowered his head back down. "I guess you're right. Maybe it would be the best choice...just promise me that you all will do your best to be safe?"

"Well, DUH! We always have to try to be safe during ANY situation where enemies are all around us!" Waluigi yelled.

"Waluigi, knock off your attitude. This isn't the time for it." Rosalina scolded, making everyone else laugh.

"Oh...fine." The man in purple scowled and crossed his arms.

"But anyways, yes, we promise that we'll do our best to be safe. And if that promise is somehow not fulfilled, then you have the right to use Luigi's Poltergust 3000 to suck up our souls!" Toad said with a wink.

"Um, I don't know about you but I'm pretty sure none of us want to spend an eternity in a freaking vacuum." Birdo spat at the Mushroom boy. Toad just stuck out his tongue at her in response.

"I promise to obey the rules of the scripture and worship the Gods of Money with all of my heart and soul!" Fire Bro stated and gave Mario a salute.

"Um...good for you. Anyways, it's getting late so we better head out and get back to the building. We'll probably say hi to some others on our way out too. Oh, and Toadette and Goombella will be here in a minute to see you here, they just had to use the bathroom badly. Bye Mario." Daisy said and waved him goodbye along with the others.

"Bye guys. Good luck on your mission!" Mario waved back.

As the group walked out Peach dragged Daisy to the back with her. "Daisy, what was up with what Mario said about Pauline being one of the most beautiful girls in the universe and that she's fantastic? You don't think he's...falling for her, do you?"

"Of course not Peach! Mario would never do something like that. But that comment though, well, maybe he sees Pauline in a different way that we do. Maybe we've mis-judged her all this time. But please don't stress over it, Peach. We're going to need all your energy for tomorrow and both of us are tired beyond belief." Daisy replied.

"Sigh...I guess you're right." Was all Peach said in reply and slowly walked down the stairs.

* * *

Fire Bro busted through the doors of the cafeteria and ran to Charmy, who was sitting with Amy, Banjo, and Kazooie.

"CHARMYYYYYYYYYYY! Hey buddy! I had to see you before I went off to my next mission with the gang!" The maniac cheered.

"What!? You're going on another mission? Aw, I wish I could come! It sounds like so much fun and it'd be better than being cooped up in this boring hospital!" Charmy said in envy.

"I'd honestly rather be doing a mission too, than staying here. We don't even how much longer it's going to be until we can go back to our own worlds. And even if we could, we don't know the exact location of the portals to get home." Amy added.

"Awwww, you poor puppy! Don't worry, it will all work out somehow! Oh wait, maybe not, because some weird old guy told us something about how the guy who captured you all is going to cover the world in darkness and kill half the people in the world and the other half will be his slaves...or something like that." Fire Bro explained. The other three's jaws dropped to the floor.

"WHAT!? DARKNESS? KILL? SLAVES? I SWEAR TO GOD, IF YOU'RE LYING I WILL PECK YOUR EYEBALLS OUT!" Kazooie screamed and got in his face.

"Sorry dude, but there's no time for that, I gotta blast!" The maniac then started to run off but Banjo pulled him back before he could go anywhere.

"Wait Fire Bro, do you think you could ask Kylie Koopa and that Arfur guy when we'll be able to leave, please? You don't have to give us an answer right now, but we would like one once your mission is done." Banjo asked with kindness.

"Sure thing, buddy! BYE!" Fire Bro then zoomed off, only to crash into a table and flipped it over.

"Okay, wow, that whole 'Darkness' thing sounded totally creepy and sadistic...but, eh, I don't think we need to worry. As long as it only happens in this world, we should be fine because all of us here live in different worlds." Amy said in relief.

Banjo rubbed his chin at her statement. "Yes, that's true. But...I feel a need to help those guys..."

* * *

Yoshi and Birdo were walking down the long first floor hallway, and then Yoshi suddenly spotted Jojora who was seen texting on her phone.

"Oh look, there's Jojora! Let's go say hi to her, darling!" Yoshi said as he dragged Birdo with him.

"Ugh, again!?" Birdo groaned, not wanting to deal with Jojora's cattiness.

"Oh, Yoshi and Birdo! It's so great to see you again! What are you doing here, if I may ask?" The fairy asked as she put her phone away.

"Well, tomorrow we're going on a mission to save the world from destruction so we all figured we might as well stop by here before going to bed at the other building and say our goodbyes." Yoshi explained.

"Oh, I see, that's very...wait what!? SAVE THE WORLD FROM DESTRUCTION!? YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT THE WORLD IS GOING TO BE DESTROYED?" Jojora screamed in anger, confusion, angst, spirituality, and humor.

"It's no big deal, Jojora, really! We've got it handled. Totally handled. In fact, we've got it SO handled that we'll probably forget what we're suppose to be doing when the mission starts!" Yoshi said and smiled in a very odd and creepy way.

"But...but...oh, fine. I guess I can trust you to save the world. But enough about that, let's talk about me!" Jojora said in excitement as she got out her phone again.

"Oh god, here it goes!" Birdo complained in a whisper.

"So, you both know that I work for Channel 64 News, right? Well, it just so happens that the building where Channel 64 News is broadcasted from is only a half-mile from this place! I saw it myself when I was on the rooftop this morning! So, I went over there and there were some people hiding out, right? I explained the situation to them, and somehow, we all came up with a situation to broadcast a new segment on Channel 64 News. It's unnamed for now, but this segment is mainly for keeping people up to date for what is going in the Mushroom Kingdom and what news we have. And, to keep it fun, we also have games that audience members can play and donations that people outside the country can make to us so we can rebuild the kingdom as it once was. So basically, it's like a variety show. What do you think?" Jojora happily explained.

"Wow that sounds like soooooo much fun! But wait, how would you be able to broadcast it when half the city is destroyed?" Yoshi asked.

"Well it turns out that my News building was actually unharmed and that there's still enough power to make a global broadcast so we are going to take advantage of that. I am SO getting a raise for this!" Jojora shrieked with excitement.

"Yeah that's fun and all but I think that it's time for us to go, so sayonara Ice Queen...I mean, Jojora!" Birdo quickly said and dragged Yoshi away from the fairy.

* * *

"WARIO!" Waluigi shouted as he spotted him eating garlic near the elevator.

"Wassup bro? Don't mind me, just eating my favorite food ever made...GARLIC! Do you want some?" Wario asked, shoving the smelly food into Waluigi's face.

"Uhhh...no thanks. Anyways, I came here to say goodbye to you because I am going on another stupid mission to save the world from Barney's alien cousin or whatever and I don't know when we'll be back." He explained to him.

"Saving the world, eh? For crying out loud, when does the world NOT need saving these days!?" Wario groaned.

"I know, right? Anyways, I better go now because I'm more tired right now than the time I did 10 push ups last month. See ya!"

* * *

As Peach and Daisy were walking together to go outside, she was stopped by Bowser, Kammy, and the kids (except Roy) sliding to her.

"Bwahahaha! Well well well, if it isn't the two princesses! How are things holding up for you, these days? Do ya miss me and my daily kidnappings?" Bowser laughed.

"Not even a little bit, Bowser. What do you want?" Peach asked as she rolled her eyes.

"We just wanted to say...erm...thanks for helping to get us out of that dingy castle. We really thought we would've been goners if you and your friends hadn't come along so...yeah, thanks." Larry oddly thanked.

A smile formed on both the Princess' faces. "Why, it's no problem, you guys. Even though we're enemies, we still would've cared if something bad happened to you honestly." Daisy said.

"But that doesn't mean we're friends and that doesn't mean we like you, so don't get any ideas!" Wendy yelled.

Peach rolled her eyes again. "Wouldn't even count on it, Wendy. Anyways, we better go because we have a huge mission to do tomorrow so see you all."

As the princesses walked past all of them, Lemmy judged Bowser.

"Hey dad, are you still in love with Peach?" He asked.

"WH-WHAT!? Keep your voice down, son! We don't talk about that in public!" Bowser shushed.

"Dad, it's not a secret, EVERYONE knows about it. But come on, we wanna know! Are you?" Iggy desperately asked.

"Hey! If your father doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't have to talk about it! Get off his case!" Kammy angrily yelled.

"You can't tell him what to do! You're just an old hag! You're not even related to us!" Bowser Jr. got in her face.

"Okay, that's it, I'm sorry Bowser but I've put up with these bratty kids for long enough now! COME HERE SHORTY!" Kammy flew off her broom and crashed into Bowser Jr, and they both started fighting to the death.

"Wow, for a cranky old lady, Kammy sure knows how to put up a fight." Morton said as he watched the brutal fight scene.

"Ja, it's really surprising how she's zill alive. Isn't she, like, 150 years old? Give or take a few years?" Ludwig joked and him and Morton both heartily laughed.

* * *

Dixie and DK found Diddy and Tiny talking to each other in the courtyard.

"Diddy! Tiny! It's-a-me, Dixie!" Dixie cheered, stealing the infamous Mario line. She embraced both of them at the same time.

"Oh Dixie...and DK! We didn't think you'd be back so soon! What's going on? Is everything alright?" Diddy asked as he hugged DK.

"Everything's just fine...if you consider the world being taken over by an alien to be fine, of course." DK awkwardly revealed.

"Wait a second, what did you say? THE WORLD'S BEING TAKEN OVER? BUT...WHY!?" Tiny shrieked.

"Oh it's just a generic reason really, Tatanga wants to be unstoppable and have total power so he wants to cover the world in darkness and take over the world and make people his slaves. The typical villain plan, basically." Dixie explained as she sniffed a nearby rose.

"Yeah, that's why we have to do a super incredibly long mission that's probably going to take over 100 hours to do, tomorrow. It's supposedly the only way to defeat Tatanga and save the world." DK said.

"Eh, I'm not really worried about it then. All these villains keep saying they'll take over or destroy the world, but in the end, that will never happen because the heroes always defeat the bad guys. You guys will be fine." Diddy said as he sat down with a tired smile.

"He's right, you know. I mean, sure, some of you may die on the way, but that's a part of the fantastic experience of going on an adventure! I am SO jealous that you don't even know!" Tiny jumped in excitement.

"Uhh...thanks, we'll be sure to keep that in mind." Dixie said with a gulp.

* * *

As Rosalina was getting a drink from the water fountain, three familiar characters walked up to her. She raised her head up and saw that it was Flurrie, Vivian, and Miss Mowz.

"Oh! Hello you guys. Is there anything that I can do for you?" She asked politely.

"Hello Rosalina, my dear! We would like you to autograph a picture that each of us have of you." Flurrie said as she handed the space queen three headshots of Rosalina and a black pen. All the pictures were promo images of her in Super Mario Galaxy.

"Oh, why, I would be honored to sign this! But why do you want me to give you an autograph?" Rosalina asked.

"Because you're an inspiration to all of us AND you're a hero, of course! I know we're both friends so this might seem a bit redundant, but I think you deserve all the fame and respect that you get." Vivian praised.

"An...inspiration and...hero!? Oh my, I've never been complimented in such a spectacular way before! Thank you all so much!" Rosalina said in glee as she signed the pictures.

"By the way Rosalina, that's a nice crown you've got there. Could I possibly steal- I mean, have it as a souvenir?" Miss Mowz asked as she twiddled her fingers.

"Um...I don't see why not. Why do you want it though?" Rosalina answered as she took off her crown and gave it the mouse thief.

"Oh...no reason...I just wanna see...how it FEELS like..." Miss Mowz replied with an evil grin.

"Alright then. I'm going to need it back when I come back from my mission with the others tomorrow though. Here you go!" Rosalina handed the pictures back to the girls.

"Oh thank you so very much! Come on ladies, let's go flaunt these masterpieces off to everyone in the hospitals and act like a bunch of wannabe superstars!" Flurrie cheered and the girls ran off, leaving Rosalina with a smile on her face.

* * *

Goombella and Toadette were finished up with their 'problem' and exited the ladies' bathroom.

"Man, I totally need to, like, keep track of my cycle. It came unexpectedly to me last month too! I was, like, at a party and I was talking to this guy, and then he, like, suddenly looked down, and like screamed and fell over the table behind him. I looked down saw that my blood was leaking onto the floor and everyone else was just-"

"Okay okay, stop! I don't need to know any more details! Look, let's just go see Mario and get out of here, alright?" Toadette interrupted Goombella in a rush.

"Like, what's your problem? You get them too, don't you?" Goombella asked and walked with Toadette.

"Well...yeah...but...I never had it embarrass me in front of a bunch of people and spill on the floor. I was always prepared for it, just in case a situation like that were to happen. I mean let's face it, I'm a little bit paranoid." Toadette confessed.

As they walked their way to Mario's room still talking to each other, Pauline rushed in to Mario's room.

"Oh Mario! You're finally awake!" Pauline said in complete happiness.

"P-Pauline!? I'm so glad you're back! Where did you go? Why did you leave me?" Mario cried out.

"I walked around a little while because I wanted to wait for you to wake up...and here you are...awake...with me." Pauline's smile grew bigger as she got closer to him.

"Oh, Pauline...I don't know what I would do if you were to leave me forever. I would probably just indulge myself in Snickerdoodles until I explode." Mario over-dramatically stated and held Pauline's hand.

"That's never going to happen, Mario. Because now...I'm yours...and you're mine!" Pauline said and the two began making out and caressing each other.

Goombella and Toadette walked into the doorway and gasped at what they saw.

"HOLY SHI-" Goombella was about to scream out but Toadette covered her mouth and pulled her out of the doorway and back into the hallway.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god OH MY GOD! DID YOU JUST SAW WHAT I SAW!? THAT WASN'T REAL, RIGHT!?" Toadette freaked out and covered her mouth with her hands.

"LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE LIKE THAT WAS SO TOTALLY REAL! BUT WHY DID MARIO DO THAT!? ISN'T HE SUPPOSE TO LIKE PEACH!?" Goombella also freaked out.

"Yes, he is! But...him...and Pauline...EWWWWWWWW! THAT IS SO WRONG AND DISGUSTING! I can't even begin to believe this!" Toadette yelled while pacing back and forth.

"We have to tell Peach about this! This is, like, wrong on soooooo many levels!" Goombella exclaimed but Toadette shook her head.

"No, we can't! Peach will be beyond devastated and an all out war will break loose between them! Plus, this could potentially screw up our world-saving mission! Goombella, we have to keep this a secret between the both of us. PROMISE?" Toadette demanded while shaking the goomba gal.

"Okay okay, I promise! Cross my heart, hope to die, ashes to ashes, dust to dust, milkshakes to french fries, I won't tell!" Goombella swore. Toadette sighed in relief.

"Alright. Now let's go outside to see the others. We don't want to keep them waiting." Toadette said then the two girls ran down the hallway but Goombario suddenly popped right in front of them from the staircase.

"Oh, hey Goombella! Fancy meeting you here! This is SUCH a coincidence!" Goombario fake-laughed.

"Sorry Goombario, but we don't have time to talk, we have to go right now!" Toadette said to him as she got to the stairs.

"I just need one minute to talk with Goombella. I promise it won't take long." Goombario said in utter seriousness.

Toadette sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Fine. I'll be waiting outside, Goombella."

Goombario turned to Goombella. "Alright Goombella, I'm going to keep this short and sweet. I like you, A LOT. Me and you have so much in common that it isn't even funny. But now I have to ask you...do you like me? And if so, then is it just as a friend or more than that?"

Goombella hesitated to answer. She wanted to tell him the truth so bad, but she knew it was going to hurt his feelings.

"Honestly, Goombario...I...I...um, I...should, like, get going and get some sleep. Goodbye." Goombella then ran down the stairs, not daring to look back.

Goombario looked down in disappointment. "I must be doing something wrong, but what? What!? Hmm, maybe I should show her my collection of Goombella art on my tumblr!"

The girls made it outside where everyone was waiting for them.

"Alright, we're all here, now let's go! I WANNA SLEEP!" Birdo roared and hopped in the van.

"Hey Goombella, are you alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost." DK asked in concern.

Goombella jumped. "Oh...YES! I'M PERFECTLY FINE! JUST FINE! AND I CERTAINLY DID NOT SEE ANYTHING SUSPICIOUS GOING ON IN MARIO'S ROOM! NOPE! NO SIREE!" She randomly shouted. Toadette facepalmed herself at her 'giveaway' sentence.

"Huh? What about Mario's room?" Peach questioned.

"Uhh, nevermind Peach! Goombella is just exhausted. We all are, in fact! Now let's go go go!" Toadette said, trying to cover up the situation and ran inside the van. Peach just shrugged it off and got in with the others.

* * *

Merlon was in his bed, sound asleep, at the Mushroom Corps building. Two shadows popped up in the darkness of the room.

"Okay, this is the 6th room we've tried. If he isn't in here, then I'm going to choke myself." Beldam said in hopelessness.

"Guh! Guh!" Marilyn uttered, pointing to the bed.

"Wait a second...that's him! He fits the description perfectly! Come on Marilyn, let's take this sucker back to Tatanga's!" Beldam schemed in joy.

Merlon opened his eyes. "Wha...who's there?"

"Mwee hee hee hee...you're in for one hell of a time!" Beldam cackled. Her and Marilyn both grabbed a hold of Merlon and disappeared into the shadows.

EOC.

FINALLY! The next chapter is when the group OFFICIALLY starts the actual adventure! Why do I sound relieved, you ask? Because this gives me the chance to up the humor and randomness once again now that the plot is set in stone and I'm familiar with every location, which makes the descriptions easier for me. Please review.


	9. Not Very Jolly

"STOP! LET GO OF ME! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!"

Marilyn and Beldam dragged Merlon to Tatanga's chambers, where the main man himself was waiting for their arrival.

"Ah, excellent. Thank you Marilyn and Beldam. I can take it from here." The purple alien said as the two Shadow Sirens pushed Merlon to the ground.

"Yes, my king..." Beldam answered and she and her sister disappeared into the shadows.

Merlon looked up and his body froze in fear. It was him, the evil character that appeared in his vision.

"No...NOOOOOOOOOO! IT'S YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?" Merlon screamed, fearing for his life.

"You really wanna know what I want? I want you dead...and I want some chocolate milk! WHERE IS MY CHOCOLATE MILK!?" Tatanga angrily shouted, stomping his foot on the ground repeatedly.

"Right here, my king!" answered a Koopatrol as he entered the room. He brought over a tall glass of chocolate milk and gave it to him. Tatanga gulped the drink down in a minute and threw the glass behind him.

"Thank you. You may go now!" Tatanga said and the Koopatrol quickly left the room.

"You...want me dead? But why? What did I do!?" Merlon panicked, getting more scared as each second passed by.

"I saw everything that happened through this neat scepter, here. It's like a crystal ball, should I say. It's very powerful, but not powerful enough to take over the world. Not even close. But enough about that, I saw YOU explain everything to those idiotic heroes about how there's this Crystal Star Rod that can stop my plans from making half the people in the world my slaves and killing the other half. And now since they know everything about what I'm gonna do, I have no choice but to get my revenge on you for what you did. You will pay." Tatanga said in a very threatening voice and pointed his scepter at the wizard.

"Please...please don't! I'm sorry! I'll do anything! Just please don't kill me!" Merlon begged and got on his knees, and even started to cry.

"It has to be done. But since I have my morals...I'll make your death a quick and painless one!" Tatanga yelled and blasted Merlon with a white beam that came from his scepter. Merlon disintegrated into nothing but a pile of dust.

"Well, that's one annoyance taken care of! Actually, you know, I've always wondered what dust tasted like..." Tatanga said to himself as he picked up some of the dust with his fingers and put it in his mouth. Tatanga almost hurled as soon as he tasted it.

"Oh god...I'm gonna be sick! I NEED A PAPER BAG!"

* * *

Morning arrived and the sun rose over the horizon. Birds were happily chirping as they flocked around the tall trees.

It was 9 am and Arfur came into everyone's room to tell them to wake up so they can get an early start on their mission.

In Luigi and Daisy's room, Daisy had gotten up first and brushed her hair with a brush that Kylie lent her, and looking at herself with her own hand-held mirror. After a few minutes of doing that, she took off her t-shirt and went to her dress. Inside the dress was her traditional sports attire, and she put on the shorts and then the shirt.

Luigi made a loud yawn and opened his eyes. He turned over and saw Daisy finished putting her shirt on.

"Woah! Where did you get your sports clothes from?" He asked.

"Didn't I tell you before? I wear them underneath my dress. Gosh, we've been together for like 5 years and you haven't known that by now?" Daisy groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Well sorry! After everything that we've all been through recently, my memory on certain things isn't very exact. I can't even remember if I used the bathroom last night or not!" Luigi whined as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sigh...sorry. I'm just totally nervous and stressed for this mission we have to do. We have no idea what to expect and there's also the fact that the entire world is depending on US to save them! Life of a hero, I guess." Daisy freaked out and rapidly ran her hands through her hair.

"Yeah, I know. I'm scared too, Daisy. I really am. Just promise me one thing, please?"

"Yeah?"

"If we are cornered by an enemy, could I use you as a shield?"

"Excuse me!?"

* * *

DK and Rosalina were the first to get to the Arwing room.

"Oh! Hey Rosalina. So, are you ready for this mission?" DK asked.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be...yet, I feel weak. I feel like maybe I'm not cut out for this kind of work. Maybe I should just quit and let you guys go on without me..." Rosalina said with a depressing tone.

"Hey, don't get down on yourself! Sure, you might not be really physically strong, but mentally you are. Plus, you have all these weird 'energy feels' that can help us out on our journey. You aren't useless, trust me. We all need you." DK uplifted her in encouragement. Rosalina couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you DK...that really means a lot. I'm glad that I have a friend like you." The space queen complimented. DK tried his hardest not to blush.

"And what's going on here? Are you two going to have a steamy makeout session?" Waluigi butted in out of nowhere.

DK growled at him. "Shut up man! This is a private conversation we're having. Go somewhere else."

"Go somewhere else? We're all suppose to meet here though! You can't force me out of the mission, you know." The lanky man replied while cracking his knuckles.

"Waluigi, please, must you always be so rude? You always have such negative energies coming off of you...and yet...I can't help but feel like there's a soft spot that you are hiding from all of us, probably due to your troubled past of undereating all the time." Rosalina admitted while rubbing her chin. DK held in his laughter.

"Hey! My past is none of your business to know and I don't have a soft spot so quit being delusional! GOSH!" Waluigi stomped the ground in anger.

* * *

The rest of the group met up with Kylie and Arfur in the room where the Arwings were.

"Alright guys, this is it. The start of your mission that may or may not change the world and the way you think. If you don't wanna do this, then you can opt out right now." Kylie stated.

"ANYBODY WHO OPTS OUT IS A LOSERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Fire Bro randomly shouted.

"Um, yeah, I don't think any of us wants to opt out. Even though it's going to be dangerous for me and all of us, ESPECIALLY me, we have to risk it in order to defeat that alien and save the world from a generic 'take over the world' plan." Birdo added.

"I'll stay with this mission all the way as long as no one dies on me. I mean, you can die near me or around me, just don't die ON me!" Dixie dramatically preached.

"We'll make sure to take a mental note of that, Dixie." Waluigi scowled while rolling his eyes.

"I don't have a pen and paper though!" Peach freaked out. Waluigi had a certain look on his face that clearly said _'Is this girl for real right now!?'_

"...Moving on...so, you guys know where you are going first, correct?" Arfur asked.

"Yes we do. We are traveling to Peach's castle and then jump in a painting that will lead to us to Wet-Dry World. I should know this because I've been in the castle far more times than any of these people have been in!" Toad annoyingly bragged.

"Congratulations...WE DON'T CARE." Birdo spat.

"We just need to hope that Peach's castle isn't destroyed. That's all we really need to worry about right now." Daisy said.

"Excellent. You guys get in your arwings and head off to the castle. We'll still stay on stand by for the communicator in case you need any questions and we'll be watching where you go, as well. Also, we will be looking up information for the other places that Merlon described last night so we can get this mission fully underway." Kylie explained in a tiny bit of excitement.

"Okay!" They all responded and headed into their flying ships. Everyone was nervous about what could happen, and they were even worried that they could die or get hurt, but they had to do this for the sake of the world.

The wall opened up and everyone blasted off into the sky.

"Okay, so we all know where Peach's castle is from here, correct?" Daisy asked.

"Not really. I don't know which direction the castle would be from this place since I've never been here before...DUH!" DK said.

"Don't worry Daisy, Peach's castle shouldn't be too hard to locate because of its size and noticeable colors." Rosalina assured.

"Hey! Are you calling my castle fat?" Peach argued.

"Peach...do you EVER pay close attention to anything!? I swear, you are being a TOTAL stereotype which isn't healthy for your mind, body, and soul!" Dixie scolded.

"And how would you know this, anyways?" Waluigi asked, totally not convinced at what she said.

"I read it in a book called 'How To Become Calm Natured Like The Pokemon 'Altaria'' it's really nice, and it only cost me 24 coins!" Dixie vibrantly explained.

"...Okay...I'm not even going to ask why the book is titled like that." Birdo commented.

"Hey guys look! I see Peach's castle and it isn't destroyed! RAISE THE ROOF Y'ALL!" Yoshi oddly cheered.

"PLEASE tell me you did not just say that." Daisy scoffed at him.

"You guys see Peach's castle? Excellent. But, since this world you're going into is inside the castle, I'm afraid me and Arfur can't help you from this point on so you guys are gonna have to be extra careful from now on. We are counting on you." Kylie stated.

"Like, don't even sweat it! We'll be more careful than, like, a jackrabbit that's trying to outrun a kangaroo in the middle of a scorching desert that's right next to a volcano!" Goombella said.

Everyone lowered themselves and parked their arwings anywhere they could in front of Peach's castle. They all got out and walked up to the bridge that led to the front door of the castle.

"Well guys, here we go. This is the official start of our journey. There is no turning back now. We have to stick together and stay strong." Daisy said as she started to sweat in nervousness.

"Are you done with your dramatic monologue now? Good because I wanna go in and get this over with!" Dixie yelled and rushed to the door.

"Yeah Daisy! This isn't some kind of epic disaster/drama movie!" Waluigi agreed and moved on ahead.

"Yeah! Quit being a drama queen you drama queen!" Peach stupidly added. Daisy sighed at them in frustration and went in with the others.

The inside of the castle looked exactly like it was before. Peach smiled in relief, seeing that everything here was completely unharmed.

"Alright then. Wet-Dry World, right? Um...crap, I forget where that painting is located at...and I just got done playing Super Mario 64 last week too! Do you know, Daisy?" Toad asked in desperation.

"Erm...no, I don't think so. I remember what the world looked like and all, but I don't remember where exactly it's located at. Anyone else know?" Daisy asked but everyone shook their heads.

"Wait a second, have you guys even played Super Mario 64?" Toad questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I had a copy but Petey Piranha ate it because he got mad I stole his apples! WHAT A DUMBYHEAD!" Yoshi pouted.

"I don't play video games." Birdo egotistically said while checking her nails.

"I don't play ANY video game that stars Mario as the main character in it!" Waluigi shouted.

"Never played the game because I was too busy being caught up in other revolutionary games such as Ocarina of Time, Banjo-Kazooie, and Super Smash Bros." Dixie answered.

"I didn't play the game because it had Boos in it...and boos freak me the hell out!" Toadette shivered.

"I had the game at first, but I traded it in for 1 million bananas because someone offered me it." DK said, being proud of his 'accomplishment'.

"I was too jealous of my brother being the main star in it. Seriously, I was suppose to be in that game but Nintendo decided to be eggheads and take me out! I still have a grudge against them for that, don't you know?" Luigi explained.

"I'M A SPRINKLER! CHIKA CHIKA CHIKA CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Fire Bro screeched, ignoring the main topic at hand.

"I didn't even know such a game existed!" Rosalina exclaimed in shock.

"Wow...that's just...WOW." Yoshi commented.

"Peach? What about you? You live here so you obviously must know where the painting to Wet-Dry World is!" Daisy pointed out and Peach laughed at her.

"Oh of course I know where it is! Follow meeeeeeeeee!" The princess squealed and led the group up a short staircase to the right and entered a door. They came into a room with big fish tanks and a painting that had a boat sunken under water with bubbles around it.

"Uhh, Peach, are you sure this is the right painting? I thought the Wet-Dry World painting looked a lot different than this..." Toad said with a concerned expression.

"How dare you question my authority, Toad? Just for that, you will get no more Cheesecakes from me!" Peach rudely remarked.

"Nooooooooooooooooo! How could you!? That's the most evil thing anyone could ever do!" Toad cried.

"Seriously? You think that's more evil than someone taking over the world!?" Birdo said, completely dumbfounded.

"Guys, can we stop talking and get a move on? I wanna get this gem and take a picture of it so I can show it off to people on Facebook!" Yoshi cheered. He then ran and leaped toward the painting...only to completely miss it and hit the wall instead.

"This is odd. I'm not feeling any kind of special energy from this painting. Are you sure this is the right one, Peach?" Rosalina asked. Peach makes a growling sound at her.

"Will you people stop being so judgmental!? Let's just go for crying out loud!" She then jumped into the painting with everyone else following suit.

They all landed on a dark beach area where the sun was blocked by clouds and everything seemed a bit misty.

"Peach, you idiot! This is NOT Wet-Dry World! This is Jolly Roger Bay! I can't believe you led us to the wrong world!" Waluigi shouted.

"Oh, all the water levels look the same to me! I'M JUST A CHILD!" Peach started to cry.

"Wow, this looks sooooo neat! Let's go surfing everyone!" Fire Bro gestured.

"Dude, we don't even have surfboards with us! Besides, that water looks freezing and who knows what kind of enemies are down there?" Birdo says with caution.

"Okay thanks to Peach's stupidity, we have to find a way out of here now. Uhh...does anyone know where the exit is?" Dixie asked as she looked all around her.

"Oh, that's easy! All we need to do is pause the game, go to 'Exit Course', press A, and presto! We're back in the castle!" Fire Bro cheered. Birdo slapped him out of anger.

"IDIOT! We are not in a freaking game! Even if we were, we would have zero control over our actions because we're not the ones PLAYING this." Birdo pointed out to everyone.

"We may not be in a game, but I think video game logic still applies here. In Super Mario 64, the player could exit the world if they got a star...so, uhh, I guess we just need to find a star then." Toad said.

"Well, do you know where a star would be then?" Dixie asks.

"Hmm...the only star that I can remember in this course was a star that was attached to the tail of an eel. If I'm correct, all we need to do is wait for the eel to come out of his home and then we swim over and grab the star. Simple as that!" Toad answered.

"An eel? Nasty. But if it's the only way, then we might as well do it. There will be no objections on this, I assume?" DK asked to everyone else.

"Wait a second, the eel is underwater, right? That means I'm going to get my dress wet! No way am I doing this!" Peach crossed her arms and shook her head.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm not comfortable in getting my dress wet as well..." Rosalina agreed.

"Guys, we need you both. If this eel turns out to be trouble then we'll need all the help we can get with it." DK said in encouragement. Rosalina smiled at him again.

"Okay okay! Enough with the cheesy empowerment! Let's get this overwith so we can find the first gem and leave!" Waluigi said and dove into the water.

"Come on Toadette! I'm super fast and strong at swimming underwater, so in case there is trouble alert, I can use you as a water torpedo to knock back the enemies!" Fire Bro informed.

"Wait, was that about a torpedo!?" Toadette shrieked and before she knew it, she was picked up by the maniac and brought underwater with him. Everyone else followed into the water as well.

The water was cold, but not too cold to the point where you could get hypothermia. They all were amazed by how neat the underwater scenery of the bay looked. There was clean-looking seaweed and large clams everywhere they looked.

"Woooooooow! This is, like, so neat! WOAH! Did I just speak...underwater? How is this possible?" Goombella shrieked in amazement.

"Like I said, video game logic! Either that or this chapter would probably be boring without some more dialogue." Toad answered.

"Huh?" Everyone responded.

"Nothing! Forget what I just said! Just keep going! I SAID GO!" Toad shouted.

Everyone swam to a bigger part of the underwater area, which looked more like a gigantic hole actually. As they swam further down, they noticed more clams at the bottom and a smaller hole on the wall at the end with an eel's head barely poking out of it.

"AHA! There it is you guys! Let's get closer!" Daisy pointed out in excitement. Everyone swam closer to the hole with the eel.

"Um...right, does anyone have a plan that involves getting the star, but not getting eaten?" Dixie asked with worry.

"We have to wait for about a minute or so for the eel to swim out. Once it does, someone's going to have to grab the star that will be at the end of its tail." Toad explained.

"Sounds simple enough." DK answered with a grin. Suddenly, the eel roared and immediately started swimming out of the hole, aiming towards Peach.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Peach screamed and started to swim away as fast as she could.

"TORPEDO POWERS ACTIVATE!" Fire Bro yelled, and thrusted Toadette toward the eel. Toadette successfully hit the eel's mid-section body, which made the eel screech out and turn himself around.

"Oh great, now he's coming after you! Goombella, use your Tattle ability!" Yoshi cried.

"WHAT GOOD IS THAT GOING TO DO RIGHT NOW!? HOW IS SHE EVEN GOING TO READ UNDERWATER!?" Daisy screamed and panicked.

Much to Daisy's dismay, Goombella got out her book and began reading out loud. "This is an Eel...DUH! Max HP is 20, attack is 5 and defense is 1. It attacks by trying to chomp or eat you. Since this is an underwater enemy, this is going to be, like, hard to beat because...well...unless we do those turn-based battles in the first two Paper Marios and in Sticker Star, this is going to be almost impossible!"

"Alright, you heard the girl! TURN ON TURN-BASED BATTLE MODE!" DK yelled and suddenly, curtains dropped all around them and everyone was suddenly on a stage with an audience watching and cheering for them. The heroes were all gathered up to the left and the eel was on the right. Luckily for the heroes, the water was all gone so they could do this battle with ease.

"Woah, how the hell did you do that?" Birdo asked, totally amazed.

"I have no idea. It just came to me actually." DK admitted.

"Alright guys, it's 13 vs. 1, so there's no way we are gonna lose! You're up first, Luigi!" Daisy said and pushed Luigi to the front.

"Oki doki then! I shall use my super duper ultra mega fierce jump attack!" Luigi bravely said. He lowered himself by his knees, and suddenly launched himself up in the air. Unfortunately, he jumped TOO high and hit the ceiling, which made him crash back down on to the stage.

"BOOOOOOOOO! YOU STINK!" Yelled a Shy Guy from the audience and threw a bucket at him.

"HEY, THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU ASSHOLE!" Daisy raged and jumped at the Shy Guy and started beating him up.

"Okay, it's my turn now! I shall use my crown attack!" Peach cheered. She took off her crown and threw it at the eel, but it didn't do any damage at all.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The audience yelled.

"Wow. Way to go Peach, that was a COMPLETE waste of a turn!" Dixie scowled. "Let me show you how it's done! I shall use my hair whip attack!"

Dixie ran up to the eel and started whacking it in the face with her hair a few times. Each time she hit him, it only caused 1 damage but it was better than nothing.

Dixie only managed to do it only 7 times before she got tired and walked back to the group.

"Man, hair whipping sure gets you tired out easily! How the hell does Willow Smith do it!?"

"Good going Dixie! Now it's my turn! I'm going to use my egg attack!" Yoshi said and he 'pooped' out an egg, picked it up, and threw it out at the eel. It only did 2 damage.

"Um, I thought you had to eat something in order to poop out an egg?" Waluigi asked.

"Oh no, I just really needed to go #2 so it was the perfect timing actually." Yoshi clarified. Everyone had grossed out looks.

"Wait a second...so your 'poop' is actually just eggs!? That is so weird!" Toadette freaked out.

"Okay okay, let's stop talking about this and get a move on with the battle! You're up next, Toad!" Peach said.

"Um...okay...I...I can do this!" Toad said, shaking with nervousness. He ran up to the eel, smacked him, and ran back screaming for his life. The crowd booed him.

"Is that the best you can do? You didn't even inflict any damage! Watch how a real pro does it!" Waluigi laughed and leaped toward the eel. He did a power kick right to the chin with his pointy, elf-like shoes. He caused 3 damage. The crowd cheered.

"Grrr, show off!" Toad pouted.

"Wow, nice job Waluigi! That was actually pretty decent of you." Rosalina complimented.

"Hmph. It was nothing." Waluigi replied with a wink.

"Uhhh, hey Rosalina! Check out this move!" DK directed her attention over to him. He ran up to the eel and did his Giant Punch move from the Super Smash Bros. games to the head, which made 4 damage. The crowd cheered even louder this time.

"Grrr, show off!" Waluigi pouted.

Daisy came back on the stage, her hair all messy. "Man, that Shy Guy knows how to fight! I think he even tried to steal my bra! Anyways, I'm going next!" She sped over to the eel, jumped up high in the air, and stomped the eel between the eyes with her heel. She did 2 damage and the crowd cheered once again.

"Oh wow, great job Maisy!" Luigi said as he dizzily tried to stand himself up.

"Um, my name isn't Maisy, Luigi...it's DAISY!" She said.

"Why yes, I DO love cream puffs!" Luigi randomly spoke to her and fell back down again. Daisy shook her head and pointed at Toadette. "Come on girl you're up!"

"Hmm, I'll look through my items bag, if I can. Let's see what I have here...mushroom...mushroom...mushroom...mushroom.. .mushroom...mushroom...mushroom...mushroom...mushr oom...and a dried shroom?" Toadette said outloud as she checked her item options.

"Seriously!? All you have are health items? What a waste!" Birdo yelled while smacking her forehead.

"You're right Birdo, I need to get rid of one so I can save room for an attack item. I shall use the dried shroom on Luigi because he's injured!" Toadette proudly announced. She went over to his knocked out body, opened his mouth and inserted the dried shroom into it. Luigi slowly chewed the item and his eyes suddenly popped open. He stood up and hacked on the dried shroom, eventually spitting some of it out.

"YUCK! WHAT ON EARTH WAS THAT!?" The green man shouted.

"Excellent! Luigi is fully healed again! Party over here!" Toadette cheered and did a little dance.

"Okay, unlike a few other people who have wasted their turn, I will not! I call this attack...BOOMERANG BOW!" Birdo shouted, grabbing her ribbon and threw it like a frisbee at the eel. It hit the enemy, but it did no damage and the ribbon came back to Birdo. The crowd booed her and someone even threw a bottle of Windex at her.

"Wow Birdo, you definitely showed him!" Dixie laughed.

"GRRRR, SHUT UP DIXIE! This thing obviously isn't powerful as it was before! I'll have you know that I defeated Blooper once with the ribbon attack a few years ago in a wrestling tournament!" Birdo got in the monkey girl's face.

"Since when do you wrestle?" Yoshi asked as he turned to her.

"Since pet rocks became unpopular. NEXT PERSON!" Birdo yelled yet again.

"Like, okay, I'm going to use the most basic and unoriginal move ever created...THE ULTIMATE HEADBONK ATTACK!" Goombella said. She ran over to the eel and headbonked it twice, but she did no damage to it, making the crowd boo her. "HUH!? But, but, but, I thought I had an ultra upgrade from last time!"

"CLEARLY the 'upgrade' wore off. Next person!" Birdo said, pushing Goombella to the back.

"Alright everyone step back, this is going to be messy!" Fire Bro excitedly said as he laid on the ground with his shell down. He suddenly started spinning faster and faster until he zoomed off towards the eel. However, he completely missed the eel and crashed into a bunch of stage props on the other side.

"Wow. Talk about anti-climatic. Who hasn't gone yet?" Birdo asked, looking toward the others.

"Um...me." Rosalina shyly spoke. "But, I don't even know what attack I could do. Even if I did, I'm not even sure if I could cause damage..."

"Rosalina, just do what you can, okay? Even if you don't do any damage, it will be alright, at least you tried." DK said with a nice smile.

"No, it won't be alright! We're gonna die if we don't beat that thing this second!" Toadette freaked out.

"Oh calm down, Toadette. He'll only give us 5 points of damage if Rosalina can't do the damage." Birdo reassured.

"Alright...here goes nothing..." Rosalina sighed, preparing for the worst. She walked up to the eel and got out her wand. She whacked the eel in the head with it, causing no damage whatsoever.

"Oh...I'm so ashamed!" Rosalina buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"Don't be so down on yourself, girl. At least we can get him for sure after he attacks." Daisy comforted the space queen.

The eel roared and gave a big chomp at the group, causing everyone to lose 5 points of health.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! VAMPIRE TEETH MUCH!?" Dixie yelped.

"Ewww, I think I got seaweed on me! I am SO taking a three hour shower when we get back to Mushroom Corps!" Yoshi complained.

"Just great, he tore a chunk of my hair out! DK, you're the strongest here so beat that biatch this second!" Daisy demanded.

DK did his Giant Punch move once again, and the eel was finally defeated, making everyone in the crowd cheer for the group.

"Woot! We totally did it! And we also got 20 star points!" Goombella cheered.

"What the hell do we need those for? We aren't in a paper mario game! Now take us back to the underwater area, whoever brought us here!" Daisy shouted to the air.

The curtains dropped yet again, and the scenery changed to how it was before. The eel had disappeared and the star was right there for everyone to grab. As soon as they all touched it, they got warped out of Jolly Roger Bay and back into the castle.

EOC.

So, the group is obviously having a hard time starting their mission on the first world, even though the first world is suppose to be the easiest world out of them all! Will they ever succeed in finding the gem? Will Peach's idiotic actions ever change? How much more can everyone handle Fire Bro's insanity? Find out next time!


	10. The World That's Wet, Yet Dry

The group was back in the foyer of Peach's castle.

"Alright Peach, think, you MUST know where the painting to Wet-Dry World is considering you live here and know the place better than we do." DK said.

Peach rubbed her chin and thought hard. "Hmm...well...it's not on this floor obviously. I don't think it's in the basement...umm, maybe the second floor?"

"Do you know where exactly on the second floor it is?" Birdo asked, wanting confirmation.

"What do I look like, Einstein!? I can't remember every single thing about this place!" Peach argued.

"Oh for crying out loud, Peach! You've lived in this place your entire life so you should know the place's layout better than all of us here combined!" Waluigi angrily yelled at her.

"Stop yelling at me! You're lowering my self-esteem!" Peach cried.

"Okay guys, enough. Let's just get to the second floor and we can go from there, alright?" Daisy asked, hoping the tension would turn down. They all ran up the stairs, entered through a set of double doors, ran up another set of stairs, and entered through another door. They were met with a circular, narrow hallway that had numerous paintings on the wall.

"Alright, here are the paintings! We just need to look for the one that probably fits the most with Wet-Dry World." DK said and everyone started to slowly walk down the hallway, checking out each painting they came by.

"God, these paintings are so ugly. Who could've made them? It wasn't you Peach, was it?" Waluigi critiqued.

"Nope. They were made by some guy named Smitty Werberjagermanjensen and he sold it to me for free because he told me that he had nightmares that a bunch of goombas would jump out of the paintings and eat him in his sleep." Peach answered.

"Wow, that name sounds REALLY familiar. I wonder where I've heard it from before? From a cartoon, maybe?" Yoshi wondered out loud.

"AHA! I've found the painting to Wet-Dry World!" Fire Bro happily announced. He jumped up to the painting, only to hit his head on it and fall back.

"Fire Bro...that's a painting of a CLOUD! Are you freaking kidding me right now? How stupid can you possibly get!? MAN, I NEED AN ASPIRIN!" Birdo raged and stomped the ground.

"Chill out sister. I think that's the painting right there." Dixie pointed to a painting that had a blue spider-looking thing on it that was standing on top of water.

"Oh yes! This is the painting that leads to Wet-Dry World! THANK THE STARS AND THE GODS OF RAIN!" Toad cheered.

"Alright you guys, you all ready? Remember that we have to stick together throughout all of this so we can get the world done easier." DK speeched to everyone else. They all jumped at the same time and successfully went through the painting.

Everyone screamed as they all landed on some tall boardwalk that was barely above the water. The group looked all around them and saw that there were these huge gray walls towering over them. In front of them and to the right was a large and tall brick architecture that had four 'floors' to it. There was another brick architecture straight ahead of them that didn't have any floors to it, except up on the top. There was also some platforms floating in mid-air. Lastly, to the right of them was a huge, black-colored caged square wall that behind it, looked like it had a secret passage that led to somewhere else.

"Oh sweet, another water level! You know I can't help but really feel like a pirate right now. YAR HAR FIDDLE-DEE-DEE BEING A PIRATE IS ALRIGHT WITH ME, DO WHAT YOU WANT CAUSE A PIRATE IS FREE, YOU ARE A PIRATE!" Fire Bro sang and jumped around everywhere.

"There's no time for that now! Okay, if I remember correctly there's a switch that lowers down the water level so we can all walk on the ground instead of having to swim everywhere." Daisy explained to the group.

"Do we even have any idea where the gem could be at anyways? There doesn't seem to be an indication of where it will be located at..." Toadette pointed out.

"Hmm. The gem is definitely here. I can feel its special energy coming to me all at once...although, it's a bit weak. Maybe we should move around the area a bit more so I can see if I get a bigger reading?" Rosalina suggested.

"Sounds good to me! Alright, you guys stay here while I find the switch to lower the water level." Daisy said and then dove in to the water.

"Man, she is sooooo brave. I'm so glad I have her as a girlfriend! Did you guys know that we already named our future kids that we're going to have? Only problem is, is that Daisy wants 2 kids, while I want 7! We always get into an argument whenever that topic comes up for some reason..." Luigi bragged.

"Oh gee I wonder why she gets just SO worked up over that topic!? It is definitely a mystery!" Waluigi said in sarcasm.

Fire Bro hopped on Yoshi's back. "Come on you guys, sing the pirate song with me! YAR HAR FIDDLE-DEE-DEE! IF YOU LOVE TO SAIL THE SEA, YOU ARE A PIRATE!"

"Will you shut your mouth already? God, do your own parents even like you!?" Birdo angrily asked.

"Eh, probably not. I was adopted like 5 times so I think that explains it. THE MORE YOU KNOW!" The psycho informed.

"Wow, you're definitely lighter than Mario was! Yeah, about 100 pounds lighter! Someone needs to tell Mario to lay off the spaghetti already!" Yoshi said.

"AND the mushrooms, don't forget about the mushrooms! But yeah, he has definitely let himself go in the past few months. But he's still in better shape than a certain yellow man who's obsessed with garlic and takes a shower only once a week!" Dixie scowled and smirked at Waluigi.

"You shut your mouth! Wario may be annoying, fat, dumb, smelly, and lazy, but he's my brother and I'm not gonna let some irrelevant monkey chick talk smack about him, considering the fact that Funky Kong made it in Mario Kart Wii over you!" Waluigi insulted. Dixie started to fume at this statement.

"The only reason Funky Kong was chosen over me for Mario Kart Wii is because Nintendo is sexist towards female characters! Seriously, why the hell else do you think there are so many more male main characters than female main characters!? Not to mention, they had the whole 'Birdo wanting to be a boy thing' that happened years ago, they make Peach a constant damsel in distress who can't do crap to save herself, and don't even get me started on the 'HI I'M DAISY!' stuff!"

"Sexist? HA! That's the biggest joke I've heard all day. Please, if you're gonna come up with some bitter excuse to justify your 'reasons' for why you weren't put in Mario Kart Wii, then at least come up with something other than that overdone excuse." Birdo argued.

Dixie sneered at Birdo. "At least I actually look like a girl. You look like one of those drag queens that perform at clubs."

Birdo clenched her fists and teeth. "Do NOT test me, little girl. I can put you in the hospital so fast, your head will spin!"

"Alright alright, that's enough you guys. Let's try to get along here so we can get this mission done quickly, okay?" DK said as he got in the middle of it.

"No! Let them go at it DK! It's been a while since I've seen a cat fight so I need some entertainment!" Waluigi butted in.

"Hey you guys, do my lips look chapped to you?" Peach asked, changing the topic.

They all noticed that the water was suddenly going down. Once the water reached the very bottom ground, they all could see Daisy clearly, who was waving at them.

"Hey you guys! I did it! Woohoo!" She cheered in happiness.

Everyone else carefully got off the tall boardwalk and safely landed on the wet ground, however, Daisy noticed some tension going on with them because of how quiet and serious their faces looked.

"Um, are you guys alright? Did I miss anything important?" She asked in curiosity.

"NO! EVERYTHING IS FINE! NOW LET'S GET A MOVE ON SO WE CAN GET OUT OF THIS STUPID PLACE! Dixie screamed and walked the opposite direction.

"Errr her and Birdo kind of got into it while you were searching for the switch. But I wouldn't worry about it, they'll get over it sooner or later." Luigi said in reassurance.

"Grrrrr! That stupid banana-weaved loser, who the hell does she think she is trying to pull the 'gender' card on me when she is the one that's been screwed over by Nintendo multiple times than anyone else in the series!?" Birdo quietly growled as she stomped by Luigi and Daisy.

"Yeah, they seem to be handling it well..." Daisy said in sarcasm. "Alright everyone, just so we can make this search go faster, let's all split up to cover more ground. We'll meet back at this spot by the black-caged wall in 20 minutes!"

"Split up!? But that's a bad idea! Don't you know what happens when people split up? Murders occur!" Toadette shrieked.

Daisy had a blank expression on her face. "Toadette, this isn't a horror movie. Stop worrying so much. Now come on, let's get a move on people!"

"Aye aye captain! C'mon Yoshi, let's scale that path that leads up to the third floor of this fine brick building!" Fire Bro said in a generic pirate voice. Yoshi did his flutter jump onto a narrow, floating path that connected to the third floor of the brick building.

"Wait, I wanna come too!" Toad cried, making a leap faith to the floating path. He barely reached it and got himself up on it.

Dixie and Toadette jumped up and got onto the first floor of the brick building. All they saw was some type of robotic mover **(Author's note: Mariowiki calls them 'Heave Hos')** that looked like a large dustpan, a black floating ball, and some block wedged into a space in the wall.

"Well, this certainly can't get any more uninteresting. Let's check out that block, shall we?" Toadette gestured and walked to it. As they walked forward, the floating black ball suddenly let out a flame that floated quickly over to the girls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MOVE BACK, GODDAMNIT!" Dixie screamed as she and Toadette evaded the flame, which disappeared into thin air after a few seconds.

"Okay, what the hell was that thing and why did it randomly spout a flame at us!?" Toadette shrieked.

"No idea but we obviously need to be careful around it." Dixie answered. The two tip-toed their way past the black ball.

"Hey Toadette, I have a question for you. Do you honestly think I'm a bitch?" The monkey girl asked. Toadette was a bit surprised by how direct her question was.

"Uhh why do you ask that?" Toadette asked.

"Because I regret a lot of stuff that I've said to people and done recently...I mean, I KNOW I'm not mean-natured but some of the stuff that comes out of my mouth is just stupid or awful sometimes!" Dixie dramatically exclaimed.

"Well...uhh...I don't think you're a bitch, Dixie. It's true, you do say some offensive stuff, but you're definitely not as bad as other people like Wendy Koopa or Pauline..." Toadette admitted.

"Ha. That's true. They ARE pretty mean! But once we all regroup, I'm gonna go apologize to Birdo and Waluigi and start off with a clean slate." Dixie said with a proud look.

"That's the spirit, girl! Holding grudges is soooo high school." Toadette agreed.

"But you ARE in high school though." Dixie said.

The girls reached the block that was wedged in the wall. Since there was no way to pull it out, they decided to push it in to see if something would happen. After a few seconds, the block stopped moving and nothing happened.

"Wow, that was a waste of our time. Come on, let's go down to the ground floor." Toadette gestured. The black ball suddenly let out another flame and it reached Dixie this time.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! SON OF A FREAKING BITCH! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!" Dixie screamed as she ran all over the place, holding her butt. She accidentally ran onto the Heave Ho machine, and then it flipped Dixie high up in the air, on to the next floor above.

"Aw man, Dixie! Oh well, she'll be fine. I wonder if the water in this place is safe to drink?" Toadette changed the subject and walked off.

On the ground floor, Luigi, Daisy, Peach, Rosalina, DK, Waluigi, Birdo and Goombella were checking every nook and cranny for the gem or any clues that could lead to the gem.

"I honestly don't think there's anything around this area. The gem's aura isn't getting any stronger." Rosalina said with a let down look.

"What is it with you and all these 'auras'? No one ever told me that you were some medium or psychic!" Waluigi spat.

"Well that's not surprising considering you rarely even hang out with me, plus, you don't even like me!" Rosalina replied as she rolled her eyes.

"That's not true, I do like you! You just creep me out a lot." Waluigi confessed, but then covered his mouth after he realized what he said.

"Wait a second...you LIKE ME!? My goodness, even I could not figure that out just by feeling your energies!" Rosalina shrieked in shock.

"I mean, I like you as a friend. Just a friend! Only a friend! Nothing more, nothing less!" Waluigi said as he crossed his arms and looked away from the space queen.

"Friend? What kind of friend has a constant attitude with not only me but with everyone else all the time?" Rosalina raised her eyebrow. Waluigi started to sweat.

"Umm...I...I'm not being serious when I do that! Yeah, I just say that because, well, I dunno! I just do, okay? It's in my genes!" Waluigi answered, still not staring at her.

Rosalina laughed at the poor guy and then walked away. "Whatever you say, Waluigi."

"GAH! GET OFF OF ME YOU CREEPY SPIDER-LOOKING THINGAMAJIG!" Birdo screamed as she wrestled with a blue colored, four-legged enemy that indeed looked similar to a spider called a Skeeter.

"Um, do you need some help there, Birdo?" DK asked as he witnessed her biting into the spider's body.

"No, I can do this myself! Watch me give him an underhook suplex!" Birdo cheered as she did the infamous wrestling move on the poor Skeeter.

DK shrugged. "Fine by me. I'll just watch this oh so fascinating fight."

Birdo continued to struggle with the Skeeter, until she finally ripped off one of its legs, which made the Skeeter squeal in a SUPER high-pitched voice. She then grabbed it by another one of its legs and started smashing the Skeeter into the ground repeatedly until it no longer looked recognizable. DK was in awe by how violent Birdo got.

As Birdo was beating the defenseless creature to death, she was cackling crazily. "MWAHAHAHAHAH! WHO'S YOUR MAMA NOW, BITCH!?"

"Um...right...I'm just gonna back away slowly from all this..." DK said as he slowly tip-toed away from the massacre scene while cringing.

Meanwhile, Goombella walked all the way to the end of the area where the wall was and found a large block that looked like it was randomly put there.

"Hmm, this is, like, CLEARLY not a normal block! I wonder what will happen if I try to move it?" She asked herself and used all her might to move it. She successfully managed to push it forward a few inches, revealing a small hole in the wall. Suddenly, hundreds of tiny Skeeters (which actually DID look more like spiders at that size) of came crawling out of the hole.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! LIKE, OH MY GOD! THAT IS, LIKE, SO TOTALLY GROSS!" Goombella screamed and jumped into Daisy's arms.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKK! DAISY, KILL THOSE THINGS FOR ME! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Luigi also screamed and jumped into Daisy's arms as well.

"Will you both get off of me!? I can't you carry you both at once! Oh crap...they're getting closer! SOMEONE HELP US FOR PETE'S SAKE!" Daisy shrieked as she danced around the Skeeters/spiders that started to surround the three of them.

"Quick everyone! Hop on this stick I found, it will surely carry us away to safety from those nasty things! Go stick!" Peach cried at the inanimate object.

"Never fear, Donkey Kong is here!" DK announced as he popped up out of nowhere. He lunged into the crowd of tiny Skeeters/spiders. A few seconds later, and DK was seen running and screaming for his life as all the Skeeters/spiders attached themselves to the poor ape.

Meanwhile, Dixie got up and rubbed her head in slight pain. She looked around and saw that she was on the second floor of the brick building.

"Uggghhh...I'm starting to think that coming on this mission maybe wasn't such a good idea..." Dixie said in regret. The sound of a running machine was heard to her and it was getting louder with each second that passed by.

Dixie looked behind her and saw the Heave Ho coming straight for her.

"Oh no...NOT AGAIN!" The monkey girl screamed and she was suddenly flipped in the air and landed on the next floor above.

Meanwhile, again, Yoshi, Fire Bro, and Toad were checking out the third floor of the brick building.

"Argh mateys! I don't see any treasure around here! Perhaps we should backtrack and savage the ground with some kind of shovel?" Fire Bro suggested, still using his pirate voice and still riding on Yoshi.

"Where the heck would we get a shovel from, though? In case you haven't noticed, there's nothing here that we could even use to dig up stuff!" Toad pointed out.

"What about that machine thing over there? He looks like a dust pan. I shall call him Mr. Dustpan!" Fire Bro said as she pointed to the Heave Ho.

"Do you think I'd be able to eat that thing whole? I've always wondered what it was like to eat a machine. Do you think it would taste fruity?" Yoshi asked in curiosity.

"Why would a machine taste fruity!? If anything, it would taste metallic or, you know, just plain awful!" Toad scowled.

"Hey, you only live once!" Yoshi replied and ran over to the 'Dustpan'.

"Oh god...not THAT meme again!" Toad face-palmed and ran to Yoshi.

Yoshi let out his super long tongue and it grabbed the Heave Ho/Dustpan, and then Yoshi swallowed it whole.

"Hmm...you're right, Toad. It does taste metallic! Still, it's good enough for an afternoon snack." Yoshi said, being satisfied with the enemy anyways. Suddenly, a bunch of stomach gurgling and farting noises were heard.

"Um, are you okay dude!?" Toad said as he backed away.

"Uhhhh I don't think I should've ate Mr. Dustpan!" Yoshi shrieked as the bodily noises got even louder.

"Oh crap, he's about to blow! EVACUATE THE AREA!" Fire Bro screamed as he jumped off of Yoshi and hid away with Toad.

While this was happening, Dixie got up and rubbed her head again.

"Ugh, okay, I am NEVER going to buy another dust pan for as long as I live!" She raged and fixed her hair.

"Errrrrrrrggggggggghhhh...OH!" Yoshi squealed as the hugest egg anyone has ever seen popped out of him and hit Dixie. Both the egg and Dixie were flung to the wall on the other side of the area, and then they fell to the ground floor.

"Yowch...yeah, I'm definitely gonna be in pain for the next hour..." Yoshi cried as he fell to the floor.

"Wow that was totally, completely, undeniably insane dude! You have gotta do that again!" Fire Bro cheered.

"NO! Please, don't do it again! That actually looks like it hurts badly. I mean, just imagine a huge egg trying to squeeze out of your...EWWWWW! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!" Toad said, grossing himself out.

"Welp there's nothing else of importance here. Let's check out the floor above us!" Fire Bro said as he got Yoshi up and got on his back again, along with Toad. Yoshi tried his hardest to flutter jump to the next floor because of his pain, but he made it anyways.

"Woooooow, we're all the way at the top! I think I can see Rome from here!" Toad said in amazement. **(Fun Fact: It is said that the background to Wet-Dry World bares a resemblance to Rome)**

"Eh, looks more like Greece to me." Yoshi disagreed.

"You're both wrong! It is OBVIOUSLY Atlantis and I should know this considering I've been there before!" Fire Bro clearly lied.

"Being there in your dreams doesn't count you loon! GOSH!" Toad yelled as he got off Yoshi.

"Woah, what is that huge purple thing over there?" Yoshi asked as he pointed to their right. They all saw what looked like a purple bob-omb with red boxing gloves, a red orb on top of their head, and gray arms, and it was moving around on some magnetic tip attached to its back.

"Ooh ooh, I know what that is! It's called a Chuckya, and you defeat it by grabbing him from behind and throwing him as far as you can!" Toad informed.

"Oh my gosh, I think I can totally defeat him! Watch and learn, kiddies!" Fire Bro said as he ran to the Chuckya. He got behind the enemy, and successfully hauled him up.

"Nice going, dude! Now all you need to do is throw him!" Yoshi called out.

Fire Bro did as he said and threw the Chuckya right at Yoshi and Toad, and it landed on the both of them, which didn't destroy the enemy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Toad screamed as he was being suffocated by the heavy enemy.

"FIRE BRO, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!?" Yoshi yelled as he popped his head out from under the Chuckya.

"What? You told me to throw him!" Fire Bro remarked.

"Yeah, but not on US, doofus!" Yoshi spat. The Chuckya got up and grabbed both Toad and Yoshi, and hurled them away. They crashed into the boardwalk they started the world on, which made the entire boardwalk crumble down to the ground.

"YOU BIG MEANIE! How dare you hurt my friends!?" Fire Bro growled and picked up the Chuckya again and threw him across the area.

Meanwhile, Dixie picked herself up and breathed in and out heavily due to how exhausted and in pain she was.

"I can't believe I've already gone through so much crap! This kind of stuff doesn't happen in the very first world!" She complained while fixing her hair. She then noticed a shadow on her that was getting bigger and bigger by the second. She looked up and saw the Chuckya landing straight for her.

"OH SHI-"

**CRASH!**

EOC.

Yeah, Dixie got the worse end of the stick in this chapter. XD Next chapter will have the group figuring where the gem likely is, but, naturally, they face unexpected trouble on the way and they meet a familiar enemy that they all despise. Who do you think it is?


	11. Case of the Missing Gem

**Random Person: Sorry for the late response but my favorite Sonic characters are listed on my profile page.**

"Dixie? Are you okay, girl?" Daisy asked as the monkey girl was about to come to.

"Wha...what happened?" She asked as she raised her head.

"Oh, some gigantic bomb-looking thing fell on to you and it exploded into thin air, like all the other Mario enemies do." Daisy answered as she helped Dixie stand up. The others walked to the girls.

"Okay, well, there CLEARLY isn't anything here so I highly suggest we get the hell out of this place before something WORSE happens to me!" Dixie shrieked.

"WOAH! What the heck happened to you three!?" Toadette yelled, pointing to DK, Yoshi, and Toad.

"I'd...rather not talk about it." DK said, lowering his head in shame. He had red bite marks all over his body.

"ASK HIM! He got us brutally hurt, cartoon style! He really is a psychopath!" Toad yelled while pointing to Fire Bro. Him and Yoshi having noticeable bruises and marks all over their bodies as well.

"Hey hey hey, it's not polite to point you know!" Fire Bro spat at the mushroom.

"Well, while you guys got damaged to the extreme, I spent MY time beating up some weak spider creature! You should've seen me, I was ripping off its legs and biting its head off!" Birdo bragged to everyone else.

"And yet that did nothing to help out our search whatsoever. Congratulations on wasting your time!" Waluigi said and slowly clapped for her.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Thin-As-A-Pole! I saw you talking with the space queen over there, you were completely indulged in conversation without paying attention to the search." Birdo retorted.

"Okay okay can we please not get into another argument? We'd be wasting even more time doing that. But yes, it's quite obvious the gem isn't in this area. Maybe we thought this location from Merlon's vision was actually a different location?" Rosalina asked as she played with a strand of her hair.

Daisy scratched her head and started thinking deeply. "Hmm...yes, if the gem wasn't here, where could it be hidden at? Where would someone hide it at and not make it totally obvious, but obvious enough that someone who hid it, would remember?"

Toad gasped and snapped his fingers. "That's it! I remember now! Daisy, don't you remember that there's a tunnel in that black cage area over there that leads to a small town? That could be where the gem is!"

Daisy suddenly formed a huge smile. "Of course, how the hell could I have forgotten about that? It has to be in that place, there's no other way. But in order to get to it, the water level has to be raised at its highest, so I'll just go and-"

"No no no no no no no no no no! You've done enough 'hero' crap today so how about letting someone else have their time to shine, eh?" Waluigi interrupted.

Daisy crossed her arms and grunted. "Alright then, big shot, you go find the switch and raise the water level because after all, you OBVIOUSLY know what you're doing."

"Fine! Tell me where the switch is and I'll do it!" Waluigi replied. Daisy turned around and pointed to the top of the brick building.

"It's at the right edge of the fourth floor over there. Think you can handle it?" Daisy asked with a smirk.

"Oh, I KNOW I can handle it! Move aside, everyone!" Waluigi said then ran to the path that led to the third floor.

"Ugh, I can't believe that jackass is doing this mission with us. He doesn't even like any of us! He's never going to have a successful future if he doesn't switch up his attitude, his weight, his nose, and his mustache." Birdo complained.

"Can we stop the negative talk now? Let's do something more peaceful while we wait for Waluigi." Peach suggested.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Toadette asked.

"I dunno, I was hoping someone else could come up with something." Peach shrugged.

"Let's talk about this gem then. I assume that there's going to be a boss fight of some sorts before we actually retrieve the gem so we must be prepared for the most ultimate kind of danger!" DK said.

"Like, totally! If anything, it's going to be a water boss, which means we'll need electricity...which means we clearly need Pikachu for this task!" Goombella exclaimed.

"Does it look like we have a Pikachu here with us!?" Birdo yelled.

"Well someone here could have a pokeball with them! Does anyone have one?" Goombella asked and looked at everyone else.

"Okay let me tell it to you straight, Goombella: Pokemon do not exist! They are never GOING TO exist either! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR HEAD!" Birdo raised her voice.

"I have a question for you Birdo, do you take anger management classes?" DK asked.

"Yeah Birdo! DO you take anger management classes!?" Yoshi also asked.

"Dude, why the hell are you asking her for? She's your girlfriend so you should know!" Toad pointed out.

"Does anyone have any cocaine on them?" Fire Bro randomly asked. Everyone shot their looks at him, wide-eyed.

The water suddenly rose and everyone started floating in it. A few seconds later, and the water stopped rising and they all saw Waluigi swimming towards them. However, his face looked like it was badly bruised.

"Well well well, I certainly didn't expect you to pull it off so easily...but...what the hell happened to your face?" Daisy asked.

"Erm, I tripped...like 20 times." Waluigi admitted in shame.

"Wow, talk about a total loss of balance. Those lanky arms and legs sure aren't giving you a good advantage, are they?" Birdo smirked.

Waluigi shot a glare at Birdo. "You know what, Birdo? You are nothing but a judgmental, arrogant, and cruel little girl! I have no idea how Yoshi even puts up with you when you act like you have PMS all the freaking time! GET OVER YOURSELF!"

There was complete silence after that, creating a few moments of awkardness. Birdo was simply too shocked and angered to respond and Yoshi wasn't sure what to say in her defense.

"Alright this is more than enough. You two need to settle your differences right now otherwise we're not going anywhere. We need the both of you here on this mission with us, fully cooperating and level-headed so we can get all this done simpler." Rosalina stated.

Birdo and Waluigi slowly turned their heads toward each other.

"Sigh...fine. I'm sorry Waluigi for being such a cad to you." Birdo said with sincerity.

"And I'm sorry for being equally cad-ish to you, and for also spreading the false rumor that you drink toilet water." Waluigi said back.

"Apology accep- wait, what did you say!?"

"Sorry for butting in here, but I also want to make an apology statement. Birdo, I'm sorry for insulting you about the whole gender issue, it was super tacky and unoriginal of me to do that. And Waluigi, I'm sorry for unnecessarily attacking your brother. That was also super tacky and an unoriginal insult." Dixie spoke. Birdo smiled at her and they both hugged.

"Eh, don't even worry about it. Your insult holds some truth it though, because I actually think he's GAINED weight over the years!" Waluigi expressed in disbelief.

"Awww this is so sweet! I love it when we have these nice, sugary moments with one another! Don't you all agree?" Peach cheered and clapped.

"Sure, why not? Now let's go, you guys! That gem isn't going to find itself, you know!" DK declared and swam off.

"Well duh, gems are only inanimate objects." Toad replied.

"Toad, it was just an expression. Sheesh!" Toadette said.

The group swam to the black cage where there was a large opening at the top. They climbed up the cage, sticking their feet in the holes in between each cage line and carefully made their way to the top.

"Hooray, we made it! Now what do we do?" Peach stupidly asked for the 59357694534th time. No one even bothered to answer her because they figured it was pointless trying to get anything through Peach's head now.

One by one, they all jumped into the water that was inside the cage.

Daisy clapped her hands, trying to get everyone's hands. "Okay everyone! Now all we have to do is swim down this- OH!" She was interrupted by Fire Bro landing on her head from his jump.

"Wow that was an awesome belly flop I did! Did anyone catch that on camera!?" The maniac cheered. Daisy rose her head up from out of the water and smacked Fire Bro, right on his left cheek, leaving a big red handprint.

"OWWWWWWWWWW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU BULLY!?" Fire Bro cried.

"For being a moron, DUH!" Daisy yelled in response.

"Oh okay! That makes sense!" Fire Bro cheered again. Everyone then went underwater and swam their way down the tunnel, and the tunnel eventually turned straight forward, then a turn to the left, and that's when they saw the downtown part of Wet Dry World. Toad remembered where the switch to lower the water level was and swam to it. About 30 seconds later, the water drained to ground level and everyone was finally relieved to be out in the fresh air again.

"Yes! The gem's aura is much stronger here, but where could it be possibly?" Rosalina asked.

"Well we obviously should go to door-to-door and ask people about the gem." Luigi suggested.

"Luigi, no one lives here! These are just empty buildings that were designed to make this place look creative and original! I swear to god, you guys are complete FAILURES for not playing Super Mario 64!" Toad raged.

"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO CRUEL ABOUT IT!" Luigi yelled and started to cry.

"Like, we are totally wasting precious time, people! Let's get a move on and search already!" Goombella shouted.

"You heard the goomba gal! IT'S TIME TO ROCK AND ROOOOOOOOOOOOLL!" Fire Bro also shouted and ran at straight ahead at a super high speed and crashed into a wall of a building.

DK smacked himself on the head. "One of these days, he's going to get himself killed and I won't be there to attend his funeral."

"Yikes. Morbid much?" Dixie said.

Suddenly, the door from the building that Fire Bro crashed into opened, and out popped a Cheep Cheep.

"Who is making all this racket!? We are about to start a court session in here!" yelled the Cheep Cheep.

"What in the world? What are you doing here? I thought nobody lived in this place!" Daisy said in surprise.

"What the heck are you talking about? Of course people live here, cheep cheeps live here! What, do you think that these buildings were just purely designed to make this place look creative and original without even having anyone live in them?" The cheep cheep asked. Toad lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Point taken I guess. So why exactly is there a court session going on here?" Birdo asked.

"Because there's- GASP! HOLD ON A SECOND! YOU! THE MAN IN PURPLE! YOU'RE THE WITNESS THAT THE DEFENDANT HAS DESCRIBED TO US IN THE CASE OF THE STOLEN GEM! COME WITH ME THIS INSTANT!" The cheep cheep yelled in both shock and anger and grabbed Waluigi's hand and dragged him to the building.

"Wait a second, stolen gem!? WITNESS!? I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! GET YOUR FISHY HANDS OFF ME!" Waluigi screamed for his life, too weak to escape from the Cheep Cheep's grasp.

"The gem has been stolen? But how can it be stolen when I feel the gem's aura in this place still?" Rosalina questioned.

"Maybe it's been hidden some place else other than its location that it's suppose to be in. But we have to find out what's going on in there, come on!" Daisy said and led everyone into the court room. When they got in there, they were shocked at how much it looked like an actual court room that you see in real life. There were numerous amounts of Cheep Cheeps sitting in the seats and the judge was also a Cheep Cheep, wearing glasses and a black robe. The gang sat in the last row of seats.

"So, who's in the defendant seat? He looks familiar but I can't quite tell who it is." Toadette said as she squinted her eyes at the person.

"Court is now in session! Mr. Bleck, you have been accused of stealing the Sapphire Gem from its place. What is your defense?" The cheep cheep judge asked.

The heroes all gasped, realizing that the defendant was actually Count Bleck of all people!

"No way...how the hell did he get here and WHY is he here anyways?" Dixie asked.

"I don't know but I've got a VERY bad feeling about all of this..." Toad said in worry.

"My defense is that I did not steal the Sapphire gem and I have been framed! That man in the purple clothing right there stole it from its place and made it look like I stole the gem!" Count Bleck yelled, pointing right at Waluigi. The heroes gasped again.

"Waluigi, how on earth could you steal the gem!? I thought you were a good person!" Peach yelled.

"PEACH YOU IDIOT, I DID NOT STEAL THE GEM! IT WASN'T ME WHO DID IT!" Waluigi screamed in anger.

"I CALL AN OBJECTION IN THE NAME OF ALL THE KIT-KAT CANDY BARS IN THE WORLD!" Fire Bro yelled and stood up.

"OVERRULED! SIR! Please take a seat in the Witness stand." The judge ordered. Waluigi sighed and slowly made his way to the stand and sat on the chair. "Sir, please state your name."

"My name is Waluigi Douglas Cartel McPherson Wario The 3rd." He answered.

"Alright then Waluigi, Mr. Bleck's lawyer will be asking you a few questions regarding the case of the stolen gem. Please answer to the best of your abilities." The judge said.

Bleck's lawyer stood up and slowly walked to the front of the room. The lawyer was a toad girl who had gold earrings and bears a resemblance to Toadette.

"Hello Waluigi, my name is Toadiko and I am going to be asking you a few questions regarding the case of the stolen gem. Please answer to the best of your abilities." She said.

"Umm, the judge basically said what you just said. Were you not paying attention or are you just an airhead, like Peach!?" Waluigi scowled. He was suddenly hit in the head with an Apple Jacks cereal box by the judge.

"ORDER IN THE COURT! You may NOT speak unless you are asked a question!" The judge yelled while slamming down his hammer.

"Hey, you can't throw a cereal box at my head! That's completely against the law!" Waluigi yelled.

"I'M the judge so therefore I can do whatever I want! It's a free country, you know. Now then Toadiko, please continue with what you were saying." The cheep cheep judge argued unfairly.

"Right then. So, my first question is going to be-"

_**BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURP!**_

The loudest burp anyone could ever think of suddenly happened, which shook the entire building.

Yoshi put his hand over his mouth and giggled. "Sorry, I have issues. Please continue on with whatever you were doing."

The judge glared at the dinosaur. "...Please continue, Toadiko."

"Um...right then...so Mr. Waluigi, where were you at around the time of midnight on last Friday?" Toadiko asked.

"Okay, let's get something straight here, that ugly man over there is accusing me of something I didn't even do! Seriously, I was never even in this forsaken place until today and my friends over there can back me up because they were with me the entire time!" Waluigi said and pointed to the other heroes.

"Yeah! This is complete BS! There is no way Waluigi could've stolen the gem, so you must be confusing him for someone else!" Daisy yelled in defense. Another cereal box of Apple Jacks was thrown at her head.

"ORDER IN THE COURT! NO SPEAKING FROM THE AUDIENCE!" The judge yelled, slamming his hammer down once again.

"Hey Birdo, does that cereal count as fruit? I'm just curious because the cereal box that hit Daisy has the word 'Apple' in it, but they don't look like apples to me!" Yoshi asked.

"How should I know? Just eat the damn thing if you're feeling so hungry!" Birdo said, handing him the cereal box. Yoshi snatched it with his tongue and devoured the box in whole.

"Mr. Waluigi, you say those are your friends sitting in the back row right there? If you don't mind me asking, what exactly is you and your friends' purpose of being here, if what you are saying is true?" Toadiko asked.

"Well you see, there's this guy named Tatanga who is bent on ruling the world and destroying some of it. Some weird psychic named Merlon explained to me and my friends that this thing called the Crystal Star Rod was the only way to foil Tatanga's plans...but the only way to GET this Crystal Star Rod is to get 9 gems, the Sapphire Gem being one of them. We had no idea that this gem actually belonged to you guys in the first place so no, I didn't steal anything so therefore, Mr. Bleckbuster or whatever the hell his name is over there, obviously saw someone that had purple clothing on steal the gem that wasn't me." Waluigi bravely explained.

The audience of Cheep Cheeps were a bit shocked by his explanation and began to talk amongst themselves.

"Mr. Bleck, could it be possible that you saw SOMEONE wearing purple stealing this gem, but you weren't exactly positive that it was Mr. Waluigi?" The judge asked.

Bleck nervously gulped. "Well, I...I...um...okay, yes, you're right. I saw someone in purple stealing the gem, but it was a bit dark so I wasn't 100% sure if it was Mr. Waluigi over there. If you are truly innocent then I apologize, Mr. Waluigi."

"AHA! The truth has finally been revealed! CASE DISMISSED, BRING IN THE DANCING LOBSTERS!" Fire Bro roared and did the Gangnam Style dance. Yet another Apple Jacks cereal box was thrown, hitting him right in the chest. Yoshi gulped up that box too.

"OVERRULED, OVERRULED! We still don't know where the gem is at exactly! All the info that we have right now, is that Mr. Bleck was wandering around the Gem's altar for whatever reason, someone dressed in purple came in and snatched the gem, the police were called by nearby neighbors because they saw some shady activity going on near the altar, police come by and Bleck was caught and taken in for questioning, Bleck defends himself by saying that he was framed and that someone in purple stole the gem instead...which leads us to this point right now." The cheep cheep explained.

Suddenly, a bunch of cracking sounds were heard from above. Before anyone could do anything, an obese Purple Yoshi crashed through the ceiling, which scared everyone in the room and made some run away.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!? WHO IS THAT?" Dixie shrieked.

"Oh my god, it's Snorlax the Pokemon! Where's a freaking pokeball when you need one!?" Fire Bro panicked.

"THAT'S NOT SNORLAX, THAT'S SOME RANDOM FATASS PURPLE YOSHI!" Daisy loudly corrected.

"Uggggggggghhhhh...man, I knew I shouldn't have ate that gem! I didn't know you could gain 300 pounds just by eating jewelry!" The purple yoshi groaned. Everyone else in the room gasped when they heard what he said.

"You there! You're the one that stole the gem? Well, in this case, ATE the gem!? Why on earth would you do such a stupid thing for? And why were you up on the roof?" The judge yelled.

"I was up on the roof because I wanted to take a nap after I ate the gem because I was feeling extremely tired all of a sudden, and then I woke up looking this! As for why I ate it? It looked super tasty to me! I mean, come on, haven't any of you here had some craving to eat something that wasn't edible?" The purple yoshi asked. Everyone yelled out a bunch of 'Ewwwwwww!' sounds and shook their heads.

"NEVER like that. Not in a quadrillion years." DK answered.

"He has the gem inside of him! We're going to have to get it out of him somehow and we're not leaving until we do." Rosalina said.

"Well, we're going to need a chainsaw for this then. Unfortunately, I don't have my chainsaw with me, so does anyone have one on them?" Fire Bro asked. Everyone gasped again.

"NO! We are not going to use a chainsaw for this! We have to think of another way to get it out of him, that doesn't involve mutilating." Daisy said.

"Hey mister! You say you ate the gem, right? So how come you can't just turn it into an egg and 'push' it out of you like other Yoshis do when they eat stuff?" Toad asked.

"I've tried to do that, man, but it's no use! This gem is totally weird, it made me magically gain a bunch of weight. It's like this thing is some mystical, legendary item." He replied.

"Well...that's because it basically is." Dixie said, scratching her head.

"Hey, wait a second, I have a question...how the heck did this stealing incident happen when the whole town is, like, supposed to be flooded with water? Wouldn't that just make everything that happened within the past 24 hours or so, like, practically impossible?" Goombella questioned.

EOC.

So the good news is that the heroes have found their first gem. Bad news is that it's stuck inside a purple Yoshi. How are they possibly going to get it out of him? Find out next chapter!


	12. Super Magic Powah

**Random Person: Sorry for the late response, but you can find my favorite Sonic characters listed on my profile page.**

"You want an explanation for how this stealing incident occurred? Ah, you must not know of how our water system here works then. The water in this place is actually breathable to anybody in the world, and you can actually walk perfectly on the ground while submerged under the water and do all the other normal things a regular person can do, too. It's just THAT good. You jealous?" The judge taunted.

"What kind of judge says something like 'You jealous'? That's like, obnoxious teenager vocabulary right there. But either way, we appreciate the explanation and I can see how it all works now." Birdo said.

"But, wait a second, that explanation makes no sense at all! Mario wasn't able to breathe properly in Super Mario 64 when he came to this place, and he couldn't walk on the ground when he was underwater, either! YOU'RE A BIG, FAT PHONY!" Toad exclaimed.

"Excuse me sir, but unless you want another cereal box to be thrown at your abnormally-large head, I suggest you zip it." The judge demanded.

"Do you think you can you throw it anyways? Those boxes are soooooooo delicious!" Yoshi cheered.

"Uhh, HELLO!? Are you people forgetting about the fact that I still have this gem inside of me? We still need to find a way to get it out of me so I can go back to looking my sexy self!" The purple Yoshi complained.

"Sexy self? Ha! Since when are Yoshis considered 'sexy'? Especially since when all of them look the same? That's like saying Toadney Spears has an amazing singing voice!" Waluigi laughed.

"Hey, don't be hating on the Goddess of Pop you jerk! She revolutionized pop music, and you will deal!" Peach spat.

"I still think we should use a chainsaw..." Fire Bro muttered, but everyone heard him clearly.

"NO!" They all yelled.

"But how the hell are we suppose to get the gem out of him, exactly? He can't 'pop' it out of him for whatever reason, and using certain weapons on him is NOT a good idea. This is definitely a mystery..." Daisy said as she rubbed her chin.

"Oh, I wouldn't need to worry about THAT, my friends!" Echoed a familiar voice that came from somewhere.

"Huh? Who was that?" Dixie asked as she and everyone else looked around to see where the voice was coming from.

Suddenly, a jester-looking fellow appeared in a flash of bright light.

"Why, it was me of course! Master of dimensions, pleaser of crowds, I am...DIMENTIO!" The jester proudly announced. Everyone seemed a bit freaked out.

"Dimentio? That's a dumb name! Did you ever get bullied in school because of that ridiculous name? I'm sure you did. I'm secretly a mind reader, don't you know?" Fire Bro obviously lied, yet again.

"Ugh, IT'S YOU! What could you possibly want?" Daisy asked in anger.

"Well, I'll keep it short and simple. Tatanga has overheard everything that little Merlon had told you guys yesterday. Oh, you know, about how you need these 9 gems in order to get this Star Rod so you can defeat Tatanga and blah blah blah. Well, of course, we weren't just going to let you retrieve those gems just like that, oh no no no! I'm here to put a little stop to your RPG/Platformer journey and get the gem myself, bring it back to Tatanga, and see if there's some kind of use to it." Dimentio explained, which put the heroes in shock.

"Wait a second, how the hell could Tatanga overhear what Merlon told us, though?" Daisy asked.

"That's a secret that shall never be told! Now, if you'll excuse me, I shall be taking this gem out of this obese Yoshi's body, by using magic of course!" Dimentio snickered.

"Okay, we get it! I'M OBESE! CAN EVERYONE JUST STOP POINTING OUT THE FREAKING OBVIOUS ALREADY AND GET THIS MOTHER FUDGING GEM OUT OF ME!?" The purple Yoshi screamed.

"So, Dimentio...you're back to your evil ways, I see..." Count Bleck spoke. Dimentio turned to him.

"Oh! Count Bleck! What a pleasant surprise to see you here, out of all the places in the universe! Still being depressed over Timpani? I heard that you almost jumped off a bridge because you missed her oh so much. Maybe it would've been the best for you, considering there's not much you can live for now." Dimentio insulted the Count with a demeaning laugh. Count Bleck gave him an evil glare as he clenched his fists.

Rosalina stomped her foot on the ground. "Okay, that's just about enough! Now, you either get out of here with your cockiness still intact, or you'll have to fight us to the death!"

"Wow. Way to give it to him good!" Dixie complimented and gave her a thumbs up.

"A fight to the death, huh? Sounds like my kind of game! Alright then kiddies, let's settle this quickly because I promised Tatanga I wouldn't take too long!" Dimentio said as he began charging up his magic power.

"ACTIVATE TURN BASED BATTLE MODE!" DK yelled.

But nothing happened.

"What? Why didn't it work!? This would be so much easier instead of fighting the generic way!" DK freaked out.

"Maybe you're only allowed to use it once? There is, like, only so much that the video game universe can offer you, you know." Goombella pointed.

"Hmm, you're right. Time for Plan B!" DK said. He then grabbed Toadette and launched her in the air, towards Dimentio. However, his aim was completely off and she hit the ceiling instead.

"HA! Is that the best you can do? How pathetic!" Dimentio laughed.

"DK, what the hell was that!? You can't just throw people at the enemy, that's completely senseless!" Waluigi yelled.

"Well, to win a battle, maybe you DO have to be senseless! FLY WALUIGI, FLY!" DK yelled as he grabbed Waluigi and threw him up in the air as well. The skinny man was screaming for his life as he hit the wall.

Dimentio laughed even harder. "Is this really the best you can do? You guys are complete jokes!"

"Um, IS that the best we can do?" Daisy whispered to DK. The ape shrugged in return.

Fire Bro hopped on to Yoshi. "Come on, my trusty steed! Use your flutter jump and attack the ugly clown guy!"

"I AM NOT A CLOWN, I AM A JESTER! THERE IS A DIFFERENCE!" Dimentio screamed and unleashed his magic attack. Everyone scrambled to get out of the way, but unfortunately, Toad was too slow and the blast hit him. Everyone looked back and saw that Toad was frozen in an ice block.

Everyone else gasped at the sight, while Dimentio just laughed again.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER DID THAT!" Daisy screamed.

Toadette rubbed her head in pain after getting up from hitting the wall. As soon as she saw that Toad was frozen, she screamed. "T-TOAD!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT IS IT! DK, GRAB ME AND THROW ME AT THIS JOKER AND DO NOT MISS THIS TIME!" The mushroom girl angrily demanded.

"Bahahahaha! This is truly entertaining! Do you really think that a puny girl like yourself could beat the indestructible Dimentio? You surely can't be serious!" Dimentio laughed once again.

DK ran over to Toadette and grabbed her shoulders. He aimed her at the jester as best as he could and tossed her at him. She successfully hit Dimentio by kicking him square in the face. Everyone else in the room cheered.

"YEAH! YOU GO TOADETTE! KICK THAT LOSER'S ASS! BEAT HIM TO A PULP! SMASH HIS HEAD OPEN! BITE YOUR INDEX FINGER! STICK OUT YOUR TONGUE! WAVE YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR LIKE YOU JUST DON'T CARE! IF YOU HEAR ME, HOLLA!" Dixie wildly cheered.

"Will you stop screaming out random sentences? That isn't helping the situation here!" Birdo yelled.

"Yowch! Alright then, you may have managed to hurt me, but that isn't going to be enough! Let's see you dodge THIS!" Dimentio said as he charged another magic attack that was bigger than the one before.

"GO YOSHI! USE FLUTTER JUMP!" Fire Bro commanded. Yoshi started running, and then he did his infamous flutter jump move. He got up to where Dimentio was and kicked Dimentio in the face just like Toadette did, which made him accidentally unleash his magic attack. The magic blast directed itself towards Peach and hit her.

"OH NO! PEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACH!" Daisy cried.

"Hahahahaha! You may be achieving some success in hurting me, but I still overpower you all!"

Peach managed to get herself up surprisingly. "Hey...you guys! I'm alright! I'm alive! Hallelujah!" She cheered but then realized everyone else gave her a disgusted look and some turned their faces away from her. "Um, what's going on?"

Luigi covered his eyes with his hands. "P-Peach? Um...your clothes...they disintegrated..."

Peach gasped and looked down to find that she was completely naked. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE, FIND SOMETHING TO COVER ME UP RIGHT NOW! NONE OF YOU LOOK AT ME!"

"Ew! Girly parts!" Fire Bro shrieked.

Waluigi, however, couldn't keep his eyes off of her and started drooling at the mouth. "Wooooow...I never knew Peach had such big bo-"

**SMACK!**

"Dude, did you not just hear her a second ago? Don't look!" Dixie said. Meanwhile, Daisy tore off a curtain from one of the windows and used it to cover up Peach.

"Okay, enough playing around! How about some flames?" Dimentio said as he unleashed a wave of small flames throughout the entire room.

"Oh no! I'm allergic to fire! DAISY, SAVE ME!" Luigi screamed as he jumped into Daisy's arms again.

"Come on Luigi! Quit acting like a coward and save yourself for once!" Daisy yelled and dropped him right onto a flame. Luigi screamed for his life and started running around the entire room as his pants caught on fire, and eventually ran outside.

"...Oops...that wasn't suppose to happen..." Daisy said in embarrassment.

"Wow! That flame looks like a cookie! I want to eat it!" Fire Bro cheered and got off Yoshi. He ran to the flame and swallowed it whole, somehow.

"Fire Bro, what did you just do!? You're going to kill yourself!" Yoshi shrieked in fear.

Suddenly, Fire Bro's entire head turned red and he started releasing a bunch of flames that shot out everywhere as he screamed and ran all over the place. One of the flames hit Dimentio, which made him even more pissed off. Another flame hit Toad's icicle, which melted it completely.

"Ooooh...hey! I'm no longer frozen! Praise the Gods of Hyrule!" Toad cheered. Toadette ran up to Toad and hugged him in joy.

Meanwhile, Luigi walked back into the court room. "Hey, you guys! I'm no longer on fire! You see, there was this huge puddle outside so I sat my-"

**BOOM!**

Another flame hit Luigi, which made him scream for his life, again, and run outside...again.

"Birdo, get out of the way!" Dixie screamed as she shoved Birdo away from the incoming flame that was coming towards them. The flame caught on to Dixie's pink cap and the monkey girl shrieked as she took it off and stepped on it repeatedly to douse the flames.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Cocky little freaks! That is it, no more playing around! I'm going to unleash my most deadly magic attack yet!" Dimentio threatened. But before he could charge up, he was suddenly hit in the back by a blast of dark magic. He groaned in pain and slowly turned around to see that it was Count Bleck who did it.

"Ahhhh...Count Bleck. No surprise to see you helping out these worthless beings." Dimentio said.

"I'm done playing with the evil side, Dimentio. You should know that by now." Bleck replied.

"Hmph. Typical Bleck, always playing on the safe side. Tell me, how does it feel to make this huge plan of destroying every single dimension, only to fail at the hands of my wit? It must be depressing doing all that hard work for nothing, right?" Dimentio teased.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Dimentio, you know, considering the heroes actually defeated you before you could even do anything! You were completely outsmarted, just be a man and admit it already." Bleck said with rage in his eyes.

"Outsmarted? Ha ha ha! Let's not kid ourselves, I was simply caught off guard by how powerful they were. I didn't expect for them to have such strength, that's all. Quit trying to belittle me already, your prime is over!" Dimentio yelled and blasted a wave of magic at Bleck, but Bleck countered it with a wave of magic of his own. The two were struggling to overpower the other's magic wave.

"Man, I really wish I had my camera with me. I would SO become popular if I filmed this and uploaded it onto YouTube. Imagine all the likes and comments I would get, I would finally be praised for once in my life!" Fire Bro said in hope.

"Guys! What are we going to do? Bleck is going to be destroyed if we let Dimentio attack him!" Rosalina said.

DK snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea. Yoshi, let me hop on your back!" Yoshi hesitantly nodded and DK jumped onto the dino's back. "Now, I'm going to need you to jump as high as you can, okay?"

"No offense DK, but you weigh like 1,000 pounds more than Fire Bro does, so how the heck am I gonna jump as high as I did before!?" Yoshi pointed out.

"Just do it, okay!? And I'm not THAT heavy! I only weigh 575 pounds!" DK said. Yoshi ran and flutter jumped as high as he could. DK jumped off of him and took a leap of faith toward Dimentio. DK smacked him hard on the back of his neck, which made Dimentio turn his magic wave towards the purple Yoshi, and made Bleck's magic wave hit Dimentio, which caused him to fly all the way across the room and smash into the wall.

The magic wave that hit the purple Yoshi made him deflate and zoom all over the room like a balloon that was running out of helium. After a few more seconds, the Yoshi fell safely to the ground and the Sapphire gem landed right next to him.

"We...did it? Oh my gosh, we DID do it! DK, you are our hero!" Rosalina cheered and hugged the ape. DK couldn't help but swoon at her touch.

"YEAH WE DID IT YOU GUYS! SCORE ONE FOR TEAM HEROES! IT'S A PARTY IN THE USA!" Fire Bro cheered and danced all around with the gem.

Daisy rolled her eyes. "Can someone grab that gem from him before he accidentally...or purposely breaks it?" Waluigi went up to the maniac and swiped it from him.

The judge walked up to the group. "Well done you guys! You have successfully retrieved the gem back and defeated that menace! Because of this, I am honored to let you keep that gem in hopes of helping the world in a positive way with it." Everyone else in the room cheered for them.

"Yeah, I also want to thank you guys for getting me back to my regular weight. I can proudly say that I've learned a lesson from all of this...NEVER eat magical gems!" The purple Yoshi said in pride.

"Dude, you and me are so much alike. We need to exchange numbers sometime!" Yoshi said.

"Thank you for letting us keep the gem. We promise to keep it out of harm's way, and we'll take good care of it." Toadette said with a smile.

"YOU FOOLS!" Dimentio yelled as he entered back into the room. "You think you have won now, but just you wait, this is only just the beginning! Tatanga has plenty of other plans in store for you annoyances, oh yes he does! I'll be back later to hunt you down...and next time, it's not going to be so easy..." Dimentio then disappeared in a flash.

"Wow. What a psycho! I bet his own family didn't even like him!" Fire Bro spat.

Daisy rolled her eyes again. "Yeahhhhh...anyways! Thank you for your help and time. We'll be on our way now." The group then left the courthouse with everyone else waving and saying their goodbyes to them. They were eventually stopped by Bleck.

"Wait a second! Are you guys actually...leaving this place?" He shyly asked.

"Well duh! Do you really think we wanna spend another minute in this dump any longer?" Waluigi asked.

"Can we, actually? I want to take a look around and enjoy the lovely environment of this sacred place and take in the wondrous designs that the architects have made for this fascinating town." Toad dramatically said. Everyone else rolled their eyes at him.

"Well, the reason why I ask is because...I...I wanna come with you. I want to escape from this place. It's not that I don't hate it, I just want to go back to the real world because I miss the true reality I lived in for most of my life. I miss the people, I miss the natural environments, and I miss just being out there in the world you know?" Bleck asked.

"Hmm...you DID help us with the fight against Dimentio, and you seem to have changed your ways for the better...well, I certainly don't see why you can't come with us. What do you guys say?" Rosalina asked the others. Everyone nodded in agreement, which made Bleck smile a little.

"Thank you all...truly, I mean it."

"I have a question though, how exactly did you get here in the first place?" Toadette asked.

"You see, I was going through major depression issues with my life and I wished for an escape somewhere secluded so I can just be on my own and never have to deal with anyone else's BS. So, I literally transported myself to a random place in the world and wound up here. It was weird at first, with all the breathable water and whatnot, and the completely different terrain that I'm not use to, but I quickly adjusted to it actually. I found a place for myself, and made a few friends that I never thought I'd actually be friends with. Despite the whole 'stealing' case, it was nice to be here. But after seeing Dimentio again, and getting memories of Timpani, I have this sudden urge to return back to the real world and live as I use to live." Bleck explained. Everyone was taken back by how serious and dramatic his story was.

Goombella sniffed her nose and sobbed. "Aww, that is just, like, so sad! Someone give me a tissue!"

Waluigi scoffed. "Come on, it wasn't THAT sad..."

DK put his hand on Bleck's shoulder. "Dude, you can definitely come with us. We know of a place where you can stay at and I'd think you will fit right at home there."

Bleck's smile grew wider. "Thank you all so very much. But wait, is it okay if I take Toadiko, my lawyer with me? I'm sure she would like to get out of here as well."

"Um, sure I guess. Just bring her on out." Daisy answered. Bleck quickly went back into the courthouse and came back out a few seconds later, dragging Toadiko with him.

"Toadiko, these are the people that can get us out of here. What do you say?" Bleck asked.

"YES! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE! The cheep cheeps here are so creepy! Did you guys know that they sometimes 'feel' up on you when they aren't looking? YUCK! Talk about perverted! And don't even get me started on how they make out...brrrrr!" Toadiko shivered with a grossed out expression.

"Um, yeah, sounds fun. Now let's get the heck out of here!" Birdo said.

EOC.

So, the group has successfully retrieved their first gem and are on their way back to Mushroom Corps. But, of course, their journey is JUST getting started, and it's only bound to get harder, crazier, and weirder from here on out.

NEW CHARACTERS ADDED TO THE CAST: Count Bleck and Toadiko. Bleck will play an even BIGGER role much later in the story.


	13. The Thunder of 1994 Part 1

_Tatanga lazily opened his eyes and found himself in a room that he had recognized from his childhood. It was the room he lived in when he was a kid._

_"Oh...I'm still here..." Tatanga softly spoke and raised his upper body up. Near the end of his bed were numerous bags of candy that he placed there a while ago._

_He looked out his window to find that the sun was shining bright and saw kids playing around with each other on the streets. He sadly sighed at this._

_"Right here, all the beauty...all the smiles are fake. There is no such thing as happiness...it's all just a bunch of bullshit that's implanted into our heads once we reach the age of mere elementary school children." Tatanga said in a plain voice. "I have no more feeling left inside of me...I can't even remember anything like joy, sadness, anger, pain...love."_

_After he says this, Tatanga quickly snatches a Snickers candy bar from one of his bags and desperately unwraps it, then eats it. About a minute after he devours the entire candy bar, his stomach makes a huge gurgling noise and Tatanga covers his mouth. He jumps off his bed, runs out into the hallway, and rushes into the bathroom. He pulls up the toilet lid and proceeds to throw up into the toilet. After another minute passes, he manages to flush the toilet and falls to the ground, breathing heavily._

_"Why me? Why does it have to be me out of everyone on this forsaken planet?" He asked to himself. He steadily got himself up, hanging on to the sink, in case he fell down again. He suddenly heard thunder and slowly turned his head to his bathroom window. He saw a bunch of gray clouds slowly moving forward, the sunshine slowly fading._

_"Looks like a storm is coming..."_

"Tatanga?"

_"Huh?"_

"Tatanga!"

"AH!" Tatanga shrieked, falling out of his chair. He realized that he was no longer dreaming, and back in the present world. He stood up and saw Dimentio staring at him oddly.

"Um, were you just daydreaming?" The jester asked.

"N-no I wasn't! I was just spacing out...happens to me all the time! Heh heh. Um, right, what did you want now?" Tatanga asked.

"Well...err...I came to tell you that I...uhh...failed in my mission of retrieving the Sapphire gem from those annoying heroes. That damn Count Bleck was there and he completely threw me off! I wasn't expecting them all to be so strategic considering at least half of the people in that group are very dim-witted, especially Peach!" Dimentio said in sorrow, clearly disappointed with himself.

"Oh! Um, don't worry about it, Dimentio. They still have 8 more gems to go, so I really doubt they'll be able to get them all. Even if they do, they likely won't have enough time to come here and fight me, because my secret weapon is already underway."

"Secret weapon? Sounds very intriguing! May I have a sneak peek of this secret weapon, perhaps?" Dimentio said in immediate curiosity.

"Not yet, Dimentio. It's still in the early stages of being worked on. I have some of my minions working on it right now actually. But don't worry, I'll show it to you once it's ready. Those damn heroes are going to be in for a major shock once I unleash this onto them. They will NEVER see something like this coming, not in a million years," Tatanga said with an evil smirk.

"Hoo hoo hoo! That sounds quite lovely! But, back to the Gem topic...what's our next move? I imagine those heroes are already on their way to getting the second gem so we have to do something right now so we'll get a better chance of getting the gem this time," Dimentio asked.

"Hmm, if I remember correctly, the second place they were gonna go to was some haunted mansion. And if my memory serves me right, that Luigi guy owns a haunted mansion." Tatanga said with another smirk. "So, this time, I want Doopliss, Marilyn, and Beldam to go to this mansion and find the gem for themselves. I want you to go tell them that."

Dimentio frowned in disappointment. "Oh...you don't want me to go with them, Tatanga...?"

"Sorry Dimentio, but as your punishment for not getting the gem, I won't be allowing you to help retrieve the gem," Tatanga said as he turned away and stared out his window.

"Oh...I understand...I'll go let them know right away..." Dimentio said, sadness in his voice.

"Oh, and Dimentio? Don't even think about trying to sneak away. This scepter I hold has become a lot more powerful than it ever has been, so if I find out that you went with them, you're gonna wish that you had never met me," Tatanga threatened. Dimentio didn't respond and slowly exited the room.

Tatanga gave a sad sigh and dropped back down in his chair. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that lonely 1994..."

* * *

Grodus was in a room all by himself in the bunker building. His room wasn't anything special, it had a dirty bed with a cracked window and some old nightstand. He made sure the door was locked tight and plopped down on his bed and got out an old book. Grodus couldn't help but grow a wide smirk as he stared at it.

"I finally have the time to look at this. It's a good thing I kept it with me all this time..." Grodus whispered to himself as he opened the book to the title.

The title of the book in bold letters was simply titled **'Black Magic'.**

"Tatanga...you may have given me my body back, but you've taken everything else away from me. You stole my minions, my scepter, my pride, and my plans of world domination. You have been treating me like some peasant ever since I joined your little group. But that's all going to change very soon. You better count your blessings, buddy. Because sooner or later, I will take you down and destroy the world all by myself. Just give me time..."

EOC.

Yeah, I know it's a lot shorter than usual but there's not really much to delve into yet because it's too soon in the story to give a lot of background info on the villains, so I think this is a nice start. What do you think happened with Tatanga in his past? And do you think Grodus will become successful in trying to defeat Tatanga?

Oh, and since this chapter was pretty much short and didn't have a lot of information, I'll tell you readers some important plot points that are going to happen in the future of this story:

1. Some of the characters back at the hospital will join the main 13 on their journey later in the story.

2. Count Bleck and Tippi are going to meet up again, and their relationship will play a crucial role in the future.

3. Grodus' revenge arc is going to take place and slowly build up throughout the majority of the story, and will reach its climax near the final quarter of the story.

4. More of Tatanga's history will also be slowly revealed throughout the story. It will explain why he has become the villain that he is.

5. A certain character will be introduced much later that will be shown to have had some type of relationship with Tatanga, thus revealing more about his past.

6. The MimixRoy relationship is going to play an even bigger role than the BleckxTippi one. It's going to cause some major distress between them and a few other characters, and it may cause a death.

7. One of the main 13 characters is going to die.


	14. Variety Show Part 1

"Hello and welcome to Jojora's Variety Show! I'm your sexy and lovable host, Jojora Teeheena Icadora!" Jojora excitedly squealed. She was in the Channel 64 News Building on a small stage with other familiar people on there too, with a cameraman filming everything. There was also a small crowd that were people from the hospital that were cheering for Jojora. Everything else looked like your typical news casting room though.

"And I'm the co-host, King Bowser Koopa! Bow down to me, bitches! Bwahahaha!" Bowser laughed. Less people cheered for him because a lot of people didn't like the Koopa King for obvious reasons.

"Now, before I introduce what we are going to do today, I want to give you viewers an explanation of what exactly is going on here. Due to amazing luck, we have managed to make this show a global broadcasting. For those of you idiots who don't know what that means, it means this show is going to be shown EVERYWHERE in the world. Now, why is this happening, you ask? Well, I'm sure you all know by now of what's been going on in the Mushroom Kingdom. There have been numerous bombing attacks all over the kingdom, specifically Mushroom City. Buildings are damaged, streets are ruined, and a crapload of people in Mushroom City have been evacuated to some hospital place that isn't too far from this building. Luckily, this building is one of the few in the city that hasn't been destroyed so HURRAH! Unfortunately, if you take a look at the crowd in this place, it's not really as big as you would expect, since only a handful of people were willing to travel all the way over here from the hospital and watch the show. Bunch of lazy jackasses! Okay, my mouth is getting tired from explaining everything so you take it from here, Bowser." Jojora explained in a snobby way.

"The reason why this show is having a global broadcast is so we can inform you viewers of what's going on in the city currently, and also because we need to raise a ton of money in order to get the destroyed parts of Mushroom City repaired. How much money do we need, you ask? Well, we're about to find out, right here! OH FLY GUY!" Bowser called out and the Fly Guy flew into the scene and lowered down a big, electronic sign that was attached to the ceiling. He pressed a button on it and the numbers 1,000,000,000 coins suddenly popped up. Everyone gasped at the surprising number.

"WHAT!? WE NEED 1 BILLION COINS TO REPAIR ALL THE DAMAGE!? THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY WE'RE GONNA GET ALL OF THAT MONEY!" Jojora angrily screamed, but then realized everyone was staring at her like she was a freak. The blue fairy coughed and faked a smile. "Um, right, so as you can clearly see, we need 1 billion coins to repair the damage in Mushroom City so we need YOU viewers to donate ASAP! Now, before I tell how you can donate, let's meet our panel of guests that are with us today! You may recognize some of them!"

The camera and lights turned toward a panel of 11 familiar characters that had 6 sitting on the bottom row, and five on the top row. They all waved at the audience.

"The first panel member we have today is my wonderful and absolutely flawless son, Ludwig Koopa!" Bowser announced. The audience cheered for him.

"Hello everyone! I am ze one and ze only Ludwig von Koopa! You vill all hear my name zomeday when I become ze first quadrillionaire in ze world! How am I going to get zat kind of money, you ask? By making and selling a bunch of killer Teddy Bears of course! Some accessories include butcher knives, rocket launchers, flamethrowers, sub-machine guns, and Justin Bieber dolls! You vill never have to be afraid of what goes bump in ze night, because your killer teddy bear vill always be there to protect you! Vell, as long as he doesn't kill you of course! Heh heh heh." Ludwig said.

Jojora raised her eyebrow. "Um, what's up with the freaky accent?"

Bowser sighed. "He's just going through a phase...an incredibly stupid and annoying phase. The next panel member we have is Madame Flurrie!" The audience cheered for her.

"Hello dearies! It's quite marvelous to be on TV again. I want to tell you all that I have a new movie coming out in December of this year, and it's called 'How Zelda Got Her Groove Back Part 27'! Please go see it, you will not regret it! Oh, and if anyone here has some candy I could indulge in, I would love that, preferably the larger sized ones." Flurrie said with a wink.

Jojora rolled her eyes at the diva. "Yeah, whatever, next person! You all know him as possibly the most annoying character ever made...Charmy Bee!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYY! I'M SO HAPPY TO BE HERE! MY POPULARITY IS SOOOOOOO GOING TO SKYROCKET NOW!" Charmy loudly cheered as he flew all around the room, and he even flew into Jojora which knocked her down onto her face. Jojora got up and angrily growled at the annoying bee.

"WILL YOU SAT YOUR ASS DOWN ALREADY!? YOUR INTRODUCTION IS OVER!" She yelled.

"Awww, okay! Wait, can I say hi to my friends though?" Charmy asked as he flew over to the camera and pressed his face against the screen. "Hi mom! Hi dad! Hi Espio! Hi Vector! Hi Sailor Moon! Hi Spongebob Squarepants! Hi Iron Man! Hi-"

**BANG!**

Charmy was suddenly hit in the head by Jojora's microphone. He groaned and rubbed his head in pain and slowly flew back to his seat. Fly Guy picked up the microphone and gave it back to Jojora.

"Now that all of that annoying crap is overwith, let's move on to the next panel member. Say hello to Miss Mowz!"

"Wow Jojora! That's a nice microphone you have there! Wouldn't it suck if someone were to steal it?" Miss Mowz said with a wink and a smirk. Jojora raised her eyebrows.

"Um...sure? Moving on, I guess...this guy right here is totally classic. He and his bird friend starred in one of the biggest Nintendo games ever. It's Banjo and Kazooie!" The audience cheer was ever louder this time as the bear and bird waved to everyone.

"Guh-huh! Hey guys, it's good to be here, even though we hate the fact that we're actually stuck here because of the disaster and we can't find our way home now." Banjo confessed.

"There better be some birdseed laying around here somewhere! I haven't had any in days and I get ANGRY when I don't get my birdseed!" Kazooie threatened.

Jojora's eyes widened. "Um...does anyone happen to have any birdseed on them?" Everyone else in the room shook their heads, which pissed off Kazooie even more. "Well, uh, don't worry about it Kazooie. We'll get you your birdseed sooner or later...or never. Probably never. You introduce the next person, Bowser."

"Okay, now we're moving to the top panel! This girl is basically a bulb with the most boring personality I've ever seen in my life. It's Watt, everyone!" Bowser begrudgingly announced. Everyone cheered for her while Watt gave an ugly glare at Bowser.

"I don't have a boring personality! You're only saying that because I electrocuted your pool with you in it that one time!" Watt yelled.

"Exactly, which is why I despise you and I wish you would go jump in a pit full of cobras." Bowser laughed. "Alright, next person! This is the mailman we all know and love, and perhaps also despise because he keeps delivering me mail when I SPECIFICALLY tell him everytime he comes to my house to never give me any freaking mail because I don't need nor do I want it! It's Parakarry!"

The audience cheered for the mailman and he waved back at everyone.

"You're lucky that I decided to come because I noticed there were a lot more people that stayed behind at the hospital than people that wanted to go here." Parakarry said in an odd way.

"Um, what is that suppose to mean exactly?" Jojora asked.

"It means that I don't like following the crowds, or what's 'in'. I consider myself a very special and articulate person and I don't need to conform to society's standards to know that I belong in the world." Parakarry speeched. Jojora rolled her eyes yet again.

"Okay, stereotypical hipster, you can stop the ego stroking now. Next panel member we have is Wiggler everyone!" Jojora announced. Everyone cheered for him as he happily waved back.

"Hi everyone! My name is Wiggler and I like ice cream, cheesecake, fluffy toys, auto-tuned pop music, and My Little Pony!" He cheered. However, there was a burst of laughter coming from someone in the audience.

"Oh my god, is this guy for real right now!? What a loser! HEY CATERPILLAR BOY, I GUESS YOU ALSO LIKE BARBIE DOLLS, EH!? HAHAHA!" Boo insulted. Wiggler started turning red and steam came out of his nose.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU MAKE FUN OF ME!? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME YOU FAT COW! I WILL BITE YOUR HEAD OFF AND FEED THE REST OF YOUR BODY TO JOGORO, THE TWELVE FOOT TALL GORILLA WARRIOR!" Wiggler screamed and sped down the stage to Boo. Everyone else in the audience screamed and ran for the lives as Wiggler pummeled Boo to the ground and started beating the life out of him viciously. (Or whatever kind of life a Boo has left).

"Okay, can somebody tie that psychotic bitch down or something? Jeeze, talk about MAJOR anger issues! Anyways, this next person on the panel is someone we all love to hate, it's Lakilulu!" Jojora announced.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The audience yelled and threw a variety of stuff at her.

"HEY! That isn't very nice, you jerks! You all need to learn a little something called respe-" Lakilulu was suddenly cut off by a computer being thrown at her head. Everyone else in the room laughed at her, except for Parakarry.

"Man, you guys are such mindless sheep. I'm so glad I chose to be against the crowd because this is just ridiculous. I highly advise that none of you join me in being against the crowd otherwise it's not gonna work out right." Parakarry preached again. More people rolled their eyes at him this time.

"Okay, seriously Parakarry, no one cares if you're 'Anti-Society' or whatever. Quit shoving it in our faces already." Jojora said with frustration. "Anyways, that's all our panel members for today, so let's get on to-"

"HEY BITCH! YOU FORGOT TO INTRODUCE ME!" Wendy yelled.

Jojora growled at her. "Oh, no, I didn't forget to introduce you, Wendy. I just don't like you and I think you're a vile bitch who is in need of cosmetic surgery."

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!" The crowd gasped.

"Says the girl with blue skin! Seriously, who the hell has THAT kind of skin color? No man is ever going to love someone with such horrid skin! Do you even tan?" Wendy retorted.

"Clearly people don't mind the fact that I have blue skin, considering I am Channel 64's top gossip reporter AND I have my own gossip site that brings in thousands of viewers each day! As for you, all you're doing is hanging out at your dad's castle, munching on sugar cookies and wishing that you were as popular and have enough money as I do. That must REALLY get under your skin, huh?" Jojora smirked.

Bowser awkwardly glanced back and forth between the two girls. "Uhhhhhhhh...my daughter, Wendy O. Koopa everyone!"

There were some cheers mixed in with some boos from the audience since a lot of people weren't fond with Wendy obviously.

"Oh, and here's a fun fact, I actually prefer Lakilulu over Wendy O. Koopa. Yes, she's just that terrible! Even her own siblings don't like her, and I can see why. If I was her sibling I would do anything to move out of the castle, and that includes prostitution!" Jojora said with a laugh. The audience "Oooooooh'd" once more. "Also, what the heck does the O. in Wendy's full name stand for anyways? Orange? Obnoxious? Obscure? Orifice? Obese? Ogre? Oinker? Let me know when I get to the correct word, Wendy!"

Wendy clenched her fists and started getting red in the face. "Daddy, do I have permission to kill this ugly bimbo?"

"Erm...wait until after the show, okay? We don't want any blood to get on the stage...well, not yet at least! Bwahahaha! Anyways, back to our donation topic, the number to donate your money is (128) 643-9577. Each of our panel members has a phone right in front of them where they can respond to you and they will write down your name, address, and phone number so the money can be properly submitted. Call right now and submit however much coins you can and get Mushroom City back on its feet!" Bowser said to the camera.

Absolutely nothing happened in the next minute after he said that, which created an awkward silence.

"Crap! What do we do now?" Jojora asked.

"I've got an idea. If you want to see Jojora and Wendy get into a catfight, call and donate your money right now!" Bowser said. Suddenly, all of the phones started ringing off the hook and all the panel members answered them.

"Are you kidding me? You people can't be serious! Why would you want to pay to see two girls fight? That's totally unnecessary!" Jojora yelled.

"Aww, are you afraid that you're gonna get beaten to a pulp? You don't stand a chance against me!" Wendy laughed.

Jojora threw her microphone down. "Okay, that does it! I've had more than enough of hearing your voice! BRING IT ON, BITCH!"

Wendy lunged at the blue fairy and the two started viciously punching, kicking, scratching, and biting each other. The audience was cheering loudly for them and even more phone calls came in.

"GO WENDY! BASH HER HEAD IN! RIP HER TEETH OUT! BITE HER SKIN OFF! SAY YOU LOVE ME AND PUT IT IN A LOVE SONG!" Bowser sang the last sentence. Everyone stopped cheering and stared at him in an awkward silence. "Um...nevermind what I just said! Okay, let's see how much money people have donated to us. Press the button on the board, Fly Guy!"

Fly Guy proceeded to press the button and the numbers on the board rapidly changed for a few seconds, and then stopped at 999,999,000.

"WHAT!? Only 1000 coins have been donated!? What kind of lazy jackasses are you people? Surely there's a billionaire out there that cares for the sake of the Mushroom Kingdom's biggest city!" Bowser yelled.

"Since when did you care about the state of the city? You don't even like this country! Hell, you don't even like the entire world!" Watt said.

"I care! Well, to be honest, the only thing I care about here is the Anime store. Can you believe that place is completely ruined? I was just getting into One Piece and Death Note! Talk about unfair! Anyways, since the catfight obviously didn't bring in enough money, let's up the stakes a little bit, shall we?" Bowser said and went off screen to pull out Petey Piranha. "Now, this big freaky dude right here LOVES to kiss people for some creepy reason. No, seriously, he's the most creepiest person I've ever met! Did you guys know that he sneaked into my room and kissed me in my sleep? DISGUSTING!"

"Aww, Bowser! You know I didn't mean to freak you out! Come here, let me give you a big, fat, wet kiss to show you how sorry I am!" Petey said.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CREATURE FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION!" Bowser yelled and pushed him away. "Jojora, I can use some help here!"

Jojora got back up on stage with bruises and marks all over her body. She tugged on Petey's 'leaf arms' and held him back from Bowser.

"Um...where's Wendy? You didn't kill her...did you?" Bowser asked in worry.

"Oh don't worry, she'll back be here in a minute. Let's just say that she won't be speaking for a while..." Jojora replied with a deadly grin.

Wendy ran back up on stage, mumbling something and pointing to her lips, and gave the middle finger to Jojora. Everyone gasped, realizing what Jojora had done to her.

"Oh my god, you super glued her mouth shut!? That is so cool!" Charmy cheered.

"Nice job on that, actually. That girl has the most annoying voice I've ever heard. It's like nails on a chalkboard." Kazooie snickered.

Jojora smiled in return. "I do my best. Anyways Bowser, bring out the wheel of woe to see which unlucky contestant gets to be smothered by Petey!"

Bowser went off screen again and pulled in a large wheel that had the panel member's faces on it. Bowser spun the wheel and after a minute of it spinning, the wheel stopped and the pointer landed on Parakarry.

"Well well well, Mr. Hipster! Today's your lucky day, you get to be smooched by Petey!" Bowser laughed.

"Kissing is so overdone in today's world. I am NOT doing it." Parakarry spat.

"Don't be such a spoil sport, Parakarry! I promise I won't be rough!" Petey said and ran to the mailman.

"Wait...what are you doing? Don't come near me! STOP! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Parakarry screamed as he was mauled by Petey and he planted big and wet smooches all over Parakarry's face. The audience laughed at his demise.

"Bwahahaha! Idiot got what was coming to him! Donate right now if you loved Petey kissing Parakarry!" Bowser said.

Only one phone call rang in, which was Flurrie's. She answered it and gasped. "Oh my! Such dreadful language!"

"What? What did they say?" Jojora asked.

"They said that Petey is a no life momma's boy loser who is confused about his sexuality and needs to be sent to a mental institution. Oh, and he also donated 1 coin." Flurrie answered.

"Um, I don't know what universe you come from, but the majority of the people here don't really consider that to be 'dreadful language.'" Jojora scowled.

"1 COIN!? Are you freaking kidding me!? HEY BUDDY! YEAH YOU, THE ONE WHO JUST CALLED! I'M SURE YOU HAVE MORE MONEY THAN THAT SO YOU BETTER PAY UP OR I'LL GET MY KOOPA ARMY, HUNT YOU DOWN, AND SHOVE A BUNCH OF PANCAKES DOWN YOUR THROAT, AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT!" Bowser yelled to the camera.

No phone call came after that.

"Um, Bowser? Maybe you shouldn't try the threatening tactic. It doesn't always work. Alright, we clearly need a better challenge, so I've got the perfect one!" Jojora cheered and went off screen. She came back, holding a plastic bag full of spiders. "Donate right now if you want to see someone be covered in these icky creatures!"

The phones suddenly started off the hook again, which excited Bowser and Jojora.

"Bwahahaha, excellent! While that is going on, let's see who gets to be unlucky contestant number two!" Bowser said and spun the wheel again. Another minute passed and the wheel slowly stopped and the pointer landed on Banjo. The bear took a big gulp at this.

"Heh heh, looks like you're up, Banjo! Don't worry, these babies won't bite...I think." Jojora said with uncertainty. Banjo sighed and slowly walked up to Jojora. The fairy opened the bag and poured the mass amounts of spiders all over Banjo's head. The spiders immediately attached themselves to the bear's body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD, THEY'RE CRAWLING ALL OVER ME! I THOUGHT THIS WOULD ONLY HAPPEN TO ME IN MY NIGHTMARES!" Banjo screamed bloody murder and ran off screen and crashed into a wall. Some of the audience laughed at him, while others were a bit frightened since a lot of people aren't very fond of spiders.

"Yeesh! I am so glad that it wasn't me who had to do that! Anyways, let's see how much money the viewers have donated now. Press the button!" Bowser ordered. Fly Guy did as he said and the electronic sign now showed 999,998,000 coins.

"WHAT? SERIOUSLY? Only 1000 more coins have been donated? What the hell is wrong with you people!? Why can't you get it through your thick skulls that without Mushroom City, life here will never go back to being normal again, which means that Channel 64 News has a good chance of shutting down, which means that I can't do any gossip reports...WHICH MEANS THAT I DON'T GET ANY MONEY COMING IN! GAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Jojora yelled and threw a desk chair at the audience.

"Alright calm down, Raggedy Anne. I've got another idea up my sleeve." Bowser said and got something out of his shell. "I just remembered that I had this thing in my shell for the past year, and I didn't even remember that I actually had it until a few minutes ago! I call it the freeze ray gun. If you aren't a moron, then you should know what it does. If you are a moron, then all this thing does is simply freeze anything that you blast it with, into an icicle of some sort. I got this from some mad scientist called Professor E. Gadd, it was so kind of him to give it to me!"

"Wait a second, that's been in your shell for an entire YEAR? That is so totally gross!" Jojora shrieked.

"Professor E. Gadd simply gave that thing to you? Why do I have a hard time believing that?" Watt asked while sneering.

Bowser sighed. "Okay fine! I stole it from him after he refused to give it to me, and then gave him an atomic wedgie! Are you satisfied now?"

Jojora walked up to the wheel of woe. "Alright, it's my turn to spin this thing now. Who's going to be our unlucky contestant number 3?" She spun the wheel and the pointer landed on Lakilulu's face. Everyone in the audience cheered and laughed at the poor lakitu.

"YES! EXCELLENT! Alright viewers, call right now if you want to see Lakilulu get frozen!" Bowser cheered. The phones started ringing off the hook once again.

"Hmph, whatever! I'm not afraid of some ice! Hit me with your best shot!" Lakilulu said as she floated to the center of the stage. Bowser aimed his freeze gun and shot it. A blue wave came out of the gun and hit Lakilulu's cloud, which froze it in an ice block, which made her fall to the ground. The audience laughed at her even more.

"HEY! You completely froze my cloud, you dolt! AGH! I can't even move right now! UNFREEZE ME THIS INSTANT!" Lakilulu screamed.

"Nah, I don't think I will." Bowser said and snickered. He shot another blast from his freeze gun, and now froze the rest of her body, except for her head. Everyone laughed at her agony even more now.

"STOP IT! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I CAN'T EVEN MOVE MY ENTIRE BODY RIGHT NOW! I HATE YOU ALL!" Lakilulu cried.

"So, Lakilulu, how does it feel to be mostly frozen? We all want an insider's perspective on this, so I want you to give me as much details as you can." Jojora asked like a typical interviewer.

"Oh go screw yourself Jojora! I can't believe you people, laughing at me like I'm some evil clown! Well you know what? I have had it! It is completely unfair that I'm always the one getting picked on, it's completely unfair how nobody takes my relationship with Lakilester seriously, AND it's also unfair that-"

Lakilulu was suddenly cut off by Bowser freezing her head. Everyone cheered and clapped for him.

"Man that girl gets on my nerves! How the hell is she even in a relationship in the first place?" Bowser asked, but no one knew the answer.

"Well anyways, because Lakilulu is such a hate-able person and we all like to see her wither in pain, let's see how much our viewers donated to us now! Press the button!" Jojora said. Fly Guy did it again and the new number this time was 998,998,000 coins. There were some cheers from the audience.

"Not bad! A million coins this time, a major improvement! Wow, looks like we need to have Lakilulu be in pain more often, eh? But I'll let her slide for now and do the final event. This one is going to be a deadly surprise, so you better hope that you won't get picked, panel members!" Jojora said and spun the wheel of woe once again. The wheel slowed down and the pointer landed on Ludwig's face. "Ludwig! You're our final unlucky contestant of the day! Get your butt down here!"

"Uhh, Jojora? Since this IS my son, I demand that you do not kill him! Injuring him is fine, but I cross the line at killing!" Bowser warned.

"Oh psshhh! Quit worrying you try-hard evil king! So Ludwig, are you ready for this deadly surprise?" Jojora asked.

"Yes, I am ready for anything! Let's get zis overwith so I can finish playing ze new Pokemon game!" Ludwig demanded.

"Ooh ooh! Can I do this event too? I LOOOOOOOOOOVE surprises and I totally don't want to be left out! That, and I want as much screen time as possible. HI MOM AND DAD!" Charmy annoyingly yelled and waved to the camera.

Jojora rolled her eyes. "Alright fine, you can join Ludwig in the event! But before we start, I want you viewers to donate money right now! If you don't, then I won't be able to show you all this 'deadly surprise' I have in store for Ludwig and Charmy!" Jojora said. All the phones started to ring again, which satisfied the blue fairy. However, she also noticed that something was wrong.

"Um, where the hell is Miss Mowz at?" She asked.

"That mouse girl? She stole one of the telephones and snuck out the back door." Kazooie answered.

"Seriously? Out of all the things she could've stolen in this building and that's the one thing she stole? Ugh, whatever, let's just get on with this challenge." Jojora said then walked over to a large double doors and got out her keys. She unlocked the doors and opened them, revealing a Chain Chomp. Everyone else in the room gasped. Jojora led the Chomp over to the stage.

"Alright then, for this challenge, you two have to wrestle this Chain Chomp. The first one to get beaten to a pulp loses!" Jojora happily explained.

"ALRIGHT! LET'S ROCK AND ROLL!" Charmy cheered.

"Uhh...me thinks that zis is not such a good idea now..." Ludwig said in fright.

"Quit being a coward, man! It's all about courage, strength, wittiness, charm, sexiness, english, McDonalds, Tofu, and barbie dolls!" Charmy cheered again. He flew to the Chain Chomp and kicked him right in the eye. The Chain Chomp suddenly started to turn red and let out a loud growl.

"Uh oh...I think you pissed it off!" Bowser yelled.

The Chain Chomp roared and charged after Charmy, bashing through Ludwig, the stage, and the panel. Everyone else scattered and ran for their lives.

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Charmy yelled as he flew all over the place. The Chomp destroyed everything in his wild path, and that included running over some unfortunate audience members.

"Um, okay, this is CLEARLY not how this was suppose to happen, so...uhh...I guess we'll see you next week then! And remember, don't forget to call us and donate your...HOLY SHIT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jojora suddenly screamed as the Chain Chomp went after her. A loud crash of glass sounds and walls crumbling was heard.

EOC.

Yeah, quick update this time because I didn't feel like waiting until next week to update it since I already had this chapter written in advance, lol. I also thought this chapter would be a nice refresher from the whole adventure thing, so that's why I put this. Plus, it gives some of the less important characters some line time. Next chapter will have the main 13 'attempting' to return to Mushroom Corps, but there's a group of familiar characters that gets in their way...


	15. Team Star Fox

Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Luigi, Waluigi, DK, Yoshi, Birdo, Toad, Toadette, Dixie, Fire Bro, Goombella, Count Bleck and Toadiko made their way out of the castle and onto the front yard where all the Arwings were parked at.

"Woah! What are those machinery? They look like something out of Star Wars!" Toadiko exclaimed.

"They're called Arwings, and they're basically ships that can fly. But you do have a point though, they definitely remind me of Star Wars. Guess Nintendo was too lazy to come up with any original ideas on their own, huh?" Waluigi answered.

"Well, let's face it, Nintendo doesn't really try hard to be original in the first place. That's why I'm secretly a Sony fan, they NEVER get hated on! I am so clever! Don't you guys agree?" Yoshi squealed.

Toad raised his eyebrow. "Wait a second, how the hell do the arwings even remind you of Star Wars anyways? The ships look NOTHING alike!"

"You're obviously blind then, Toad. Go get your eyes checked, get a cat scan, go through radiation, and have heart surgery," Waluigi weirdly suggested.

"Uhh...3 out of 4 those things you said had nothing to do with blindness," DK said.

"Oh yeah? Well...you're a poophead! Your skin even has the color of poop!" Waluigi insulted. DK didn't even bother to respond to his immaturity.

"God, I'm surrounded by idiots..." Birdo whispered.

The group finally reached the arwings.

"Count Bleck and Toadiko, you two can ride with me. I'm pretty sure there's enough room for the three of us in there," Daisy ordered.

"Sure. But where are you taking us exactly?" Count Bleck asked.

"We're taking you to a place called Mushroom Corps. From there, they'll likely drive you to a hospital where literally part of Mushroom City is at because there's been some destruction there due to some jackass named Tatanga who's hellbent on taking over the world, even though we all know it's not gonna happen because that's rarely how stories like these end," Daisy thoroughly explained. Toadiko and Bleck had intrigued looks on their faces.

"Interesting. I heard some of the Cheep Cheeps talking about that actually. Sounds exciting!" Toadiko cheered in an odd way.

Everyone got into their arwings and blasted off into the sky.

"Hello? Come in, Arfur and Kylie. Hello? Are you there!? Arfur? Kylie? HELLO!? CAN YOU HEAR ME? HELLOOOOOOOOOO? ARE YOU DEAD!? PLEASE RESPOND! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU!" Fire Bro annoyingly screamed.

"YES YES YES! We're right here, Fire Bro, we can hear you loud and clear, god! Anyways, I assume the mission went smoothly?" Kylie asked.

"Yes it did. We have successfully retrieved the gem and are on our way back. Oh, and we are bringing 2 people from Wet-Dry World with us as well, since they desperately wanted to get out of that place." Rosalina answered.

"Ah, that's fine. When you arrive at the building, just park in the same place as you've done before and we'll take those 2 to the hospital. And well done on getting the gem, I just knew you guys could do it!" Arfur congratulated.

"Yeah, we're a pretty big deal, aren't we? So, how much are we getting paid for this, again?" Toadette asked.

"Uhh...we're not paying you anything, Toadette," Arfur responded.

"Darn. I thought I could trick you into paying us. Oh well, looks like I'll just have to steal some coins out of Peach's purse like I did last time..." Toadette snickered.

"Excuse me!?" Peach shrieked.

"So, did you guys experience any trouble while you were there?" Kylie asked.

"Like, totally! There was this really freaky dude called Dimentio that appeared out of nowhere and threatened to obliterate us or something. He kept shooting off a bunch of random magic attacks at us that were, like, totally useless and stupid. He then accidentally shot a magic attack at this obese purple Yoshi which made him totally deflate like a balloon and regurgitated the gem! Oh, and did I mention that the Yoshi ate the gem too? Yeah, talk about gross!" Goombella explained.

"He...ATE the gem!? Oh god, I'm not even sure if I want it now...well, we're gonna have to keep it in safe hands anyways. Once you arrive here, bring the gem to us, and we'll keep it in a safe place till you retrieve all the gems." Arfur said.

"AH!" Birdo suddenly screamed.

"What's wrong, honey?" Yoshi asked.

"I just got hit by something! Guys, is there an enemy of some sorts around us?" Birdo asked.

"Yes, we are definitely your enemy. How dare you steal our ships? Those belong to Corneria you hooligans!" Said a familiar voice that cut through their voice system. Right after that, four arwings flew fast and got right in front of the group.

"Uhh...'hooligans'? What are you, 70 years old?" Dixie remarked.

"Wait a second...that voice! Could you possibly be...Fox McCloud?" Luigi asked in surprise.

"FOX!? Is that really you? My goodness, it's been years since we've seen each other! How have you been?" Yoshi asked.

"How do you know my name? Identify yourselves right now!" Fox demanded.

"Fox, don't you recognize our voices? This is DK speaking to you! Along with Peach, Luigi, and Yoshi! You know, the ones that fought with you in the Smash Bros. tournaments? Some of our other friends are here too. Don't you remember us?" DK also asked.

"Fox, don't listen to them! This is clearly a trick so they can destroy us with our guard down!" Falco Lombardi yelled.

"Hey bird brain, shut your mouth and quit feeding lies to the fox, you nobody!" Waluigi yelled.

"We didn't do anything wrong, we're just going back to this secret place called Mushroom Corps because we found this gem and it's extremely important since it's suppose to save...um...something! Yeah," Peach revealed to the Star Fox team.

"PEACH, YOU IDIOT! You can't just give away info like that to these guys, this is going to ruin everything!" Birdo groaned.

"Mushroom Corps? Gem? I have no idea what you're talking about, but this clearly sounds like an evil plan so I'm afraid your journey ends here," Peppy Hare stated.

"An evil plan? Since when does an evil plan involve collecting a bunch of generic mystical items in order to save the world from cheesy, impending doom? Are you all on crack or something!?" Dixie yelled.

"I'M A FROG!" Slippy Toad randomly yelled.

"Guys, what the hell is going on out there? Who are these people that are talking to you?" Kylie asked.

"We are...cue dramatic music...TEAM STAR FOX!" Fox yelled over-dramatically.

"No shit, sherlock. We figured that out the first time we saw you!" Waluigi spat.

"Someone, make them go away! I don't wanna die!" Luigi girlishly screamed.

"Fox, listen, we're not the evil guys, okay? We didn't steal your ships, a company named Mushroom Corps designed these ships exactly like yours for some reason, and I'm getting the vibe that they didn't feel like being original and creative, so they went with these. Please believe us," Rosalina pleaded.

"I...I don't know...this all seems so...strange to me..." Fox replied, clearly thinking hard and deeply.

"Fox, did something happen to you recently? Like, did you get bashed in the head with something large that made you forget your memories?" DK asked.

"I got bashed in the head multiple times before, but I have NEVER suffered from memory loss!" Fire Bro informed.

"Yeah, but it clearly did something else to your brain, and we ALL know what that is..." Dixie said.

"Fox, come on man! Let's just fight these guys and get the hell out of here already! I'm starving for some McDonalds!" Falco yelled.

"YEAH! I WANNA FIGHT AND DO SOME OTHER CRAZY, RANDOM THINGS!" Slippy yelled and shot his lasers at Falco's ship.

"SLIPPY, YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SHOOTING YOUR OWN TEAM!? MAN, I AM ABOUT TO BLOW THIS BITCH UP IN A MINUTE!" Falco raged.

"Well, looks like we've found Fire Bro's long lost brother," Birdo joked.

"Do you really honestly think you can take us? It's 13 vs. 4, there's no way in hell we'll lose to you guys!" Daisy said.

"We have faced a lot more enemies coming at us at once before, missy, so I suggest you pipe down with that nonsense," Peppy scolded.

"Like, I think we should we all, like, sit down and talk about this over Coca-Cola. What do you all say?" Goombella suggested.

"NO! If they want a fight, then we'll give them one!" Toad yelled, and shot his laser at Fox's ship.

"OH! Okay, you've done it now! GET THEM!" Fox roared and suddenly, everyone was blasting lasers at each other.

"You made a wrong choice in messing with us, Team Star Fax! We are the Mushroom Crew and we NEVER back down from finishing a mission!" Peach yelled.

"Star Fax!? Mushroom Crew!? Peach, please tell me you're not being serious right now. I seriously fear for our kingdom's future even if Tatanga is destroyed," Birdo groaned.

"Take this!" Fox yelled and started to shoot repeatedly at Daisy's ship.

"AHHHHHH! Someone, get this guy off me!" Daisy shrieked, noticing that her HP was going down each second.

"Grrr, nobody messes with my girlfriend unless you're a humongous monster that I won't have a likely chance to defeat!" Luigi yelled in anger and successfully blasted Fox's ship with a bomb, which sent the ship many feet away.

"Aww, thanks honey! Remind me to give you a big kiss when we get back!" Daisy said.

"Hey, that dinosaur dude is green just like me! There can only be one green guy living in this universe, mister! Prepare to meet your maker!" Slippy annoyingly shouted and started shooting at Yoshi's ship.

"Uhh, HELLO!? Are you forgetting about Luigi who's dressed in green!?" Yoshi pointed out and flew away from the toad.

"HEY!" Luigi yelled.

"Sorry Luigi, I just wanted to make a point," Yoshi apologized.

"I DON'T CARE! NO ONE SHOULD BE GREEN EXCEPT FOR ME! RAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Slippy screamed and started to shoot out all of his bombs everywhere he could. One of them hit Yoshi, and another hit Peppy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! MY HP'S BEEN CUT IN HALF! SOMEONE HELP ME OUT HERE FOR THE LOVE OF MUSHROOMS!" Yoshi screamed.

"Slippy, you complete idiot! I'm at low health right now, you can't just shoot out a bunch of bombs aimlessly!" Peppy scolded.

"You can't tell me what to do, I have a higher IQ than all y'all here combined! I AM GOD!" Slippy yelled and shot Peppy with a few more lasers, and Peppy's ship eventually broke down and fell all the way to the earth.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Fox and Falco both yelled at the same time.

"Well, that's a load off our backs," Toad commented.

"Alright, crazy frog, it's your turn to go down!" Birdo yelled and then shot a bomb at Slippy's ship, which made the ship spin out of control and also fall to the earth.

"Where the hell is that blue bird bitch at? I want to see him suffer and cry cause he's a major douchebag!" Waluigi yelled out.

"I wanna get at him too! He reminds me of a stereotypical school bully that acts all tough and mighty, but in reality, he's just a big crybaby who's been spoiled with fast food and generic pop music," Dixie agreed.

"You want me so bad? Fine, I'm right here, waiting for you. Come and get some!" Falco replied.

"Ew, well, if you're gonna say it like THAT, then no, I don't wanna come to you," Dixie said in disgust.

Waluigi zoomed toward Falco and started shooting at him, but Falco sped out of the way, which made Waluigi chase after him, along with Dixie. They both tried shooting at the blue bird, but his ship was a lot faster then their ships were. Dixie suddenly got an idea and slowed down, which made Waluigi slow down as well.

"Dixie, what are you doing?" Waluigi asked.

Falco stopped as well and turned his ship around. "What's the matter? Give up? Can't handle the speed?" He taunted.

Dixie did not reply to him, but instead shot out a bomb that exploded some feet away from Falco.

"NOW WALUIGI! GO FOR IT!" Dixie yelled and the two sped off with their ships.

Meanwhile, Falco was laughing his head off at their pathetic attempt to hit him. "Is that really all you can do? What a bunch of useless morons!"

But then, almost out of nowhere since he was distracted with laughing so hard, a barrage of laser shots hit Falco's ship which made the blue bird scream as his HP dropped heavily. He tried to speed off, but it was no use as his HP hit zero before he could escape their attacks, which made his ship lose power and also drop to the earth.

Fox slowly flew his ship back to where he was before and faced everyone else, noticing that all his teammates were defeated.

"Ugh...this...this isn't the end of us! We will be back! Cross my heart and hope to NOT die!" Fox yelled.

"Yeah yeah, skip the typical final line like all the other major enemies do and just go already!" Toad yelled.

Fox blasted away with his ship into the sky and everyone gave a huge sigh in relief that the battle was finally over.

"Great going there, Dixie. I really thought we wouldn't be able to get him for a second there." Waluigi said.

"No problem. I just love to be useful, obviously," Dixie replied.

"Still though, I wonder what happened to Fox that made him forget about us? Perhaps Tatanga had something to do with it...or something else that's just as evil..." DK wondered out loud.

EOC.

What, you really thought I would exclude Star Fox and his team in a story that uses arwings as the main transportation? Lol. Next chapter will have the gang officially returning to Mushroom Corps, and there will be a focus on two certain characters back at the hospital.


	16. Romantic Street

The gang flew back to Mushroom Corps and landed inside the room they all started out in. As they all got out, Toadiko and Count Bleck gazed in amazement at how big and high-tech the place was.

"Woooooooooow! This is something you only see in a sci-fi movie! I never knew places like this existed!" Toadiko exclaimed in excitement.

"I wasn't really surprised, to be honest. This looks like something right out of The Matrix and with the way technology has advanced, it's no shocker that this kind of place would be created," Waluigi spoke with distaste.

"You're not easily impressed, are you?" Toadiko asked with a blank expression.

"Nope, not really."

The group entered the laboratory and saw Kylie and Arfur standing a few feet from the door, waiting for them.

"Welcome back, you guys! Congratulations on retrieving the gem, you all should feel proud of yourselves!" Kylie cheered and clapped.

"Well, I don't wanna feel TOO proud of myself, otherwise I get this really big ego and then I act like I'm the hottest thing around and pick on little kids and steal a bunch of candy bars from drug stores," Toad explained.

"Listen to me real close, Toad...no one cares." Birdo spoke to him. Toad stuck his tongue out and turned away from her.

"Um, Peach? Why are you covered in some kind of tapestry?" Arfur pointed out.

"Because that stupid clown person disintegrated my dress! Find me some clothes right now before I have an emotional breakdown!" Peach cried.

"I have clothes for you, Peach. In fact, I have the exact pink dress that you wear all the time! I bought it at a costume store one time and have kept it with me ever since, because I've always wanted to emulate your look." Kylie admitted. Everyone gave her a strange look. "What? I like to cosplay! There's nothing wrong with that! I'll be right back." She then left the lab.

"Now then, I'll just take this gem here and my assistants will put it in a safe place for the time being." Arfur said as he took the gem from Yoshi's hand and gave it to a nearby Toad scientist.

"Aww, can't I play with it for a few more minutes? I have a very strong urge to lick the gem all over," Yoshi said in disappointment.

"Um...okay then...anyways, so, these are the two that you picked up from Wet-Dry World?" Arfur said as he pointed to the newcomers.

"Yes! My name is Toadiko and this is Count Bleck. And if you think we are bad guys in disguise, then you would be 100% wrong!" Toadiko said with a smile.

"Uhh, okay? I wasn't really thinking about that. Anyways, we'll get you two over to the hospital real soon once Kylie gets back here. You'll be safe there, so you don't have to worry about a single thing. Well, unless you hate large amounts of people, of course." Arfur said.

Bleck eyed Arfur carefully. "Hmm...are you a dog?"

"Excuse me?" Arfur replied, raising his eyebrow.

"You look like one of those fabled creatures in fairy tale books that are called "dogs". So, are you a dog?" Bleck asked again.

"What!? I am not a dog! I am a Doogan! You HAVE heard of Doogans, right?" Arfur asked in confusion.

"No, I haven't. Are Doogans some kind of sub-species of dogs?" Bleck asked once again.

"Listen, dude. Doogans AKA ME, are not related to dogs any way whatsoever. That is your fact of the day, thank you very much." Arfur said while rolling his eyes.

"Hmm...I still don't know. What do you guys think?" Bleck asked the others.

"Bleck, he's a doogan. The only 'dog' I've seen in my life is Poochy, and Arfur looks nothing like Poochy. I have no idea what kind of screwed up 'fairy tale books' you've been reading, but he doesn't look anything like a dog." Daisy stated.

"Yeah, totally! Like, get your head out of the gutter, man!" Goombella insulted.

"What if Arfur actually IS a dog though? What if he is so ashamed of his true species that he turns to classifying himself as a Doogan because he's a coward and won't embrace himself for who he really is? That would make a pretty insane plot twist, don't you think?" Fire Bro asked.

"Hmm, the vibes I'm getting from Arfur are that he is indeed a Doogan. End of discussion." Rosalina said.

"How the hell did we even get into this topic anyways?" DK impatiently asked.

"Ask the guy with the overly-big magician's hat," Arfur scowled as he pointed to Bleck.

Kylie rushed back into the room and handed Peach a dress that looks exactly like the millions of dresses Peach has back at her castle. "I have the dress here, Peach! You can go change in the bathroom, it's right across from this room."

"There are no security cameras in there, right? And if there are, can you make sure a guy isn't watching me?" Peach innocently asked.

"Um...no, there aren't any. We respect everyone's privacy as much as possible," Kylie assured. Peach gave her a smile and walked off.

"Alright then Toadiko and Bleck, Kylie will drive you both to the hospital using my van, which better not be ruined otherwise you're paying for the damage." Arfur warned while handing her the keys.

Kylie rolled her eyes in response. "Yeah yeah, you've told me before. Come on, you two."

Toadiko and Bleck followed her out and they waved goodbye to the others, and they waved back.

Toadette started to cry. "Gosh, I hate farewells! What if we never see them again!? I need a tissue! Preferably a dozen!"

"Um...in OTHER news...if I remember correctly, your guys' next destination is Luigi's Mansion, which is suppose to be haunted with probably hundreds of ghosts, all out looking for blood." Arfur overly-described, which freaked Luigi out.

"D-don't say that! Can't we just do that place last!? Besides, horror-themed levels are usually placed near the end of the game, not the beginning!" He cried.

"Well, Arfur, didn't you, like, say that you would research the other places we have to go to to get the gems? Haven't you, like, found them yet?" Goombella asked.

Arfur sighed. "Unfortunately, research on these places have been a bit tougher than we've expected. It seems that these places that you have to go to, except Luigi's Mansion and Delfino Island of course, are not of this...how do I say this...not of this world?" Arfur said. Everyone gave him confused expressions.

"What do you mean by 'not of this world?' Are you telling me that the gems that we're looking for are located in worlds outside of OUR world!?" Yoshi asked in shock.

"...Possibly, Yoshi. But, it's too early to confirm any of this. For now, I want you guys to head on over to the mansion and look for the second gem. Me and Kylie will keep on researching these worlds you have to go to, so we can make sure if our suspicions are correct or not," Arfur replied.

Suddenly, one of the Toad scientists ran up to Arfur. "Sir, we have bad news. We cannot locate Merlon anywhere. We have checked everywhere we have possibly could, but the man is nowhere to be found!" This shocked everyone else once again.

"Merlon is...missing? Are you sure he didn't just go outside for a walk or something?" Toadette asked.

"Impossible, as I have checked with the security guys at the entrance and they did not see Merlon walk in or out of this building. Arfur, something must've gotten in here and took him away without breaching the security system!" The Toad exclaimed.

Arfur took a big gulp and crossed his arms. "Dammit, this is definitely not good. That guy was a perfect asset to us, and he's just gone. Ugh...um, have you checked the security camera yet in his room to see if anything might've happened in there in the past 24 hours?"

"Not yet, sir."

"Okay, go to the security room and check the tapes for anything suspicious. I'll meet you there in a few minutes." Arfur instructed. The Toad nodded and ran off.

"Wait a second...security cameras!? Are you telling me that you guys were watching me undress myself before I went to bed!?" Waluigi shrieked.

"Wait, WHAT!? You sleep...in the nude!?" Toad gasped.

"Well, duh! Doesn't everyone do it?" Waluigi scowled.

"I sure as hell don't! And thank you for putting that disgusting image in my head!" Daisy freaked out.

"BACK TO THE TOPIC HERE! Arfur, do you think Merlon's disappearance might have anything to do with Tatanga? Because Dimentio told us that Tatanga heard everything Merlon was telling us a while ago, you know, about the gems and worlds and stuff?" Dixie asked.

"Woah woah woah! You're telling me that Tatanga was somehow spying on us during that conversation and knows everything we're doing!?" Arfur asked in shock.

"Unfortunately, that might be the case. And if it is, then that means we likely have less time than we thought we would to get all the gems and such." DK said.

Arfur scratched his head in frustration. "This is definitely doing my head in. Okay, because of everything that just happened here, like DK said, we have less time to finish this mission than we first thought. Unfortunately for you guys, there's not much we can do to speed up this mission process since finding the gems are going to take a lot of hard work so the plan for now is, go to Luigi's Mansion and find that gem ASAP. Me and Kylie will do everything in our power to exactly locate the next places that you need to go for the other gems. Luckily for us, Tatanga does not know any other places to go where the gem rests besides Wet-Dry World and Luigi's Mansion, because we haven't figured out the names for the next places yet, so that actually worked out in our favor. So yeah, you guys go right now. As usual, we'll be on the communicators if you need everything." He explained to them. The group nodded their heads and headed off for the next world.

* * *

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL:

Mimi and Roy were sitting outside in the courtyard, admiring the beautiful plants and statues.

"Man, what a peaceful day it is today. Such a shame that it's blazing hot though, otherwise it would be just perfect, don't you think?" Mimi said in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I guess so...but I'm not really a fan of summer days. I prefer Winter where the sun rarely shines and everything is engulfed in darkness...well, sort of of course." Roy added.

"Well, that's certainly an 'interesting' way of describing Winter," Mimi said with a giggle.

"What? It's true! Everything during Winter is less muggy, and more cooler. I can't stand the heat, it makes me feel queasy," Roy described.

"Wait...if you can't stand the heat then how come you're out here with me, then?" Mimi questioned. Roy looked at her as if he was caught red-handed for something.

"Oh! Because...umm...the rose plants looked pretty?" Roy tried to cover up. The poor koopa even blushed a little, which made Mimi laugh louder than before.

"Okay Roy, suuuuuuuure. Whatever helps you get through the day!"

"What, you think I'm lying!? I'm not! These roses are the most beautiful roses I've ever seen in my life! They're more beautiful than the old, withered plants my dad has at home!" Roy exclaimed as he went over and sniffed the plants, but Mimi caught a mistake.

"Um, Roy? Those aren't roses...those are daffodils." She pointed out. When Roy heard this, his face froze and turned even more red.

"Oh! Th-those are daffodils? No way! I've been lied to this entire time by my family!" He said in exaggerated shock.

Mimi looked all over the courtyard. "Now that I think about it, there aren't even any rose plants here. You sure you wanna stick to that reason of why you wanna stay out here?" She teased.

Roy sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Fine, you got me. Happy now? If you really wanna know the real reason for why I'm out here is because, well, I think you're pretty cool to hang out with. Plus, it kinda gives me something to do...and I...think you're...kind of cute."

Mimi perked up when she heard the last few words. "Really? You think I'm...cute?"

"Yeah. Why, is 'cute' a bad word for you? Should I have used a different word?" Roy asked.

"No no no, that's just fine. But...wow, I've...never been complimented like that before in my life. That's so sweet of you, Roy...thank you," Mimi said in joy.

"Really? No one has EVER called you cute? Why do I find that hard to believe?" Roy asked with skepticism.

"Well, it's just that, I have a tendency to creep people out and turn them away from me. This was all before I 'changed' for the better, however, so I imagine the reactions to me now wouldn't be as bad. Maybe," Mimi answered.

"You 'changed'? Why, what happened?" Roy asked.

"Do you remember six years ago where there was a great rumor about someone destroying every single dimension that existed? Yeah, well, I was involved in that and I was the biggest brat you could ever imagine, even before I joined in. Then...when Mario and his friends defeated 'him', I realized what I was doing was wrong and stupid and decided to live well for the future. It makes me sick even today to even think about how dumb I was to join in on that plan," Mimi explained. This shocked Roy a bit.

"Wow! So...you were actually a bad guy, too? I never would've thought. But, let me tell you something I've never told anyone before...I'm tired of working for my dad, and for my family. All the plans we put out so we can defeat Mario, or cause destruction has seriously gotten old and lame. But of course, I can't tell them otherwise I'd be shunned and probably kicked out from the castle," Roy admitted.

"But...isn't that what you want, though? I thought you said you hated your family?" Mimi asked.

"I do hate them, but where would I go if I got kicked out? I don't have any friends where I could stay at their place and everyone who knows about Bowser, hates him, and since everyone knows that he has kids, I'm automatically hated too so no public place would ever accept me. That's why I can't stand people, all they will ever do is judge you, even if they don't know you that well," Roy angrily ranted.

"Aww, Roy. I'm so sorry that you're stuck in this terrible predicament. But believe me when I say that there ARE good people out there, ones that aren't so judgmental. The world isn't as full of evil as you think it is," Mimi said.

"I don't know, it just seems like all I ever hear and witness nowadays is people being cruel to each other. It's like no one is ever good anymore, you know? I said it before and I'll say it again, I hate people," Roy said.

"But...I'm a person too. You don't hate me, do you?" Mimi shyly asked. As Roy was about to answer her, he was interrupted by someone stomping out onto the courtyard.

"AHA! There you are, Roy! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Wendy yelled as she walked up to him.

"Huh? Why have you been looking for me?" Roy asked.

"Because dad wanted to know where you were, since he was worried you had ran off. But of course, you're too much of a little scaredy-cat to do that anyways, so that option was already cut out," Wendy explained and looked over at Mimi. "Who the hell is this chick? She looks like something out of a 50's cartoon!"

"HEY!" Mimi screamed in anger.

"Do you know what, Wendy? Don't ever talk to me again. I've had enough of dad, I've had enough of the rest of my stupid brothers, I've had enough of Kammy, and I've most certainly had enough of YOU!" Roy yelled and ran off back into the hospital and Mimi went after him. Wendy just stood there, frozen in complete shock.

* * *

Kylie led Toadiko and Bleck into the hospital.

"Here it is, you guys. This is pretty much the shelter where you'll be staying at. The cafeteria is over to the left wing if you're hungry. And, well, that's pretty much all there is to it so now, if you'll excuse me, I have to hurry back," Kylie said and started to head back out until Toadiko stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait a second, Kylie. I have to ask you a question. When is everyone gonna be able to go back to their homes in Mushroom City?" Toadiko asked.

Kylie sighed. "Unfortunately, we don't know yet. Half the city has been wiped out, and the other half that wasn't wiped out still has some pretty bad damage done to it. Construction workers are currently doing their best to fix up whatever they can in the city, but if you want my honest opinion...it's not gonna be for a long while."

Toadiko also sighed and slowly nodded. "I understand. Thank you." And with that, Kylie left.

"Well, Toadiko, I'm going to get myself something to eat because I'm so hungry, I could eat a fried goomba! Are you coming along?" Bleck gestured.

"Nah, I'm gonna go use the bathroom and check this place out. I'll catch up with you later," Toadiko replied and walked off.

Bleck entered the cafeteria and immediately took a notice at who was sitting at the table closest to him.

It was Tippi, along with Nastasia and O'Chunks.

"Oh my god!" Nastasia shrieked and stood up once she saw Bleck.

"Bleck!? Is that really you, mate!?" O'Chunks asked.

"C-Count Bleck? I mean...Blumiere?" Tippi said as she floated over to him.

"Guys...my goodness, you can't believe how happy I am to see you all once again. I never thought for one second that I would find you guys. How are you all holding up?" Bleck asked.

"Eh, I've been coping decently. No panic attacks or sudden nightmare flashes, so I think I'm good to go," Nastasia answered.

"Same 'ere, mate! Ya wouldn't believe all sorts of crap we went through recently! Let's just say, it involves a castle and some new villain on the loose!" O'Chunks exclaimed.

"I'm doing just fine too. How about you? Where have you been all this time?" Tippi asked.

"I'm okay as well. As for where I've been...well, that's a long story probably saved for later. And I see you reverted back to your pixl form..." Bleck pointed out.

"I also see you've changed back to your...'other' form as well. We have a lot to talk about, don't we?" Tippi asked.

"Yes. Yes we do."

EOC.

Tippi and Bleck FINALLY meet up after all this time so rejoice! Next chapter, the main 13 will travel over to Luigi's Mansion. However, they find out that something is blocking their way in...


	17. The Raging Bull

**Warning: The second half of this chapter contains heavy swearing.**

The main 13 got in their arwings and blasted off once again.

"Alright guys, your next destination is Luigi's Mansion, so head northeast and you should be there in 10 minutes," Kylie instructed.

"Gotcha!" Goombella responded and the group steered themselves towards the direction they need to go.

"So, um, do you guys think that, um, once we arrive at the mansion, we could stop by E. Gadd's place first before going in so I can borrow the Poltergust 3000 in case any ghosts try to drag us into the hell dimension?" Luigi nervously asked.

"Wait, E. Gadd is still alive? I thought he was dead?" Waluigi asked.

"Wait, what!? Where the hell did you hear that from?" Daisy said in shock.

"I didn't hear it from anywhere, I just thought that since he hasn't really done anything for years, he might've just died of old age or one of his inventions came to life and murdered him," Waluigi explained.

"That's probably one of the stupidest assumptions I've ever heard. So, just because you've never heard from someone for a long time, that means they're dead? Oh please!" Birdo scoffed.

"Well, I actually can't blame Waluigi for thinking about that. I mean, Tatanga has never made an appearance for years after he kidnapped so we all assumed he was dead but surprise surprise, he shows up in some poorly made spaceship that you could probably find at local Space Car sales events for under 500 coins," Toad said.

"Wait, who is Tatanga?" Peach asked.

"Are kidding me right now, Peach!? Have you not been paying attention the entire time we've been doing these missions!?" Birdo raised her voice.

"Okay, before Birdo blows up in anger yet again, I'll be the one to answer it. Peach, Tatanga is the purple alien we all met when we flew over to his castle to save the prisoners capture there, and he is currently trying to take over the world so we are on this mission to collect a bunch of gems so we can prevent him from doing it. Do you understand now?" DK explained in a patient manner.

"Ohhhh yeah, I totally remember now! But, wait a second...THE WORLD IS BEING TAKEN OVER BY TATANGA!? WE HAVE TO STOP THIS, YOU GUYS!" Peach suddenly freaked out. DK loudly groaned and repeatedly banged his head against the control panel.

"It's okay, DK. Just don't try so hard to make sense to her, you'll get less frustrated, trust me," Toadette advised.

"Has anybody wondered why Tatanga never uses his full name, Tatangirina? I mean, that name sounds SO much better and I can see it being one of the most legendary names ever created! It will go down in history for millenniums to come!" Fire Bro exclaimed.

"Um, what? Tatanga IS his full name, you dolt. He doesn't have any other name, hell, I don't think he even has a last name! Sheesh, you and Peach are definitely trying to claim the prize for the biggest airhead in the country," Dixie scowled.

"Dixie, don't be so rude. Sure, Peach and Fire Bro may have their...'off' moments, but they have shown to have smart and logical moments as well. Don't be so judgmental," Rosalina lectured.

"Yeah, like, you know the saying, Dixie! Don't judge a book by its cover! Unless you did, like, TONS of plastic surgery on your face and only then can you have something to say about that, because that just totally shows that that person is super insecure," Goombella added. Dixie rolled her eyes in response.

"Hey, I just thought of something...Rosalina! Don't you have magical powers beyond our wildest imaginations?" Yoshi asked.

"Um...yes, something like that. Why do you ask?" Rosalina responded in curiosity.

"Well, how come you haven't used your magical powers to help aid us in our quest yet?" Yoshi pointed out to not only her, but everyone else, which made them also curious.

"Yeah...Yoshi's got a point there. That IS a bit strange why you haven't used any of your powers to help us at all. You better tell us what you're hiding, missy!" Waluigi demanded.

"I wanna know this as well, only because I like to solve mysteries. Oh yeah, did you guys know I'm a huge fan of Criminal Minds? I have every DVD of that show!" Daisy bragged.

"You better tell us what's up with you, Rosalina...IF THAT'S EVEN YOUR REAL NAME!" Toad yelled.

"Yeah, something smells REALLY fishy around here, and I'm pretty sure it's not my perfume!" Goombella said.

"OH MY GOD! ROSALINA IS SOMEONE EXTREMELY EVIL IN DISGUISE! QUICK, SOMEONE BLAST HER SHIP!" Fire Bro screamed.

"No no no no no no! Okay, I'll explain this. The reason I haven't used my magic powers recently is because...um, well, do you guys remember back in 2007 when Mario saved Peach from Bowser in outer space?" Rosalina asked.

"I'm pretty sure we all do. Why?" Toadette answered.

"Well, after that, I headed off back to space for a while. During that time, a new evil was approaching...something deadlier than I could ever imagine. But, I thought I could handle this all by myself, because at that point, I became too overconfident in my abilities. I tried to destroy it with my powers, but this thing was a lot stronger than I had first thought. This...'thing'...it killed a few of my lumas. I became so angry at that point, that the rage turned me into an entirely different person. I was evil, dark...sinister. With this new me, I successfully destroyed the 'thing,' but it wasn't over yet. I even turned on my own lumas and I tortured them, and I even destroyed some of the Observatory! Thankfully, one of the lumas gave me a nice, long talk and I...I became normal again. Ever since then, I am afraid to use my magic powers, worried that I'll become out of control and become dark again," Rosalina told her story.

Toadette sniffled. "Man...why did you have to tell such a sad story? Does this arwing come packed with tissues?"

"Wow...I'm really sorry to hear that, Rosalina. No one should ever have to go through such a horrible experience," DK said in sympathy.

"Now you all see why I refuse to do magic. The only time where magic may be a necessity is when we're all in grave danger. That's it," Rosalina stated.

"Aww, that's so lame, man! You aren't going to become a freaking demon if you use a couple of magic tricks for crying out loud. You need to relax and drink some Kool-aid," Waluigi obnoxiously said.

"Hey, if she doesn't wanna do it, then she doesn't wanna do it! It's as simple as that," DK argued.

"Why do you always have to defend her? Quit trying to be a white knight, you crazy ape!" Waluigi retorted.

"Okay, can you both stop trying to see who the alpha male here is? Look, we're almost at the mansion!" Dixie said, pointing to a green house in the distance.

"Yep...that's it alright...my old mansion...packed with hundreds of ghosts all waiting to hurt me...I really hope I don't crap my pants!" Luigi shrieked.

"Luigi, you seriously need to calm down. I promise that I won't let anything happen to you," Daisy said.

The group landed their ships on the huge front yard of the mansion. They all got out and walked to the steps leading to the front door, and stared at the incredibly huge mansion that loomed before them. It looked exactly the same as it did over a decade ago. Everyone had chills run down their spine and their stomachs started to turn. No one except for Luigi wanted to admit it, but they were all beyond scared for what could lie in that mansion now.

"Alright you guys...this is it...the house of the dead...where hundreds of ghosts are all in there waiting to hurt us and traumatize us for life," Luigi nervously said.

"You're not making the situation any better, you know," Birdo scowled.

"Come on you guys, I know that you're all scared, but we HAVE to do this! The weight of the world is now on our shoulders, and we have to do everything in our power to not let it down or else all hell is going to break loose!" Daisy said her speech to everyone.

"You do realize that's just adding more unnecessary pressure to us, right?" Dixie questioned.

"Well...good! Pressure is good because it adds an adrenaline rush which makes you more likely to strive toward your goal, know what I'm saying?" Daisy said.

"Yes, we ALL know what you're saying, now can you stop giving us these 'empowerment' speeches already? They're seriously giving me a headache!" Waluigi groaned. Daisy rolled her eyes at him and led the group to the front door. Daisy grabbed the doorknob, took a deep breath in and out, and turned the knob.

The door was locked.

"Aww, that's such a shame! Oh well, time to go back!" Goombella quickly said and started to run off, until Dixie grabbed her by the hair and pulled her back.

"Hold on a second here, why is this door locked? Luigi, don't you have the keys to open it?" The monkey girl asked.

"No, I don't. And I'm proud of it!" Luigi answered with a grin.

"I know where the key is..." said an old-sounding voice that made everyone jump in fright. Everyone turned around and saw Professor E. Gadd standing right there.

"Oh hey E. Gadd! What's up, dude? What have you been up to all these years?" DK asked.

"Oh you know, just still inventing some machines that have the ability to cause doomsday on this planet. None of them have succeeded yet, unfortunately," E. Gadd said.

"Nice to know. Anyways, you say you know where the key is so, like, where is it at and how do you know?" Goombella asked.

"Ah, yes. The key. It's located east from here, only a half-mile. You go through a cave and enter in some barn area, and the key should easily be spotted. How do I know this? Well, I overheard three people talking about when they were on their way over here. One of them was someone dressed in a filthy white sheet that seriously needed to be taken to the laundromat, and the other were some shadowy-looking females," E. Gadd explained. Everyone gasped at this.

"Oh my god, those were Doopliss, Marilyn, and Beldam! What the hell were they doing here?" DK asked in shock.

"They said something about retrieving some kind of gem and making sure the front door is locked so you guys can't get in, so they could have more time to find this gem in order to give it to someone named Tatongo or something of that matter," E. Gadd explained further.

"First off, it's TATANGA. Secondly...that means those three already have a head start on us, which means we have less time than we thought we did!" Birdo shrieked.

"Yes yes, that is why you must hurry and fetch the key right now. While you guys are doing that, I'll go get the Poltergust 3000 and you can use it to make your horror quest a little easier," E. Gadd said.

"OH YES! THANK YOU SO MUCH! FINALLY A MIRACLE HAS HAPPENED! I LOVE YOU!" Luigi cheered and kissed his feet.

"Huh? But I thought you loved Daisy, Luigi?" Peach asked.

"It's just an expression, Peach! Gosh, he doesn't actually love him...unless...he secretly does!?" Yoshi gasped.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! OKAY, LET'S GO RIGHT NOW BEFORE I HURL ALL OVER WALUIGI'S CLOTHES!" Toadette shrieked in disgust.

"Hey, why do I get to be the one that's hurled on!?" Waluigi complained.

The group then walked off toward the east direction, admiring the nice trees and grass that surrounded them. After about 5 minutes of walking, they reached the entrance to the cave.

"Damn, sure seems dark in there. Does anybody happen to have a flashlight on them?" Birdo asked.

"I don't have a flashlight...but I have dynamite!" Fire Bro cheered and got out a stick of dynamite, showing it to everyone. They all screamed.

"NO! PUT THAT AWAY! We don't need any 'accidents' happening here!" Toadette squealed, grabbed the stick and threw it in the distance.

"Awwwww, you're such a killjoy!" Fire Bro pouted.

"Alright guys, let's go on into the cave...where there is darkness all around us and probably hundreds of vampire bats hanging from the ceiling waiting to bite us to death!" Luigi freaked out for the hundredth time.

"Can you stop being a wimp and man up already!?" Yoshi yelled and smacked Luigi.

"HEY! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SMACK MY BOYFRIEND EXCEPT FOR ME!" Daisy screamed and smacked Yoshi back.

"Girl, you know that no one DARES to lay a hand on MY man!" Birdo yelled and then smacked Daisy.

"Yeah Daisy! No touching Birdo's property!" Peach added to the argument and also smacked Daisy.

"I am nobody's property, people! I can't be bought just like that! Well, unless you buy me for a billion coins, THEN we can talk about that," Yoshi said and then smacked Daisy.

"Hey, I wanna jump on the smack bandwagon too! I hate being left out!" Fire Bro complained and smacked Daisy.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP HITTING ME!? THIS IS GETTING TO BE UTTERLY RIDICULOUS! And Luigi, you're not even trying to defend me!" Daisy angrily pointed to out to man in green.

"Oh! Um...Daisy's right, she's my girlfriend and you guys should be ashamed of yourselves for laying your hands on her!" Luigi stated and then he smacked DK.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for!? I didn't even touch her!" DK raged.

"Good job, Luigi! You just hurt DK's feelings!" Toad yelled in sarcasm and smacked Luigi.

"TOADETTE, WILL YOU STOP STEPPING ON MY FOOT!?" Waluigi angrily cried and smacked her.

"What the hell, man!? How could I have stepped on your foot when you're not even right next to me!?" Toadette cried and smacked him back.

"I know, I just wanted an excuse to smack someone," Waluigi snickered.

"Hey you guys, we should totally do a competition where whoever smacks the most people gets a prize! I call it...THE SMACK-A-THON!" Goombella excitedly suggested.

"NO! There shall be no more smacking! We are wasting precious time here, and if we don't get a move on right now, those guys will get the gem and we will fail in completing the mission! NOW LET'S GO!" Rosalina frustratingly stated and stomped on in.

"Jeeze, what's her issue? Must be that time of the month," Waluigi shrugged and followed everyone else in.

One minute later, and everyone exited the cave and entered a small, enclosed barn area with a small land of grass in the middle, and a huge wall of barn structure surrounding all of it. A black bull was right in the center of the area, eating some grass.

"What in the world? That didn't even take that long to get through the cave! Man, we were freaking out over nothing!" Toad exclaimed in shock.

"Okay, I don't see the key anywhere here, maybe we should ask that bull to see if he knows where it is?" Peach suggested.

"Since when do bulls talk? I'm literally trying to resist the urge to punch you in the face right now!" Birdo said in frustration.

"Hmm? Who's there!?" The bull called out, and turned toward the group.

"Well, I'll be damned..." Birdo gasped.

"Uhh, hi there! We were, like, wondering if you had seen a key that opens the front door to this spooky and ugly mansion anywhere," Goombella said.

"Hmm...pink. I hate pink! Go away!" The bull yelled.

"Pink? But I don't see any pink!" Peach squealed, and looked down at her dress and gasped. Her, Goombella, Toadette, and Birdo all had pink on them.

"Well, it's certainly a good thing my pink hat disintegrated then!" Dixie laughed.

"Alright, listen here you little ugly beast! Tell us where the key is now, or else I will put my elf shoe so far up your ass, you'll be bleeding from your mouth!" Waluigi yelled in rage.

"YOU BITCH! I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF AND DEVOUR IT WHOLE!" The bull screamed in sudden rage. He then started to chase after Waluigi, which made the skinny tall guy run for his life.

"Crap, someone has to stop him! Waluigi is so gonna die if we don't do something!" Toadette shrieked.

"I've got just the idea!" Yoshi said and ran to the field. He launched his tongue out toward the bull and wrapped it around his body. Yoshi then attempted to gulp him down, but the bull wasn't even close to fitting inside his mouth.

"GET YOUR FUCKING SLIMY TONGUE OFF OF ME YOU GODAWFUL EXCUSE OF A DINOSAUR BEFORE I RIP IT IN HALF!" The bull screamed in rage.

Rosalina snapped her fingers. "I see the key! It's taped on to the bull's back! Someone has to go over there and get it!"

"Ooh! I wanna do it! Fire Bro to the rescuuuuuuuuuuuuuue!" The maniac cheered and jumped on to the bull's back. Unfortunately, Yoshi couldn't hold on to the bull any longer so he let the bull go, thus having him and Fire Bro topple over onto the ground.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR! YOU'VE ALL DONE IT NOW! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I- OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The bull suddenly screamed in immense pain as a loud ripping sound was heard.

"Aha, I've got the key, everybody! No need to thank me!" Fire Bro cheered, holding up a long piece of fur.

"Fire Bro...THAT'S NOT THE FREAKING KEY! IT'S STILL TAPED ON HIS BACK!" Birdo yelled.

"Whoops, sorry Mister Bull! Your fur is just SO soft though! How much can I buy it for?" Fire Bro asked in excitement.

"YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! YOUR HOSPITAL BILL WILL BE THROUGH THE ROOF ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" The bull screamed again, his eyes starting to turn red.

"Wow, SOMEONE clearly has a short temper! Have you ever tried taking ecstasy before? That can totally calm you down, you know!" Fire Bro suggested. The bull then charged toward the psycho until Waluigi came in and punched him in the face.

"That's for insulting me and my beautiful head! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm getting that key!" Waluigi said and jumped onto the bull. As he was about to rip it off, the bull started running wildly, making Waluigi fall off.

"Ugh, this isn't working! Okay, I'm going in there next!" Dixie said and ran in.

"I'm coming with you, girl!" Birdo said and also ran in there.

"Wait you guys, let me handle it! I'm the strongest one here so I actually have a chance of handling this psychopathic animal!" DK called out and ran in as well.

"Geez, this bull has an even worse temper than Bowser does. I wonder if they're somehow related?" Toad wondered out loud.

"I'm certainly getting vibes that the bull was abused throughout his life and all the other bulls made fun of him because he was malnourished when he was younger. How sad," Rosalina said.

"Well, looks like the poor bull turned into a BULL...y! Ha! Get it? Bull-y? Because he's a bull and the...ah, forget it," Toadette whimpered.

"Hey, ugly! Yeah, I'm talking to YOU! I bet that you don't have enough speed to catch me!" Dixie taunted and started running away.

"Oh, I'll catch you alright, you little monkey slut! AND THEN I'LL TEAR OPEN YOUR CHEST AND EAT YOUR HEART OUT!" The bull screamed in even more rage and started chasing Dixie.

But then, Birdo jumped in and kicked the bull right on the side and knocked the bull over. "HA! For a bull that talks a lot of shit, you sure can't back it up that well!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING TRANSVESTITE! EVER WONDER WHY NO ONE LIKES YOU? IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE UGLY AND YOU'RE A WASTE OF FUCKING SPACE ON EVERY SINGLE FUCKING GAME THAT YOU APPEAR IN!" The bull angrily spat. He got back up and rammed hard into Birdo, sending her a few feet away.

"Hey, how the hell do you know about Birdo and the Nintendo games?" Daisy asked.

"Because all the other bulls were lucky enough to play video games and have internet except for me, since my owner was a complete idiot who thought video games and the net brainwashed people into committing stupid crimes!" The bull explained.

"Okay, 1. That IS incredibly stupid, and 2. How in the world do bulls even play video games and use a computer!?" Luigi questioned.

Yoshi and Dixie ran over to Birdo. "Birdo, my darling! Are you alright? Did the obnoxiously rude fatass hurt you?" Yoshi asked in concern.

"Ugh...just a little bit, I think...but I swear to god, I am going to DESTROY that piece of shit! Plus, that transvestite insult is way overdone!" Birdo angrily replied and got up by herself.

"Birdo, I'm not so sure about this now. He seems like he could actually kill one of us if he could!" Dixie said in worry.

"That's why I'm handling this, you guys. Get out of the way," DK said as he stepped toward the bull.

"Well well well, look what we have here!? A stupid looking ape who probably has a brain the size of a fucking peanut! Let's hurry up and get this overwith so I can smash your face in with my feet!" The bull taunted.

"Well then, bring it on, you obese hotheaded potty mouthed loser! How old are you anyways? Wait, I shouldn't ask that, you probably can't even count that high!" DK laughed.

The bull growled louder than ever before. Steam was now coming out of his nose and ears. "THAT'S IT! I'M HAVING MONKEY STEW TONIGHT!" The bull then charged toward DK, while DK just stood there, waiting for the bull. Everyone covered their eyes, scared that something awful was going to happen. Once the bull reached within a foot of DK, the ape unleashed a powerful punch at his face. But that wasn't it, he gave him another punch, a kick, another kick, a punch again, and wrestled the bull to the ground. DK put the bull in a headlock and the bull was screaming out for his life. Dixie sneaked on over and ripped the taped key off his back and showed it to everyone else. They all cheered in victory.

"I've got it, you guys! Now let's get the hell out of this death trap!" Dixie cheered. But suddenly, the bull rejuvenated and knocked DK right off him and then rammed into his chest, flinging him all the way to where the exit was and he hit the barn structure hard and landed on the grass face down. The bull then rammed into Dixie when she wasn't looking and dropped the key. Dixie rolled over as far away as she could and groaned in pain.

"DK! Are you okay!? Answer me!" Rosalina said in worry and turned him over. He was knocked out cold.

"Oh crap, this isn't good! What are we suppose to do now!? Someone has to go get the key that Dixie dropped!" Toad shrieked.

"Uhh, Daisy! It's your turn to get the key now! Good luck and try not to get obliterated out there!" Peach said in support and pushed Daisy into the field. Daisy angrily looked at her, and then heard the bull breathing in and out loudly right next to her, which caused her to slowly turn her head back around. She almost fainted when she saw the bull right there, giving her an evil glare. His eyes were full on red, and steam was still coming out of his mouth and ears.

"Um...h-hi there..." Daisy nervously spoke.

"Blood...anger...pain...rage...gore...mutilation.. .DEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTHHHHHHHHH!" The bull screamed again and charged after Daisy. Daisy screamed and lunged out of the bull's path. She crawled over to where the key was as fast as she could, grabbed it, and tossed it over to the others.

Goombella caught the key. "I got it! Now let's get the heck away from this freak of the week!"

"Wait a second! We need to get Dixie and DK!" Yoshi said and ran over to Dixie and helped her up on his back. He turned around and saw the bull facing him, literally looking like he was about to explode in anger.

"AND WHERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING, MR. LARGE-NOSE-THAT'S-DISPROPORTIONATE-TO-THE-REST-OF- HIS-BODY!?" The bull asked.

"Just keep on talking, angry bull. Maybe one day you'll say something intelligent!" Yoshi taunted and grew a smirk up on his face. Steam blasted out of the bull's nose and ears and he sped towards Yoshi. The dinosaur made a lead of faith and flutter jumped over the bull, while the bull whizzed right past and crashed his head into the barn wall. Yoshi landed on the ground, ran over to DK, helped him up on his back as well and got the hell out of there with the others.

EOC.

Man, I seriously pray that I NEVER hope to see someone as destructive as that bull is in my life, lol. Next chapter will have the gang entering the mansion finally, and tons of crazy and creepy stuff begins to happen.


	18. House of Horrors Part 1

**This is officially my second longest story I have now! Now my new goal is to make it to 27 chapters, so I can beat Black Light. Sounds simple enough. Also, sorry for the day late update, I accidentally erased the second half of this chapter, so I had to spend an extra couple hours to re-type it, and it doesn't help that I was busy as hell yesterday...**

**Note: I had to re-upload this chapter because of some glitch that appeared on the first page of the Mario section...**

The main 13 returned back to the front of the mansion, and there waited Professor E. Gadd with the Poltergust 3000. The sun was starting to set, indicating that it was close to night time, which is pretty appropriate because of what they're about to head into.

"Alright, we found the key, now hand us over the Polterblast 9000 or whatever it's called!" Waluigi demanded.

"Can you NOT ask with such an attitude? Ugh, I'm so sorry about that, he had a rough childhood as you can clearly see," Daisy intervened.

"It's okay. Now, since Luigi is the one who's most experienced with using this amazing piece of technology that I created, I will give it to him. You know what to do, right Luigi? Whenever a ghost appears, just suck 'em up and they'll be inside the vacuum before you know it! There's also a flashlight for you here," E. Gadd explained, handing over the machine to Luigi.

"Yes, thank you so much for this, E. Gadd! Without this, I probably would've screamed uncontrollably once we entered the mansion, and would have to be knocked out unconscious so I would be able to shut the hell up and not give everyone migraines!" Luigi said in excitement.

"Hey! You're not the only one who's a coward here, you know! I knew I should've brought my lucky charms with me to ward off the evil spirits, and I don't mean the cereal, if that's what you're thinking. I also should've brought garlic, but then I keep forgetting that I have an allergy to garlic which makes me sad because I'd honestly rather be allergic to bunnies than sweet garlic," Toadette said.

"Why on earth would you rather be allergic to bunnies than garlic? Bunnies are some of the most wonderful and cutest creatures I've ever seen in all my hundreds of years of living!" Rosalina said in surprise.

"Because bunnies are just secretly demonic creatures in disguise! There is absolutely no way an animal can look THAT cute, I refuse to believe it! Did you know that I had a nightmare last month that involved millions of bunnies chasing me through the woods and eventually catching up to me, and they started to chew on every single part of my body? Ugggghhhh...I couldn't sleep for days after that. I had to keep myself occupied by playing every Crash Bandicoot game that I bought but was too lazy to play before for some reason," Toadette comically explained.

"You must have Leporiphobia, which is a phobia of bunnies. You should go see a psychologist or therapist about that, so no one else would think you're a freak," Birdo suggested.

"Alright then you guys. I wish you the best of luck to find whatever it is that you're looking for. I'll be rooting for you here outside in the light, where it's safe and nothing spiritual can harm me whatsoever," E. Gadd said and waved to them. Peach inserted the key into the lock and opened the door. They all slowly entered the foyer and the door closed on them.

They all looked around them. The foyer was a lot darker, compared to how it was outside. If you didn't know what time it was, you could probably guess it was night time from how dark and gloomy the setting looked. A bunch of candles were lit in the foyer, giving enough light for everyone to see easily.

"Ugh...so, this is it then? This is where the gem lies at? Just great, that means we have to go through a bunch of rooms all while avoiding a bunch of ghosts who want to torment and scare the living hell out of us," Dixie said in irritation.

"I don't know why you guys are so scared of these ghosts. I talk to ghosts all the time! They make for some excellent air conditioners and I actually had a best friend who was a ghost until I had to move away which was sad because she said she wanted me to be 'inside of her' and I never got around to fulfill her request. Though, I imagine it would be pretty awkward having intercourse with a ghost..." Fire Bro exclaimed. Everyone's eyes widened at his last sentence.

"Uhhh, dude!? When the ghost chick said that she wanted you 'inside of her,' she meant that she wanted you to let her possess you! Though, the ghost chick said it wrong, the correct way to say it would be 'I want to be inside you' since it's HER possessing you. But still, I don't even think it's possible to do...THAT with a ghost!" Birdo said in disgust.

"Dixie and DK, you don't have to come with us if you don't want to. You two got pretty beat up badly back there, so we'd understand if you wanna rest a while," Daisy said.

"No, I'm fine. A little injury isn't going to stop me, and besides, the more of us that are searching for the gem, the quicker we can get out. I'm not afraid of some pathetic ghosts, so this isn't going to hold me back for one second," DK spoke in confidence and Dixie nodded her head, agreeing with his statement.

Toad sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye. "That was so empowering, DK. Remind me to give you my Hannah Montana CD collection when we're done here. You completely deserve it!"

"That's more like a punishment, if you ask me," Yoshi scowled.

"I'm glad you two are with us, considering you both have top-notch strength and power. So, here is the plan you guys. Because this mansion is ridiculously huge, and the gem could literally be ANYWHERE, we're going to have to break off into groups of 2. But because there's 13 of us, one group will have three people in it," Daisy explained the plan. Eyes widened in fear once again.

"But, like, that's a terrible plan! Haven't you ever watched horror movies before? When people split up, they all start dying in gruesome and cliched ways! In fact, hundreds of deaths in horror movies could have been prevented if people weren't, like, so stupid to split up and pretend that everything is going to be okay because they think it will get the job done faster, when it rarely does. I should know this, because I am, like, a supreme horror expert and I have over 300 horror movies at home. I could totally loan you guys some, if you want any," Goombella ranted and bragged.

"Ooh ooh! Do you have the Despicable Me movie at home? I totally forgot to buy it on DVD when it came out and I want it soooo badly!" Peach cried.

"Peach...that's a KIDS movie, not a horror movie. I swear, some of you people here just LOVE to make my temper rise!" Waluigi complained.

"I actually agree with you for once, Waluigi," Birdo added and gave him a thumbs up.

"Okay, I know that splitting up isn't exactly the most logical plan ever, but with how huge this mansion is, and how more quickly things would get done, it's the only way that I see fit. Besides, it's not like the ghosts here are going to kill us. It's too early for one of us main characters to die!" Daisy said.

"I suppose you have a nice point there. If any of you have played Luigi's Mansion before, you'll know that, even if you do die, you'll just get sent back to the last spot you saved at, so we really shouldn't have anything to worry about!" Toad said in excitement.

"Once again, Toad, you're comparing a real life situation to a game. Please tell me not all video game fanboys are this delusional?" Birdo scowled.

"Even if the Sony fanboys are all stupid, annoying as hell, and mad at the universe because their gaming company is a complete flop, there is no need to start stereotyping everyone into one category, Birdo," Dixie said in irony.

"HEY! SONY IS AN AWESOME GAMING COMPANY AND YOU'RE GONNA STAY PRESSED ABOUT IT YOU...uhh...monkey!" Yoshi tried to come up with a clever insult, but failed.

"Nice job stating the obvious there," Dixie rolled her eyes.

"GUYS! We need to do this right now! We are doing this plan, and that's final. We cannot waste any more time as it is, so now, like I said before, everyone will split up into groups of 2 and one group will have 3 because we're odd numbered. I want no complaints about this. I will be pairing up with Luigi, obviously," Daisy said and stood next to Luigi proudly.

"Hey! Why do you get to be with the guy who has the 'suck up supernatural stuff' machine? That leaves the rest of us in danger of, like, getting brutally injured but not dying!" Goombella complained.

"I know it seems unfair, but guys, trust me on this, the ghosts aren't going to be a problem. At most, all they're gonna is scare you, and maybe scratch you...along with possibly punching you and throwing you across the room. But still, you WILL live through it and you will grow stronger from the experience. I believe in you guys," Daisy preached once again.

"DK does the empowerment speeches way better than you do, Daisy. You should let him steal the spotlight and get an ego boost for once!" Peach also complained.

"I'm surprised you even know what 'ego' means," DK responded while shaking his head.

"OKAY FINE! I just...I feel like I have to lead you guys and protect you all. Especially since I know this is Tatanga we're all going to be facing, and Tatanga is someone I hate with a fiery passion, so that's why I'm so eager in wanting to get this done so I can finally beat his ass down for what he did to me years ago. I apologize if I may seem like I'm trying too hard to be the 'general' of the group or whatever, but I want to get this done as fast as possible and if someone isn't going to speak out about whatever issue we're having, then it's going to be me since I want everything to go as smooth as possible," Daisy spoke to everyone in a headstrong manner. Rosalina nodded her head in agreement.

"Daisy is absolutely right. We need a leader for this to take charge and say what needs to be said, and Daisy is perfect for the role," She complimented. Daisy gave a grin towards the space queen.

"Eh, I still think DK does the empowerment crap way better, despite him being a complete doofus. But whatever, I'll go along with this ego trip you have going on here," Waluigi semi-protested.

"I agree. But as heartwarming as this situation is, we need to get a move on. I'm partnering with Yoshi," Birdo said.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were going to pair up with Toadette! You really had me scared for a second there!" Yoshi shrieked and held her hand.

"...Why the hell would I pair up with Toadette for? And why the hell would I NOT pair up with you, my boyfriend? That's completely random...no offense, Toadette," Birdo replied.

"None taken. Anyways, I'm pairing up with Toad. I can use him as bait to distract the ghosts while I look for the gem! It's the perfect plan!" Toadette cheered in excitement.

"Excuse me? Where the hell was I when you made this plan? Do you really think I'm going to agree to that!?" Toad raised his voice in confusion.

"Uhhh...okay then! Looks like Toad and Toadette are paired up! Who else is pairing up?" Daisy asked, hoping to break the awkward drama between the two Toads.

"I'm pairing up with Rosalina!" Waluigi and DK said at the same time. When they realized what just happened, they both glared at each other with a mix of emotions.

"Wow. You can't get any more awkward than that!" Goombella commented.

"Why the hell are you pairing up with her? You don't even like her, and she doesn't like you! You're the one that she is annoyed by the most!" DK yelled in shock.

"Well, why are YOU pairing up with her!? Do you really think someone like Rosalina wants to have a freaking ape making googly eyes at her all the time? And FYI, I never said that I didn't like her!" Waluigi screamed in reply.

"AHA! I KNEW IT! I knew WaluigixRosalina was canon! I am, like, SO telling the Mario Fan Club on Facebook about this when we get back!" Goombella squealed in excitement.

"Ugh...this is going to be the longest night of my life..." Rosalina groaned.

"Excellent! You guys can be the pairing of 3! So that means there's 2 more pairings we can make now. Well?" Daisy asked to the remaining 4.

"I'm pairing with Goombella. Us blondes need to stick together, you know!" Peach cheered.

"Yeah, totally! Besides our dumb blondness combined would make for great comic relief!" Goombella cheerfully added.

"Huh? But I'm not dumb!" Peach gasped.

Waluigi snorted. "Pah! That's a laugh."

Dixie's eyes widened in sudden realization. "Wait a second...if everyone else is paired up...then that means that I'm with..." She slowly turned her head in fear and screamed when she saw Fire Bro's face right in front of hers, having a creepy grin on.

"OH SWEET! This is sooooooooooo awesome, Dixie! We finally get to bond together and we can share embarrassing stories from our youth that we can eventually bribe the media with for money! I've been waiting for this moment ever since the day I was born!" The psycho cheered and danced all around the room.

"Nice to know," Was all Dixie responded with a smug look on her face.

"Alright everyone, now that all of that is over with, it's time to begin the search for the gem. We all meet back at this spot in 30 minutes, no matter what. Understand?" Daisy asked and everyone else nodded their heads. "Okay. Let's do this now. Good luck everyone."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the basement of the mansion, Beldam, Marilyn, and Doopliss were all talking amongst themselves. The light in the basement was on, but kept flickering repeatedly, giving the basement a much more creepy vibe than the rest of the mansion.

"So, tell me again, why the hell are we in the basement for!? I specifically said that we were going to check out all the rooms in the foyer area first before exploring anywhere else, you little dunce!" Beldam spat.

"Because the basement is usually where all the important crap is! Haven't you ever seen a horror movie before? Especially a supernatural one? Sometimes the thing that's causing the supernatural madness to happen is because of something that's either located or hidden in the basement! You really need to get out more, don't you?" Doopliss angrily replied.

"Guhhhh..." Marilyn muttered.

"Don't you even think about trying to insult me you incompetent fool! You're lucky that Tatanga banded us together to form an unstoppable group to take over the world, otherwise I would've blasted your ass all the way over to Hyrule by now!" Beldam retorted.

"Beldam, have you ever been happy in your entire life? All you seem to do is insult people and lower everyone's confidence, and that includes mine! You're such a big meanie! I HATE SHADOW PEOPLE!" Doopliss whined.

"Quit being racist, you fat, white-washed buffoon! Now let's go check out these stupid rooms and see if the stupid gem is there so we can get out of this stupid basement and look for the stupid gem in some other stupid area that's way better!" Beldam yelled in frustration.

"Is it really necessary to use the word 'stupid' so many times? Perhaps this job isn't meant for you, Beldam. You clearly can't handle it well. But it's okay, nobody is perfect!" Doopliss teased and laughed. Beldam growled and started to strangle Doopliss. Marilyn shrieked and pulled Beldam back.

"Just you try it again, Doopliss! I'm sure you wouldn't like that sheet of yours to be burned to ashes, right?" Beldam teased right back.

Doopliss girlishly gasped. "Don't you even think about it! You even think about touching my flawless sheet, and I will rip your-"

"GUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marilyn screamed, tired of all the pointless arguing. Beldam and Doopliss were afraid to speak right after that moment, mainly cause of how intimidating Marilyn can seem.

Suddenly, the noise of the basement door was heard opening and voices were immediately heard.

"I'm positive that I heard something from in here, you guys! I'm also receiving some bad vibes and a red aura, which means a bunch of craziness and negativity located somewhere down there," Rosalina spoke and led DK and Waluigi down the stairs.

"Oh snap! I can't believe they actually made it in here already! Retreat!" Beldam loudly whispered and she and Marilyn ran into the cellar. Doopliss stayed behind, recognizing the woman's voice and being curious who was coming down.

As soon as Doopliss saw Rosalina enter his point of view, he gasped in excitement.

"That's her...the freaky chick from Planet Lunatic or whatever dimension she came from. I can't waste this opportunity!" Doopliss whispered in excitement and then, did his signature transform move.

Once Rosalina made her way down to the ground floor, she looked up and almost screamed when she saw what looked like the backside of her quickly exit into the room on the left.

"What...What on earth!?" Was all she could say.

"What? What happened, Rosalina? Did you see a ghost? Or was it a rat and you just wanna freak us out for no reason?" Waluigi obnoxiously asked, him and DK slowly making their way to the ground floor.

"I...I think I just myself...running into that room over there...but how is that possible? Was that...my doppelganger?" Rosalina asked.

"Huh? What the hell is a dopplaganger?" Waluigi asked in confusion.

"It's DOPPELGANGER, Waluigi!" DK rolled his eyes. "But, if you must know, a doppelganger is a is a paranormal double of a living person. It's pretty much an urban legend that spanned through many centuries of folk tales and whatnot. One variation of the urban legend says that if you see your own doppelganger, it's an omen of...um...death..."

"No...NO! I refuse to die! It must've been my imagination or some kind of illusion that the ghosts are doing to trick me! It has to be!" Rosalina shrieked and backed up to the wall.

"Do you see what you do, DK? You freak her out and you start making the both of us paranoid as hell! Just go home, man! Go home and indulge in your billion bananas that you have stored in a cave full of bats and abnormally large spiders!" Waluigi insulted.

DK made a loud growl and pushed Waluigi against the wall. "Now you listen here, buddy. You KNOW that I did not mean to make her scared. The whole urban legend thing I was talking about is exactly what it is, a legend. Even if it was true, Rosalina would actually have to see her entire doppelganger's face and body in order for her to die. Since she's still alive, she obviously didn't see all of it. Now, you either back off or I'll devour your hat whole!"

"Ugh...fine! But only because I've had this hat ever since I was a kid! I treat it as if it were my own pet, you know? There are times where I'll give it water to keep it fresh and I'll also take it out on walks so I can show it off to everyone and let them know what a spectacular hat I have. It makes me feel complete!" Waluigi said and took off his hat to kiss it. DK made a disgusted look and turned to Rosalina.

"Hey...are you alright?" He asked and helped her stand back up.

"Yeah...I'm fine now. I'm so sorry about that. I guess I just felt overwhelmed by what I saw. I didn't expect to see something scary so soon. Usually in horror movies, the scary parts happen in the middle of the movie, not the beginning," Rosalina joked and laughed a bit, and so did DK. "So, um, let's check out the room on the right before we go to the room where I saw my 'clone' run in to."

* * *

**LUIGI AND DAISY:**

The couple just entered the parlor. The lightning had changed drastically from the foyer and everything immediately turned dark. Daisy grabbed the flashlight from Luigi and turned it on.

"Okay Luigi, we're gonna need to check drawers and cabinets for this gem, because that's likely where it will be at. Just follow me around the room and stay close to me in case a ghost pops up and tries to attack us," Daisy instructed. Luigi slowly nodded and he followed her to the right.

"D-Daisy? Um...I just wanted to let you know something...I...I'm glad that we're here together and I'm thankful that you have the bravery to lead not only me but everyone else forward. I love you," Luigi spoke in a heartfelt way. Daisy turned to him, smiling and blushing.

"Oh, Luigi! I love you too. Even though you're a total coward sometimes, you're really the best boyfriend anyone could ever ask for," She cheered and then hugged him tightly. However, her smile suddenly faded and she broke off the hug and faced him. "Wait a second...are you only telling me this because you think you're gonna die!?"

"Well...it's a possibility!" Luigi shrugged while grinning cheesily.

Daisy rolled her eyes and stomped her foot. "LUIGI! Didn't I already tell you that no one, not even you, is going to die? Do you not remember the time you went ghost-hunting in here over 10 years ago and never got killed?"

"Well actually, I DID get killed but I had loads of 1-up mushrooms on me so whenever I died, I would just restart at the beginning of the mansion," Luigi corrected.

Daisy rolled her eyes again. "Either way, it will be impossible to kill us. Like I said before, and I hate to break the fourth wall again, but it's too early in this overly-planned out story for any of us main characters to be killed."

"We might not be able to kill you...but we can certainly hurt you!" Said a voice that came from somewhere in the room.

Luigi screamed like a girl. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO IS THAT!? WHO'S THERE!? COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELVES YOU MONSTERS!"

"Hey look, you guys! It's Luigi again! Remember the time that bastard came in here and sucked up all of our friends?" Said a different voice.

"We're not afraid of you! Show us what you've got already!" Daisy threatened while looking all around the room to see if any ghosts had appeared.

"Ooooooh, look! The little coward brought along a tough chick to save his useless ass! What's the matter, Luigi? You're not the man you use to be when you came here and destroyed everything we loved?" Said another different voice.

"Just shut up and show yourselves already! Unless you're all bark and no bite?" Daisy taunted and laughed.

"Oh sweetie, we're A LOT more powerful than you think we are. What Luigi faced here years ago is NOTHING compared to what we have in store for you guys. You're in for some hell...literally," Said yet another voice.

Suddenly, five golden ghosts appeared in the center of the room and they all floated straight toward the both of them.

"OH SNAP! IT'S SUCTION TIME! GET READY TO MEET YOUR MAKER! ER...I MEAN...DESTROYER!" Luigi screamed in chaos and turned the poltergust on. The vacuum started to suck some dust in and the golden ghosts easily evaded the vacuum's 'sucking' vicinity. Luigi pointed the vacuum every he could and managed to catch one of the ghosts and suck him right in with ease.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE FURY!" Luigi maniacally laughed and accidentally pointed the vacuum right at Daisy and it started to suck her hair in.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! LUIGI! TURN THE VACUUM OFF! I AM NOT LOSING MORE OF THIS HAIR AFTER THAT FREAKING EEL ALREADY TOOK A BITE OUT OF IT!" Daisy screamed. Suddenly, Luigi was punched by one of the ghosts in the jaw and fell backwards. Daisy had no time to react as she was sent flying across the room and smashed against the opposite wall. Daisy groaned in pain and looked up to see one of the ghosts float toward her.

"See? This is exactly what happens when you don't take us seriously. Stupid people like you end up getting hurt and it all ends in one gigantic mess!" Said the first ghost and picked her up by her throat and started to choke her. Daisy started to cry at how tight he was blocking her airway, but then she remembered something that could save her. She pointed her flashlight directly at the ghost, and the ghost disappeared in a flash. Daisy fell to the ground and caught her breath.

"You call me stupid? Did you completely forget that shining light in your faces makes you disappear because you're all terrified of the light? How hypocritical. I bet you all must've been SUCH lovable people when you were alive!" Daisy said in sarcasm.

"HEY! WHO'S TAKING MY MIRACLE VACUUM!?" Luigi screamed, noticing that he felt his vacuum being taken off right from his back.

"What a piece of junk! A vacuum this evil doesn't deserve to live in the world!" Said the second ghost, and smashed it to pieces against the wall. Luigi couldn't see it smash, but he definitely heard it, which made him completely freeze in fear. His one thing that could protect him from the supernatural, and it was destroyed just like that.

"Uhh, dude? That vacuum is an inanimate object. It doesn't 'live,' it exists. To say it would 'live' would mean that it would be alive with a beating heart and when have you ever seen a vacuum that was alive?" The third ghost corrected.

"HEY! No one likes a smart ass, so you better shut your piehole or else I'll rip one of your teeth out!" Yelled the fourth ghost.

The first ghost reappeared. "Can you both just be quiet for once in your afterlives? We have business to take care of, remember?"

"Oh that's right, we do! Taking care of business, everyday! Taking care of business, it's alright!" The second ghost sang and danced around.

"THESE are the ghosts that we're suppose to be scared of? Oh brother, I just can't take anything seriously anymore..." Daisy complained and rubbed her temples in frustration.

* * *

**TOAD AND TOADETTE:**

The two toads entered the ballroom, immediately starting to shiver due to how cold it felt in there. The light was on, but it was very dim.

"Brrrrr! Who the hell let Antarctica in here? I can even see my breath!" Toad shrieked.

"Well, there's obviously ghosts in here because whenever there is a cold spot, that indicates a ghost's presence. That's your lesson of the day on the supernatural forces, so make sure to study and remember it well!" Toadette said.

"Um, yeah, anyways...from what I can see in here, it doesn't look like the gem is hidden in this room at all. I mean, there would be no place to put it unless there's a secret compartment within the walls somewhere?" Toad asked in concern.

Suddenly, music began to play out of nowhere. It sounded like slow, classical piano music from the 50's.

"WOAH! TOAD! You hear that, don't you!? The ghosts are trying to communicate with us by playing boring music made for old people! What do you think they're trying to say?" Toadette nervously asked.

"I'm pretty sure it's just random music playing, Toadette! It doesn't have to be some form of communication! God, you are one of the most paranoid people I've ever seen in my life!" Toad spat.

"WHAT? I am not paranoid! I'm a coward, yes, I'll admit to that, but I am not paranoid! You think you know me, but you don't! YOU DON'T, YOU HEAR ME!?" Toadette yelled and got in his face.

"Oh really? I'm not the one who thinks bunnies are demons in disguise! You can't get any more ridiculous AND paranoid than that ya little nasty!" Toad retorted and got in her face as well.

"Ugh, why are we even arguing about this crap? We're suppose to be focusing on the objective here! God, this is worse than the time I saw Mario make out with..." Toadette stopped talking and covered her mouth when she realized what she was about to say. This caught Toad's attention.

"Mario made out with who?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"N-no one! Oh look, a chair sitting against the wall! That definitely looks suspicious, let's go check it out!" Toadette nervously spoke.

"Made out with who, Toadette!? Tell me what you're hiding right now!" Toad demanded.

Toadette sighed in disappointment and gave in. "Toad...when we went back to the hospital to say goodbye to everyone...me and Goombella went over to Mario's room to say our goodbyes to him, and we saw him and Pauline making out. Naturally, we were both beyond shocked and confused as to why Mario would ever do such a thing. But, me and Goombella vowed to never let this secret out, especially to Peach because we knew it would devastate her..."

Toad widened his eyes and gasped a little. "Oh my god...Mario...why the hell would he do such a thing!? What in the world is wrong with him, cheating on Peach like that?"

"I don't know! We couldn't just barge in there and talk to him, it would make things even more awkward and uneasy! But now that I've told you, Toad, you have to promise NOT to tell anyone else! If this secret gets out, Peach will go ballistic! It doesn't help the fact that I'm paranoid...I mean, WORRIED, that since Goombella is with Peach, she might accidentally spill it out."

"I promise I won't tell. But when we get back, we are going to the hospital and smacking some sense into Mario! No man should ever be with a whore!" Toad said in anger. Toadette nodded, but then suddenly screamed and backed away.

"T-Toad...look b-behind you..." She pointed and shook. Toad slowly turned around, becoming scared once again and screamed as well when he saw 3 pairs of ghost Shy Guys dancing with each other to the rhythm of the music. They also had pitchforks on them and their masks seemed physical, unlike themselves.

"Oh. Well, that's not something you see everyday!" Toad yelped.

"Toad, look. There's a door on the other side of the room over there, at the corner. If we make a run for it, we might just make it and the gem could possibly be in there!" Toadette said.

"You're right. We have to do this. For the world...for humanity...for...CHEESE!" Toad yelled in excitement and they both started to dashing.

The music stopped and so did the ghost Shy Guys, which distracted the toads and made them stop. The ghost Shy Guys all turned to the both of them, and started floating quickly towards them.

"OH SHIT! LET'S RUN FOR OUR LIVES WHILE SCREAMING AS LOUD AS WE POSSIBLY CAN!" Toadette screamed and chaos immediately ensued as the ghost Shy Guys started zooming all around the room and blocked their exits.

"Oh crap, Toadette! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Toad screamed and pushed Toadette away from him as a ghost Shy Guy came to them and swung his pitchfork around a few times. Toad barely dodged it and fell to the floor backwards. As he tried to stand himself up, one of the other Shy Guys swiped his pitchfork and made a long cut on Toad's leg. Toad cried out in pain and fell over on his stomach.

"TOAD! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU FACELESS BITCHES!" Toadette roared. She grabbed one of the chairs and threw it at the Shy Guy that hurt Toad, but the chair went right through him. "Oh yeah...I forgot...ghosts can't be physically hurt..."

A green Shy Guy ghost retaliated by throwing its pitchfork directly at Toadette. She screamed and jumped out of the way, the pitchfork sticking right in the wall behind her. She crawled over to Toad and helped him get up. They both were then sent flying to the wall and landed hard on the ground.

"UGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH! This is complete torture! Why can't there be any friendly ghosts?" Toad cried.

"Come on, get up! We're close to the door!" Toadette yelped and helped Toad get up. Just as they started to run to the door, fierce and high speed winds came out of nowhere which slowed their progress.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MOVE DAMNIT, MOOOOOOOOVE!" Toad yelled, holding on to Toadette for dear life.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO!? IT'S NOT MY FAULT I CAN BARELY MOVE AGAINST THIS SUPERNATURAL WIND, I ONLY WEIGH 50 POUNDS YOU KNOW!" Toadette screamed back.

"50 POUNDS!? BUT YOU TOLD ME LAST MONTH YOU WEIGHED 45! HOW MUCH JUNK FOOD HAVE YOU BEEN EATING!?" Toad asked.

While they were bickering, the chandelier fell and crashed to the ground. The ground started to crack and split, along with walls. Toad and Toadette witnessed all of this and they became more terrified by the second.

"NO! I cannot die...I refuse to die...I WON'T DIE!" Toadette screamed, and she finally reached the door. She turned the knob and the door slammed open due to the wind, almost knocking Toadette over. The two quickly got in and Toadette used all her strength to slam the door shut. They were now in the storage room. Toadette searched for the light switch and flipped it, both of them relieved that the light in there works. Toad tried to slow down his breathing as he slumped against the pile of boxes.

"Man, that was some pure insanity back there! Are you alright, Toad? Did you get hurt badly?" Toadette asked.

"I only got a cut on my leg, but I'll be fine. Let's just rest for a while in here and wait till the paranormal chaos settles down," Toad said.

"Fine by me. Not to go immediately off topic or anything, but I'm seriously craving some chicken nuggets right now. I think I saw some at the hospital cafeteria so when we get back, I am totally getting some!" Toadette said in hope.

"No way, sista! I can't let you become a bloated balloon. If you want anything to eat, then it's going to be a salad. You need to get back to your regular weight, unless you wanna look like Wario!" Toad criticized.

"Grrrr...IDIOT!" Toadette suddenly yelled in a completely different voice, and her eyes turned black.

"Okay, you can have the chicken nuggets!" Toad shrieked in fear.

"Do you realize what kind of hell you and your friends have gotten yourselves into!? You are all a bunch of stupid and gullible beings, thinking that you can waltz into this place and just grab the gem that easily!? YOU ARE A FOOL AND YOU DESERVE TO DIE FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!" 'Toadette' yelled again and breathed out fire from her mouth. Toad screamed and rolled out of the fire's path.

* * *

**PEACH AND GOOMBELLA:**

The two blondes entered the conservatory and gasped at all the instruments that were in there. The light was very dim in this room as well.

"Wooooooooow! Look at all this! This is so neat! I wonder if the ghosts would get angry with me if I played with these?" Peach wondered out loud.

"I really, like, doubt it. Did you know that I use to be, like, an expert at playing the drums? Yeah, I played for, like, a year but I had to quit because my doctor told me that headbonking the drums daily was getting to be incredibly harmful for my skull and brain. Oh, it also didn't help that I headbonked, like, over 9000 enemies when I went on that adventure with Mario," Goombella said.

"Aww I'm so sorry to hear that! Now, enough about your boring story, I use to be a complete natural at playing the harp. I took lessons for a few years and have a few competitions from it as well! But one day I had to stop doing it because I used the harp to bash Bowser's head in when he tried to kidnap me for the 76th time, and I totally ruined it! I tried looking for some other harps at a bunch of music stores, such as Guitar World, Piano Palace, Drum Kingdom, and Trumpets 'R Us, but they didn't have any, and I cried for days on end! Do you know how horrible it feels to never even see the instrument you use to be gifted at ever again in your life? It breaks my heart!" Peach started to sob.

"Oh yeah, that is DEFINITELY, like, a total mystery as to why you could never find a harp ever again. The world may never know," Goombella said in sarcasm while rolling her eyes.

"Let me see if I still have to skills to play the harp as beautifully as I use to," Peach squealed in excitement and ran to the instrument. She sat down on the chair and started playing. Goombella was impressed by how good she was and was surprised to see that she actually wasn't lying or exaggerating about her past.

"Wow...you ARE really sweet at that! And here I thought you were, like, a princess with an IQ lower than 100 than was only useful for getting captured and being saved a lot! I have finally seen the light!" Goombella cheered.

"Oh thank you so much, Goombella! You are too kind!" Peach greeted and started to cry in joy.

"Here, let me see if I'm also as good with the drums as I use to be," Goombella said in excitement and ran to the drums. She headbonked the left drum, the middle drum, and the right drum continuously with ease. She stopped herself and landed on the ground, amazed that she still had the talent to bang the drums easily.

"AWESOME! Now I can prove to people that I actually, like, have a talent besides being a genius and multibonking the hell out of enemies!" She cheered again and headbonked the drums one more time. However, this time she slipped and accidentally knocked over the left drum which rolled over and knocked over the trumpet, thus knocking over the cello, and then knocking down the harp.

"OH NO! THE HARP GOT DAMAGED AGAIN! I bring bad luck to all harps!" Peach cried.

But that wasn't the end of it. Goombella toppled over the middle drum and rolled over and knocked over the xylophone. She got up and felt dizzy for a minute, until she came back to her senses. She then screamed when she realized what a mess she made.

"YOU MORON! How could you damage all of my instruments that I have collected in my living years!? Well, I never actually played these instruments, I just wanted to show them off to people so I could look cool, but still, those cost a freaking fortune!" Yelled a female ghost with a maroon colored dress and long blonde hair who suddenly appeared on the chair that was in front of the grand piano.

"I'm, like, so sorry! That totally wasn't suppose to happen! Please don't possess me!" Goombella cried as Peach walked up to her.

"Are you a ghost? What's your name, little girl?" Peach asked.

"Okay, 1. No, I'm a squirrel. OF COURSE I'M A GHOST! 2. I'm not a little girl, I am 26 years old! And 3. My name is Melody Pianissima, the best player of the pianos that ever lived!" Melody explained.

"Wait a second, you're a squirrel!? But you don't look like one! Are you confused about your identity? Are you going through a 'phase' like a lot of teenagers do?" Peach idiotically asked, making Goombella cringe.

Melody slammed her fists on the keys. "GAH! I JUST SAID THAT I AM A GHOST AND I'M NOT A KID, I AM AN ADULT! THAT'S IT, I'M SENDING YOU TO THE OTHERWORLD!"

"No no no no no no! Wait a second! I am, like, sooooooooooo sorry about that! You see, Peach here isn't really one of the brightest people ever. You kinda have to get used to her...um...'specialness' so you won't get as frustrated like other people do," Goombella explained.

"Wait a minute...this is THE Princess Toadstool Peach? The one that rules the kingdom? Oh god, I feel really sorry for your citizens, having to be under the rule of someone can't differentiate a human ghost from a freaking squirrel. Did you even finish high school?" Melody asked.

"Of course I finished high school, I completed all 5 years of it with a breeze!" Peach confidently answered.

"5 years? Don't high schools usually have four years?" Melody asked.

"Yeahhh...umm, let's not talk about that right now. So, um, if you'll excuse us, we'll just be on our way now and hopefully you'll forget this mess ever happened!" Goombella nervously laughed and started backing away with Peach.

"I don't think so! You ruined my instruments and so now you must pay, mortals! But...I will give you a chance to save yourselves. We're going to play a little quiz. This quiz has to do with songs that are used in Mario games and are on the Mario soundtracks that have been released to the public. I ask you what game the song title is from and you must guess from the choices I give you. You will be asked five questions. Get three wrong, and you're in for some torture! Alright now, from what video game is the song title 'Purple Comet' played in? Was it...Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Mario 64, or Grand Theft Auto?" Melody said.

"Um...can I buy a vowel?" Peach innocently asked.

"HUH!? This isn't Wheel of Fortune, you dummy! Just pick one of the answers already!" Melody rolled her eyes.

"Hmm...I feel like I know where that song title is from, but I'm not positive of what it is. I guess I'll just go with my gut and say...Super Mario 64?" Goombella guessed.

"WRONG! The music I just played was from Super Mario Galaxy. Come on man! ANYONE could have guessed that! What kind of Mario fans are you!? Ugh, anyways, next question. Remember, get two more wrong and you're dead meat! From which video game is the song title 'A Winner Is Me!' played in? Super Mario Sunshine, Mario Party 2, Mario Party 3, or Sonic Heroes?" Melody asked again.

"Okay, well, I know for sure it's not Super Mario Sunshine! But the other three...man, this is so hard! It could be any of them! It's not fair, I rarely even listen to video game music anyways!" Peach complained. Goombella and Melody rolled their eyes at her.

"I'll go with...Mario Party 3?" Goombella answered, closing her eyes in suspense.

"Correct! Looks like you two aren't such a lost cause after all! Well, only you, goomba girl. The other chick needs to stop being a stereotype. Next question! From what video game is the song title 'Looping Steps' played in? Is it Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario 64, Super Mario World, or Pokemon Emerald?"

"I know for sure it's not Super Mario World! I don't know about the other three, so you can do all the thinking, Goombella!" Peach shouted.

"Gee, thanks Peach," Goombella sarcastically remarked. "Let's see...looping steps...looping means repeating or never ending...steps can be staircase...aha! It's from Super Mario 64!"

"Correct again! Only two more questions to go! From which video game is the song title 'Oh! Daisy' played in? Super Mario Land, Mario Party 3, Mario Tennis 64, or Pac-man?"

"Pac-man?" Goombella questioned.

"Incorrect! The answer was Super Mario Land! Gosh, goomba girl, I never thought you would choose an obviously wrong answer! I guess I was wrong about you!" Melody scoffed.

"WAIT NO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO PUT THAT AS MY ANSWER! I WAS JUST CONFUSED AS TO WHY YOU KEPT PUTTING COMPLETELY UNRELATED GAMES WITH THE CHOICES!" Goombella angrily cried.

"Way to let the team down, Goombella! You are SO dumb!" Peach insulted in irony.

"Final question! Get this one wrong and...you know...anyways, from what video game is the song title 'Overture' played in? Super Mario Sunshine, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Mario Golf, or Animal Crossing?"

"Overture? I've never heard of something like that in my life! Well, it's obviously not the last option, and I really doubt it's Mario Golf either..." Goombella pondered out loud.

"Super Mario Sunshine has been used as a choice a lot, so that has to be the correct answer now!" Peach answered, trying to seem smart.

"WRONG! It's from Super Mario Galaxy 2! You got three wrong, so that means there is some hell to play, blondies!" Melody yelled and floated towards the two. Peach and Goombella screamed for their lives and held each other close.

* * *

**DIXIE AND FIRE BRO:**

The monkey and the maniac entered the dining room. The light wasn't working, but the torches were burning which gave the entire room a bit of light.

"Okay, now if I were sparkly sexy gem, where would I be hidden at?" Fire Bro asked outloud and examined the table. He gasped when he spotted a fruitbowl and picked a watermelon out of it. "AHA! Of course! I would be placed inside a large fruit, namely a watermelon! It's a genius plan, no one would ever guess it would be there, except for me because I'm a genius!" He bragged and began to viciously munch on the watermelon.

Dixie had a slight look of disgust. "Are you sure that thing is even real, and not just put here for decoration? Even if it was real, wouldn't it be moldy and taste gross?"

"Doesn't taste gross to me, nor does it look moldy. Someone must've been expecting our arrival, so they made some fresh fruit for us as a gift! That is SO nice of them, I should leave a 50 coin tip!" Fire Bro yelled in excitement and continued to chew on the watermelon.

Dixie sighed in irritation and began searching for the gem in the cabinets and the drawers. A few minutes later of searching, and she found absolutely nothing. She sighed again, feeling hopeless and afraid that something terrible is going to happen to her before the gem is found. She sat down in one of the chairs to calm herself down.

Meanwhile, Fire Bro finished up eating the watermelon, but then had a look of disappointment on his face. "Awww, man! There's nothing in here! What a waste of my time! I hate watermelons! All they ever do is lie, deceive, manipulate, and mislead you into thinking that they've got something special for you so you fall for their seduction but at the very end, when you're done with them, they laugh at your stupidity when you realize that it was all for nothing and that they tricked you. They're worse than my imaginary sister!" He then threw the remains of the watermelon backwards and it landed right on Dixie's head. Dixie growled, stood up, and smashed the watermelon on the ground and pointed at Fire Bro.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! THAT IS IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! DO YOU KNOW WHY NOBODY EVER LIKES YOU NOR WANTS TO BE AROUND YOU!? IT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE A DANGER TO EVERY FREAKING THING THAT'S IN YOUR VICINITY! NOT ONLY THAT, BUT YOU ARE THE MOST ANNOYING PERSON I'VE EVER MET! YOU NEVER TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY, YOU ALWAYS SAY SHIT THAT MAKES NO SENSE AT ALL, AND YOU ARE A COMPLETE FREAK OF NATURE! I WANNA KNOW WHO THE HELL GAVE BIRTH TO YOU SO I CAN SMACK HER UPSIDE THE HEAD FOR LETTING A TOTAL MORON COME INTO THIS WORLD AND INTERACT WITH NORMAL PEOPLE! WHY DON'T YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AND JUST DISAPPEAR SO WE WON'T HAVE TO HEAR YOUR STUPID VOICE EVER AGAIN!" Dixie exploded in anger.

Fire Bro backed away in shock and covered his mouth. He then started to sob a little, and then blew up crying. This made Dixie feel completely awkward and guilty for hurting his feelings that badly.

"Oh crap...wow...did I really just say all of that? Geez, I didn't realize that what I said was THAT harsh...was it? No wait, it WAS harsh! What the hell am I thinking? Oh god, I'm turning into Wendy and Pauline! No no no no no! This can't be happening! I'm nothing like those two! I can't be like those two! I REFUSE to be like those two! What the hell is wrong with me!? I know that I can be like a PMSing bitch sometimes, but I don't think I'm as bad as to what just happened. It's so weird...one minute I'm relaxed and calm, and the second someone pisses me off, I explode in rage! I don't think I'm bipolar...and my period was two weeks ago. So how exactly can I be so cruel? Rudeness doesn't run in my family..." Dixie said to herself in worry. She walked over to Fire Bro and patted him in the shoulder.

"Fire Bro...I didn't mean what I said to you. Okay, that's a lie, I kind of did mean what I said, but I definitely could've said it in a more polite and mature manner. It's just...you've gotta realize that your 'insanity' can really take people the wrong way, you know? I know that in your opinion, you think acting crazy is completely normal and fun, but to an average person, it isn't. It can annoy them and think that you're secretly a serial killer on the loose or just some psycho who likes to mentally torture people. I hope you understand," Dixie said in a soft tone.

"Y-you are s-s-s-so m-mean!" Fire Bro yelled between crying.

"Yeah, I know I can be a total nag sometimes. To be honest, I'm not really sure where I get it from. I think it could be from Candy Kong, because she tends to throw a pout whenever she doesn't get what she wants. But in all seriousness though...I am really sorry for what I said. And I also didn't mean it when I said you should disappear. As weird as it sounds, we need you on the team for this 'save the world from a typical domination plan' mission. You're one of the toughest people in the group and I have to admit, things would be a bit boring if we didn't have you around. So...are we good?" Dixie asked and smiled a bit in hope. Fire Bro slowly stopped crying and wiped his eyes.

"Hmm...well...I don't know, Dixie. I'm gonna really have to think hard about this one...OKAY!" Fire Bro yelled in a sudden surprise of happiness and high-fived Dixie's hand extremely hard, which made the poor monkey girl yell out in pain.

"OWWWWWWWWW! YOU SON OF A...I mean...cool! Glad to see we've compromised. To tell you the truth, that's one of the things I like about you, you always seem to be happy-go-lucky no matter what anyone says to you! I wish I had that kind of power...whenever someone says awful stuff to me, I either explode in anger or I keep it inside, which is never healthy," Dixie admitted and looked at the ground, bad memories already coming back to her.

Fire Bro's smile slowly faded when he heard what she said. "Actually, Dixie...what you yelled at me earlier...it did have some truth to it. You see, growing up, my parents wanted me to be perfect. They criticized me whenever I did something wrong and told that I'd be a loser in life if I don't own up to my mistakes and do a better job. They were just never satisfied with my performances, unless it benefited them in some way. So then, I rebelled against them by acting as crazy and weird as possible to annoy the hell out of them. It was fun, and I liked the fact that this was my form of revenge for all the hell they put me through. But then, my craziness turned into a bad habit and I started to do it at school as well. I freaked people out on a daily basis, but I was always the target of cheap, ratchet insults the kids would throw at me. So I had to act even MORE crazy so I would forget the feeling of hurt that they would do to me and pretend like I was okay with it. After this had gone on for a while, my parents sent me to a mental hospital, then an insane asylum for a long time. It's actually not as bad as people assume it to be. You get free food and you get to hear interesting stories of how people get sent to there! Oh, and I hit my head a few times during my youth, which most likely added to the insanity."

Dixie widened her eyes and slowly put her hand to her mouth. The speech Fire Bro gave made her feel a bit emotional. "My god, Fire Bro...I am so sorry. No kid should ever have to endure so much pain and frustration coming from their parents. I can't imagine how terrible it must've been for you."

Fire Bro shrugged and crossed his arms. "Eh, it's alright now. That was all a long time ago and I'm pretty much over it...well, only a little bit, but it's not like it's going to kill me or anything. I have a better chance of some inanimate object killing me than me offing myself over some stupid crap someone told me."

Suddenly, one of the dining chairs was thrown at Dixie and Fire Bro, but it just barely missed them and smashed into the wall.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!" Fire Bro cried.

Dixie was then thrown at the glass cabinet. The frame smashed into hundreds of pieces and Dixie fell to the floor, already crying out in pain.

"Oh snap! DIXIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Fire Bro shrieked and ran to her but was then bombarded by a bunch of plates being thrown at him.

"OW! Hey come on now, this isn't fair! I don't have a shield on me, so I call a foul!" Fire Bro yelled. Luckily, the shell on him made the plate attacks not hurt him so much. He got over to Dixie and helped her up. "Hey, are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?"

"Oh no, I'm completely fine! Yeah, being thrown at the glass cabinet didn't hurt one bit! It was so much fun and the glass pieces being stuck to me feels great to my skin!" Dixie yelled in sarcasm and rolled her eyes.

"Sweet! I hope one of the ghosts can do that to me! That sounds like the ride of a lifetime!" Fire Bro cheered.

Dixie grunted at him. "Come on, let's get out of here right now! This room clearly isn't safe for us!" She then led Fire Bro to the door, but was then thrown backwards by an invisible force and they both landed on the table.

"Man, this is one pissed off spirit! Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that watermelon..." Fire Bro said in worry. Then, the entire table and the chairs were being slowly lifted up and everything just started flying all over the room. Dixie and Fire Bro screamed and hung on for dear life.

* * *

**YOSHI AND BIRDO:**

The couple entered the Fortune Teller's room and jumped in surprise when they saw a ghost sitting at the end of a table with a crystal ball on top of it.

"Oh my god, it's a ghost! Quick Birdo, you distract it while I steal the crystal ball, so then I can sell it on ebay for 300 coins!" Yoshi shouted.

The ghost turned toward the two. "Oh, hello there! I haven't had visitors here in centuries! My name is Madame Clairvoya, and I can see the future of any thing I put my mind to. Come, sit down at the table." She ordered. The two then sat on the seats across Madame Clairvoya.

"You can really see into the future? That's good then! Because, you see, we need to know the whereabouts of a gem that's located here inside the house. We need to obtain this gem along with a bunch of other gems in order to get this mystical item called the Crystal Star Rod, so we can use it to destroy Tatanga and prevent him from taking over the world, which we all know isn't going to happen," Birdo explained.

"Ah, yes, the platinum gem! I actually know of what this Tatanga is doing because the spirits have warned me about how an ugly, deformed alien by the name of Tatanga is doing a typical world domination plan and you two and your friends are attempting to stop it. And honestly, I think this is simply terrible! I would much rather have a handsome, confident, and mature man take over the world like that obese guy who always dresses in yellow, what's his name again? Uh...ah, yes! His name is Wario! Yes, I would rather him do it than some creature that came from Planet Uranus," Madame Clairvoya said in excitement.

"Um...WHAT!? You seriously think Wario out of all people is attractive? I just...I don't even know how I'm suppose to respond to that..." Birdo responded in disgust.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, dear! Now then, I shall tell you both if your future holds any success of defeating Tatanga. But first, you must pay me!" Madame Clairvoya demanded.

"Ugh, great. How much do you want? I assume it's going to be over 50 coins considering people like you tend to be cheapskates and greedy," Birdo scowled.

"Oh no, I don't want your money. I would much rather have...YOUR SOULS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Madame Clairvoya evilly laughed. Cheesy thunder and lightning ensued.

"NOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T! I STILL WANNA PLAY MARIO KART 8 BEFORE MY LIFE IS OVER!" Yoshi cried and held on to Birdo.

"Hee hee hee, just kidding! I like to freak out all of my customers out, it's a guilty pleasure of mine! Anyways, because you two are my first customers in an extremely long time, I'll do this for free. Now then..." Madame Clairvoya then peered into the crystal ball. She looked at it closely for a few seconds and gasped. "Oh my god...WHAT IS THAT!? AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"WHAT!? WHAT IS IT!? WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE, AREN'T WE!? WELP, GUESS IT'S TIME TO START PLANNING THE FUNERALS, BIRDO!" Yoshi cried again, but Birdo hit him in the arm because she thought he was starting to get annoying.

"No no no no, I saw a rat crawl underneath the table! I'm allergic to rats! Even when I was alive, I would always scream and run for my life whenever I saw one! They're so creepy...the way they just crawl around so easily and hide in your walls gives me the chills...and I even give myself the chills sometimes! Being a ghost doesn't really make you immune to anything, despite what people assume," Madame Clairvoya complained and tried to recollect herself.

Birdo glared at the fortune teller in impatience. "Congratulations. Great for you. Now can we get on with future telling or whatever? We're wasting precious time here!"

"Okay okay, sheesh! My, aren't we touchy? Anyways...let me see here...yes...I see you and your friends. You're all on some war island which I presume Tatanga and his gang are on as well. Wait a second, what's this!? Oh my goodness! Tatanga's Koopatrol army are all attacking you with massive machinery such as rocket launchers, sub-machine guns, and sniper rifles! This is awful! I see some of your friends dying in bloody ways! It's like a re-enactment of Saving Private Ryan, I tell you!" Madame Clairvoya exclaimed. Yoshi and Birdo looked at each other in fear.

"But wait, are me and Birdo okay though? Because I wouldn't be too sad if everyone else died and we were the only ones to make it out. True love conquers all, yo!" Yoshi cheered. Birdo hit him in the arm again.

"Hmm...hold on here, the scenery has suddenly changed. Ah, I'm seeing Tatanga! But what is he doing? I see him...on a tall tower of some sort. I see the background scenery, and it still looks like he's on the island. It looks like he's chanting some sort of spell and someone is in front of him, their hands tied by rope to the railing, but I can't see who though! Ah...the spirits are leaving me now! The image has faded away!" Madame Clairvoya shrieked and lowered her head.

"Yoshi...Tatanga chanting a spell...that must be what he's doing in order to shroud the world in darkness, kill half the people in the world, and make the other half his slaves! It makes sense, I guess. Tatanga would use the dark arts in order to take over the world. I thought he was going to use a completely different method, but I suppose this one is just as effective," Birdo said in worry.

"And if Tatanga is going to use magic to do this, that means we have WAY less time to find all the gems! This totally isn't good Birdo, I think I'm going to have a heart attack!" Yoshi overreacted and held his chest.

"Ugh, did you not pay attention to what I said? I said I saw you reach the island Tatanga is on! That means that you guys WILL get all the gems just in time for you to at the very least reach the island before Tatanga does his ritual thing. I wouldn't worry too much about it, these kinds of things usually never happen with the bad guy winning in the end. The only bad thing about it is that it's completely cliche, but hey, whatever gets you through and alive to the end! Am I right or am I right?" Madame Clairvoya snickered.

"I don't know...there just seems to be more to all of this...I feel like, even if we do managed to defeat Tatanga and save the world...something terrible is still going to happen," Birdo spoke and was analyzing the entire situation. She didn't realize it till now that some of her friends are going to die and it's likely going to be out of her control. What Madame Clairvoya said about the Koopatrol army shooting down her friends made her shake with anxiety and fear. There may not actually be a happy ending once the journey ends.

EOC.

Sorry that the chapter was extremely long, I just didn't want to delay the main 13 going in to the mansion any longer so I had to go right in to it after the 'empowerment' stuff went on. So, it seems like each pairings are experiencing some kind of distress or chaos, but it's only bound to get worse next chapter! Which pairing interactions do you enjoy the most? Who do you think makes a better leader, DK or Daisy? Or someone else?


	19. House of Horrors Part 2

I know, I know, SUPER late update than usual, just read the note at the end of the chapter for more information.

**BELDAM, MARILYN, AND DOOPLISS (Disguised as Rosalina):**

The three entered the alternative basement hallway from the cellar and were sweating in intense fear.

"HOLY MOTHER OF FISH STICKS! WHAT THE FUDGE WAS THAT ROOM ALL ABOUT!? WHO IN THE WORLD PUTS A CRAPLOAD OF SWINGING AXES ALL IN ONE ROOM WHERE THERE'S BARELY ANY ROOM TO DODGE THEM!?" Beldam screamed in anger and distress.

"I know, right!? Only a psychotic jackass would put annoying traps like those in there! Those stupid axes even chopped some of my hair off! Ugh, that does it, I am SO getting extensions once we're out of here!" Doopliss/Rosalina complained and checked his/her nails.

"Doopliss, you are so far in the closet that you're finding Christmas presents," Beldam insulted.

"UGH! Talk to the hand!" Doopliss/Rosalina scowled and put his/her hand right in front of Beldam's face. Beldam exploded in laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN! I think I just took a trip back to the 90's!" She shouted.

"Guh! Guh!" Marilyn called out, pointing to the end of the hallway.

"What's up, Marilyn? The end of the hallway? Oh...you think the gem may be through that door?" Beldam asked for clarification. Marilyn nodded.

"Hmm, yes. I am getting these strange vibes that are coming from over in that direction. This CLEARLY means that something important is nearby because I, Rosalina, am a magical diva that can sense stuff that give off irregular energies. I swear to god, I feel like all of this is some metaphor for being high on some extreme drug," Doopliss/Rosalina stated, trying a little too hard to impersonate the real Rosalina.

"Hey wait a second, the real Rosalina can use magic, right? So why the hell didn't you use your magic that you got from copying her to stop the swinging axes or make them blow up or something!? UGH, YOU ARE COMPLETELY USELESS AND I WISH YOU WOULD JUST GO BACK TO YOUR UGLY CASTLE AND RING YOUR GODDAMN BELL SO YOU CAN TURN EVERYONE INTO DISGUSTING PIG CREATURES AND DO NOTHING THAT'S OF WORTH IN YOUR LIFE!" Beldam exploded in anger.

"Excuse me!? How can you tell me I'm useless when you also have magical powers? Has your old age gotten to you to the point where you have frequent memory loss? Do you not remember the time you and Marilyn 'attempted' to blast the crap out of Mario and his partners with magic? Oh, and let's not forget the fact that you can disappear into the ground, which means that you could've COMPLETELY AVOIDED THE SWINGING AXES ALTOGETHER!" Doopliss retorted. Beldam tried to get a reply in, but couldn't think of a witty comeback. Doopliss gave a smirk, knowing that he was victorious over the shadow siren.

"Guhhhh..." Marilyn groaned, not wanting to be a part of this pointless argument.

"Well...whatever. Let's just go and find that stupid gem," Beldam finally spoke and led the way down. They opened the door at the end of the hallway, only to come upon another hallway with a door at the end. The three started to become suspicious and a bit nervous for what laid behind the door.

Beldam grabbed the doorknob, slowly turned it and pushed it open.

"Oh my god!" She shrieked.

* * *

**DK, ROSALINA, AND WALUIGI:**

"Rosalina? Are you alright now?" DK asked, kneeling down to her. Rosalina sighed, slowly stood up, and faced DK.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Don't worry about me. Let's just continue on with the search, shall we?" She elegantly asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, DK. Does Rosalina not seem right to you? What if she's possessed and has the potential to cut us into pieces with her mind!?" Waluigi shouted in fear.

Rosalina rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not possessed, Waluigi. Come on, let's go search in the room at the right. I don't think I wanna go into that left room just yet."

"Of course, whatever makes you feel comfortable!" DK said in support. Waluigi tugged on DK's arm in annoyance.

"What are you, her bodyguard? Stop trying to be a white knight already! It's disgusting, embarrassing, and cheesy beyond measure!" He silent but angrily complained.

DK made a scowl. "It's called being a good and loyal friend. But of course, you wouldn't know something like that considering you have no close friends."

"I do too! I'm cool with...errr...Pauline and Birdo...and uhh...Wario!" Waluigi said, trying to come up with names.

"Pauline? Since when do you consider yourselves to be 'close'? Last I heard, she dumped the punch bowl over your head when you 'attempted' to crash her party a few months ago. Birdo? Do you not remember the huge argument you guys had back in Wet-Dry World? Yeah, you both apologized to each other, but that really isn't being 'close'. And Wario...are you kidding me? He's your brother, so of course you're going to be close with him! Geez. Just face it Waluigi, you're a lone wolf who's only interested in himself," DK harshly replied. Even though he didn't show it, what DK said actually hurt Waluigi's feelings a little bit.

"You know, for someone who's suppose to be a 'secondary leader,' you sure know how to be quite a bastard! I thought you were more kind and didn't care what people think of you?" Waluigi questioned.

"I'm only a bastard to people who are unnecessarily rude to me. And YOU are always rude to me! Did you completely forget every single insult you've directed towards me ever since we woke up in that building? You're one of the biggest hypocrites I've ever met. Get over yourself already!" DK said a bit angrier this time. He was really getting tired of Waluigi's obnoxiousness.

"Okay fine! I'll admit, I am rude to you a lot, but I HAVE given you compliments too! I've said a few times that you give good empowerment speeches and I even pushed for you to be the leader over Daisy. I should get some recognition award for that!" Waluigi replied.

"Yeah, but the insults outweigh the compliments by far. I appreciate the ego boost though," DK grinned.

"Are you two done talking about unrelated issues or what? We have a gem to search for!" Rosalina yelled in impatience from the doorway.

"Oh yes! We're coming!" DK and Waluigi said at the exact same time. They both entered the doorway the same time as well, getting themselves both stuck.

"UGH! DK! MOVE YOUR WIDELOAD OF A BODY OUT OF THE WAY! YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!" Waluigi screamed.

"Ha! If you think I'm crushing you now, then wait until I actually crush you ON PURPOSE!" DK laughed and got through fast. Waluigi almost fell over but managed to make it safely in.

The three were in the breaker room. All there was in there was a small table, a light that was turned on, some huge switch at the back wall, and a bunch of barrels all stacked up in rows on top of each other at the right wall.

"Hmm, I'm willing to bet that the gem is in one of those barrels there. If it isn't then we've just wasted a bunch of time and should throw a pity party because we deserve it!" Waluigi complained yet again.

"Well I certainly feel the gem's aura, but it's really weak. Perhaps it is in one of those barrels. How are we suppose to open them though if they're locked shut?" Rosalina pondered.

"That's what I'm here for! To destroy the undestroyable! To beat the tough enemies senseless! To wreak havoc upon every dark creature that terrorizes this spectacular planet! I am...DK AKA DONKEY KONG!" DK proudly stated and then music and singing started to play out of nowhere.

_"Donkey Kong, he's our hero,_

_Gonna take pollution down to zero,_

_He's our powers magnified,_

_And he's fighting on the planet's side_

_Donkey Kong, he's our hero,_

_Gonna take pollution down to zero,_

_Gonna help him put asunder,_

_Bad guys who like to loot and plunder_

_We're the planeteers,_

_You can be one too!_

_'Cause saving our planet is the thing to do,_

_Looting and polluting is not the way,_

_Hear what Donkey Kong has to say:_

_'THE POWER IS YOURS!'"_

After the song ended, Waluigi and Rosalina stared at each other in confusion.

"Umm...okay, that was incredibly stupid. Where the hell did all that crappy music and singing come from? Was it the ghosts or is some other force trying to screw with our heads?" Waluigi asked.

"No idea, but I actually would rather not know, to be honest. Alright, let's start looking in the barrels!" Rosalina clapped her hands and went over to them.

DK grabbed one of the barrels and shook it hard to see if anything would be inside there.

"Nope. Nothing in there. Next!" DK said and tossed the barrel backwards. The barrel smashed into Waluigi and knocked him to the ground.

"OWWWWWW! YOU STUPID APE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Waluigi cried and got up...only to be hit by another barrel thrown by DK.

"Ugh...you...loser...I...officially...hate...all.. .monkeys...don't care how racist or bigoted that sounds!" Waluigi said in pain.

"Nothing in here either!" DK said, and tossed yet another barrel backwards. This time, the barrel hit the light bulb and smashed it into pieces, making darkness flood the entire room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WE'RE IN THE DARK! Someone save me, I'm going to die!" Waluigi annoyingly cried out.

"Waluigi, calm yourself down and stay where you are. I'm going to try something..." Rosalina said.

"Oh...yeah, sorry about that you guys. I didn't realize my barrel throwing would actually destroy the light bulb. Oh well, at least nobody got hurt!" DK said in positivity.

Waluigi loudly growled. "I swear DK, you really piss me off! One of these days I'm gonna come over to your island and steal your banana hoard, and then sell all of them at a farmer's market!"

"I'd like to see you try it, stick man," DK snickered.

"Well...hey! Who is that touching my leg? Is that you Rosalina? It is, isn't it!?" Waluigi asked in hope.

"Uhh...no. I'm not even near you," Rosalina awkwardly responded.

"...Oh. It better not be you, DK!" Waluigi yelled.

"Not even in your dreams, Waluigi," DK replied.

Suddenly, a light glowed in the room, coming from Rosalina. She held some small, yellow ball that illuminated the room with light. DK and Waluigi stared at it in amazement.

"Woah! How did you do that?" DK asked.

"Magic, of course. I know I said I was extremely cautious of using magic, but I figured that this can be an exception," Rosalina smiled.

"Cool! So...what was touching my leg then?" Waluigi asked and looked down toward his legs. He screamed when he saw a bunch of mice there.

"MICE!? That is so totally gross!" DK freaked out and stepped backwards, only to trip over himself and fall back.

"DK? Are you okay?" Rosalina asked and went over to where he was standing. DK wasn't there. It was like he just disappeared into thin air.

"Oh my goodness! Waluigi, DK is gone! Where could he have went!? This must be the ghosts' doing...it's the only explanation," Rosalina said and started to panic. She turned around and screamed.

Waluigi's eyes were full on white and he was laughing madly while scratching himself hard on the cheeks, cutting into his skin, and beginning to bleed out. He walked towards Rosalina.

"No, stop! Get away from me! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

**LUIGI AND DAISY:**

"How could you guys just destroy the all powerful god of vacuums Poltergust 3000 for!? Do you not realize that Professor E. Gadd spent years making that thing? He'll probably make me pay 84365236 coins for it now to repair the damage!" Luigi complained.

"Uhh, why the hell WOULDN'T we destroy it? Us ghosts absolutely despise that disgusting toy! Did you just suddenly forget everything that happened last time you came in here or are you a big airhead?" One of the gold ghosts scowled.

"Luigi is NOT an airhead, especially when you compare him to a few 'other' people in our group...but anyways, you already destroyed the vacuum of doom, making us completely useless in attacking you guys so how about you just leave us alone and let us wander off in the darkness?" Daisy suggested with an innocent grin.

"I don't think so, princess! We're gonna have some fun with you both, if you know what I mean," One of the other gold ghosts said, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Uhh...you don't mean that in a sexual way, do you?" Luigi asked in fear.

The same gold ghost widened his eyes and made a face of disgust. "WHAT!? EW, NO! We aren't like that! We're not THAT cruel and devious!"

Luigi smiled in relief. "Oh good, because I really thought that the 'fun' acts would involve me and Daisy taking our clothes off and you guys would all be-"

"STOP STOP STOP! DON'T YOU DARE FINISH THE REST OF THAT SENTENCE! AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH! That does it! You ghosts, get the 'stuff' this instant!" The gold ghost angrily ordered to the other gold ghosts. They all nodded and disappeared.

"Wait...stuff!? Why does there have to be 'stuff'? Why can't be there just be smoothies and precious little kittens for once? Why does everything have to be so morbid, threatening, and negative!? Is it really that hard to just be positive in this forsaken world nowadays?" Daisy theatrically complained.

"Yes. Yes it is, and I'm proud to say that I love being negative! It's one of my best qualities, even when I was living!" The ghost happily replied.

Daisy snapped her fingers. "You just did a paradox right there. You say you love being negative, yet you just complimented yourself on that aspect. Looks like you weren't that smart when you were alive either!"

"You go, girlfriend! Speak the truth!" Luigi cheered on and high-fived Daisy.

"Well...I...you...but...damn! I just got told off!" The ghost reluctantly admitted.

The ghosts reappeared and one of them said, "Um, we can't find the 'stuff' anywhere! We either lost it or someone else took it!"

"WHAT!? BUT...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WELL, WHERE THE FRICK CAN THE 'STUFF' BE, THEN?" The main ghost exploded in rage.

"It's up there!" Daisy yelled, pointing at the ceiling. All the ghosts looked up and while they were distracted, Daisy grabbed Luigi and dragged him in to the next room over, which was the Anteroom.

"Wow, I actually can't believe that worked! Who knew ghosts could be so gullible?" Daisy said in surprise.

"What do you think the 'stuff' was though? I have a bad feeling it might've been whips...or maybe even demonic clowns! Brrrr!" Luigi shrieked.

"Who cares? Let's just go right now before the ghosts catch up to us," Daisy pleaded and turned to walk over to the next door on over. She turned around again to make sure Luigi was following her and screamed when she saw Luigi standing on the ceiling.

"LUIGI!? HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET UP THERE!?" She shouted.

"I don't know! I just blinked and all of a sudden I was transported to the ceiling! Get me down from here!" Luigi cried.

"How am I suppose to get you down? This completely defies the laws of physics or something science related!" Daisy yelled and started to panic. Suddenly, Daisy was thrown into the door that she was about to head into and landed inside a room that had mirrors for walls and a black and white checkered floor. The ceiling was a mirror as well with some light hanging from it. The door slammed shut by itself and Daisy got herself up as quick as possible. She ran to where she thought the door was, but it seemed to have disappeared into the mirror wall. She looked all around her in fear, not knowing what kind of chaotic event was going to happen next.

She looked at herself in one of the mirror walls, and saw her reflection to be extremely tall and somewhat better looking. This actually amazed Daisy.

"Wow, I totally look like a model! Not to sound egotistic, but I look completely hot! I wonder if I should start wearing my 6 inch heels more often?" Daisy said to herself. She turned to the right to look at another mirror wall, and saw her reflection to be short and fat.

"GROSS! I look like the female version of Wario! I hope I never look like that when I get pregnant," Daisy shrieked. She started to realize that these were a lot like funhouse mirrors. She turned right and faced another mirror. She almost screamed when she saw that her reflection was facing the opposite way.

"What the? That can't be..." She whispered and became scared again. Daisy then heard crying that echoed throughout the room, even though the room wasn't that big. It sounded like a girl. Daisy looked all around her to see where it was coming from, but she didn't see no girl. She faced her odd reflection again and jumped in surprise when she saw her reflection crying with tears of blood falling out of her eyes.

"No...NO! THAT'S NOT REAL! STOP DOING THIS TO ME!" Daisy screamed and then took her shoes off and threw it against the mirror, smashing the entire wall into pieces. Behind the mirror wall was just a regular white wall.

As Daisy slowed her panicking, she felt a sudden pain on her right arm. She looked at it and saw a deep scratch that was starting to bleed out.

"What the hell? Where did this come from?" She asked herself, and turned around to see her tall and gorgeous reflection putting on a creepy grin and still scratching her arm deeply. Daisy cried out as she felt more pain. She took her other shoe off and threw it at that mirror wall and it shattered to pieces just like the other one. After that, Daisy ripped off a small part from the bottom of her shirt and pressed it against her wound to stop the bleeding.

She then turned to her short and fat reflection to see if it would do anything. The reflection grabbed her hair, and tore some of it out. This affected the real Daisy, as she screamed when a small chunk of her hair had fallen out.

"Please, just stop doing this! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Daisy started to sob, but her 'reflection' gave no remorse. It tore out another piece of her hair, making Daisy scream out again. She grabbed the shoe she just threw a minute ago, and threw it at the mirror wall, also shattering it into pieces. She turned around yet again to face her reflection from the wall she entered from and just now realized that it was a regular reflection of her, but she couldn't take any chances. She destroyed the mirror wall with her shoe just like with the other ones. Daisy was surprised to see how easy the mirrors broke, either that or she has a lot more power than she realized. The door appeared before her, leading back into the previous room, but she remembered that there was one more thing to do.

The ceiling mirror. It was still intact. Daisy had to destroy it just to be safe. She grabbed both of her shoes and tossed up in the air with as much strength as she could. Both of her shoes successfully hit the ceiling mirror and smashed it into many pieces. However, this was bad for Daisy because the falling mirror pieces could kill her.

"Oh crap...WHAT DID I JUST DO!? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Back in the previous room, Luigi jumped in fright when he heard Daisy's scream. He knew that she was in trouble, but he felt worthless and depressed at the fact that there was nothing he could to help her, because he was stuck on a freaking ceiling for an unknown reason!

"Daisy! Oh man...we are so screwed. Okay, that does it, I'm going to pray to the Star Spirits right now. I haven't done it in a long time, but it certainly can't hurt! Okay...Star Spirits? Can you hear me? Please please PLEASE do not let Daisy die! I would go insane without her in my life! I need her and I wanna marry her someday and have a bunch of kids who will be given extremely basic names cause I'm too lazy to think of something original!" Luigi yelled in the typical praying position.

While he was still praying, out of the vase that was standing on top one of the small tables came rising out black hair. More and more of it came slithering out and floating towards Luigi. Luigi stopped praying and opened his eyes when he got a feeling that something was in there with him. He screamed as he saw the never-ending piece of hair shoot towards him and grab him by the legs. More of the hair started to wrap around Luigi until his entire body was wrapped in the hair. He could barely breathe and was left suspended hanging from the ceiling (or the floor, whichever way you want to look at it).

* * *

**TOAD AND TOADETTE:**

"Wh-who the hell are you!? GET OUT OF MY SISTER'S BODY RIGHT NOW!" Toad screamed at the possessed Toadette.

"Your sister is mine now. I quite like her body actually, it's small and thin, yet I feel like I can just run a thousand miles without getting tired, you know? Your sister is quite the energetic one. I'm definitely going to have fun with this one!" 'Toadette' said and evilly laughed.

"NO! BRING MY SISTER BACK YOU SON OF A BITCH! I WON'T LET YOU DO THIS!" Toad raged and punched 'Toadette' right in the jaw. However, it seemed to have little effect on her as 'Toadette' didn't seem hurt one bit. 'Toadette' countered by kicking Toad in the chest, making him fly all the way across the room and hit his back against the wall.

"Hahahaha! MORON! Did you really think you could hurt me that easily? You must not watch a lot of supernatural movies and shows. I could rip your spine out before you even take half of a step, but no, I want to have a little fun first. I want to take advantage of this wondrous moment!" 'Toadette' laughed again and walked over to him.

"Ugh...you...bitch...fine, how about I make you a deal then? Let my sister go, and we will leave immediately and never come here again!" Toad proposed, but 'Toadette' smirked and immediately shook her head.

"Sorry, buddy. It ain't gonna work like that. Once you come in, you're never getting out. Besides, it would be no fun if I let you guys go out unharmed! What kind of demon would I be if gave you any sympathy and care?" 'Toadette' replied.

'Eh, that's true, but it certainly didn't hurt to try. So, how are we gonna do this then? What method of torture are you gonna do to me? Whatever you got in store, I can handle it, unless it's death because there obviously isn't a way I can handle that. Please say it isn't death!" Toad begged in worry.

"Are you deaf or something? I just said we were going to have some 'fun' first before we even get close to the death part! Sheesh, I wonder if you're like this with your sister. You must be so full of neglect towards her...it's sickening. And the way you criticize her body image just for gaining a couple pounds? You are a terrible brother! Heh...you would fit just right in with us," 'Toadette' smirked.

"Sorry but I don't exactly see myself as a part of the 'demon brigade'. I'm not a terrible brother either, I'm just looking out for her health! It's what family members do! But of course, you wouldn't know that because you never had a family. You're a demon. Something that isn't even a person in the first place. You have no place in this world. You're just something that gets off on harming people. Well, you know what? You can go screw yourself because I am out of here!" Toad told the possessed Toadette off and walked to the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked, unsurprisingly.

"Um, mind getting me out now?" Toad asked.

"Oh, you've gotta jiggle the knob a little," 'Toadette' replied.

"Just like this?" Toad followed the order and successfully opened the door. "Cool! Well, see ya!"

'Toadette' rolled her eyes, knowing that he wasn't just going to leave her there and what a moron he is.

"3...2...1..."

Toad kicked the door open and ran in. "Hey wait a second, I forgot about my sister! Get out of her body right now or else I'll...um...act super annoying like I usually do!"

"Well, before you do that, would you like some pizza?" 'Toadette' asked, reaching behind her back and grabbed out a large plate of hot, steaming pizza and showed it to him.

Toad's eyes widened. "Uhh, where the hell did you grab that from? Your ass?"

"No, you little doofus! It's called magic, surely you have heard of that word, yes? You learned it when you were in elementary school? Or did you just completely fail at everything during that time and grew up to be a bonehead who doesn't even know how to do simple division?" 'Toadette' taunted.

"I know how to do division! It's basically a lot like cutting pie into smaller and smaller pieces, only you use numbers with it instead of food, obviously. Was that a good comparison?" Toad asked for confirmation.

"Do you really expect me to answer that with a 'Yes'?" 'Toadette' scowled.

"...No..." Toad admitted in shame.

"Good...NOW EAT THE PIZZA!" 'Toadette' yelled and shoved one of the pieces into his mouth. Toad cried out and swallowed a large piece of the pizza before spitting the rest of it mouth. He gagged and almost threw up on the spot.

"DUDE! THERE WERE FREAKING SALAMI TOPPINGS ON THAT SLICE OF PIZZA! I'M ALLERGIC TO SALAMI! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME!?" Toad screamed, wiping his mouth with his hand.

"That's the plan, genius. Now get ready for some more! You make fun of your sister for gaining weight, well, let's see how you feel when you eat a bunch of junk food and gain a crapload of calories!" 'Toadette' roared and shoved another piece of Salami pizza into Toad's mouth. Toad cried out again, feeling the symptoms of his Salami allergy starting to take place. He tried to spit the pizza out, but 'Toadette' kept on shoving more of the slices into his mouth. Toad started to itch himself aggressively all over his body, his symptoms flaring up. 'Toadette' laughed as Toad spit out the rest of the pizza and continued to scratch everywhere.

"Aw, come on now! You're not making this any fun! EAT THE FUDGING PIZZA!" 'Toadette' demanded and something took over Toad as his arm took control of itself, grabbed the pizza remains off the floor and shoved it all into his mouth. Toad screamed and cried uncontrollably as he desperately wanted to spit out the pizza but something was making him not to. Not only that, but he kept on scratching himself, leaving behind red marks and small cuts on his skin.

* * *

**PEACH AND GOOMBELLA:**

The two blondes opened their eyes and found themselves in a completely different room that was clearly not the Conservatory. Both of their hearts immediately started to race, thinking that they were taken to some hell-ish place, never to see the real world again. The girls stood up and shrieked when they saw that they were not in a hell-ish place, and were in some sort of theater, because in front of them were rows and rows of seats and the thing they were standing on was a humongous stage.

"...Goombella...is this hell?" Peach asked, confused.

"Does it, like, look like hell to you?" Goombella asked back.

"Um, not really," Peach answered.

"Then there you go," Goombella scowled a bit, still examining the entire place.

"Wait a second! What if this IS hell? What if hell consists of theaters and we're forced to put on a never ending play so that we'll be acting to death!? It totally makes sense because plays are so boring and sometimes the ticket prices are WAY too expensive!" Peach complained.

"I actually like plays, though. That means that there's no way I would've been sent here if this place is actually hell, because hell would mean having to, like, deal with a bunch of crap I dislike. Does that make any sense?" Goombella asked.

"Not really, but it sounded smart so you're most likely right!" Peach cheered on. Goombella rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the door at the far left corner of the room that suddenly slammed open. Peach and Goombella widened their eyes as they saw a large group of Boos float on in and take their seats, along with Melody Pianissima who was the last one to enter.

"Woah...Goombella, are they all here to see us? Does this really mean we're gonna have to be performing a boring play that only caters to teenagers with low intelligence points?" Peach asked in worry.

"Did you seriously just say 'intelligence points'? Peach...ugh, why am I, like, even surprised at this by now?" Goombella groaned.

Meanwhile, Melody floated towards the two with a giant smirk on her face.

"Hello ladies. I assume you want to know why the hell you are on this stage in a theater. Well, you are about to be performing a musical and all of these lovely Boos are here to watch it. Why are you doing this, you ask? Well, it's punishment for being complete idiots at not even passing a quiz about songs in the freaking Mario series when one of you has been a part of it for years and the other is a huge fan of it! You don't deserve to be called Mario fans!" Melody yelled.

Goombella started to sob. "But...like...THE MARIO VIDEO GAMES ARE LIFE! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY UNINSPIRED AND WEAK 'NEW SUPER MARIO BROS.' GAMES THEY MAKE! I WILL BUY THEM ALL UNTIL THEY STOP MAKING THEM, WHICH HAS A 99.99999999999999999999% CHANCE OF NOT HAPPENING!"

"Wait, we have to do a musical!? NOOOOOOOOOOOO! MUSICALS ARE EVEN WORSE THAN PLAYS! We don't even have a script of what to sing! Plus, I have a sore throat so my voice is in terrible condition right now. Someone, give me some Green Tea!" Peach cried and faked a cough, but Melody easily knew she was trying to pull one over on her.

"Sorry girlies, but unless you REALLY wanna die and be sent to 'The Underworld,' I suggest you go along with this. You can sing about whatever you want, as long as it's catchy and makes sense. Understand, Peach? It has to MAKE SENSE. So don't you dare try to spout off whatever comes into your mind first!" Melody insulted.

"I don't do that! Quit making up lies, you Paris Hilton-wannabe! Wow, I never noticed how pretty the curtains are! How much did it cost to buy all that?" Peach suddenly asked. Goombella and Melody both face palmed themselves.

"But wait, Melody...why are you giving us an extra chance to redeem ourselves? Why aren't you, like, killing us right now and getting it overwith? I mean, not that I WANT to be killed, but you know what I'm saying," Goombella pointed out.

"Because I'm not that ruthless. Even evil has their standards or morals, you know! And I haven't seen a musical in years, so this would be a perfect opportunity to do it! I'll be playing all the instruments so get out there and try not to screw up! Though, I'm betting 50 coins on one of the Boos in the audience that you will and you have a 90% chance of screwing up anyways," Melody laughed and went behind the curtains.

Peach and Goombella nervously gulped and slowly faced the Boo audience. Everyone in there was quiet, staring at the scared and hopeless girls. They didn't want to know what the Boos were thinking. It probably involved either the Boos thinking about how they're gonna hit on the both of them, or thinking of ways to brutally torture them, Saw-style.

The music suddenly came on. It seemed to be a cello and violin playing together in a certain rhythm, like the Habanera, which is an infamous opera tune.

"Um...G-Goombella?" Peach stuttered.

"Don't worry, just follow my lead!" Goombella said and cleared her throat.

_Look at us, we are standing on a random stage!_

_We thought this was hell, the one that's full of rage_

_But I guess we aren't, Melody had done a trick_

_So now we're attempting to get through this without getting sick!_

Goombella pointed to Peach, indicating that it was her time to sing. Peach opened her mouth and gave it her all.

_Come on girlfriend, for me, this can for sure be called Hell!_

_Did I not tell you that I hate musicals very well?_

_And by the way, this seems more like an opera_

_But I swear, I hate those as well, or my name isn't Barbara!_

_Guess what? It's noooooooooooot!_

Goombella mimicked Peach's long note:

_We knooooooooooooooooow!_

Peach angrily stared at the goomba gal and began to stomp towards her while singing:

_Well just maybe, we wouldn't have got into this mess_

_If it wasn't for some goomba chick who's secretly jealous of my dress!_

Goombella gasped and stomped towards Peach as well while singing:

_How can this possibly be all of my fault?_

_You were no help in the quiz, you got questions wrong a lot!_

PEACH:

_At least I didn't answer a question with the choice of Pac-man_

_It didn't fit in with the other choices, there is no way it can!_

GOOMBELLA:

_I told you that it was just a freaking slip up, can't you see!?_

_I was questioning what it had to do with the songs on the soundtrack CD_

_But of course, you can keep being on ignorant and dumb_

_You are more worthless than a homeless bum!_

PEACH:

_How can I be worthless when I'm the princess?_

_Everyone loves me, so will you give it a rest!?_

_Jealousy is definitely not healthy for you_

_Neither is saying 'like' over 9000 times too!_

GOOMBELLA:

_This coming from the girl who gets kidnapped every other day?_

_You're the richest girl in the country, so why don't you tell me_

_Why you can't even bother to get a sub-machine gun_

_To fend off that obese turtle who can barely even run?_

PEACH AND GOOMBELLA:

_Why can't you understand that I'm more important and smart than you ever thooooouuuuuuuuught!?_

The girls then proceeded to get into a cat fight and started to pull and rip each other's hair out. The Boos cheered them on and clapped.

One of the Boos was so amazed by the 'performance' that he got tears in his eyes. "Best. Opera. Slash. Musical. Ever!"

* * *

**DIXIE AND FIRE BRO:**

The two were still on the flying dining table, trying their best not to fall off.

"Okay, I'm starting to get sick now! This does not compare to a rollercoaster ride AT ALL! Hey, you don't mind if I throw up on you, do you?" Fire Bro asked.

"What? OF COURSE I MIND! GEEZ! If you need to throw up, then aim anywhere that's NOT close to me. But for now, we have to get out of this room. Okay, when I say 'Go,' we jump off and run like Sonic the Hedgehog over to the door, alright?" Dixie said.

"How am I suppose to run like Sonic the Hedgehog when I'm not Sonic the Hedgehog? The only way that would be possible is if I were to steal a cloning device from the goverment, and you know they have one, and used it on Sonic and became him. Either that, or I can let the ghosts here kill me and have my ghost possess Sonic, as long as they don't drag my ghost to a place full of spinach and taxes. Now THAT, my good friend, is what I would call Hell!" Fire Bro exclaimed.

"As much as I agree with that statement, there is no time to talk about that right now! Okay...1...2...3...GO!" Dixie yelled and the two jumped at the perfect moment and landed safely on the ground. They ran towards the door, opened it, got in, and slammed it shut. Banging and smashing sounds against the door were then heard.

"Crap, we went through the wrong door! We're in the kitchen!" Dixie cried.

"Well, at least we got away from that mess of a poltergeist so we're safe for now. I wonder if there's any Ritz crackers in here?" Fire Bro asked and checked out the cabinets.

"How can you possibly be hungry at a time like this!? UGH! I refuse to eat anything when I'm in a high stress situation, because I know I'll end up getting a stomachache and not enjoy the rich and delicioso flavors of the food!" Dixie shrieked.

Fire Bro rummaged through all the cabinets. "What the hell? All there is in here are energy bars! Ain't nobody got time for that! Let's check out the fridge..." Fire Bro went over to the fridge and opened it, revealing only one carton of milk inside.

"That's it? Seriously? Just milk? What, did this person eat and drink everything else in the fridge except for that? Well...I AM kind of thirsty right now so I suppose I couldn't hurt to have a glass of this," Dixie said. She grabbed the carton of milk and took out a glass cup from the glass cabinet and poured herself the milk.

"Oh thanks, don't mind if I do!" Fire Bro said and snatched the cup from Dixie and gulped the milk down.

"HEY! I WAS ABOUT TO DRINK THAT! Great, now your germs are all over the cup, which means I need to get another cup...which means I have to walk 10 paces to the glass cabinet to get it and I really don't feel like doing that right now!" Dixie angrily complained.

After Fire Bro was done with the milk, he made a disgusted face and stuck his tongue out. "GROSS! This must be Vitamin D milk...or Almond Milk. There isn't any label on the carton so that's what I assume it must be. Whoever bought this has no taste in calcium products!" He then angrily threw the milk carton at the wall and the milk splattered all over the place.

"That's just great, Fire Bro! Now I have nothing to drink! My mouth feels drier than Dry Dry Desert! I'm in desperate need of liquids, man!" Dixie yelled and shook Fire Bro. He thought the monkey chick was starting to get a little crazy.

"Sheesh, if you're that thirsty, then just drink some sink water. I actually prefer sink water over bottled water. I dunno why, I guess it's just because it tastes better to me. I'm surprised I've never gotten any side effects from doing that all these years. Or...maybe I have and I don't know about it yet? Do you think I could turn into a mutant if I drank contaminated water from my sink!?" Fire Bro panicked.

"I sincerely doubt it. Unless some kind of government chemical thing flows into your water system somehow, there's no way there'd be actual side effects. But of course, what ISN'T harmful to you these days? I really should do a PSA one day about how you can easily trip over yourself and bang your head on the wall or some other object, and suffer a concussion. It's happened to Cranky Kong before numerous times, unsurprisingly," Dixie explained whule getting another cup out. She went over to the sink and turned it on, but nothing came out. "AW COME ON! Can't just one thing go right tonight?"

"LOOK OUT!" Fire Bro screamed and shoved Dixie out of the way. A frying pan zoomed right by him and smashed against the wall.

"Well that's just great, we have a poltergeist going on here as well! I wonder if they make any poltergeist repellents? You think E. Gadd has one of those?" Dixie asked. She was then hit in the head by another flying frying pan and all the utensils, dishes, and cups started to be thrown everywhere.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! QUICK! GET TO THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Fire Bro screamed and tried to run to the door, but was suddenly hit by a chair that was thrown right at him.

"FIRE BRO!" Dixie cried and went to go back to save him, but was suddenly stabbed in her left arm by one of the knives flying straight at her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! THIS IS MY THROWING ARM TOO! I FUCKING HATE THIS PLACE!" Dixie exploded in rage and grabbed the knife out of her arm and threw it to the ground. The window in there then exploded from the outside, shattering tons of glass pieces all over the room and some got onto Dixie. The monkey covered her head and tried her best to get herself over to Fire Bro. Once she did, the poor maniac was knocked out cold and Dixie had to get him and herself out of there. She grabbed him by the feet and started dragging him out towards the door that led to the backyard. Another frying pan hit Dixie in the head which made her almost fall over, but it wasn't enough to knock her out. Glass cups started smashing the walls and everything in there was literally being either destroyed or tossed around. She opened the door and got herself out of there successfully and slammed the door shut. She dropped to the ground and held her head, groaning in pain.

"Ugh...god, this is a complete nightmare! Not even a kid could believe in this, and they believe ANYTHING! Well...so I'm told..." Dixie said. Though, she thought that she and Fire Bro were incredibly lucky that they got out of there without dying. At this point, the mission was becoming WAY too dangerous and Dixie really thought that this could cost her and friends' lives if they don't get out of there soon. She looked over at Fire Bro and saw that he was still unconcious, but she knew he wasn't dead. Dixie laid down on the grass and stared up at the starry sky, taking a breather from all the insanity. She wished she was back home in her cabana with Diddy, having fun and talking with him, not having to deal so much stress and fear, not having to deal with a possible end of the world scenario. She wished everything could go back to the way it was. But Dixie sighed, knowing that it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

* * *

**YOSHI AND BIRDO:**

"Hey Madame Clairice, do you mean if I give your crystal ball a lick?" Yoshi asked.

"EXCUSE ME!? HELL TO THE NO! I ain't gonna let your nasty saliva get anywhere near my precious ball! This thing has managed to stay clean for decades now and I intend to keep it that way until the day the world ends or whenever I get sucked up into another vacuum. And by the way, it's Madame CLAIRVOYA!" The fortune teller yelled in disgust.

"Okay Madame Clairvoya...since you already showed that we DO manage to collect all the gems somehow and we make it to the island that Tatanga is on, do you mind telling us where the gem in this place is? It would make the search for it MUCH easier since I really doubt any of our other friends are having much fun looking for it," Birdo asked.

"Yeah, for all we know, they're probably getting torn to shreds or being possessed and killing each other, Battle Royale style!" Yoshi exclaimed. Birdo punched him in the arm again. "OW! Come on man! What did this arm ever do to you!?"

"Hmm...yes. Okay. I suppose I have enough energy to make one more prediction. Now let's see here..." Madame Clairvoya said and peered into her crystal ball. She suddenly shrieked and then covered her mouth.

"What!? What did you see!? IT'S BAD, ISN'T IT? MY POOR OLD HEART CAN'T TAKE ANY MORE OF THIS CRAZY SUSPENSE!" Yoshi screamed.

"Yoshi, I swear to god, if you don't stop being annoying I will punch you in the face this time!" Birdo threatened.

"I see it now...you two...you're both going to die..." Madame Clairvoya said. Birdo and Yoshi gasped and looked at each other.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Birdo, it looks like this is the end for us...I just want to let you know that I was the one who accidentally flushed your make up kit down the toilet!" Yoshi cried and hugged her.

"WHAT!? YOU MEAN AFTER ALL THIS TIME OF LOOKING FOR MY KIT AND YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LOST IT!? AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN MANAGE TO FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOILET ANYWAYS!? WHAT WERE YOU EVEN DOING WITH IT!?" Birdo screamed in confusion.

"Yes, you both will die if you don't get rid of that stupid rat that keeps crawling around us! Seriously, don't let that thing get to you! If it bites you, it'll probably inject poison in your body and you will die hours later in a pool of foam that will come from your mouth, suffering a wacky seizure. Don't ask me how that works, because I'm just taking one of the biggest guesses ever," Madame Clairvoya said in panic. Yoshi and Birdo looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"Dude, rats are not evil, okay!? God, you're like Toadette who thinks bunnies are the evil masterminds of this world! You can't get any more ridiculous than that!" Birdo yelled.

"Okay okay, I apologize. That was my bad. Now, back to the crystal ball magic fun...hmm...yes...wait a second...HOLY CRAP!" Madame Clairvoya suddenly shrieked.

"What is it now!? You're literally about to make my heart pound out of my chest!" Yoshi yelled.

"Yoshi...there's a spider crawling up your leg! That is beyond disgusting! Kill it before it does something...umm...spidery!" Madame Clairvoya warned and pointed at his kneecap. Yoshi looked down and immediately got up and screamed when he saw the spider.

"GET IT OFF ME, GET IT THE HELL OFF ME!" Yoshi screamed like a girl and managed to stomp the spider once it fell to the ground.

"Seriously now? Will you stop leading us on and making us think something bad is going to happen to us? Not only is it stupid and annoying, but we're wasting precious time here! You know, it felt like I've said that before already..." Birdo said.

"Yeah, you already said it last chapter," Yoshi confirmed.

"Huh?" Birdo looked at him with a raised brow.

"I am so terribly sorry for getting you off track! Okay, I shall be serious now and I'll tell you what I see in my sexy ball of crystal...hmm...oh my! What in the world is this!? Oh my goodness, this is completely insane!" Madame Clairvoya shrieked again.

"What is it? What's happening? Hey, I don't sound as panicked as I did before! That's some good development right there!" Yoshi chuckled.

"My nails! How on earth can they look so sharp and dirty? I can't believe I'm just now noticing this! Did I actually die with chipped nails? Did I not get a manicure right before I died? Ugh, I really hope the other ghosts haven't noticed this otherwise I'll never hear the end of it!" Madame Clairvoya cried.

Birdo frustratingly sighed and tired rubbed her face with both of her hands. "Please...just...stop! Please...just tell us where the gem is! We can't take it anymore! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Oh, the gem? Yeah, King Boo has it. He's located in the Secret Altar in the basement with a few other ghosts," Madame Clairvoya quickly responded.

"Wait...did you know that the entire time? Have you been screwing with us!?" Birdo angrily asked and stood up from her chair.

"Technically, yes I have. I saw King Boo and some other ghosts talk about using the gem as King Boo's crown and hiding out in the Secret Altar where no one could possibly find them a while ago, and I just remembered it a few seconds ago," The crazy fortune teller admitted. Birdo growled and clenched her fists.

"King Boo, huh? I'm not really that surprised that he has the gem, considering Luigi fought him last time he was here," Yoshi said.

"Well, this should be easy to do then. All we have to do is use Luigi's Poltergust 3000 to suck up the nasty bastard and get the gem! Wait a second...maybe I shouldn't have said that, because I REALLY doubt that's how it will exactly go. It rarely does," Birdo said in worry.

"Hmm? What's this? What the...I feel a very heavy presence entering the room right now...oh my god...who...who are you!?" Madame Clairvoya suddenly freaked out.

"Huh? I feel it too. What is it? Is it a demon? Or is it one of those vengeful ghosts that chooses to hurt everyone out of rage because it had a bad human life and wants to take it out on random people and not the people that caused the ghost's human life to be bad?" Yoshi asked.

"Stop! What are you doing!? NO! LET GO OF ME! HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" Madame Clairvoya screamed and her entire body started shaking heavily. Yoshi and Birdo slowly backed away in fear. Madame Clairvoya suddenly disappeared in a flash and Yoshi and Birdo flew backwards and slammed into the wall.

"OW! Ugh...Birdo...what the hell just happened!?" Yoshi asked.

"I don't know, but...there is definitely something in this room with us," Birdo whispered in reply. Yoshi was then suddenly dragged by his feet all the way across the room and into the mirror room. The door slammed shut and Yoshi's cries could be heard from beyond the door. Birdo screamed, just now reacting, because of how fast it all just happened. Birdo ran to the door and banged and kicked on it as hard as she could, but she couldn't open it. Whatever was holding this door closed definitely had to be some powerful demonic force.

"YOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Birdo screamed in terror at the torture Yoshi must be going through in there. There was no way she could open the door all by herself, she had to get more power. She thought DK would be an excellent idea.

She ran back outside and opened the door to the basement. Before she was about to head down the stairs, she noticed someone coming UP the stairs. However, this person wasn't any of her friends, it was someone with the stature of a Koopa wearing a black cloak over their entire body.

"Um...hello? Who are you? You're not a ghost, are you?" Birdo asked, but the 'Koopa' didn't respond. She then saw numerous other black cloaked 'Koopas' coming up the stairs and heading straight for her. She realized this had to be a bad and dangerous situation, so she backed away and turned around...only to bump into dozens more black cloaked 'Koopas' that came from nowhere, coming right after her.

"No, STOP! HELP ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Birdo screamed. She was starting to be overcrowded by the mysterious 'Koopas' and more just kept on coming. They started to grab her and scratch at her skin. Birdo then saw something she could to defend herself; a vase. Sure, it wasn't something powerful or useful, but it was the only thing she had at that moment that could be used to defend herself. She tried to run over to the vase as best as she could, grabbed it, smashed it against the wall and grabbed the largest piece that came off. She then started to stab the 'Koopas' with the sharp end of the piece and pushed them away from her. She screamed and kept on swiping around like crazy.

EOC.

Literally everyone is going through some type of hell right now! Will our heroes overcome the supernatural chaos? Find out next chapter!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, Community College has officially started for me and since I'm aiming to be a better student than I was in high school, my attention is going to be on that a lot more now, especially since I know that they will bombard me with a lot more homework. So unfortunately, that means less time to work on my stories, which means that this story is taking a short hiatus so I can become use to the college situation. The next update for this story will be on September 21 and Devil's Mansion will be on October 3. Until then, stay cool!


	20. House of Horrors Part 3

_This is my second fic that has reached 100 reviews! I want to thank everyone that has kept up with this fic so far and I wish I could give some kind of reward for you guys being so awesome, but...uhh...yeah, I don't really have anything interesting to give you, lol.  
_

**BELDAM, MARILYN, AND DOOPLISS (Disguised as Rosalina):**

"Who dares enter my fashionably fashionable room of tranquility and coolness!?" King Boo called out, turning towards the door. The three that just entered were frozen in shock by the ghosts that were in there, the Secret Altar, hanging about. It didn't help that all the ghosts turned their attention towards them.

"Wow...uhh...I can't really think of a situation more awkward than this," Doopliss/Rosalina spoke.

"Who the hell are you freaks? You're here to steal the Platinum gem from us, aren't you!? AREN'T YOU!? ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW!" The pink ghost screamed, grabbed the mirror off the right wall and threw it at them, but she badly missed and hit the ground instead.

"Wait a second, you have the platinum gem!? How on earth did you manage to get it?" Beldam asked.

"I found it one day while searching through that weird artist dude's room, Van Gore I think. Yeah, I was checking to see if he had any more paintings of Melody Pianissima, because damn, she is one FINE ghost! I'd like to make some sweet music with her!" The golden ghost cheered.

"Yes, pervert boy over there found the gem in the artist's room and decided to give it to me so I took the liberty into making it my crown. It's not too flashy, is it? Do you think it makes me look snobby?" King Boo asked in worry.

"Well, you can't really look snobby when you already look like a freaking disfigured cat in the first place," Doopliss/Rosalina insulted and flipped her hair back in confidence.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!? GIRL, I WILL RIP YOU APART AND SEND YOUR SOUL TO THE DEEPEST LEVELS OF HELL WHERE MY FRIEND CALLED JUICIFER TORTURES YOU BY MAKING YOU DRINK A MIXED GLASS OF CHOCOLATE MILK AND EGG NOG EVERY SINGLE DAY!" King Boo screamed, which shook the entire room.

"Please calm down! We mean no harm! Okay, we clearly started off on the wrong foot here, so let's just introduce ourselves before we get into anything else. My name is Beldam, this is my sister Marilyn, and that over there is Doopliss, the doppelganger. That's actually not what Doopliss looks like, he just copied a form of some creepy space chick that came here with her friends," Beldam explained.

"BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" Yelled the green ghost randomly and got out a banana from who knows where and gulped it down.

"Uhh...okaaaaayyyyy then...wait a second, did you say this 'creepy space chick' and her friends came here? What on earth are people doing here!? We haven't had a human visitor in this place for over a decade now!" King Boo exclaimed.

"Um, yes, we heard that this group of people are coming here to try and seek the gem for...something and we...uhh...we came all the way over here to warn you that they'll eventually reach down here and try to steal the gem!" Beldam tried to make her lie convincing.

"Woah woah woah, some people are trying to steal the gem? What for, so they can sell it and become rich? Eh, I can't blame them, I would've done the same thing if I were still alive," The blue ghost responded.

"HUH!? You have got to be kidding me! Are they that desperate to wanna steal this precious gem from me, something that I've kept for years? I mean, for crying out loud, I'm no longer a freaking human being so why can't people just let me enjoy what I have!? Is that so wrong? Are ghosts not allowed to have rights or something? Was there some law made that I wasn't aware of that states that ghosts can no longer have possession of any man made object?" King Boo complained, shaking his head.

"Hold on a second, something doesn't add up here. How do you know these people are coming here to get the gem? How did you know where to exactly find us? And why do you even care that the gem is stolen anyway?" The pink ghost asked.

"Uhh...well, we were just taking a walk through the woods and we overheard this group of people talking about they were gonna go into this mansion and find this gem so they could use it to...uhh...become rich and stuff like that. How we found you? Just a lucky guess, it was the first place we decided to check out. Why do we care? Because...well...we think it's unfair that those pathetic humans are invading your privacy and rights and we want to help you guys out by getting rid of them. Did you know that we're part of a ghost rights campaign? Yeah, it's totally becoming a huge thing all over the world now. People are demanding that ghosts have their own places to live without any human interference!" Doopliss/Rosalina explained, lying about the last part, obviously.

"Really? Oh my god, that's so cool! How much you wanna bet over half of those campaigners are foxy women willing to 'get down' with a ghost?" The golden ghost chuckled.

"Dude, you are so immature. Get a life," The blue ghost insulted.

"BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!" The green ghost randomly yelled again and ate another banana.

"I see, I see. Interesting! Well, aren't you guys just a bunch of lovable freaks? We really appreciate you telling us this info and helping us out. This way, we can prepare for when they come and do something...I dunno, something demonic that will either scare them off or brutally murder them. Whichever happens first, I don't care, but I shall protect this gem as if it was my very own child! I hope that doesn't sound too disturbing or obsessive," King Boo said.

"Uhh, Beldam? Can I talk to you for a second?" Doopliss/Rosalina asked and dragged Beldam over to the corner of the room.

"HEY! Don't you dare drag me! I'm the only that's allowed to drag people!" Beldam complained.

"Okay sure, whatever. Anyways, we need to figure out a way to sneak that gem away from King Boo and all these other ghosts without getting caught. We obviously can't tell him about what the gem's real purpose is for, otherwise who knows how him and these other ghosts will react? It will make our plans complicated and I really would prefer to keep things simple, you know!" Doopliss/Rosalina whispered in stress.

"Sigh...I hate to say it, but you're right. If we tell them about our true purpose for coming here, there's a chance they'll get suspicious of us and threaten us to leave, leaving these guys open to be attacked by those imbeciles! Not to mention, those heroes already have the advantage! It will be 13 vs. 5 if they do end up finding this place. With us here, we have a chance to steal it, we just need the perfect moment to do so," Beldam frustratingly replied.

"I agree, so...how are we gonna do all of this exactly?" Doopliss/Rosalina asked.

"I'll think of something. For now, we just stay here and hang out with these weirdos," Beldam answered.

"Are you guys talking about us over there? You're planning a secret mission to destroy this mansion, aren't you!? WHAT GOVERNMENT SENT YOU HERE TO SPY ON US!?" The pink ghost roared and then she picked up the same mirror that she threw a minute ago and threw it towards Beldam...only to completely miss again and hit the door.

"You seriously need to work on your aim. I wouldn't be surprised if you were one of those kids in high school who were nonathletic and had losers for friends," The blue ghost spat.

"Bluey, quit being a judgmental asshole. Pinky, get some anger management classes and go out on a date with me tomorrow night at 7. I'll be waiting in the projector room," The golden ghost said and winked at her. The pink ghost scoffed and smacked him in response.

"BANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

* * *

**DK, ROSALINA, AND WALUIGI:**

"Stop! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" Rosalina screeched, stretching out her hand towards the possessed Waluigi. Right after she said that, Waluigi fell to the ground and all was quiet for a minute. Rosalina carefully stepped over to him to see if he was okay. Waluigi started to move and rubbed his head in discomfort.

"Ugh...what the hell just happened? Why does my body feel like it's been violated in some way?" Waluigi asked as Rosalina helped him stand up.

"You were possessed by one of the ghosts. Luckily, I think my magic forced the ghost out of you so you should be okay now...well, except for your cheeks, which seem badly scratched and are bleeding," Rosalina pointed out to him.

"HUH!? My cheeks are bleeding!? How the fudge did that happen!? Was the ghost making me scratch myself to death or something?" Waluigi asked in anger.

"Basically, yeah. It's a good thing I stopped it before he did anything worse like gouging your own eyes out or something like that..." Rosalina explained. Waluigi widened his eyes in fright.

"Ghost can do that? Um...okay then...I guess you can't get any more horrific than that...anyways, where is DK at? Did he go off to explore somewhere else?"

"No he didn't. I remember as clear as day that he disappeared near where the barrels where. I'm getting the vibes that he is still nearby and alive, but I cannot exactly pinpoint his exact location," Rosalina answered.

"I'm guessing his body is being 'violated' by the ghosts as well. Oh well, nothing we can do about that. Now let's get the hell out of here!" Waluigi yelled and started to rush out the room, until Rosalina pulled him back.

"Excuse me? You really just wanna leave DK here without bothering to look for where he could be? You are an incredibly selfish fool, you know that!? I know that you and DK aren't friends, but he is a very liable asset to the group and we leave no one left for dead! Do you understand me, Waluigi?" Rosalina angrily stated. Waluigi was a bit speechless by how peeved she was.

"Erm...wow. I'm sorry, Rosalina. I didn't mean to come off as selfish or foolish, I'm just...really scared, you know? I mean, I was just possessed for crying out loud! Whatever was inside of me could've easily done more harm to my body and I feel like if I stay here any longer, the chances that I'll get hurt even more will increase. I don't hate DK, in fact, I respect him a bit, but...well, if you feel like he's still alive and around somewhere, then I guess I should stay with you and look for him whether I like it or not," Waluigi confessed.

"Thank you, and I accept your apology. It just frustrates me how you have to act so immature the majority of the time when I know that you've got a big heart underneath it all, you just choose not to show it, probably because you're scared people will see you as weak if you do that," Rosalina replied.

"What the hell? I do not have a big heart! I am WALUIGI, for crying out loud! I'm suppose to be obnoxious and careless! Even my appearance reflects that!" Waluigi exclaimed, but Rosalina shook her head with a smirk since she could see right through him.

"There's no need to deny it, Waluigi. Denial can be very unhealthy for the mind. Ever since the first day I met you, I knew there was a nice and sensitive man underneath all that roughness. Your aura says it all," Rosalina explained even further. Waluigi sighed, giving up since he knew he couldn't win against her.

"I suppose you're right. To be honest, I took on this whole attitude after my brother. He's told me numerous times since I was a little kid, that being 'bad' is the only way that you can get what you want and that I don't need friends in my life because they're pointless and a waste of time," Waluigi revealed.

"Not surprised that Wario was the one to tell you all of that. You shouldn't listen to him, being 'bad' isn't a healthy way to live life. Just be your own person. You can't be anyone else because everyone else is already taken," Rosalina preached.

"You got that from Tumblr, didn't you?" Waluigi asked with a smirk.

"Possibly," Rosalina replied also with a smirk. They both laughed and suddenly, both of them forgot about the impending doom that was going on around them and were in a better mood than before.

"WOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Yelled a familiar voice that made Rosalina and Waluigi jump. A noise of something hitting the ground was heard.

"DK!? Is that you!?" Rosalina asked out and ran to him.

"Dude, where were you? Did your body get violated like mine did!?" Waluigi asked.

"Uggghhh...well...um...does kissing someone all over their face count as violation?" DK asked, looking completely out of it.

"Huh? What do you mean by that? And why is there red lipstick all over your face?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, to sum it all up, I was dragged away into this room that looked like a master bedroom and all these pink female ghosts came out of nowhere and started kissing me repeatedly! They told me that they liked my muscles and I was the most gorgeous ape they have ever seen in their after lives. It was extremely uncomfortable and I was THIS close to crying out for my mommy!" DK exclaimed.

"Uhh...dude? That doesn't exactly sound like a nightmare situation. You were being kissed by FEMALE GHOSTS for crying out loud! I mean, unless you swing the other way..." Waluigi led on.

"No, I don't swing the 'other way.' It was uncomfortable because it was a bunch of ghosts that were kissing me and they all looked the same, which made it twice as creepy! I refuse to ever believe that there is such a thing as supernatural love!" DK pouted.

"Well, at least you're not hurt. Me and Waluigi were very worried for you but we're glad you made it back in one piece," Rosalina said and patted him on the shoulder to make him feel better.

"Yeah yeah, we're beyond ecstatic! Now let's get out of here and check the next room because time's a wasting!" Waluigi impatiently said and opened the door to get out, but he screamed when he saw something crash to the floor right in front of him.

* * *

**LUIGI AND DAISY:**

Daisy kicked the door open from the mirror room that she was in and fell into the Anteroom. She was heavily breathing in and out as glass shards were scattered all over her body.

"Holy crap, I could've seriously died in there! It's a good thing I ate that 1-up Mushroom two weeks ago, those things taste SO good! Though, they tend to have a bad after taste, and I think I remember spending 20 minutes in the bathroom that night puking my brains out..." Daisy said to herself. She looked at her arms and saw that a few glass pieces were stuck into her skin, making her cringe. She grabbed one of the glass pieces and pulled it out as quick as she could to get it over with. She yelped in pain as the blood from the wound started to leak out. She grabbed another piece and pulled it out, shrieking in pain once again. Daisy absolutely hated doing this, but she just couldn't leave those pieces in there forever. She took out another piece and had the same reaction as before. Daisy was lucky to not have suffered any bigger injuries.

After she pulled a few more glass pieces out from her skin, she took a minute to recollect herself. She then heard mumbling and shuffling noises. Daisy had a look of confusion as she slowly looked up and screamed when she saw big web hanging from the ceiling of what looked like black hair wrapping around something that was most likely Luigi since she could see feet at the bottom and the 'web' was shaking a bit. She walked as close as she could get to the web.

"Luigi? Can you hear me!? I have no idea where this hair came from, but I'm gonna cut it open and get you out of there! I should save some of that hair as well, seriously, look how silky and smooth it is! I wonder if this hair ghost uses Pantene? Okay, I'm seriously getting off topic here more than usual, let me get a glass piece," Daisy said and ran back into the mirror room and got a large glass shard from the shattered mirror walls and ran back in. She jumped up, grabbed on to the web and started slicing through the hair as best as she could. After a minute of cutting, Daisy opened up the part where Luigi's mouth was and gasped in heavily, relieved to finally get some fresh air.

"D-Daisy! You saved me! I really thought I was going to die! Although, I never imagined I would die in a cocoon of hair of all things..." Luigi cheered.

"Sweetie, you know I would do anything to save your life! Now keep still, I still need to cut off more of this luscious hair! How did you even get like this, anyways?" Daisy asked.

"I dunno, this hair just came out of nowhere, grabbed me, and wrapped around my entire body. I don't remember seeing a ghost that had long and black hair when I came here last time," Luigi answered.

"Huh. Well, the only thing I can think of is, that the 'house' is very much alive and is pulling out all of its 'supernatural tricks' in order to torture and scare us every way possible. Seriously, the room I was in was a freaking mirror room! Last time I checked, that room was suppose to be a wardrobe room," Daisy explained her case.

"Oh...that makes sense. Did I ever tell you that I hated this place?" Luigi remarked. Daisy cut off enough hair to get him out and they both dropped to the floor, very much relieved to get that out of the way.

"Okay so obviously the gem isn't up here, so we need to go back down and see if anyone else has had any luck...but of course, that's assuming that nothing will impede our progress like a piano falling from the ceiling and smashing us into pancakes," Daisy explained.

"Err...well...looks like we're just gonna have go through with it and get it over with, unfortunately. Sigh...okay, we open the door and run like maniacs and get out! Understood?" Luigi asked.

"Loud and clear!" Daisy answered with a nod.

"Okay...here goes nothing!" Luigi said and slammed open the door. He ran in and started screaming his head off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEEEE! I REALLY HOPE YOU HEARD MY MONOLOGUE WHEN I WAS IN THAT ROOM A WHILE AGO CAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE REPEATING IT! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Oh look, there's my Poltergust 3000!" Luigi suddenly spoke in a calm tone and grabbed the wrecked vacuum. "Hmm...this gives me an idea. Okay, now where was I? Oh yeah, screaming for my life! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Luigi smashed open the door and fell to the floor with the Poltergust 3000 held tightly in his arms. Daisy simply walked out of the room, not scared in the slightest bit.

"Dude, there wasn't even anything in there. You were freaking out over nothing...again," Daisy said and rolled her eyes.

"Can you blame me, though? This house seriously messes with your mind! I think that, once all this is over, I may need to get therapy..." Luigi whimpered.

Daisy rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, let's just go and try to find the others."

Daisy and Luigi started to walk down the stairs to their left, but suddenly the stairs turned flat, which made a slide of some sort and the two slipped and slid down the 'stair slide' and crashed into the wall. Their screams were heard for a few minutes until they faded and another crash was heard.

* * *

**TOAD AND TOADETTE:**

"Please...stop it! I can't take it anymore!" Toad cried, who was on the floor breathing heavily in and out. A bunch of red smears from the pizza were all around his mouth and he felt like he was going to throw up due to how many he digested. His skin and face had various bloody scratches all over, due to him scratching himself because of his allergy to salami.

"Why should I stop when the fun is just getting started? I'm really surprised at you, Toad. Most people would've puked their guts out at this point and die due to overeating, but you...man! You've eaten like 9 slices already and still aren't showing signs of giving in! You've got some true guts, pun intended," 'Toadette' said and laughed.

"Can you please just let me go already? God, I can barely even stand up and my stomach feels like it's going to explode! Don't you think you've tortured me enough already?" Toad said.

"Nah. I wanna see how far you can take it, Toad. You're definitely a lot tougher than I had ever expected and I have to admit, I took you for granted. Maybe your worthless wuss of a sister could learn a lesson or two from you?" 'Toadette' laughed again.

"You...bastard...don't you dare bring her into this!" Toad yelled with all the strength he could.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't, Toad? You may talk and act all tough, but I really doubt you have the confidence and strength to even lay one finger on me. Anyways, enough talking, let's get to more pizza, shall we?" 'Toadette' said and snapped her fingers, making another dish of salami pizza appear out of thin air.

"NO! Enough with the evil pizza! I HAVE HAD IT!" Toad screamed in sudden rage. With all the strength he could muster up, he jumped to where the pizza was, ripped off a slice and shoved it into 'Toadette's' mouth.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, HUH!? DOESN'T FEEL SO GOOD BEING FORCE-FED PIZZA, DOES IT? Well, unless you are literally obsessed with pizza and what I'm doing right now is pointless and I'm actually just pleasing your taste buds..." said Toad in uncertainty. 'Toadette' spat out the remaining slice of the pizza that she didn't eat and wiped the tomato sauce and crumbs from her mouth with her arms.

"YOU BASTARD! You just shoved a freaking hot slice of pizza into my mouth! What are you, crazy!?" 'Toadette' screamed.

"I may be crazy, but I'm not...eh, I can't really think of a cool line to say," Toad shrugged and shoved another piece of pizza in her mouth. 'Toadette' screamed even more as Toad squished the pizza slice onto her face and as far into her mouth as he could. 'Toadette' finally recoiled by kicking Toad in the stomach and sending him flying back into the wall.

"UGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH, ENOUGH! That does it, no more screwing around! I'm going to tear your throat out, you son of a bitch!" 'Toadette' roared and stomped toward him. All Toad could do was shake and stare in fear, knowing that he was done for. 'Toadette' grabbed him by the neck and raised him up. But suddenly, she dropped Toad and backed away, holding her stomach.

"Ooh...ugh...what is...what's going on inside me? Why do I feel so...strange?" 'Toadette' asked. Toad slightly smirked.

"Heh heh, you took over Toadette's body and mind so you should know what's going on. Let's just say Toadette's body reacts 'negatively' when she eats salami. I remember her eating that stuff all the time when we were in elementary school, but she would always throw up a while after it because it never mixed in well for her body. It runs in the family, as you can see. I eventually got her to stop but it looks like Toadette and salami still don't get along well even now," Toad explained.

"You...YOU TRICKED ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" 'Toadette' screamed and puked all over the floor below her. Right after that, a bunch of black smoke also exited her mouth and vanished into thin air. Toadette shook her head and rubbed her temples, looking as if she just woke up.

"What the hell just happened? I feel so woozy...Toad? Was I...possessed?" Toadette asked in fear.

Toad nodded his head. "Yes, you were. By some luck, I managed to get him out though. I was really worried about you for a second there. I thought that you might never be able to come back..."

Toadette smiled a bit and ran up to Toad to hug him. "Oh Toad! Thank you so much for saving me! It was so weird when it happened, it's like...I was there, seeing everything that was going on, but I couldn't control what I was saying or doing. Apparently I grabbed a salami pizza from out of nowhere and force fed it to you? Yeesh, talk about a nightmare! Well, I guess it wouldn't really be considered a nightmare if it was pepperoni or cheese pizza because EVERYONE likes that kind of pizza and if you don't, then you're a lunatic."

Toad was about to reply, but then he suddenly threw up on the ground in front of him, and some of it got onto Toadette's house.

"EWWWWWWWWWW! DUDE, NOT THE SHOES! These are brand new too! Do you not remember me buying these things last month at Paymore Shoesource? It was on sale too!" Toadette threw a fit.

"Dude, I just got force-fed a ton of salami pizza slices! Give me a break already!" Toad yelled, holding his stomach in pain.

"Oh...right, sorry. Come on, let's get out of here. This place is more freaky than a McToads on a Saturday night," Toadette said and helped Toad walk toward the door. They opened it and saw the same ghost shy guys standing there, angrily waving their pitchforks in the air like they just don't care.

Toadette slammed the door. "Okay, no way in hell we're going back that way then. Any other ideas?"

"Wait...at the end of the room, there seems to be some type of hole in the ground. Let's check it out," Toad pointed to the other side of the room. The two walked their way over there and saw what looked like a hatch in the ground.

"Oh! I remember this now. In Luigi's Mansion, you had to press the button that opened this hatch and it let a bunch of boos fly out," Toad remarked.

"Um...okay? And why would we want to do that right now?" Toadette asked.

"Because this hatch might lead somewhere. I know it sounds incredibly risky, but those Shy Guys with their pitchforks seems very deadly, and it doesn't help that I can barely move by myself. It's the only choice at this point, Toadette," Toad explained.

"Fine then. Here goes nothing..." Toadette replied, bracing for the possible inevitable to happen. She pressed the red button on the wall and the hatch slowly opened...but nothing came out. The two toads waited for a minute for something to pop out, but nothing came still.

"Huh. That was very anti-climatic," Toadette commented.

"Excellent. Well, let's hop on in and see where this takes us, shall we?" Toad gestured.

* * *

**PEACH AND GOOMBELLA:**

The environment completely changed. It was now a wrestling ring in some random small stadium with all Boos in the audience. Melody came in the middle of the ring and held a microphone to her face.

"Good evening Boos of all ages! I would say of all genders too, but you all seem to be males since there doesn't seem to be anything that makes you stand out to be female. Anyways, tonight is definitely something we've never had happened before. What started out as a musical/opera ended up being a banging cat fight between two popular female Mario characters! And everyone liked the tension between the two so much that we decided to turn it into a wrestling competition, to see which girl is more strong, smart, and fierce than the other! To my left we have the goomba gal who has an IQ of 120, even though we all know it should be lower than that, and she has a tendency to say the word 'like' out of context and over 9000 times a day. It's Goombella Goomba!" Melody announced and the Boos cheered for her.

"That's right! I'm, like, totally the best! I may be small and girly, but I have got the POWAH!" Goombella roared and did a jump kick, falling over on her back once she landed which made a few of the Boos in the audience cringe.

"Um...right...that's some excellent 'power' you got going on there. Anyways, to my right, we have the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom and she's also known for being in the Guinness World Record Book for the most times kidnapped in one month, which was a shocking, or not shocking, 35 times! It's Princess Toadstool Peach, everyone!" Melody announced and the Boos also cheered just as loud for her.

"I'm ready to get this overwith! I have experience in fighting due to me being in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Brawl so there is no way I'm going to lose, as long as I have Toad to block all the attacks! Wait a second...where is Toad at? He's suppose to be here helping me! I can't risk getting any part of my body damaged! I don't wanna go into plastic surgery again!" Peach cried and complained. Melody raised her eyebrow.

"Wait, again? You're saying you've gotten plastic surgery before?" She asked. There were some "Ooooh's" heard from the audience.

"Yeah, it was last year and I was fighting on the Mute City stage with Samus. She threw a bob-omb at my face and I landed on the road and a bunch of those race cars ran me over! That was so mean of Samus, I had tire marks all over my face and dress, and my nose was cracked as well! I forced Samus to buy me a new pink dress otherwise I would pay Bowser to kidnap her and make her watch him do that 'dance' he does for me each time I get kidnapped!" Peach explained.

"Why would you make her buy you a pink dress when you already have like 5465767 of the same dresses in your castle? And this dance that Bowser does...don't tell me...it's not what I think it is, is it?" Goombella asked.

"Okay, enough talking now! Let's get this show on the road! Now, the rules are simple: Beat the crap out of each other as much as possible and whoever wins gets to escape, and whoever loses gets sent to the underworld where you'll spend an eternity listening to Miley Cyrus songs. Are there any questions before we start?" Melody asked.

Peach raised her hand. "Yeah, how do we-"

"Excellent, no questions! LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" Melody announced into her mic and the Boos cheered as the bell rang, indicating that the battle is now starting.

"Like, you better prepare for a headbonk like you've never seen before! I'm going to, like, tear off all your hair and wear it as extensions!" Goombella insulted.

Peach gasped. "YOU HORRIBLE, HORRIBLE PERSON! No one ever touches my golden, silky hair! You're just jealous because my hair is longer than yours and I actually have arms and hands!" Peach spat right back. Goombella started to turn red and gritted her teeth. The 'arms and hands' part really got to her since she's always felt a bit useless and depressed due to her 'disadvantage' among the other species.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR, THAT'S IT! YOU'VE DONE IT NOW!" Goombella roared and launched herself high in the air and then proceeded to multibonk Peach in the head.

"OOH! That is definitely going to leave a bruise on the poor princess' face! Will Peach really need to get plastic surgery again after this battle?" Melody commented.

"OW, OW! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Peach shrieked and grabbed Goombella then threw her to the other side of the ring. The crowd cheered at this.

"OOF! Ugh...I seriously hate fighting in general. No wonder why I only had 2 moves that actually attacked enemies in The Thousand Year Door!" Goombella cried.

"Do you know what you just did to me, Goombella? My head is starting to bleed because of you! This means I'm probably going to get brain damage, which means...umm...actually, I don't know what it means, but I know it's probably something bad, so you must pay!" Peach angrily yelled. Right after that, Peach started whipping her hair all over the place, confusing the audience.

"And...uhh...Peach is deciding to whip her hair back and forth for absolutely no reason whatsoever. I'm not sure what she is 'attempting' to do, but I have to admit, her hair DOES look gorgeous! I seriously need to know what hair products she uses!" Melody commented again.

"Peach, what the hell are you doing? You do realize you might break your neck doing that, right?" Goombella asked in confusion.

Peach stopped her hair whipping and looked at her. "I'm doing this to build my strength up! But you wouldn't know since you have no strength at all!" Peach laughed then ran to Goombella. The princess grabbed the goomba gal by the ponytail and spun her around multiple times and tossed her right out of the ring, crashing into a few audience members. The Boos screamed and cheered louder than before.

"WOAH! And Peach goes all out with some kind of spin attack on Goombella! The princess may be a complete airhead, but she sure knows how to use her power wisely!" Melody said in surprise.

Goombella got out out of the audience area and limped her way back into the ring.

"Ugh...I...I'm not finished yet! There's no way in hell I'll ever let you win! The world doesn't need people like you, you...you...SKANKY BIMBO!" Goombella spat. The crowd gasped at her language.

"Oh my! Who knew the goomba gal could speak such offensive language, especially towards a princess!? I wonder what Peach has to say in return?" Melody commented once again.

"At least people actually find me attractive! There's no way anyone other than Goombas would actually think you're cute! You look like you were born in a sewer! YOU DISGUST ME! I HATE YOU!" Peach screamed and took off her shoe and threw it at Goombella, but she completely missed and hit one of the Boos in the audience instead.

"I...I AM attractive! You are nothing but a stuck up and spoiled brat! I AM BEAUTIFUL IN EVERY SINGLE WAY, WORDS CAN'T BRING ME DOWN! OH NO, SO DON'T YOU BRING ME DOWN TODAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Goombella scream/sung the last part.

"The opera slash musical is overwith, Goombella! GOSH! You don't even have that good of a singing voice either! Actually, have you ever thought of getting an arm transplant? I totally heard a few weeks ago at the hospital that they just received two big meaty claws and they're willing to pay a volunteer to receive a transplant of these so they could test how a species' body parts works with a different species' body parts!" Peach suggested in a somewhat smart way for once, but this ticked off Goombella again.

"Big...meaty...claws? What do I look like, a crab!? YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT! I know I always wish I had arms and hands, but you know what? I'VE COME TO ACCEPT IT NOW! I WAS BORN THIS WAY HEY, I WAS BORN THIS WAY HEY, I'M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY!" Goombella sang again.

"Will you stop singing already!? And I can see right through you, you're so desperate to be a part of society that I'm sure you'd even do the big meaty claws transplant!" Peach yelled.

"No, I wouldn't! Stop saying such stupid stuff and grow a brain for once!" Goombella yelled back.

"BIG. MEATY. GIANT. MOTHER. FREAKING. CLAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWS!" Peach screamed louder than ever. Goombella growled and kicked Peach in the kneecap, making her yelp in pain and fall over on her back.

"Ooh! A kick to the kneecap is always a perfect way to slow your opponents down! What's Goombella going to do next now that Peach is down?" Melody said in excitement and suspense.

"Owww...Goombella! You better not have broken any bones otherwise, I'm making you pay for the surgery!" Peach yelled and was also overreacting since Goombella's kick wasn't that powerful. She lifted her head up and saw Goombella re-entering the ring again, this time with her shoe.

"Hey Peach, I found your shoe! I'm, like, so generous aren't I? Here...TAKE IT!" Goombella said and threw the shoe right at Peach's face. The crowd cheered and chanted Goombella's name this time. Goombella evilly cackled in success and started pouncing on Peach's body repeatedly. At that point, there was nothing Peach could do to retaliate since her whole body was hurting at that point.

"Aaaaaaand I think we have a winner, folks! GIVE IT UP FOR GOOMBELLA GOOMBA!" Melody yelled and the crowd's screams filled the entire area. Peach groaned and slowly managed to stand herself up.

"Oh...Goombella won? And...I lost? Oh...looks like I'm heading to the underworld then...where I'll never get to see Mario and my friends ever again...and all of my billion coins as well..." Peach said in sadness. Goombella caught this and actually started to feel a bit bad now, regretting everything that she said towards her.

"Wait a second Melody! Could you...maybe have Peach come with me instead of sending her to the underworld? I mean, I know she, like, totally lost and all but she did pretty good at trying to destroy me and I don't really hate her..." Goombella begged a little.

"Weeeeeellll...eh, I don't see why not. Besides Peach, knowing you, you'll probably end up getting yourself killed sooner or later, so I'll probably see your soul very soon, probably in less than a month. But anyways, that was a great fight you guys, I really enjoyed it all. I'll send you back to the mansion, safe and sound. Oh...and if I EVER catch you guys in my conservatory room ever again, I will rip your bodies in half and throw the remains in a meat grinder! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Melody evilly laughed at the last part and suddenly, Peach and Goombella were transported to the bottom of the staircase in the basement.

"Um...wow, talk about issues! I wonder if she was ever sent to an insane asylum when she was alive?" Goombella asked.

"Goombella? I, um, want to apologize about what I said and did to you back there. I didn't really mean it...I was just really frustrated with everything that's been happening and I think I was too focused on winning..." Peach said in slight embarrassment.

"I'm sorry too, Peach. Even though you have a lot of dumb moments, you always make each situation funny and light, whether it's intentional or not! Promise that we'll never ever do something like that to each other again?" Goombella asked.

"I promise!" Peach answered and the two hugged each other, creating a rare, happy moment.

But suddenly, the ceiling crashed open, scaring the holy hell out of them.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Goombella screamed.

* * *

**DIXIE AND FIRE BRO:**

"Fire Bro? Wake up dude! You've been asleep for like 20 minutes!" Dixie yelled, shaking the maniac hard. Fire Bro's eyes slowly opened and he started coming to.

"Are we out of the hell mansion yet? Did we get the gem and celebrated our success by eating shrimp?" Fire Bro drowsily asked.

"Um...no. We're still here. I was waiting for you to wake up so we can finally get a move on and look for the others...well, that's only assuming if the poltergeist of chaos and doom has settled down in the kitchen and dining room," Dixie explained and helped him stand up.

"Sounds just lovely. Ooh! Look at that big flower over there! Its petals look positively scrumptious!" Fire Bro suddenly said in excitement and pointed to a very tall flower with big red petals that was in a small patch of dirt. Fire Bro went over to it and sniffed it.

"Huh. I didn't even notice that there! Sure seems pretty bigger than your typical flower. I wanna find out what kind of seeds were used to plant this, that way I can buy some and show it off to my neighbors!" Dixie schemed and laughed.

"Hmm, there's something very odd about this flower. I just feel like it could come alive and gulp me down its stem any second!" Fire Bro said in worry.

"Why do you say that? It's just a flower. It's not like a ghost can possess it and make it come to life, it doesn't work like that...unless...what I'm saying is actually false and using reverse psychology and fan fiction logic, that flower IS going to come to life and try to murder us with its leaves!?" Dixie gasped and backed away.

"OH MY GOD! CONSPIRACY THEORY! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!" Fire Bro screamed and ran around in circles. He eventually tripped over on himself and landed on the flower.

"Boy, you better get yo' fat ass off of my body!"

"Huh? Who said that? Don't tell me there's another ghost nearby, waiting to cause havoc!" Dixie shrieked.

"Naw girl, that was me, the flower! Now tell your screw loose of a friend to get the hell off of me before I REALLY get pissed off!" The flower yelled again. Dixie helped Fire Bro up and the flower returned to its original position.

"Wooooaaaahhhh, you seriously can talk!? Talk about trippy! Are you sure we're not on drugs?" Fire Bro asked.

"Of course I can talk, dummy! This is the freaking Mario world, where clouds have eyes and mushrooms give you 'super powers'! It ain't so far-fetched to believe that things like plants can talk, is it?" The flower asked.

"Eh, she has a point. Chapter 6 in Paper Mario had a bunch of plants interacting with Mario and others, so I guess it's not TOO shocking. Where are your eyes though? How can you even see us?" Dixie asked.

"My eyes are invisible. I can see y'all right there in front of me, and I also see a skeleton ghost rising from the ground, ready to cut yo' heads off!" The flower warned. Dixie and Fire Bro turned around and screamed when they saw the skeleton ghost fly right towards them. They jumped out of the way before the ghost could even touch him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! WHAT IS ALL THIS RACKET UP THERE!? HEY FLOWER BITCH, YOU BETTER NOT BE HAVING A PLANT PARTY LIKE LAST TIME! I NEED MY SLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" The skeleton ghost roared.

"Girl, bye! I ain't having no party, I'm just conversin' with those two weirdos over there. It's the first time we've had live visitors since that sexy green-clothed dude came along over a decade ago!" The flower explained.

"Eh? Oh, them? Well, what the hell brings you two over here, specifically in this garden? Don't you realize that I need my sleep!? I GET VIOLENT AND PSYCHOTIC WHEN I DON'T GET MY SLEEP!" The skeleton ghost roared again and stomped the ground, creating a tiny earthquake.

"Boy, when do you NOT need sleep!? You need sleep everytime you breathe! Quit acting like yo' ass got PMS!" The flower insulted.

"Um...we're here because we need to search for the platinum gem so we can save the world from possible doom. Have either heard about it and know where it is?" Dixie asked.

"Platinum gem? Yes...I have heard about it. And you need it to save the world? Don't tell me Bowser is 'attempting' to take over the world again! We all know how that's going to end!" The skeleton ghost answered.

"Not Bowser, it's a purple alien named Tatango, or something like that! Yeah, this guy wants to take over the world but in order to stop him, we need to find 9 gems that will unlock the way to this mystical item called the Crystal Star Rod which should help us defeat him," Fire Bro explained.

"Interesting! Sounds like an RPG quest, if you ask me! Okay, I know where the gem is and I'll help you out only on one condition..." The flower led on.

"Yes! We'll do anything!" Dixie said in excitement.

"Water me! My poor roots haven't been watered in months and I'm starting to dry up faster than a raisin in the Sahara desert!" The flower exclaimed.

"Months? Why hasn't bones over there done the deed?" Dixie asked, raising her eyebrow.

"BECAUSE I HATE WATER! It's exactly how I died! I was driving my car one night, jamming to some Toadney Spears music, when all of a sudden this deer ran out in the middle of the road so I swerved and crashed into a lake and drowned! THAT STUPID DEER! IF I EVER SOMEHOW FIND THAT SON OF A BITCH, I'M GOING TO RIP ITS ANTLERS OFF AND SHOVE IT UP ITS ASS!" The skeleton ghost raged yet again.

"...You are one VERY disturbed and messed up ghost. Anyways, we'll do it, we'll water you," Dixie said in agreement. She went over to the hose, turned the water on and sprayed all around the flower.

"Ah, so refreshing! Teehee! This can really calm and relax you, you know! You should try it bonesy, maybe it will get you to stop acting like a psychopathic rageaholic sometimes?" The flower joked and laughed.

"Oh bite me, flower bitch! Oh wait, that's right, you can't since you have no teeth! HAHAHAHA! Not so high and mighty now, are ya?" The skeleton ghost retorted.

"Well...at least I'm pretty!" The flower said, attempting to come back with something witty.

"Okay, I think that should do it. Now tell us where the gem is!" Dixie demanded.

"Okay, the gem is in the basement, in a room called the Secret Altar. King Boo currently holds it and it's going to be tough getting it from him, I can tell you that," The flower explained.

"King Boo!? But...oh...I guess I shouldn't be surprised, considering Luigi DID fight him last time he was here, and there was no way we were going to get the gem that easily, well, not like it's been easy for us so far..." Dixie groaned, shaking her head.

"Yep, and since I'm such a nice person, I'll give you two a shortcut to the basement, that way you won't have to go through that poltergeist tornado of terror and stupidity back in there."

"You? A nice person? HA! In what universe?" The skeleton ghost cackled.

"Thanks dude! We totally owe you one!" Fire Bro said and tried to high five the flower...only to realize that there was no way the flower could high-five back, creating a moment of awkwardness and embarrassment.

"...So anyways, all you need to do is stand still and I'll do all the work!" The flower said. Dixie and Fire Bro looked at each other with confused expressions. The flower pulled itself and a whirring noise was heard. Suddenly, Fire Bro and Dixie were sucked onto the flower. The flower then turned around and spat them back out at an incredibly high speed and they crashed into the walls of the house.

"Good luck, y'all! Try to not get maimed!" The flower shouted.

* * *

**YOSHI AND BIRDO:**

"AGH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU SUPERNATURAL ASSHOLES!" Birdo screamed and swiped one of the cloaked koopas in the neck with the vase shard and then kicked him away. Birdo had surprisingly done an excellent job so far, she had killed around 30 of the koopas and wasn't going to give up until they were all dead.

A few minutes passed by and she killed the last koopa. She heavily panted, dropping to her knees. Birdo was beyond exhausted at this point, and would do anything to lie down in a comfy bed and sleep for hours. It didn't help that she had scratch wounds all over her body from the koopas that were still hurting her and bleeding a little. But of course, she had to keep going on so the second gem could be found, along with Yoshi, whom she feared is probably in a load of pain and terror right now.

"Yoshi! Please answer me! If you don't answer me in 60 seconds, then I'm going to assume you're dead, which means I'll cry my eyes out and sacrifice myself to the demons that roam this place so we can be together again! Damn, I should seriously put that in a story!" Birdo yelled as she walked back into the fortune teller room. She waited a minute for a response, but none came, which made her even more frightened. Birdo tried to open the door, but it was stuck, most likely by a supernatural force. Birdo growled in frustration and began punching and kicking the door, eventually breaking it open with her brute strength.

"Yoshi!?" Birdo screeched and ran into the mirror room. She gasped, not believing what she was seeing.

Yoshi was sitting at a small table, having tea with a dark green colored ghost.

"So I tried to tell her that it wasn't my fault that I ran over her boyfriend, you know? I mean seriously, what kind of car's speed starts off at 100 miles per hour, huh!? What kind of psycho came up with that stupid idea!?" Yelled the green ghost.

"Oh I totally know what you mean! Technology can be such an asshole sometimes! Like this one time, I was typing an essay for school on my computer, and all of a sudden, the thing just freezes out of nowhere! An hour of work down the drain, just like that! I was so angry that I gulped the computer down and threw the egg into Bowser's bedroom window!" Yoshi pouted.

"Are you kidding me right now? THIS is what's been going on ever since Madame Clairvoya vanished and you were dragged into this room? Don't tell me that little twerp over there was the one who caused that to happen!" Birdo angrily stated.

"Oh hey Birdo, when did you get here? Woah! Why do you have so many scratches on your body?" Yoshi asked, not aware of Birdo's distress.

"You didn't hear me barging in!? And I have scratches because I was facing a freaking army of cloaked koopas that came from nowhere! Thanks for your help honey, I really appreciate it!" Birdo raged.

"I'm really sorry Birdo, but I was just having too much with Greeny over here. Did you know that, in his human life, he was so bad that he got kicked out of military school? Talk about extremely extreme!" Yoshi said.

"I. Don't. CARE! We are leaving right now!" Birdo yelled and stomped over to Yoshi, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of there.

"Awwwww, you're such a killjoy! Well, bye Greeny! Hopefully I'll see you in the afterlife!" Yoshi yelled as he left with Birdo.

"Bye Yoshi! Send me a postcard you kawaii dinosaur, you!" Greeny replied and chuckled.

Yoshi and Birdo made their way downstairs to the basement. As they reached the bottom floor, they saw Peach and Goombella standing there and then they were startled by a sudden crashing noise from above. They looked up and saw Luigi and Daisy crash through the ceiling and land on the floor, dust everywhere.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Goombella screamed.

"Well...um...that was very...unexpected..." Birdo commented awkwardly. Peach and Goombella turned around, hearing Birdo.

"Oh! Hey you guys, we're SO glad to see some alive faces finally! You'll never believe all the hell we went through..." Goombella explained.

"Trust me, I think we will. Looks like those two have been in the situation as well..." Birdo said, pointing to the couple on the floor.

Then, one of the doors down there opened and out came Waluigi, Rosalina, and DK.

"What is going on out here!? Wait...Daisy? Luigi? What happened to you two?" Rosalina asked in shock, noticing that the two had bloody marks all over their bodies along with the dust.

"Um...we slipped...and fell into the wall...and then we took a ride through the inside of the walls and ran into a bunch of cobwebs and spiders and luckily ended up here. Not one of the best rides I've ever been on," Luigi weirdly explained.

Next, Dixie and Fire Bro crashed through the walls near the top of the staircase and fell all the way down to where the group was.

"Owwwwww...I really wish that dumb flower could've provided us with safety gear before having us crash through the walls and getting hit by multiple wood beams! I'm surprised we haven't had a concussion!" Dixie yelled.

"So...um...wow. This is incredibly coincidental. What the in the world happened to all of you guys?" DK asked in total confusion.

EOC.

Next chapter will have the gang attempting to break into the secret altar to get the gem. But of course, they're going to need a plan if they wanna succeed...

And yeah, I kinda rushed the Yoshi/Birdo segment because I was incredibly tired last night working on this and I really wanted to get the chapter in on time, and it doesn't help that this week has been hectic as hell.


End file.
